Sombras del amor
by shineli
Summary: ExB todos humanos “Bella es una joven que aprendió a desconfiar de todos, Edward un joven de un origen desconocido que lo hace sentirse incompleto, ¿serán capaces de confiar el uno en el otro para ser felices y vencer las sombras de su vida?”Primer fic
1. chapter 1

Este es mi primer historia, espero no sea tan mala, gracias por leer

Nota: Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer

Bella POV

Era un día soleado y muy agradable, pasaría por mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon a su casa, para ir a cancelar los bocadillos para el día de mi boda, si como lo leen MI BODA, tengo 27 años y estaba a punto de pisar el altar para unir mi vida a mi ahora ex novio Jake Black, me di cuenta a unos cuantos días que no es lo que quiero de mi vida, aparte de que mi ex ya tenía todo planeado hasta con quien me pondría el cuerno, si no mal recuerdo el nombre, era una tal Jessica. Pero eso está en el pasado, y aprendí a no confiar en nadie o mejor dicho el destino me recordó que no debo confiar en nadie…

-Oye Alice, ¿qué paso aquí? ¡No me digas que paso un huracán!

-¡Bella! Solo buscaba unas fotos de mi familia para ponerlas en la sala, y otras para actualizar el álbum

-¡Oh! ¿Quieres ayuda?

-Me encantaría, estoy buscando fotos de mi infancia pero están todas revueltas….

-No me extraña…

-¡Qué insinúas bella Swan! ¿¿Qué no soy ordenada??

-Mira Alice, ¿esta foto es la que buscas? es hermosa… ¿Quién es el bebé?? ¡Es lindísimo!

En ese momento vi a mi mejor amiga por primera vez sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta y apunto de las lágrimas

-Alice, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Es el! Bella, lo estaba buscando a él…

-Oh es un lindo bebé, ¿Quién es?

-Mi hermano- su mirada estaba llena de nostalgia-

-No se parece nada a Emmett

-Es mi hermano pequeño…

Nunca me había hablado de un hermano pequeño, pero al parecer era un recuerdo doloroso así que me acerque a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo…

Alice POV

Estaba esperando a Bella, teníamos varios pendientes pero al parecer se le hizo tarde y llegaría una hora después así que pensé que una hora bastaría para encontrar esas fotos familiares que tanto extrañaba ver. Estaban muy escondidas porque cada vez que me topaba con ellos era imposible no llorar al recordar que sucedió como si hubiera sido ayer…

Mi padre, mi madre, mi mellizo y yo (en ese tiempo de 5 años) vivíamos en Chicago cuando un pequeño llego a nuestras vidas, mis padres no podían tener más hijos o eso habían creído los médicos vaya error en el que estaban, por lo que la llegada de mi hermano menor fue una sorpresa para todos, aun lo recuerdo vivamente como ayer…

Flash back

-Mami, ¿por qué papi llega tarde de trabajar siempre?

-Alice, cariño- me dijo mientras me abrazaba a mí y a Emmett mi odioso mellizo- papi llega tarde porque es un abogado muy importante y tiene que ayudar a mucha gente pero no olvides nunca cuanto te quiere al igual que yo.

-y nosotros también los queremos, mami-repone Emmett a lo que solo me queda asentir.

-¿Cuándo llegara la bebé?- le pregunte con curiosidad, si como lo leen pronto tendría una hermanita a quien vestir y prestar mis muñecas, las dos juntas haremos miles de maldades a Emmett

-Alice no sabemos si será una niña aun, ¿Qué tal si es un niño? –Emmett me miro divertido mientras yo no podía ni imaginármelo- ¡Un niño! Nooo!! Será niña!

-¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡Será niño!! ¡Lo sé!

- ¡No es cierto Emmett, es niña lo sé!

-Desde cuando eres vidente _hermanita-_dijo con una mueca burlona

-¡Basta niños! El o la bebe será amado y protegido por sus hermanos mayores no es así?

-si mami- dijimos Emmett y yo a la vez mientras nos dirigíamos al jardín a seguir con nuestro juego…

Pasaron así las semanas hasta que llego EL bebé, ¡si un niño! Emmett el grandulón me había ganado, fue un niño muy hermoso con carita de ángel, y unos hermosos ojos verdes los más grandes y brillantes que haya visto jamás, en el momento en que me miro y me sonrió tanto mi hermano Emmett como yo prometimos algo, cuidar a nuestro pequeño hermano

Después de unas semanas salió del hospital y lo llevamos a casa, era un bebe muy despierto para su edad y a mí me gustaba eso, sería muy inteligente de eso estaba segura, lo único es que su corazón era muy débil y debíamos cuidarlo mucho mas hasta que fuera un corazón muy muy fuerte, lleno de amor.

Una tarde Emmett y yo jugábamos y mamá saco a Edward (así llamaron al bebe) al jardín a que recibiera unos rayitos de sol en su piel pálida como la nieve, eso sí que era de familia.

Fueron solo segundos en los que mi mamá salió a regañarnos por seguir peleando, y cuando volteamos no había nadie en la pequeña mecedora de bebe, nuestro ángel se había ido…

Fin del flash back

Ya pasaron más de 20 años desde eso y aun sigo extrañándolo como ayer. Mis padres y familiares los buscaron como locos por todo el lugar, ¡por toda la cuidad! Y nada… pasaron días, semanas, años, hasta que nos rendimos y cada quien siguió con su vida o con lo que quedaba de ella. Todos nos dijeron que el estaba muerto pero nunca quedamos conformes, y aunque nunca de los nuncas lo dije a nadie, yo lo buscaría siempre hasta encontrarlo. Cada que lo recordaba no podía dejar de llorar y acariciar el collar que tenia grabado las iníciales de mis dos hermanos y mi nombre, Emmett tenía uno igual y mi ángel lo tenía también en su cuellito el día que salió de nuestras vidas, eso nos unía a los tres.. Los tres mosqueteros.

-Alice, cariño ¿estás bien? – me dijo Jasper mi prometido- Si amor estoy bien solo recordaba me abrazo dulcemente y se despidió para ir al trabajo, minutos más tarde Bella llego…

Carlisle POV

Flash back

Esme mi esposa y yo estábamos en la sala de nuestra casa platicando cuando recibí una llamada del hospital, acudí urgentemente y Esme insistió en acompañarme cuando supo el motivo, un bebe con pocos meses de nacido con un padecimiento cardiaco fue encontrado abandonado cerca del hospital. Nosotros éramos un matrimonio que buscaba tener hijos, sin embargo no teníamos mucha suerte. Esme era muy sensible con ese asunto pero lo estábamos superando poco a poco con nuestro amor.

-Cariño, míralo es una lindura, aun con todos esos aparatos- Esme tenía un brillo especial en los ojos

-Esme, amor ¿en que piensas?

-En como pudieron dejarlo tan solo, nos necesita

-No podemos hacernos ilusiones, cariño. Primero tenemos que estabilizarlo, lograr que sane y después buscar a su familia.

-Carlisle por favor al menos déjame cuidarlo mientras pueda, por favor

-No quiero que te lastime esta situación entiéndeme

-Estaré bien, por favor permíteme cuidarlo

En ese momento el pequeño abrió los ojos y me miro fijamente, Esme metió su pequeña mano a la incubadora y el bebe le presiono el dedo con gran fuerza para su edad y estado, eso me hizo cambiar de idea y después de hablar con Esme, fui a hablar con las autoridades correspondientes para saber la situación de este hermoso bebe.

-Doctor Cullen, el bebé una vez recuperado será llevado a una casa hogar, se buscara a su familia más cercana pero no tenemos más datos que esta placa que tiene al parecer su nombre y un par de iníciales, así que lo más seguro es que se quede en custodia del estado

Pasaron tres largas semanas en las que acompáñanos al pequeño Edward en su recuperación, y cuando salió de peligro iniciamos los trámites de adopción, no fue un proceso sencillo pero logramos quedarnos con el justo cuando salió del hospital, con visitas de trabajadores sociales para que estuvieran seguros de que seriamos unos buenos padres para él, y sé que lo seriamos porque lo amamos desde el momento en que lo tuvimos en nuestras vidas y lo amaríamos siempre hasta el final.

Fin Flash back

-¡Papá! ¡Te extrañe tanto! ¿Dónde está mamá?

-¡Edward, hijo! Estas enorme, ¡nosotros te hemos extrañado como locos! Tu madre está en la casa acomodando tu habitación, y si te parece y no estás muy cansado antes de ir a casa podremos pasar al hospital para que te presentes ¿Le gusta la idea Doctor Cullen? –tuve que reír ante el último comentario, me enorgullecía que mi hijo fuera medico y que accediera a pasar sus prácticas como residente a mi lado en Washington, en el pequeño poblado de Forks.

-Claro papá, me encantaría- una vez que dijo esto me abrazo de nueva cuenta y salimos del aeropuerto para ir al hospital.


	2. chapter 2

**CAP 2**

**Hola, como lo puse antes es mi primer historia, gracias a quienes la leyeron y a quienes dejaron su review. ****Elena Lawrence****, ****ale-cullen4****. GRACIAS. **

**Espero que les guste y que no sea una mala historia, es la primera vez que escribo algo y apenas le voy tomando el hilito, decidí subirla por que dije ¿Qué pierdo? Jaja bueno les dejo esta segunda parte, espero que la disfruten.**

Edward POV

Regresaba a casa después de un intercambio universitario en Londres, habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que estuve en casa, o debo decir a la actual casa de mis padres ya que debido al trabajo de papá se mudaron a un pueblo muy pequeño, al cual llegaba para hacer mis prácticas como residente. Mi padre, fue a recogerme al aeropuerto, se notaba emocionado de verme al igual que yo lo estaba, y cuando sugirió ir al hospital primero pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de orgullo, me hacía sentir completamente feliz.

-Hijo, este es el hospital, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias es un hospital relativamente pequeño pero tenemos un equipo de médicos muy importantes que son muy codiciados en grandes ciudades.

-Lo sé Papá, entre ellos un famoso cirujano, creo que se llama… déjame ver… Carlisle Cullen- le dije en tono de broma a lo que él solo sonrió

Al parecer todos lo conocían porque cada que avanzábamos, alguien le saludaba y por lo tanto me presentaba. Seguimos por varios pasillos impecablemente blancos hasta su consultorio, donde un grupo de gente nos esperaba.

-¡Vaya! Carlisle amigo, creímos que el vuelo se había retrasado o algo, donde está el pequeño Eddie

-Tío Marco, también me da gusto verte pero me llamo Edward no Eddie-dicho esto me dio un abrazo y una caja de regalo- Es un obsequio de bienvenida espero que le guste _Docto_r

-¡Vaya, gracias es fantástico!- Me dio una bata con mi nombre en ella Dr. E. Cullen.

-¡Hijo pruébatela!-Me la probé y me quedo perfecta-¿Cómo sabias mi talla tío?

-En realidad compramos varias tallas, apostamos a una intermedia y esa la metimos a la caja, debajo de mi escritorio hay otras dos opciones una más grande y otra más chica – todos empezaron a reír y me uní a ellos.

-Edward, acompáñame te mostrare el lugar-

-Claro papá.

-Dime, ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Qué te dijo el médico antes de viajar?

-Todo está bien conmigo, no te preocupes. Y el médico me dijo que estoy más sano que una hortaliza ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas? – Sabía la respuesta de antemano, soy su hijo y se preocupa porque me quiere

-Siempre con tus ocurrencias hijo, me preocupo porque no quiero confiarme y porque te quiero.

-Estoy bien Dr. Cullen, si gusta puede verificar usted mismo- Hice ademan de pasar a su consultorio para que verificara por sí mismo para que estuviera tranquilo. Mi padre siempre tuvo miedo de que me enfermara, desde que era un bebé detectaron una enfermedad congénita en mi corazón que me hacia vulnerable y la idea de perderme le aterraba a mis padres, de ahí sus insistentes preguntas

Entre risas me dijo- está bien hijo, confió en ti y en el colega que lleva tu expediente-

-Estoy bien y si me llegara a sentir mal, te diré inmediatamente, lo prometo, además desde los 12 no tengo ningún problema, ahora mejor muéstrame el hospital

-Seguro Edward, confió en ti

Mi padre, me mostro todo, y cuando estábamos en urgencias nuestra última parada, tuvo una llamada urgente por lo que me dejo solo para explorar, era un día tranquilo y l los médicos que estaban eran suficientes para la demanda de pacientes con "urgencias" como una cortadura de no más 1 cm en el dedo de una paciente o un niño con la rodilla lastimada por caerse.

_Esto sí que es un pueblo pequeño_, pensé para mí

En ese momento una joven de cabello castaño me tomo del brazo y me dijo

-¡necesito un medico ahora!

-Oiga porque no se calma y toma su ficha, yo no estoy atendiendo aquí , no es mi ser…-no me dejo terminar-

-Mire doctor… -miro mi bata- … Cullen mi amiga sufrió un accidente y usted tiene bata lo que me dice que es medico así que vaya con ella mientras lleno los formularios y todos felices

-Mire se que está nerviosa pero podría ser más amable ¿no lo cree?

-Discúlpeme doctor Cullen… espere…. ¿Es algo de Carlisle Cullen?

-Es mi padre

-Oh! Vaya el habla mucho de usted, comento que vendría… soy Bella Swan- tendió su mano hacia mí y la tome dándole un apretón amistoso

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen, ahora ¿Por qué no me dices donde dejaste a tu amiga y mientras llenas los registros? Si no sabes llenar los formularios, le pediré a una enfermera que te apoye

-Oh no es necesario, se como llenarlos, soy una cliente frecuente, mi amiga está en la sala de espera, se llama Alice y gracias por atendernos y por su amabilidad después de cómo me porte- se puso roja como tomate – Descuide Bella, está nerviosa y la entiendo, iré a ver como esta Alice…

Horas antes…

Alice POV

Bella me dio un fuerte abrazo al que correspondí entregándome al llanto por completo, pasamos varios minutos así, en lo que el pasado me inundaba y me impedía respirar hasta que me puse de pie y le dije a mi amiga

-Llorando no terminaremos, así que será mejor que partamos

-Alice ¿estás bien?

-Si amiga, estoy bien, solo algo sentimental

Me dio otro abrazo y nos dirigimos a la salida, teníamos una agenda muy apretada, nos subimos a mi amado auto e iniciamos con la agenda

-Bella ¿tu estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que cancelamos todo lo de la boda?

Me contesto en segundos –estoy bien Alice, estoy más tranquila y hasta vengo con gusto a terminar esta farsa de "casi matrimonio" además el amor no es para mi

-Ah eso si que no bella, ¡no lo digas ni de broma, que ya estará por ahí esperándote tu media naranja!

-si ya lo creo debe estar por ahí escondido por miedo de encontrarse conmigo- solté a carcajadas esta chica no tenía una buena percepción de si misma-¡Vamos Bella! ¿Qué hare con tu pesimismo? Lo que se me ocurre es grabarte y después el día de tu boda con el príncipe encantador tendrás que oír todas esas cintas

-Si Alice lo que digas

-¿Acaso me estás dando por mi lado?

-No Allie nunca haría eso

-Mira que si..-En ese momento Bella se atoro con sus propios pies y no me dejo terminar la frase ya que me jalo junto a ella tirándome al suelo helado… y así inicio mi horrible calvario, sentí como si reventaran la pierna y en el brazo una gran quemazón

-¡Me duele Bella!- No era una broma o chantaje emocional-

-¡Alice! Lo siento tanto, yo… dame tu mano

-Creo que no podre sostenerme me duele mucho, creo que me rompí la pierna- ¡Qué horror! Ahora no sería yo quien llevara a Bella a Urgencias, que ironía- Esta bien Alice sostente de mi cuello

Bella POV.

- Esta bien Alice sostente de mi cuello

Con todas mis fuerzas sostuve a la pequeña duende

-Alice, dame las llaves del auto para que te lleve a urgencias

-Bella creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a casa y repose ya no me duele tanto- Mi amiga y su pánico a los hospitales, terror a las agujas y fobia a los médicos

-Alice si no vas ahora mismo, le llamare a Jasper

-¡NOO! No me amenaces Bella, tú me tiraste al fin y al cabo- me dijo esto haciendo gesto de que rompería en llanto otra vez

-Lo siento Alice, no fue intencional, solo me tropecé, necesitamos que te revisen será rápido ¿ok?

-Está bien, pero me llevaras de compras como una disculpa ¿te parece?

-Alice tienes 27 años, ¡no tienes porque hacer chantajes emocionales con las visitas al médico!-no pude mas y reí un poco y para tranquilizarla le dije en broma-Alice juro que no te vacunaran

-¿lo prometes?- la mire incrédula y empezó a reír si que era bromista hasta en los peores momentos- bella, ¿Qué esperas? Arranca y acabemos con esto de una vez, al mal paso darle prisa-

-Así se habla Alice- llegamos en unos 15 minutos, deje a Alice sentada en la sala de espera haciendo gestos y quejándose y fui por un medico

La recepcionista no estaba y ni un medico y ¿esto es urgencias? ¡Pondré fuertes quejas! Vi a un doctor o eso asumí por la bata blanca… _que sea doctor que sea doctor _… y me acerque a el

-¡necesito un medico ahora!- le exigí

-Oiga porque no se calma y toma su ficha, yo no estoy atendiendo aquí , no es mi ser…-no lo deje ni terminar

-Mire doctor… -vi el nombre que tenia la bata- … Cullen mi amiga sufrió un accidente y usted tiene bata lo que me dice que es medico así que vaya con ella mientras lleno los formularios y todos felices

-Mire se que está nerviosa pero podría ser más amable ¿no lo cree?- me dijo con una mueca entre divertida y nerviosa

-Discúlpeme doctor Cullen… espere…. ¿Es algo de Carlisle Cullen?- Carlisle Cullen, medico gentil que me ha atendido la mayoría de veces en las que he visitado urgencias

-Es mi padre-me dijo ya serio

-Oh! Vaya el habla mucho de usted, comento que vendría… soy Bella Swan- le di mi mano y la apretó suavemente

-Mucho gusto Bella, yo soy Edward Cullen, ahora ¿Por qué no me dices donde dejaste a tu amiga y mientras llenas los registros? Si no sabes llenar los formularios, le pediré a una enfermera que te apoye- vaya el tan cortes y yo de agresiva Bravo Bella ¡qué buena primera impresión!

-Oh no es necesario, se como llenarlos, soy una cliente frecuente, mi amiga está en la sala de espera, se llama Alice y gracias por atendernos y por su amabilidad después de cómo me porte- sentí el calor en mis mejillas pero es de sabios reconocer ¿O no?– Descuide Bella, está nerviosa y la entiendo, iré a ver como esta Alice-me dijo esto y se fue

Edward POV

Camine a la sala de espera, voltee unos segundos para ver que la recepcionista hubiera regresado a su puesto y que le diera a Bella los formularios, una vez que sucedió fui rápidamente hasta donde estaba Alice

Había dos personas una señora de mediana edad con los ojos cerrados ¿meditando? y una joven de cabello negro, que una complexión pequeña que se quejaba, me acerque a ella

-¿Tu eres Alice?- la susodicha levanto la mirada y al verme, abrió aun mas los ojos sorprendida

-Soy el Dr. Cullen me…- no termine por que en ese momento se desmayo, la sostuve y me gire por ayuda, vi que una enfermera y un medico salía de un consultorio con un pequeño y su madre al parecer se había desocupado en ese momento, y cuando me vieron corrieron a auxiliarme

-Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen soy el Dr. Anderson déjeme ayudarle- hizo ademan de levantar a Alice-Con cuidado no sabemos si tenga heridas internas- le dije

La llevamos a un consultorio, el Dr. Anderson dijo que el tomaría el caso pero yo había dicho que la atendería así que cumpliría…

Alice POV

¡Qué suerte la mía! Ahora estoy aquí en una sala de espera y con un gran dolor en la pierna, este no es mi día

-Ay mi brazo… ¿Por qué tardas tanto Bella?- Si Alice claro sigue hablando sola para que digan que también te diste un golpe en la cabezota

En eso oí a Bella hablar con alguien así que no tardaría en venir un medico que tal vez arreglaría mi día dándome algo para este dolor infernal, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en "no sentir el dolor" pero creo que no estaba funcionando

-Ay… ay… ay

Oía unos pasos pero no abrí los ojos hasta que…

-¿Tu eres Alice? Levante poco a poco la mirada y entonces vi esos ojos….

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, espero sus comentarios.**

**Chao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Hola de nuevo aquí mi intento de escribir esta historia espero que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios para ver si es un caso perdido y ahí le dejo o sigo escribiendo jajaja **

**GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS =D**

**SALUDOS**

***ELI***

CAP 3

Alice POV

Todo se volvió negro, esto no puede estar pasando tantos años buscando, por fin había aceptado que se había ido y me topo con esos ojos, ¿Qué me está pasando? Tal vez después de todo si me di un golpe en la cabeza… esos ojos los conocía.

-Alice por favor reacciona que me estas asustando-

-¿Bella?

-¡Alice Brandon! ¿Qué paso? Sé que tienes fobia a los médicos pero no es para tanto, me diste un gran susto- dijo esto muy seria para después darme un abrazo

-No te muevas mucho Allie, creo que tenías razón y te fracturaste la pierna y en unos minutos vendrán a enyesarla

-¡lo sabia! Oye Bella ¿Quién me atendió?

-El hijo de Carlisle Cullen pero ¿te sientes bien?

-Me sorprendió su mirada… es como si fuera alguien a quien conozco de hace mucho tiempo

-Tal vez se cruzaron alguna vez, y por eso se te hace conocido, tiene una mirada difícil de olvidar

-¿recuerdas la foto de hace un rato?

-Si ¿Qué pasa con la foto?

Una vez que me dijo que recordaba la foto, le conté como Eddie salió de nuestras vidas y como lo buscamos y como prometí encontrarlo…

-Alice, lo siento mucho. Yo te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, no sé que mas decirte lo siento pero ten presente algo siempre contaras conmigo llueva, truene o caiga una tempestad lo oyes Alice Brandon? –la mire agradecida por comprender, no sé porque nunca antes le conté, en ese momento entro una enfermera y el mismo joven doctor

-Alice Brandon ¿verdad?- le sonreí para afirmarle, me devolvió la sonrisa y volteo a buscar instrumental a unos gabinetes detrás de donde estaba

-ps ps Bella ven-le dije en un susurro- creo que tienes razón con la mirada- Bella solo me sonrió

-Muy bien señorita- me dijo con una voz tan cálida que me hizo mirarle sin parpadear si quiera y así me envolvió nuevamente su mirada tan parecida con ese bebé, no quería engañarme pero era imposible no relacionar o recordar a Eddie- Al parecer se fracturo la pierna y tiene una luxación en el brazo, por lo que tendremos que enyesar

-Ay no! –dije con una mueca, el solo me sonrio y no pude evitar recordar-

Flash back

-¡bebe bebe bebe mirame bebe!

-Alice cariño no le grites a tu hermanito mientras duerme

-ok mami- entonces empecé a susurrar- bebe bebe bebe –hasta que se despertó y comenzó a llorar

-hermanito soy Alice tu hermana mayor y la favorita, deja de llorar-le pase su oso favorito y le acaricie la mejilla hasta que se calmo, tenía la carita roja y los ojos cristalinos

-hermanito, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo, mi amigo para toda la vida-al parecer le gusto la idea porque me miro fijamente e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa empecé a cantarle y se durmió

Fin Flash back

-Señorita ¿está bien?- me miro con consternación

-Si doctor estoy bien solo recordaba mi niñez y mi fobia a los hospitales- lo mire fijamente y él me sostuvo la mirada, me arme de valor y le pregunte

-¿Cómo se llama?- el me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen- ¿Edward? No pude decir más y empecé a llorar

-señorita le pondré un analgésico si es my fuerte el dolor-no le respondí solo me deje llevar por las lagrimas

-Señorita ¿se siente mal? ¿Qué le duele? – lo mire y le dije-Es que me dio miedo, discúlpeme-Bella sabia la razón de las lagrimas, ella también tenía los ojos cristalinos pero me tomo la mano y dijo riendo-Te llevare al psicólogo para que superes ese temor a los médicos- solo asentí y mire al doctor Edward haciendo su trabajo "enyesando mi pierna"

Mi curiosidad salió de nuevo y me encontré de pronto preguntando

-¿Doctor Edward?-el subió la mirada

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Señorita creo que soy yo el que debe llenar el formulario de historia clínica, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

-Curiosidad, quiero distraerme del hecho que esta encarcelando a mi pierna en yeso

-Señorita no debería responder pero esta bien, solo esta pregunta. Tengo…-y lo interrumpieron-

-¡Edward!

-Hola papá, tuve la oportunidad de atender una consulta- Carlisle, es un buen médico y amigo de Bella, Jasper y mío pero que inoportuno-

-¿Bella? ¿Alice? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, creo que solo pregunto por compromiso porque sabía la respuesta

-Me caí pero esta vez traje de corbata a Allie y ella salió herida-le dijo Bella-

-Ya te extrañábamos en urgencias Bella, no es que nos gusta que estés lastimada pero nos acostumbraste a tu presencia-dijo Carlisle con esa sonrisa amable de siempre, Bella solo se sonrojo-después agrego –Oh Alice, Jasper está atendiendo una sesión pero me pidió que te avisara que bajara en cuanto termine-

-Gracias Carlisle-le dije dándole una sonrisa

Carlisle POV

Alice me dio las gracias y le sonreí, vi que Edward estaba enyesando su pierna sin problemas pero también vi su cansancio después de un vuelo muy largo por lo que le ofrecí ayuda

-Hijo ¿Por qué no me dejas terminar y tu vas a mi consultorio y descansas? No tardare y después te llevare a casa

-No papá, yo empecé y yo termino-me miro pero pude ver su cansancio en esas grandes ojeras

-Hijo si no me dejas terminar, hare que te den una semana libre antes de iniciar rondas-sabia que Edward estaba muy entusiasmado en iniciar, tanto que no quería esperar-

-está bien papá tu ganas- me miro con seriedad, fui a lavarme las manos y escuche que se dirigía a Alice

-Señorita Brandon, discúlpeme, la dejo en muy buenas manos- cuando voltee, Edward me miro y me dijo

-Estaré arriba-asentí y me dirigí a terminar el trabajo, mientras Edward se despedía

-Fue un placer conocerlas señoritas- sonreí mi hijo siempre atento como Esme le enseño

-Bien Alice, me dijeron que te desmayaste ¿tanto terror te provoco mi hijo?- la mire, ella solo subió los hombros y dijo-fue el dolor y la impresión de ver a un hombre con bata blanca acercarse-

No pude evitar reírme de su fobia a los médicos, pronto termine de enyesar y poner una férula a su brazo

Una vez terminado, Jasper hizo su aparición…

Alice POV  
-¡¡Alice!! Amor, ¿Qué sucedió? No pude salirme de sesión pero estaba muy ansioso ¿Cómo te sientes?- Jasper siempre preocupado por mí, lo quiero mucho, le di un beso delicado en los labios y agregue

-Estoy bien cariño- solo una pierna rota y un brazo medio roto-empecé a reír y todos se contagiaron

-Vamos Allie te llevare a casa a descansar y Bella se llevara tu coche- me dijo tomando mi mano sana y ayudándome a bajar de la mesa de exploración

-¿Carlisle? –el me miro y mi valor se fue al caño por lo que pregunte otra cosa-¿Cuándo me quitaran esto?

-Demos tres semanas al brazo y cuatro a la pierna, si sientes algún otro malestar no dudes en llamar, ahora será mejor que me vaya, mi hijo me espera- se dirigía a la puerta pero le volví a llamar, cuando me miro de nuevo mi valor huyo sin mi

-dale las gracias a tu hijo- el asintió y cuando iba a dar otro paso pregunte-¿Por qué se llama Edward? – el me miro muy serio como si hubiera preguntado la clave de su cuenta bancaria, después note que todos me miraban igual, Jasper se apresuro a decir-Alice será mejor que nos vayamos- no deje de mirar a Carlisle y me dijo-Es en honor a un amigo muy querido de la familia, ahora si me disculpan lo llevare a casa-y se fue.

Jasper me miro incrédulo y me dijo-Alice ¿Qué fue eso?

-Nada, es solo que sentí curiosidad, los ojos, el nombre, todo me hizo recordar a mi hermanito- Mi prometido miro a Bella por lo que le dije-Ella ya lo sabe-el solo me apretó la mano cariñosamente y me ayudo a dirigirme al auto, se que sería una locura, que ya había desistido en mi búsqueda, que prometí dejar el tema por mi propio bien a mi Jasper, y a mi familia, que solo un tonto seguiría buscando algo que no conoce, a una persona sin rostro… pero mi búsqueda empezaría de nuevo, Alice Brandon no se rendiría.

**Les gusto? Dejen su review=D**

***ELI***


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios =D **

**GRACIAS A QUIENES SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO PARA COMENTAR!! GRACIASS!! ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO =D**

CAP 4.

Edward POV.

Subí a descansar al consultorio de mi padre y me quede dormido, creo que después de todo estaba muy cansado

No sé cuánto me dormí, solo recuerdo que papá me llamo, bajamos al auto y fuimos a casa, no vi nada del trayecto estaba completamente exhausto, nuevamente mi padre me despertó y vi la enorme casa en la que estábamos

-¡¡¡Edward!!!

-¡¡¡¡Mamá!!!!- la abrace muy fuerte- Te extrañe tanto mamá- me dio muchos besos en las mejillas y no me soltó, era gracioso ver que esta mujer pequeñita a la que ahora yo cargaba una vez me sostuvo en brazos como cambian las cosas- vamos mami entremos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar

-Claro Edward, tienes que ver tu habitación y tu despacho junto al de tu padre

Entramos a la casa y mi cansancio se fue, estaba emocionado de estar en casa con mi familia, les conté de mi viaje, mis amigos, mis visitas al médico y les asegure que estaba muy bien, les conté algunas vivencias y ellos las suyas hasta que sentí los parpados muy pesados

-Sera mejor que descanse-les dije, ellos se despidieron de mí y me dirigí a mi habitación un lugar espacioso y tranquilo

_Justo lo que necesito_ pensé me senté en la cama y vi mis cosas aun en las maletas no pensaba sacar el pijama por lo que solo me quede en bóxers.

Carlisle POV

-Esme, ¿recuerdas a Alice Brandon?

-Si es una buena chica, muy activa

-Hoy fue al hospital, llego con una pierna fracturada y el brazo luxado

-oh pobre chica ¿Pero estará bien?

-Si solo es el golpe, pero me llamo algo la atención

-¿Qué fue?

-Miraba muy extraño a Edward y me pregunto porque lo llamamos así, tuve que decirle que por un amigo cercano a la familia no se me ocurrió más

-qué extraño- Esme me miro con miedo con el mismo miedo que hace años cuando le dijimos a Edward que no era nuestro hijo biológico

Flash Back

-Hijo tu madre y yo tenemos que hablar-era su cumpleaños número 15-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo? Antes de cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que yo no rompí el jarrón se cayó solo cuando pase, no fue por un balón perdido- siempre Edward diciendo la verdad a medias-Hijo ya hablaremos después del jarrón

-Ah ya se, Tanya te dijo ¿verdad?

-ya le dije que no quiero ser su novio y fui cortes como me lo pediste- se sonrojo-

-Hijo lo que queremos e intentamos decir, si nos permites terminar es que

-¿Qué?- Lo mire muy serio

-Ok ya no hablo.

-¿recuerdas cuando en jardín de niños, tus compañeros te preguntaron porque no tenias el cabello como nosotros?

-Si me acuerdo, me dijeron que tenía los ojos y el cabello de unos tíos lejanos que por cierto nunca he conocido- mire de reojo a Esme y estaba llorando-

-Hijo quiero que sepas que te amamos mucho y que eres la luz de nuestras vidas desde que entraste en ellas, iluminaste nuestro cielo con tu luz, pero llegas a una edad en la que tienes que saber que no somos tus padres biológicos- deje a que reaccionara-

-oh- fue su única respuesta

-hijo sé que es una noticia fuerte y quiero que sepas que si tienes preguntas estoy aquí para responderte- lo mire dudoso

-¿Me adoptaron entonces?

-SI hijo, fuiste encontrado en un parque en Montreal, en ese entonces tu madre y yo vivíamos ahí, me llamaron del hospital porque tenias un padecimiento cardiaco y estabas solo, te cuidamos siempre con la idea de que encontraríamos a tu familia, los buscamos pero nunca apareció nadie, te amamos desde que te vimos, no podíamos dejarte solo- él seguía con un rostro impecable y nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que dijo

-Gracias por cuidarme y por contarme todo- y rompió en llanto, Esme y yo lo consolamos hasta que se durmió, lo tome en brazos y cuando lo deje en su cama me dijo

-¿Esto cambia algo? ¿Seguirán siendo mis padres?

-Edward siempre seremos tus padres y estaremos junto a ti, pero entenderé si quieres que busquemos a tu familia, no importa que no haya pistas, buscaremos hasta debajo de las piedras si tu así lo quieres

-No papá, ustedes son mi familia- bostezo y se quedo dormido, nunca volvimos a tocar el tema

FIN FLASH BACK

Esme me miraba confundida, al parecer me había llamado y no le preste atención

-Carlisle amor, te has quedado pensando

-Solo recordaba como reacciono nuestro hijo cuando hablamos con el

-Si lo recuerdo, creí que saldría corriendo

-¿Nunca has pensado en volver a Montreal y buscar pistas de nuevo?

-Ya no Carlisle, ha pasado tanto tiempo y no tenemos pistas que seguir, además solo nos haríamos daño, lo haría si supiera que es lo que nuestro hijo quiere y necesita, pero nunca ha mostrado interés en investigar

-¿Y si no lo dice pero es lo que desea? ¿Y si un día solo se va a buscar por su cuenta?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé, me da miedo que la reacción negativa que esperamos hace años llegue ahora, me da mucho miedo-Esme se levanto y me abrazo-

-Carlisle, hemos hecho un buen trabajo como padres, le hemos dado mucho amor, apoyo que es lo más importante, no fallamos como padres, Edward es un buen muchacho y nos quiere ¿lo dudas?

-No

-¿Entonces?

Solo la mire y la abrace más fuerte, seguimos así un gran rato hasta que note que se durmió, la lleve cargando a nuestra habitación y subí a la habitación de Edward, lo vi dormido plácidamente y me acerque a acariciarle el cabello como cuando era niño…

Le dije en un susurro

-Gracias por entrar a mi vida con tu luz, me siento feliz de ser tu padre.

Alice POV

Llegamos a casa y me quede dormida casi al instante en el que me senté en el sofá, sentí que alguien me llevaba a mi habitación pero no abrí los ojos

Esa noche tuve un sueño extraño

Estaba en la casa de mi niñez, en ese extraño puente junto al rio y alguien me miraba fijamente del otro lado _Edward Cullen _y en sus brazos tenia a mi ángel mi pequeño Eddie, trate de cruzar el puente pero cada que daba un paso se alejaban ellos mas, cuando quise gritar por ayuda nadie estaba cerca, estaba sola….

Me desperté exaltada y sola en mi habitación, Salí con mucho cuidado arrastrando el yeso a la sala y ahí estaba Jasper, le dedique una sonrisa y seguí mi camino al teléfono cuando empecé a marcar, mire a Jasper y sin más me solté a llorar

-¿Por qué cada vez es más difícil? ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?

-shh Calmate Alice ¿Qué paso?

-Eddie, el estuvo solo unos meses con nosotros pero lo extraño tanto, quiero que este el día de nuestra boda y que me diga hermana, se que todos piensan que está muerto pero yo sé que no es así, necesito buscarlo-creí que me diría como todos, que estaba loca-

-Lo buscaremos juntos Alice, tu y yo hasta el fin del mundo- lo bese con fuerza- te amo Alice no lo olvides, haremos esto juntos, solo prométeme una cosa

-¿Qué cosa amor?

-no me dejes fuera del juego, no me saques así de tu vida

-lo siento, pero esto es tan duro que trato de convencerme de seguir pero cada día es más pesado cada vez que quiero emprender algo me falta mi hermanito

-te entiendo Alice, déjame ayudarte

-Gracias Jasper, te amo, ahora tengo que llamar a Emmett lo necesitamos…

Llame a Emmett, me dijo que él seguía investigando a pesar de que habíamos acordado parar la búsqueda, mañana empezaríamos a trabajar juntos de nuevo y esta vez no pararíamos hasta encontrar respuestas, Jasper me llevo a mi habitación y el fue a su departamento en ese momento que estuve sola me dije que tenía que ser fuerte hasta encontrar a mi ángel

Tome su foto…

-Eddie no parare hasta encontrarte, los mejores amigos nunca se dejan solos y es por eso que te buscare hasta saber que ha sido de ti mi ángel de luz…le di un beso y deje la foto en su lugar.

**¿LES GUSTO?? ESPERO QUE SI Y QUE COMENTEN MUCHO =D**

***ELI***


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, y que me dejen muchos comentarios, también gracias a todos los que se toman un poco de su tiempo para dejar su review.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Y esta es la última actualización del 2008! ¡Así que Feliz año nuevo! Que tengan una bonita celebración y que el próximo año sea muy exitoso y porque se vale soñar, ojala el próximo año conozcan a un Edward, un Jasper, un Emmett, o un Carlisle jaja.**

CAP 5

Emmett POV

Han pasado 21 años y 8 meses y 25 días desde ese día que marco a mi familia, nadie nunca lo pudo olvidar pero por salud mental todos paramos la búsqueda y nos dedicamos a vivir el día a día, nadie nunca más menciono a mi hermano y después de más de 6 años buscando, la habitación de bebe se cerró para no abrirse nunca más, seguimos nuestros rumbos, Alice y yo entramos a la universidad, yo me case a los 24 con Rosalie Hale hermana de Jasper y tuvimos una hija hace dos años, se llama Celine y tiene los ojos azules y el cabello rubio de su madre. Alice por su lado se casara en unos meses con Jasper Hale mi cuñado. Ante los ojos de los demás fingimos estar completos pero sabemos que no es así, Edward, mi hermano se llevo una parte de nosotros, es por eso que lo buscamos sin descansar, los hermanos no se abandonan. Alice me llamo hace unos meses y dijo que sería mejor que paráramos que nos resignáramos, se que en el fondo no lo quería pero acordamos dejar la búsqueda, o eso le dije, en realidad nunca pude parar de buscarlo porque me sentí muy culpable, mi deber era cuidarlo y permití que se lo llevaran, nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Emmett ¿Qué estas pensando?-me dijo Rosalie preocupada

-Alice me llamo y quiere que sigamos buscando a Eddie- ella me miro y me acaricio la mejilla

-No creo que sea lo mejor Emmett, solo se lastiman y no quiero que estés mal

-Debo hacerlo, es mi deber de hermano

-Emmett por favor se maduro, vive el presente, tu hermano está lejos tal vez tiene una vida ¡por que descuidas la tuya! ¡Tienes una familia, una hija! ¡Me tienes a mí!

-Rosalie no te entiendo, siempre me dijiste que buscara a mi hermano

-Eso fue antes, pero ahora no necesito que estés como zombie, metido en tu mundo, te necesito aquí

-Lo siento amor pero buscare a mi hermano

-Emmett si sigues empeñado en eso tendré que irme con Celine

-¡No puedes hacerme esto!

-¡No me dejas otra opción!

-¡Eres egoísta! ¡Esto es importante para mí! ¿No lo puedes entender? Por primera vez desde que te conocí te pido tu apoyo y me das la espalda ¡Te desconozco Rosalie Hale!- no dije mas y Salí rumbo a la habitación de Celine que dormía tranquilamente

Le hable muy suave para no despertarla

-Celine, princesa, papá te quiere más que a su propia vida, mami y tu son la luz de la vida de papá, ustedes me dan fuerza para esto, se que tu mamá no entiende pero tengo que buscar a tu tío, se llama Edward, y él era un bebe muy bonito como tu- vi que se movió y guarde silencio, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

-wola papi- me dijo algo adormilada

-Hola princesa- acerco su manita a mi mejilla

-¿Poqe llora papwito?

-Porque está contento, tiene a una princesa como hija y a una gran esposa

-te quelo papi

- Y yo a ti Celine más que a mi propia vida

- ¿estás tiste?

-No hija-me miro y le dije-Papi no ha visto a su hermanito en años y lo extraña

-¡visitalo!- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme-

-No sé donde esta cariño

-Yo te ayudow a bucarlo!

-Gracias Celine, ahora duerme que si no mamá vendrá a regañarte por desvelarte tanto

Rosalie POV

Amaba a Emmett, se que el tenia esa necesidad de buscar a su hermano, pero yo no quiero arriesga su bienestar, el no sabe que escuche sus pesadillas en las que no paraba de gritar por su hermano bebe, y tampoco sabe que mientras fue abandonado la búsqueda dejo de tener ese tipo de sueños y empezó a reír mas, yo necesito a mi esposo completo y a mi lado, pero él no lo entiende

Oí como se fue con Celine y lo seguí, me pare en el marco de la puerta y escuche lo que decía:

-Celine, princesa, papá te quiere más que a su propia vida, mami y tu son la luz de la vida de papá, ustedes me dan fuerza para esto, se que tu mamá no entiende pero tengo que buscar a tu tío, se llama Edward, y él era un bebe muy bonito como tu- No pude evitar soltar lagrimas, en el fondo lo entendía muy bien y quería apoyarlo pero tenía miedo de que saliera herido

-wola papi- Oí a Celine saludarlo

-Hola princesa- Emmett tenía la voz ronca por las lagrimas

-¿Poqe llora papwito?

-Porque está contento, tiene a una princesa como hija y a una gran esposa- Muy bien Rosalie, eres una egoísta, ¿Por qué no puedo apoyarlo? ¡El me ama y haría cualquier cosa por mí!

-te quelo papi

- Y yo a ti Celine más que a mi propia vida-

- ¿estás tiste?

-No hija-me miro y le dije-Papi no ha visto a su hermanito en años y lo extraña

-¡visitalo!- me dijo con una sonrisa enorme-

-No sé donde esta cariño

-Yo te ayudow a bucarlo!

Y en ese momento tome una decisión, si él habría de cruzar de nuevo ese camino tortuoso lo atravesaríamos juntos, tal vez sea una locura pero le daré la oportunidad que pide, solo espero no cometer un error.

-Gracias Celine, ahora duerme que si no mamá vendrá a regañarte por desvelarte tanto- Claro yo siempre soy la que regaña, y él es el que consiente, ya hablaremos de ese asuntito del papá "doy todo lo que pido! Consentidor.

Mire por la puerta y vi que le daba un beso de despedida, me prepare para hablar con el

-¿Rosalie? Yo lo…

Lo calle dándole un beso, el me tomo en sus brazos y sentí como trataba de contener las lagrimas, le acaricie la espalda y me acerque a su oído lo mas que pude para decirle

-Te apoyo, te ayudare a buscar pero quiero que me prometas que no será una obsesión y que no abandonaras la realidad

El me tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, tenía los ojos rojos

-Lo prometo- y me beso con mucha pasión, yo no me solté de su cuerpo y así me llevo a nuestra habitación donde terminamos nuestra discusión entregándonos a la pasión que nos rodeaba.

BELLA POV

Cuando por fin llegue a casa después de un día fatídico, estaba muy cansada pero la historia que se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez no me dejaba cerrar los ojos "el hermano de Alice".

He sido amiga de Alice por años, desde la escuela pero nunca me dijo de su hermano pequeño hasta ahora.

El celular me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Hola?

-Bella por fin respondes, ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Hola Jake, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no entendiste la parte en la que rigurosamente te pedí que no me buscaras o llamaras?

-Bella piénsalo bien, por mi nada paso y la boda sigue en pie, te perdono

-Ah ¿me perdonas tú? Eres un…

-Basta no te hable para que me insultes, te llame para que todo siga como antes, un error lo tiene cualquiera, tú también cometiste errores en esta relación

-Jake ya no se trata de buscar culpables, independientemente de lo que paso, yo no quería casarme, no es lo que busco.

-¿Qué buscas Swan?

-No lo sé Jake, así que mejor terminemos esto por la paz, te deseo lo mejor

-¡Basta Swan! No me salgas con esto, no sabes lo que dice la gente

-No me importa lo que dice la gente

-A mi si, por eso tenemos que seguir con los planes

-Jake si sigues insistiendo les diré a todos la razón por la que rompí el compromiso

-Les dirás de tus inseguridades entonces ¿no es así?

-En realidad les diré que eres amante de Jessica la hija prodiga de Forks

-No te refieras así a ella

-Vamos Jacob todos la conocen por sus "valores y principios"-hice énfasis en las características

-Sera mejor que hablemos en otra ocasión donde no digas tantas tonterías Bella

-¡Salúdame a tu amante!- y le colgué ya no lo toleraba y pensaba casarme con el JA! Que arrepentida me hubiera dado, así son los hombres todos igualitos, Jake solo fue la gota que derramo el vaso antes de él estuvo Billy un buen chico pero metido hasta el cuello en deudas de juego, y se veía decente y responsable, que equivocada, antes estuvo Arthur un buen chico, de gran corazón y lo amaba mucho, me imaginaba de su brazo con pequeñines corriendo a nuestro lado, y hasta me imagine en una mecedora tomándole la mano a la espera de nuestros nietos, el día que me dio anillo de compromiso no me importo que solo tuviera 19 años, yo lo amaba locamente, lamentablemente esa burbuja imaginativa se rompió el día que me llevo a cenar y me dijo que era una gran amiga y que así me veía como una amiga, citándolo a la perfección dijo "Te quiero como amiga, pero estoy seguro que si me gustaran las mujeres me enamoraría de ti, eres grandiosa" Ese día me rompió el corazón y me presento a Ben un chico al que había frecuentado en los últimos meses y le había agradado, lógicamente rompimos el compromiso y seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos, es mas Ben me simpatiza mucho, cuando Alice viaja es con quien salgo a platicar, y me escucha.

Pero antes de mis propias fallas, están los hombres de la familia Swan para apoyar la hipótesis de que los hombres son iguales, el abuelo tenía otra familia, cuando lamentablemente murió, llegaron otros nietos, hijos, y otra esposa que no era mi abuela, fue un duro golpe, siempre se veía que el matrimonio de los abuelos era tan sólido que añoraba un matrimonio igualito para mi, ahora veo que no es la mejor opción. Después está Charlie Swan, es mi padre y lo adoro pero también tiene sus grandes errores, engañaba a mi madre con la secretaria de la estación.

Pero siempre todos iguales…

Otra vez Alice me saca de mis pensamientos por una llamada, ¿Cómo todavía tiene energía a esta hora?

-Hola Alice, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bella, estoy bien ya me estoy acostumbrando estaba a punto de dormir y tuve una gran idea y sé que cuento contigo para llevarla a cabo por eso te llamo para que me digas ¿Qué necesitas para hacer tus famosas galletas con chocolate? Para tener listo todo y dime ¿Cómo las podemos decorar para regalo? ¿Me llevas mañana al hospital? Además…

-¡ALICE BRANDON! ¿estás respirando? Calma, si sigues hablando me volverás loca un día cercano

-Lo siento Bella, ¿estabas dormida?

-Aun no Alice, ¿Por qué necesitas galletas?

-Para llevarlas a los médicos que me atendieron

-¿A los Cullen?

-Aja

-¿Por qué?

-Por su amabilidad, además es una ocasión perfecta para que hagamos unas cuantas preguntas, hable con Emmett y vamos a buscar a mi ángel

-Alice ¿Qué tiene que ver el hijo de Carlisle en esto?

-En que ya son muchas coincidencias y solo quiero estar segura de que no es el, tal vez todos tengan razón y no sea el pero por favor Bella ayúdame

-Lo haré Allie, cuentas conmigo para todo ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡Qué emoción!

-y dime ¿Cómo harás para que responda a tus preguntas sin que sospeche o se asuste?

-Iremos, les daremos las gracias y Tú le harás las preguntas en una conversación de amigos

-O no Alice, ni lo pienses, creerá que estoy loca

-Bella dijiste que me ayudarías

-Si Allie pero ¿tengo que ser yo la que interrogue?

-Si Bella, si lo hago yo lo asustare por mis reacciones y además creerá que lo acoso o peor aun que me gusta ¡cuando yo estoy comprometida!

-Allie si es un tipo arrogante que no quiere una plática de amigos dejaremos esto por la paz ¿ok?

-¡¡Gracias Bella!! Ahora dime los ingredientes

-Necesitamos…

Una vez que le dije todo lo requerido, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso de leche tal vez eso me ayude a dormir, y pensé más le vale a _Edward Cullen no ser un patán arrogante o tendremos problemas antes de empezar a ser amigos._

**¿Les gusto? Espero que me dejen muchos comentarios, Y que cuando venga a abrir el correo me encuentre con una gran sorpresa ¡! jajaja Asi me doy cuenta si vamos por buen camino o no jajaja**

***ELI***


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**CAPITULO PRIMERO DEL 2009 ¿Cómo estuvo la celebración?**

**Espero les guste este capítulo, y que me dejen muchos comentarios así me animo a seguirle =D**

CAP 6

EDWARD POV

Despierto al otro día temprano y me encuentro con un panorama verde, todo es verde. No me lo esperaba, pensé que sería una ciudad pequeña pero nunca tan rodeada de bosque. Me alisto para salir al hospital a mi primer día como medico de Forks y me siento nervioso como si fuera mi primer día de escuela

Me miro al espejo y digo

-Edward Cullen, hoy será un gran día, ayudaras a muchas personas y si tienes mucha suerte conocerás al amor de tu vida-

-Así se habla hijo

-¡Papa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver si estabas listo-empezó a reírse más fuerte- y creo que llegue justo al discurso motivador, no te enojes Edward es que pensé que esa manía de hablar frente al espejo se te había quitado con el tiempo.

-ok esta vez se la paso Dr. Cullen

-Hijo estas muy pálido ¿estás bien?

-Creo que estoy muy nervioso y además me has dado un gran susto

-¿me dejas revisarte?

-Cuando lleguemos al hospital y me den los turnos seré todo tuyo ¿ok?

-Está bien hijo

Cuando llegamos al hospital me encontré con ella después de tantos años, no sabía que había estudiado medicina y menos que estuviera en esta ciudad pero la vida siempre da sorpresas

-¿Tanya?

-¡Edward Cullen!- me abrazo muy fuerte y me dio un beso en la mejilla- Creí que no te vería nunca más, siempre le pregunto a tu padre de ti

-Vaya el no me había dicho que estabas aquí, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, por ahora vengo 3 días a la semana a Forks para mis prácticas de especialidad en cardiología, y los demás días estoy en Seattle y dime ¿qué haces aquí tan joven y ya con bata blanca?

-Solo soy 4 años menor que tu, así que no soy tan joven- tuve que reírme, para ejercer era relativamente joven – solo termine un par de años antes

-Si tu padre me comento, mira tengo que irme pero búscame para que platiquemos ¿ok?

-Por supuesto Tanya, fue un placer verte nuevamente

-Igualmente Edward- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino

_Vaya que sorpresa_ pensé

-¡hijo! Estaba buscándote para…

Fui con mi padre y me dio varios casos que me mantuvieron ocupado hasta las 10, después de esto me encontré con el nuevamente para almorzar

-¿Y cómo te sientes con esta nueva faceta?

-Estaba muy nervioso pero me da gusto trabajar en lo que me gusta

-Se nota en tu mirada, me siento muy orgulloso hijo

-Gracias papá

Almorzamos intercambiando un par de comentarios. Terminamos un poco antes de las 11 y yo tenía libre hasta las 12 así que tendría tiempo para hacer una expedición al hospital

BELLA POV

Temprano fui a ver a Alice y juntas preparamos las galletas y las pequeñas cajas decoradas que las contendrían, Alice estaba muy emocionada y si no supiera que tenia yeso, juraría que era parte de su propia pierna, había aprendido a deslizarse por su casa sin problema, era muy cómico verla andar, aun con un brazo insistió en maquillarme y debo decir que lo hizo muy bien, como siempre. Nos subimos al auto a eso de las 10:30 rumbo al hospital, Alice tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en ellos había tristeza del ayer pero esperanza del futuro, ella esperaba que su hermanito estuviera esperándola con los brazos abiertos y si estuviera en mis manos, buscaría la forma de que así fuera pero no puedo más que apoyarla en su búsqueda

-Bien Allie, hemos llegado- no me miro, siguió viendo al frente y me tomo del brazo tan fuerte que me queje

-Ay Alice, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele la pierna?

-Tengo miedo

-Allie, todo estará bien, hare el trabajo sucio y nos iremos a casa ¿ok?

Me miro y me abrazo, después agrego-Vamos Bella, o nos haremos viejas aquí- dicho eso ya estaba brincando fuera del auto.

Carlisle POV

-Tienes una hora más para descansar, aprovéchala después tienes toda una agenda llena, tu tío quiere que le ayudes con sus casos

-Si me dijo que si quería apoyarlo en cirugía esta tarde y yo no lo dudé

- También me gustaría que te unieras a un caso mío así que mañana no hagas planes

-Cuente conmigo Dr. Cullen

Edward me sonrió y yo le di unas palmaditas en el hombro en eso escuchamos gritos

-¡Alice si continuas así te romperás la otra pierna! Ese yeso terminara de color negro, ¡no arrastres el pie! ¡Alice no haga eso!

-¡Ya mamá Bella!

Edward me miro confundido pero yo sonreí, esas voces las conocía bien así que me acerque y di la vuelta para ver que había pasado esta vez

-¡Dr. Cullen!- me grito Alice emocionada

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías descansar

-Quiero agradecerte a ti y a tu hijo por sus atenciones ayer

Mire a Edward y el estaba muy serio viendo a Alice, como si tratara de entenderla

-Edward, seguro recuerdas a Alice Brandon y a Bella Swan-Voltee a ver a Bella que tenía un gesto nervioso

El asintió y dijo –Gusto en verlas de nueva cuenta señoritas, papá regreso a las 12 como quedamos- y salió casi corriendo del lugar

-Vaya creo que lo asuste- dijo Alice

-Es muy serio pero es un buen chico- mire por donde había salido Edward

-Carlisle, hicimos esto para ustedes-me tendió una caja- son galletas y tienen la receta secreta de Bella

Abrí la caja y las probé

-vaya tenia semanas que no comía una, a Esme le gustara probarlas también-en eso me llamo una enfermera y me dijo que me buscaban

-El deber me llama, gracias por las galletas están deliciosas-estaba por irme cuando Marco mi hermano entro a la escena-

-Carlisle hermano tienes galletas-tomo varias y se las llevo –Buenas tardes señoritas, hermano te solicitan en el consultorio 7

-Gracias Marco por avisarme y comerte ¡mis galletas!

- ¡Que humor Carlisle! Antes tenias mejor humor, creo que es la edad-no pude evitar soltar carcajadas, y todos los demás lo hicieron también-

-Bueno chicas nos vamos-Marco se adelanto y cuando estaba por dar otro paso alguien me tomo del brazo

-Sabia que eso pasaría toma solo para ti y Esme- me dio otra caja de galletas, esta chica me sorprendía que previsora

-¡vaya Alice! Gracias a las dos, tengo que irme y ¡están deliciosas las galletas!

BELLA POV

Después de despedirnos de Carlisle mire a Alice quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas

-¿Qué pasa Allie?

-Creí que tendría respuestas, y yo necesito respuestas porque…- no termino porque Jasper la abrazo por la cintura y le beso la mejilla

-Tranquila Alice, tranquila sh sh sh

ALICE POV

-Tranquila Alice, tranquila sh sh sh

Jasper llego a calmarme, no sé porque me desilusione tanto

-Allie deberíamos tomar algo los tres y así nos calmamos, después vas a casa te arreglas y me esperas para que te lleve a cenar, Bella estas invitada también, las llevare a cenar ¿Qué dicen?

Bella me miro y después negó con la cabeza

-Temo que no podre acompañarlos, tengo planes

BELLA POV

Les dije que no podría acompañarlos a cenar porque no quería hacer mal tercio, ahora mismo me sentía una intrusa, que alegría que Allie encontrara a su alma gemela

-¿Bella? Ven tomemos un café en mi consultorio

- Gracias Jasper pero ¿Por qué no se adelantan ustedes dos? Yo buscare a Angela no la he visto desde hace mucho tiempo, después los alcanzo para que lleve a Alice a casa y esté lista para que vayan a cenar ¿les parece?

-Bella siempre te sales de los planes

No tuve más que sonreírles, en realidad quería darles privacidad asi que daria vueltas por ahi para matar el tiempo

-Ya me conocen, anden vayan o no tendrán tiempo para ustedes tortolitos en una hora iré por ti Alice

-Vamos Jasper

Jasper y Alice se miraron por segundos pero parecía que se decían con la mirada lo mucho que se amaban, él le tendió la mano y así juntos se iban hacia al elevador

Suspiro-ah ¿por qué no tendré esa suerte?-

Camine sin rumbo y me dije _Tomare un café_

Camine a la cafetería y ahí estaba tan guapo e irresistible Edward Cullen con la mirada perdida, se veía tan… tan… ¡BASTA BELLA! Seguí caminando

No había lugares libres por lo menos a la vista desde donde el estaba así que me arme de valor por Alice en parte y por mí.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?- _Por favor que diga que no y me permita sentar por favor por favor_

Se quedo mirando al vacio por segundos que pesaban toneladas, estaba a punto de darme la vuelta Y entonces sus ojos verdes intensamente me miraron y…

**Les gusto??? Espero que me dejen muchos reviews **

**Con mucho cariño para quienes siguen la historia y se toman el tiempo de comentar y darme muchos ánimos para seguirle =D **

**Elena Lawrence**

**ale-cullen4**

**nonblondes**

**Jan-Cullen-Hale**

**Gabriela Cullen**

**day-whitlock**

**Sonia**

**Lucy_Cullen**

Gracias por el apoyo a la historia =D

***ELI***


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para mandar sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto revisar el correo y ver todos sus reviews =D**

EDWARD POV

-¿Está ocupado este asiento?-

Levante la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos tan profundos que me impidieron contestar a la primera

-Las otras mesas están ocupadas y no conozco a nadie más que a ti pero si te incomoda buscare otro sitio-estaba a punto de irse y yo no formulaba ninguna palabra ¿Qué me pasa?

-Discúlpeme Señorita, tome asiento por favor, disculpe mi torpeza pero estaba soñando despierto-le sonreí mientras tomaba siento-

-Llámame Bella, por favor-le volví a sonreír y le tendí la mano

-Creo que nunca nos presentamos correctamente, sin enojos y prisas, soy Edward- tomo mi mano y agrego

-mucho gusto Edward, soy Bella- nos quedamos en silencio un momento hasta que le dije

-¿Quieres tomar un café?

-me encantaría-fuimos por café y cuando regresamos a sentarnos inicie una platica

-Y ¿eres Bella Swan quien cancelo la tan esperada boda de Forks? ¿o me equivoco?- se puso como un tomate, vaya que sí tenía tacto para iniciar una conversación no me extrañaría que me lanzara el café en la cara, me sorprendió su reacción

-¿y qué te han dicho?

-Solo he oído la versión que lo dejaste plantado en el altar, y también está la versión de que al momento de decir si acepto corriste como fugitiva- y sigo poniendo el dedo en la herida, bien Edward empiezas con el pie derecho , me sorprendió porque empezó a reír.

-Bueno en realidad se cancelo la boda 4 semanas antes y no como dicen los rumores, y se cancelo porque mi ex novio tenía una amante- me quede sin palabras

BELLA POV

Se quedo muy serio como si no creyera lo sabandija que resulto Jake

-No me esperaba eso- me dijo y me siguió observando para después agregar-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta?

-Los encontré juntos un día al regresar de una junta del trabajo

Le conté toda la historia y el escuchaba con atención, sí que me sorprendió, sabia escuchar

¡BELLA! Se supone que debes de sacarle información, ¡no tú contarle tu vida! Demasiado tarde ya le había contado _¡Bravo Bella!_

-Y dime Edward ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos años?

-Estaba en Londres terminando mis estudios de medicina

-¿Dejaste muchos corazones por allá?-seguramente con su hermosura seria un patán

-No tengo pareja así que solo deje buenos amigos-¿es gay? O no esto sí que es maldición ¡porque siempre me toca descubrirlos a mí!

Creo que vio mi expresión confundida y dijo con una sonrisa-No confió en las relaciones a distancia, son egoístas, por eso no formalice nada con alguien, salía con una persona a la que quiero pero ese tipo de relación no sobreviviría a la distancia y además sería muy egoísta que ella no pudiera salir con alguien y que yo no estuviera ahí para ella y si un día regreso y se da la oportunidad y vemos que aun hay amor entre nosotros podríamos intentarlo pero no de otra manera

-¡oh! ¿Y ella tiene nombre?

-Jude, su nombre es Jude

-vaya, que afortunada -¿díganme que no dije eso?

-¿afortunada?

Cambie el tema

-¿Y por qué saliste corriendo hace un rato cuando estabas con tu padre y Alice y yo llegamos?

-La mirada de tu amiga me pone nervioso- Alice, le dije mil veces que no lo mirara así-no quería ser grosero pero me asusto- se sonrojo y no pude más que reírme lo que provoco que se sonrojara mas

-Así es Alice no lo hace a propósito-mi teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Emmett que decía

_**No mires estamos detrás de ti y vemos que hablas con él, pregúntale de su familia **_

¡Qué fácil es decirlo!

-parece que ya te buscan- me dijo mirando a mi celular

-Es del trabajo, nada importante, y dime ¿tienes hermanos?

-soy hijo único ¿y tú?

-Yo también, ¿Qué curioso no?

-Ya lo creo y ¿tu estudiaste..? ¿Trabajas?

-Estudie literatura y soy editora, trabajo desde casa por el momento

-eso debe ser genial

-sí lo es, a veces-mi teléfono volvió a sonar esta vez era Alice

_**Bella eres una amiga grandiosa ¿ya le preguntaste su edad?**_

AYY por que no me dejan hacer esto a mi manera

-¿Otra vez el trabajo?

-Sí parece que no pueden solucionar solos los problemas-ahora sonó su celular-

-Vaya el tiempo se me paso volando en tu compañía Bella, pero tengo que regresar a trabajar, gracias por aceptar tomar este café conmigo-¿tan pronto?

-Fue un placer

-¿te veré de nuevo?- Quiere verme no lo puedo creer

-Claro, vengo muy seguido- me reí y el solo sonrió

-Me gustaría verte pero no lastimada, así que procura mantenerte en una sola pieza ¿trato?

Imagine o ¿está preocupado? No bella no te hagas ilusiones apenas lo conoces

-Trato- tomo mi mano y la beso, dio un paso alejándose de la mesa cuando le llame

-¡Edward!

-¿Si?

-Hoy hay una cena con varios amigos como dice Alice "jóvenes de nuestra edad" como si fuera una fiesta de niños y a nuestra edad-me reí y él me siguió

-Creí que las mujeres no se acomplejaban con la edad hasta después de los 30

-No estamos muy lejos de ese límite-me miro serio

-¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?- Mi oportunidad de averiguar su edad

- 27 ¿me veo de esa edad? ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

-Te ves muy joven y linda

-Tú no respondiste ninguna de mis preguntas ¿Iras a la cena? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir 22 años y si iré a la cena contigo

-genial ¿por qué no me das tu teléfono y en un rato te llamo para afinar los detalles?

-Perfecto- tomo mi celular y anoto el suyo-

-Ahora tengo que irme, adiós Bella

-Nos vemos más tarde Edward

Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que dio la vuelta y despareció por los pasillos

WOW que chico, lástima que sea tan joven

-Bella Bella Bella-Emmett corrió a quitarme el aire de un abrazo- gracias por encontrarlo

-¿Encontrarlo?

-¡Bella esos ojos son únicos! Es mi hermano lo sé, si no fuera porque tiraste a la enana Alice y lo trajiste a la cafetería no lo conoceríamos

Alice llego después con lágrimas en los ojos y me dijo

-Bella dime que es el por favor- No sabía qué hacer, no tenia las respuestas que me solicitaban pero pronto lo averiguaría

-No tengo todas sus respuestas, solo sé que viene de estudiar en Londres, es hijo único y tiene 22 años

Ahora estaban los dos con lágrimas en los ojos

Alice me abrazo y me dijo –Dime que es mi ángel por favor Bella- La abrace y le dije

-Esta noche lo sabremos, le dije que había una cena con amigos y acepto la invitación así que tenemos que preparar todo

Los dos hermanos Brandon estaban muy alegres de la respuesta, parecía bastarles para calmar el dolor de sus corazones, esta noche haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para saber si Edward Cullen era la respuesta…

Alice y Emmett arreglaron todo, la cena seria en el departamento de Alice, escondieron las fotos de su hermanito y yo por mi parte empecé a cocinar algo delicioso para este día, a las 4 de la tarde la comida estaba ya en el horno y le marque

Sonó 1 vez

2 veces

3 veces

4 veces

-¿hola?

-hola Edward, habla Bella, solo quiero darte la dirección ¿tienes con que anotar?

Una vez que le di la dirección le dije que lo esperaba después de su turno que terminaba a las 7 así que a más tardar a las 8 estaría aquí.

-Alice no puedes brincar así por toda la casa

-¡¡No me entiendes Bella, vendrá aquí!!

Emmett estaba igual de nervioso pero era más controlado, miraba por la ventana para ver cuando llegara Rosalie con Celine

-tardan mucho- Creo que es menos expresivo pero igual de impaciente que Alice

-Emmett no tardan tanto, deja de poner más nerviosa a Alice

En eso Rosalie llego en su auto, ayudo a bajar a Celine y Emmett ya estaba corriendo, son una linda familia, se ven muy felices

-Bella mira llego Celine, Celine saluda a Tía Bella

-wola tía Bella

-hola Celine que hermoso vestido- se veía adorable en su vestido rosa

-mami me ayudo a vestir pero casi lo hice sola-hizo una mueca de orgullo, mire a Rosalie quien me miraba con una sonrisa

-Hola Rose

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, gracias por ayudar a mi Emmett

-No tienen porque agradecer

-Emmett esta como loco, míralo-mire a Emmett quien estaba a la altura de Celine acomodándole el cabello dentro de la coleta como si pudiera estar aun más perfecto su peinado, sonreímos y cuando estaba por decirle que dejara de ponerme mas ansiosa el timbre sonó, pareciera que fue una orden de firmes por que todos se pusieron en fila india o mejor dicho nos pusimos en fila india.

-Chicos dijimos que esto sería normal así que Alice ve a mover la ensalada como si la estuvieras terminando, Emmett verifica que el vino este frio

-Esta frio yo mismo lo puse en hielo-y no se movió así que Rosalie lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la sala- yo abriré la puerta- estaba por dar la vuelta y abrir cuando oímos

-Wola

-Hola pequeña

-¿quen eres? Yo soy Celine

-Soy Edward, mucho gusto Celine, ah hola Bella –Que hombre tan mas guapo

-Edward ya conociste a Celine, es mi sobrina, pero pasa-le hice ademan de que entrara y así lo hizo

-Toma traje esto para la cena y esto para ti- me dio una botella de vino y un ramo de flores que no conocía pero eran hermosas

-no debiste molestarte, las flores son hermosas, ¿cómo se llaman?

-Son narcisos, me da gusto que sean de tu agrado

-Gracias, ¿Emmett, Rose?-los llame para presentarlos-

-El es Edward Cullen, Edward ellos son Emmett Brandon y Rosalie Hale, Celine es su hija – Edward les tendió la mano para saludarla y los dos la estrecharon

Emmett lo miro y se veía en su mirada la alegría desbordada

-Mucho gusto Edward- dijo Emmett, Rosalie solo sonrió nerviosa

-Iré a poner los narcisos en agua, Emmett ¿Por qué no llevas a Edward a la sala y pones a enfriar el vino?- El asintió y cuando estaban por dar la vuelta Alice hizo acto de presencia

-¡¡¡Edward!!!-le dije que no lo asustara con sus excesivo entusiasmo pero no me oyó como siempre, Edward se quedo pasmado en su lugar así que me acerque un poco a su oido para susurrarle

-es una duendecillo con mucha energía-el asintió y Alice volvió a hablar

-Me tuviste mucho tiempo esperando-Edward ahora si tenía una cara de asustado que no podía evitar ayy Alice!

-Yo lo siento pero mi turno era hasta tarde- Alice se acerco arrastrando el yeso y le estiro los brazos como niña pequeña esperando un abrazo de su padre y me sorprendió más que Edward la recibiera en sus brazos, todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta cuando alguien pregunto

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

**Les gusto??? Espero que sí y que me dejan muchos reviews!**

**Con mucho cariño para todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios =D**

ale-cullen4 , _Sandra, Sandy Culbla , __day-whitlock_, _Inmans_, _Gabriela Cullen_, Sonia, _Zara-Alice_, _nonblondes_, _Enagh_, _Isabella-Swan-C_.

***ELI***


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para mandar sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto revisar el correo y ver todos sus reviews =D**

ALICE POV

-¡¡¡Edward!!!-le dije

-Me tuviste mucho tiempo esperando-Edward me miro de una manera muy extraña

-Yo lo siento pero mi turno era hasta tarde- él no sabía a qué me refería pero su inocente respuesta me hizo querer darle un abrazo así que abrí mis brazos, y una parte de mi esperaba el rechazo pero el solo me acerco a su pecho y me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que creí que tendría lagrimas a los ojos en este momento

-¿Alice? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Jasper? – voltee a verlo

-Amor, llegas tarde-me deshice de su abrazo pero le sostuve la cálida mano a Edward Cullen

Iba a presentarlos pero en ese momento Jasper le ofreció la mano muy serio y Edward la tomo

-Jasper Hale, soy psiquiatra en el hospital de Forks, ¿tú eres?

-Por fin le conozco he oído mucho de usted, soy Edward Cullen- Creo que en ese momento Jasper entendió porque abrazaba a este hombre y me miro con dulzura, en ese momento sabia que entendía mi entusiasmo, me tendió la mano y fui a abrazarlo

-Edward, Jasper omitió un detalle en su presentación es mi prometido, nos casaremos en los próximos meses- Jasper se sonrojo y me beso en la frente

-Pero vamos a poner la mesa que la cena se enfría

Emmett se llevo a Edward a la sala a poner el vino en hielo y los demás fuimos a la cocina

-Alice creí que lo asustarías – me dijo Bella con las manos en la cintura

-No pude evitarlo, ¡pero me abrazo!- di brincos de alegría o lo más cercano a brincar con lo que me ataba al suelo y Jasper se acerco a mi

-Allie por favor mantén la cordura hasta estar seguros- lo abrace y asentí sobre su pecho

-Bien chicos pongamos la mesa- Bella empezó a darnos las cosas para llevarlas cuando Edward entro a la cocina con Emmett a un lado

-¿En qué les ayudamos?- dijo

-Oh no Edward, eres nuestro invitado de honor así que ve y siéntate, Emmett llévalo a la sala, y platiquen un poco antes de pasar a la mesa- Bella les dijo

EMMETT POV

Después de que Bella nos sacara de la cocina fui a sentarme a la sala con Edward, parecía un chico agradable después de toda su seriedad

-y Edward me dijo Bella que vienes de Londres ¿Creciste allá?- Tenia que preguntar

-En realidad crecí en Montreal, solo estudie en Londres la carrera-Vaya un punto en contra-

-¿Y cómo es que a tu corta edad estés graduado?-

-Mi padre tenía que viajar mucho y al principio no nos veíamos, por lo que se decidió que mi madre y yo siempre lo acompañaríamos, eso iba en contra de los calendarios escolares por lo que estudie en casa la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando hice el examen de acreditación para regresar al sistema normal, me subieron un par de grados y empecé la preparatoria antes de lo normal eso me dio años a mi favor- sonrió- y tu Emmett ¿cuánto tiempo tienes casado?- me pregunto

-Tengo 3 años de casado y Celine es nuestra pequeña de 2 años-mire a Celine que estaba sentada en un sofá miniatura abrazando a su oso

-vaya, tienes una linda familia- asentí

- Y Alice me imagino es tu hermana- Lo mire confundido

-Por el apellido supongo, o tal vez ¿sean primos?- Ah el apellido era eso

-Somos gemelos, aunque no lo parezca-empecé a reír y él me siguió

-y tu Edward ¿tienes hermanos?

-No soy hijo único

-Ya está la mesa, vengan a cenar-Nos llamo Rosalie justo ahora cuando podía preguntar mas de el

Pasamos a la mesa y empezamos a comer tranquilamente, de vez en cuando echábamos una ojeada a nuestro invitado quien parecía ir tomando confianza

-Hermanita, ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la boda?-le pregunte a Alice

-Van perfectos, todo está saliendo como lo planeado, y algunas cosas por insistencia de Bella serán recicladas de su casi boda-Alice hizo un puchero gracioso y no tuvimos más que reír, Bella estaba más roja que un tomate cuando dijo

-Yo no creo en el matrimonio- todos la miramos serios y Edward rompió el silencio

-creo que dices eso porque no has conocido a la persona indicada-ahora todos lo miramos a él con una sonrisa pero Bella muy seria le dijo

-Entonces ¿tú crees en el matrimonio?

Edward nos miro y tomo un sorbo de vino antes de responder

-Por supuesto que creo- Bella hizo una cara de molestia, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria y estaba seguro de que refutaría y esto se volvería una guerra de opiniones así que cambie el tema

-Esta cena esta deliciosa Bella- los demás me miraron como si hubiera roto el momento de los dos tortolitos qué bueno que no estaba cerca de Alice o me patearía con el yeso

-Gracias Emmett- ahora ya estaba calmada

-Si Bella esta delicioso-dijo Edward

Nos quedamos comiendo muy alegremente y nadie toco temas triviales, Edward era una persona agradable, muy sencilla y eso ayudaría mucho para entablar una amistad

BELLA POV

No puedo creer que debatiera mi posición él no tenía porque dudar de mi postura, no sabe nada, eso me molesto pero ya no toque el tema no podía arruinar la oportunidad de mis amigos, la cena después de ese incidente fue tranquila y hasta agradable ya no me dirigí a Edward para nada. Entre todos levantamos la mesa y una vez que terminamos Alice ofreció un té al que extrañamente Edward acepto

-Llevare a Celine a dormir esta exhausta-dijo Emmett y Rosalie los siguió

-Yo iré a poner la cafetera-dijo Allie

-Yo te acompaño amor, ¿Bella? ¿Por qué no le haces compañía a Edward?-los mire enojada y eso pareció darles gracia, Edward solo me miro y después sonrió, fuimos a la sala y me senté lo más lejos posible aun estaba resentida

-Bella no estamos en edad de hacer berrinches solo por no coincidir en algo- me dijo

-No es eso

-¿no? ¿Segura?- se acerco hasta sentarse a mi lado, yo me acomode para quedar frente a él y mirarle fijamente a los ojos

-¿Crees en el amor y en que hay alguien para nosotros?

-Sí, creo en la magia del amor, en su fuerza y su poder sobre las cosas, y sé que en algún lugar de este mundo hay alguien esperando encontrarme, que añorara mi compañía al igual que yo buscare estar cada minuto de mi vida con ella, me hará soñar y sentir cosas inimaginables, me hará reír sin razón aparente ante los ojos de los demás y dirán que estamos locos por reír sin razones o por reír cuando estamos bajo la lluvia o aunque las cosas no vayan bien, pero reiremos por el simple hecho de estar juntos, nos comunicaremos por una simple mirada y sé que a su lado la eternidad será poco tiempo para vivir juntos.-

Me había dejado sin habla, no podía creer lo que había oído, por el minuto en el que escuche sus palabras y mire sus ojos tan…¿sinceros?

Edward volvió a romper el silencio

¿estás bien? – entonces me di cuenta de las grandes lagrimas que caían de mis ojos

Paso su mano por mi mejilla llevándose mis lágrimas

-Todo lo que dijiste me hizo sentir un poco contrariada- Había puesto en palabras lo que antes buscaba pero pronto me di cuenta que era una fantasía, tal vez el también cambiaria de parecer con el tiempo

- Lo lamento- me miro apenado y en eso entro Alice con el té, me limpie las lagrimas y seguimos como si nada

EDWARD POV

Alice y los demás habían dejado a Bella conmigo muy a su pesar, parecía una niña pequeña haciendo berrinche por no comer sus verduras, solo le faltaba hacer pucheros, la imagine y no pude evitar reírme.

Llegamos a la sala y se sentó lo más lejos que pudo

-Bella no estamos en edad de hacer berrinches solo por no coincidir en algo- le dije

-No es eso- me dijo haciendo cara de niña regañada

-¿no? ¿Segura?- me acerque hasta sentarme a su lado, y ella me confronto con su profunda mirada

-¿Crees en el amor y en que hay alguien para nosotros?- vaya que pregunta, pero le seria sincero

-Sí, creo en la magia del amor, en su fuerza y su poder sobre las cosas, y sé que en algún lugar de este mundo hay alguien esperando encontrarme, que añorara mi compañía al igual que yo buscare estar cada minuto de mi vida con ella, me hará soñar y sentir cosas inimaginables, me hará reír sin razón aparente ante los ojos de los demás y dirán que estamos locos por reír sin razones o por reír cuando estamos bajo la lluvia o aunque las cosas no vayan bien, pero reiremos por el simple hecho de estar juntos, nos comunicaremos por una simple mirada y sé que a su lado la eternidad será poco tiempo para vivir juntos.-

Se me quedo viendo como si hubiera utilizado un lenguaje desconocido para ella

Tuve que romper el silencio

¿estás bien? – entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando así que acaricie su mejilla para llevarme esas lagrimas

-Todo lo que dijiste me hizo sentir un poco contrariada- Vaya apenas la conozco y siempre logro incomodarla que "talento"

- Lo lamento- tenía que ofrecerle una disculpa pero también tenía que explicarle que esa era mi posición pero llego Alice y ya no agregue mas

ALICE POV

Mientras tomábamos te y reíamos de las bromas de mi gemelo miraba a Edward, mi hermano, si me atrevía a llamar "hermano" a Edward Cullen, sé que mi corazón no se equivocaba. Después de tantos años estaba frente a mí, era una sensación de paz y alegría difícil de explicar, si por mi fuera le diría en este instante todo, pero sería muy peligroso.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- no quiero dejarlo ir ¿y si no vuelve?

-¿Tan pronto Edward?

-Tengo guardia y si quiero levantarme a tiempo tengo que irme

-Claro, pero te llamare para la próxima reunión

-Ojala así sea me la pase muy bien esta noche

-Edward también estas invitado en 15 días al fin de semana de "solo hombres" – Emmett siempre con sus comentarios pero todos empezamos a reír y eso hizo que la tristeza de que ya se iba bajara un poco, Jasper me abrazo y agrego

-Claro Edward, tienes que venir este fin de semana es especial- tuve que darle un codazo

-¿Qué harán Jasper Hale y Emmett Brandon?- Rosalie también se puso frente a Emmett con las manos en la cintura

-No sé, tal vez ver videojuegos ¿no es así Jasper?- Jasper solo movió la cabeza queriendo decir que si y a la vez que no, ya hablaríamos después de ese asuntito

Edward rio sonora y melodiosamente y dijo

-Cuenten conmigo

Todos nos reímos y nuevamente fui y le di un abrazo que él no rechazo al contrario. Me estire y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Hasta pronto Edward

-Nos vemos Alice- y tomo una de mis manos y le dio un beso, sé que no soportaría mas para ponerme a llorar y Emmett intervino

-Edward ya conociste a la efusiva Alice Brandon- todos reímos y sin mas Emmett también le dio un fuerte abrazo diciendo- La efusividad viene de familia- volvimos a reír

Edward se puso todo rojo y empezó a caminar rumbo a su auto cuando un joven en una patineta entro a escena

-¡¡HEY!! – grito el joven de la patineta, Edward volteo y nos miro

-¿Usted es Edward Cullen?- Pregunto el chico

-Si soy yo ¿Por qué?- el joven solo asintió y dijo -también busco a Alice Brandon-

-Soy yo- le dije, entonces saco dos notas de su bolsa y nos las entrego, justo deposito las notas en nuestras manos y salió a velocidad en la patineta, todos nos quedamos muy extrañados. Jasper se puso a mi lado tomándome de la cintura en un gesto protector mientras Emmett se acerco a Edward como buen hermano mayor y miraba a todos lados busca de peligro, Edward abrió la nota y dijo

-vaya ahora entregan propaganda personalizada – y empezó a reír, nos mostro el papel que tenia entre las manos y era el anuncio de una lavandería, abrí la nota que me dieron a mí y al ver su contenido me dio escalofrió, mire a todos lados para buscar al responsable.

-Alice ¿Qué pasa?- Abrace a Jasper

-Debe ser una broma es el mismo anuncio– sonreí lo mas convincentemente que pude y arrugue el papel entre mis puños como si lo fuera a tirar a la basura así todos se relajaron hasta que Edward dijo

-Se supone que nadie me conoce ¿y recibo propaganda especialmente dirigida a mí? Será mejor que me vaya este pueblo es muy extraño- sonrió y volvió a despedirse

-Nos vemos Edward-pronto… espero

Subimos a mi departamento sin decir palabra, ya una vez dentro les mostré la nota que decía en una caligrafía irregular

"¿Buscando todavía a Edward Brandon?"

¿? POV

No lo podía creer solo venia por curiosidad a este lugar y miren lo que encuentro a los Brandon creí que mis ojos me mentían así que envié a ese joven a verificar, una vez que estaba fundamentado que encontré a los Brandon, mejor dicho a _todos_ los Brandon me comunique con los demás, lo tenían que saber…

-¿Esta mi padre? Ponlo en la línea

-Hola hermanito estoy bien gracias por preguntar

-No pierdas tiempo y ponlo en la línea- en ese momento volví a mirar hacia al edificio y vi a una persona junto a Emmett Brandon a _Edward Cullen_ esto se ponía interesante

-¿hijo? ¿Qué es tan urgente?

-Estoy en Forks

-¿y? Hijo estaba ocupado…- no lo deje ni terminar

-encontré el departamento de los Brandon

-¿En serio?- ¿dudaba de mí?

-Sí y más vale que tomes asiento porque hay mas- hice una pausa para volver a mirar, vi que se despedían

-El hijo de los Cullen están con ellos

-¿Qué?

**Les gusto??**

**Espero que sí y me dejen muchos reviews!! **

**Espero que les guste=D **

**Con mucho cariño para todos *ELI***


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para mandar sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto revisar el correo y ver todos sus reviews =D**

ALICE POV

Cuando les mostré la nota me miraron y comprendieron mi miedo

-No entiendo, alguien sabe que buscas a tu hermano, estoy segura pero ¿por qué la nota?-pregunto Bella realmente confundida

-Tal vez sean las personas que se lo llevaron de bebe-dijo Jasper

-Sea lo que sea no dejare que nos asuste, menos ahora que lo encontramos, estoy seguro que es el, de otra manera no nos mandarían notas estúpidas-Emmett tomo la nota y dijo-me llevare esto lo guardare con lo demás, son pruebas al fin y al cabo- asentí y entonces fue por Celine

-Nos vamos, cualquier cosa llámame

-Si hermanito, cuídate-me abrazo-

-Cuídate Allie

-Nos vemos Alice, Bella, Jasper- se despidió Rose, quien iba tapando a Celine con una manta mientras Emmett la tenía en brazos

Y sin más se fueron, solo quedamos Bella, Jasper y yo.

-¿Bella?-al parecer el cansancio la estaba venciendo

-¿Allie? será mejor que me vaya a casa

-¿Por qué no te quedas? Es tarde y no quiero que conduzcas así adormilada

-Creo que te hare caso porque estoy muy cansada- me lo dijo ya bostezando y sin más se fue al cuarto de huéspedes, Jasper insistió en quedarse, la nota lo había puesto nervioso, y así termino la noche que hasta antes de la nota había sido mágica.

Paso la semana y no escuchamos mucho de Edward Cullen. Mí amado Jasper al trabajar en el hospital era quien de vez en cuando lo veía o preguntaba por él. No volví a recibir ninguna nota y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad, sin embargo ahora el mundo había salido de esa escala de grises en los que veía, y ahora había tonos brillantes, y una alegría completa. Mi ángel había vuelto.

Era sábado y era un día hermoso así que me arme de valor y le llame a Bella, que no me dejo ni decir Hola.

-Alice, es un día hermoso así que antes de cualquier cosa te digo que no iré de compras, no pasare este día encerrada en el centro comercial

-Bella, ni si quiera me dejas saludarte, no iba a pedirte que fuéramos de compras, me hieres

-¿ah no?

-Bueno si, pero es por una buena causa y no compraremos ropa, ni accesorios

-¿Cuál esta vez la causa?

-Quiero hacer una noche de películas, pero necesitaremos más cojines y palomitas de maíz, caramelos, ¡y películas!

-ok Allie, voy por ti en 2 horas mientras prepárate

-no a lo mas Una hora, yo ya estoy lista y no me gusta esperar mucho, por favor querida y sensible Bella

-Allie haremos un trato, me dejas escoger la película y en este mismo instante saldré en tu busca

-trato, nos vemos Bella

Ahora solo hay que invitar a los demás mientras llega Bella, le llame a Jasper, y a Rosalie, quien le diría a Emmett, y por ultimo le llamaría a Eddie.

Pero su teléfono sonó y sonó y sonó y nunca respondió_, tal vez este ocupado_ pensé.

EMMET POV

Estábamos terminando de almorzar cuando Alice llamo a casa, Rosalie hablo con ella unos minutos y después me dijo

-Osito, tu hermana dice que estamos invitados a una noche de películas, dice que invitara a Edward, ¿quieres ir?

-Me gustaría mucho, pero tu ¿quieres ir Rose?

-Por supuesto, le llamare a mamá para preguntarle si puede cuidar a Celine- y se fue con el teléfono en las manos, solo quedamos Celine y yo, sin contar todo el desorden del almuerzo

-Celine, papi tiene que limpiar todo esto ¿quieres ayudar?

-si papito- la abrace y la lleve volando como avión del comedor hasta la cocina

-más más más papi- gritaba

-shh o si no vendrá mami, y nos regañara, no le gusta que juguemos así- empezó a reír y yo igual, mi hija me hacía muy feliz, ahora más que nunca imagino el dolor por el que pasaron mis padres cuando Edward salió de nuestras vidas.

La senté en uno de los taburetes de la cocina mientras metía todos los platos sucios al lavavajillas

Ella mientras me veía muy atentamente, hasta me sentí torpe, así que le pregunte

-¿Qué pasa Celine?

-Papi, ven- me hizo señas con su manita y me acerque para quedar frente a ella, después jalo de mi brazo para que me acercara más hasta que alcanzo la altura de mi oído y susurro

-Eres muy guapo, como Ben mi osito- no pude evitar reírme por lo que había dicho y la abrace muy fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Rose con una sonrisa

-Nada, solo mi hija puntualizaba que tiene un padre muy atractivo, tan atractivo como su oso de peluche- Rose empezó a reír muy fuerte y dijo

-ven acá osito- y me dio un beso voltee a ver a Celine, y tenía las manos sobre los ojos tratando de no ver. Me sentía feliz, y muy tranquilo, ahora si todo sería perfecto

Estábamos dentro de una burbuja cuando oímos que se rompía un cristal. Celine grito y Rose fue a su lado para calmarla, yo fui para ver que sucedía, no logre ver nada más que los destrozos

Esto no me gustaba, pero no me pondría paranoico tal vez fue tan solo una pelota de un niño

-Rose, Celine todo está bien- lentamente salió Rose a mi encuentro con Celine en sus brazos.

Rose me dio a Celine

-Tal vez solo fue el balón de un niño- le dije

-Yo creo que no fue un niño- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y después se acerco un poco al desastre

-mira esto- me mostro una roca- quien la lanzo sabía lo que hacia

Me quede mirando por la ventana rota y empecé a recoger las cosas

-Rose llévate a Celine arriba, recogeré todos estos vidrios, no quiero que se lastimen

-Dejare a Celine y bajare ayudarte- me dijo ya caminando hacia las escaleras

-No Rose, no es necesario. Quédate con Celine, está nerviosa- asintió y se fueron.

Así empecé con mi tarea repitiéndome a mí mismo

_Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward y la nota de Alice… Esto no tiene nada que ver con Edward y la nota de Alice_

Seguí limpiando hasta que todo quedo libre de vidrios

-Rose ya está todo, solo sacare los vidrios a la basura

Salí con las manos ocupadas rumbo a la basura cuando oí una risa, voltee y me encontré con alguien a quien no quería ver nunca y menos cerca de mi familia

-Emmett Brandon tanto tiempo

No podía hablar, quería arrancarle la cabeza. Pero estaba tan cerca de mi familia que el temor también me hizo presa

-Brandon no pongas esa cara, no vengo a lastimar a tu familia solo vengo a advertirte- tire las bolsas que contenían los vidrios, ya no me importaba le arrancaría la cabeza, di unos pasos hacia él cuando oí a mi bebe

-papi- venia corriendo hacia mí y Rose venia tras ella con una sonrisa

-Rose, Celine regresen a la casa ¡Ahora!- Celine se paro mirándome, no entendía lo que sucedía pero Rose si, se puso muy seria y tomo a Celine en sus brazos

-vamos bebe, papá entrara en un segundo- retrocedió sin dejar de mirarme, tenía miedo.

-Rose, entra ¡ahora!- se dio la vuelta y camino a la casa

-Vaya Emmett tienes una familia hermosa

-¿Qué quieres?- me acerque más a él y con esto retrocedió

-¿Así saludas a los viejos amigos? Nuestros padres fueron grandes amigos, pensé que tu yo también lo éramos

-¿Qué quieres?- volví a preguntar y esta vez el avanzo hacia mí, estábamos frente a frente y entonces me dijo muy serio

-Escúchame Emmett Brandon, tengo una lección para ti, mas te vale que la aprendas teóricamente para que no necesite hacer un experimento para mostrarte los efectos de la teoría

-¡Maldita sea! Deja tus juegos, dime ¿Qué quieres?

-No te impacientes Emmett, ahora aquí está tu lección, "Quien remueve el pasado, debe estar listo para las consecuencias"- me dijo y yo solo lo mire dudoso

-¿estas listo para las consecuencias?- y sin mas soltó a reír mi extraño visitante

-El problema es de nuestros padres no nuestro, asi que no me metas en tus juegos

-Solo te advierto, para que después no te cuestiones porque sucedieron de cierta forma las cosas- quería matarlo pero por otra parte Rose y Celine estaban observando detenidamente, no podía hacer nada que las dañara

-Emmett Brandon ha sido un gusto verte, saluda a Alice, aunque yo la saludare personalmente- me había quedado paralizado

-Deja a mi hermana- lo tome de la camisa y el solo sonrió maliciosamente

-Emmett Emmett nunca cambias- lo solté y el se acomodo la camisa

-Nos veremos, y recuerda lo que te dije- sin más se subió a un auto y se fue, me quede parado ahí viendo el camino por donde se había ido cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Rose

-Si estoy bien- me abrazo más fuerte

-¿Qué fue eso Emmett?- la mire y le dije

-Eso solo es su manera de decir "te observo" entiendo si lo que quieres es quedarte en casa y no salir, todo esto es mucho, le llamare a Alice para decirle que no iremos

-No amor, ellos quieren que vivamos con miedo, pero no será así. Somos más fuertes, y seguiremos una vida normal juntos-

Abrace a Rosalie y juntos regresamos a casa.

ALICE POV

Le llame muchas veces a Edward y nada, tal vez ya no quería verme o estaba en consulta y no me podía atender, lo iré a ver.

BELLA POV

Fui por Alice, quien ya estaba más que lista en la puerta

-Alice vámonos- vino arrastrando su yeso como siempre, ya le dijimos que use las muletas y no entiende, peor que niña pequeña-

-¡Bella! Vamos rápido, porque después pasaremos al hospital

-¿Quieres pasar por Jasper?

-No, el nos alcanzara después de su turno, iremos a ver a Edward para invitarlo

Ah era eso, le tendí mi celular- Llámalo, es más fácil

-Bella, es muy impersonal, así que iremos a invitarlo en persona

-Alice…- ni me dejo terminar

-Ok lo acepto ya le llame pero no responde, tal vez no lo tenga cerca porque atiende a muchos pacientes, no creo que no quiera verme ¿o sí? – me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-Alice tal vez tengas razón, y este ocupado, vamos rápido a comprar y de regreso lo pasaremos a ver

-Gracias Bella- me abrazo pero en el intento me golpeo en la cara con la férula

-AY que entusiasta, hasta me dejaras un buen moretón- la abrace y conduje hasta el supermercado.

Compramos las golosinas y demás material.

-Ahora vamos por la película

-¿Alice recuerdas que prometiste dejarme escoger la película?

-Si

-Bueno pues ya la tengo conmigo así que ya está todo cubierto

-perfecto, ahora vamos al hospital- dio palmaditas y ni siquiera protesto o pregunto que película traía, eso es raro en Alice

Conduje al hospital y en la entrada estaba Marco y Carlisle discutiendo como siempre

-Carlisle será en mi casa y punto- vaya que carácter

-Marco, será en mi casa, la última vez fue en la tuya y fue un desastre del que no quiero recordar mucho

-Carlisle, dejémoslo a la suerte- tiro una moneda y cuando estaba en el aire Marco dijo Cara

-WOW estoy de suerte Carlisle, será en mi casa, avísale a Esme y a Eddie- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar

-La próxima si será en la mía ¿me oyes?- Marco volteo y le dijo- Si hermano, no pelees, fue suerte.- Alice empezó a reír y entonces decidimos acercarnos un poco

-¡Alice, Bella! ¿Puedo ayudarles?- y sonrió

-Hola Carlisle- dijimos las dos

-En realidad veníamos a saludar, y además invitar a Edward a una noche de películas, no lo localice al celular

-oh, lamento decirles que se fue hace 15 minutos, y al parecer no tiene su teléfono, lo olvido en casa

-Ah- Alice pareció desilusionarse

-Pero porque no van a la casa, seguro estará ahí y a Esme le dará un gusto enorme verlas

-Es una gran idea, vamos Bella, nos vemos Carlisle- Me jalo del brazo muy fuerte y solo alcance a decirle adiós a Carlisle quien miraba la cómica escena

-¡Alice no corras, o te tendré que enyesar la otra pierna!- grito Carlisle divertido

-¡Adiós Carlisle!- volvió a decir Alice y siguió su carrera.

Seguimos el camino a casa de los Cullen, y cuando llegamos Esme salió a recibirnos

-Alice, Bella, ¡Que sorpresa! Pasen…

-Hola Esme- le dije

-¡Esme!- Le dijo más efusivamente Alice

Le saludamos, pasamos a la casa y una vez dentro Alice le explico que veníamos a ver a Edward

-Lo siento chicas pero acaba de salir, dijo que necesitaba algo de papelería e iría a comprarlo

-Ah- ahora si Allie estaba triste

-Pero prometió que no tardaría, así que espérenlo, mientras tomamos café ¿les parece? y pueden ayudarme con la gama de colores que estoy formando, quiero remodelar la oficina de Carlisle

-Nos encantaría Esme- contesto muy entusiasmada Alice

-En realidad tengo que salir Esme, lo siento- le dije

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto como niña pequeña

Saque el cheque de mi bolsa y se lo mostré

-No he depositado esto y si no lo hago ahora sé que tardare siglos en ir

-Oh en ese caso adelante Bella, pero ¿vienes a comer?

-Por supuesto Esme, Alice no tardo

Esme salió de escena para preparar el café mientras Alice dijo en voz baja

-¿esto es por Edward? ¿No quieres verlo?

Solo la mire, le sonreí y Salí hacia el auto.

Sé que Alice piensa que es un pretexto para no ver a Edward pero no era así, una parte de mi quería ver a Edward Cullen. Y por esa razón iría lo más rápido posible, para regresar a tiempo para su llegada…

Estaba en espera de que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, no estaba ya muy lejos del banco, cuando los vi.

Era Jacob y Jessica, estaban hablando animadamente en una de las mesas externas del café. Todo fue normal hasta que el la beso.

Se supondría que no debería sentir nada, el canalla me mintió… No sabía identificar lo que sentía en ese momento ¿coraje? ¿Pena? ¿Tristeza?

Me despertaron los demás vehículos que tocaban las bocinas para que me moviera, lo hice lo más rápido que pude porque veía todo borroso, sin querer había empezado a llorar. Me estacione frente al banco pero nunca entre, no sé cuantos minutos pase ahí sollozando y recordando

FLASH BACK

Jacob y yo estábamos en la playa, hacia un frio espantoso, al parecer el hombre del clima había dicho todo lo contrario a este día, no volvería a confiar en ese sujeto.

Jacob cuando escucho que haría buen tiempo me invito a la playa, dijo que había preparado algo especial.

Ahora estaba aquí esperando por el sentada en un tronco, con los ojos vendados y muriendo de frio…

-Bien Bella, ahora ¿lista?

-si

Me quito la venda de los ojos y en ese momento me dieron ganas de llorar, a mi alrededor había rosas blancas, muchas rosas blancas…

Jacob y yo estábamos en medio de ese círculo de rosas cuando dijo

-Bella te amo, te amare siempre, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

En ese momento el era mi todo, iba a responder, cuando un fuerte viento llego, levantando la arena y llevándose las rosas en todas direcciones

No tuve más que reír y ver la cara de frustración de Jacob de que la naturaleza le arruinara su plan.

-Esto no tenía que pasar- dijo mientras veía como se arruinaba todo

-Si

-¿Qué? No Bella, esto no iba así

-Si quiero casarme contigo

-¿En serio? Te amo Bella y prometo amarte siempre- me abrazo por la cintura y me beso tiernamente cuando empezaron a caer las gotas de lluvia

-Creo que demandare al hombre del clima, arruino toda mi propuesta de matrimonio, vámonos Bella- Me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo…. Juntos.

FIN FLASH BACK

Me dije -¡Bella es un canalla! ¿¡Por qué lloras?! ¡El rompió su promesa!- ¡Estaba completamente loca o que me estaba sucediendo! Me limpie las lagrimas, encendí el motor del auto y me encamine hacia la casa de los Cullen, tenía que ir por Alice.

Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas, mientras seguía mi camino verde, y más verde. Nuevamente me estaban cegando así que decidí parar.

_Ya que estoy aquí tomare aire puro_ pensé

Me baje del auto y vi el paisaje conocido, estaba cerca del lugar donde mi madre solía llevarme cuando estaba molesta, triste o angustiada, vi mi reloj y vi que había tiempo de sobra para dar una vuelta por allá y regresar por Alice… así que cerré el auto y empecé el viaje y ya sin miedo di rienda suelta a las lagrimas.

¿? POV

-Hijo, necesito que los vigiles, que conozcas cada uno de sus pasos, para estar listos cuando llegue el momento

-Eso hago padre

-Sobre todo a Emmett Brandon, se está metiendo donde no debe

-Claro padre, no sabe donde se está metiendo…

**Les gusto??**

**Espero que sí y me dejen muchos reviews, es un capitulo un poco más largo =D**

**Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios así veo si de verdad les gusta la historia o no =D **

***CON CARIÑO ELI***


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer **

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para mandar sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto revisar todos sus reviews ^^**

**Me tarde más de lo usual en actualizar porque tuve más trabajo, pero acá esta por fin, espero que me digan que les parece y que lo disfruten. **

EDWARD POV

Era un día tranquilo en el hospital, me tocaba atender en el servicio de pediatría. Era mitad de mañana cuando mi padre llego a verme

-¿Edward? Te llame al celular para que desayunáramos juntos pero no respondías, pensé que estabas ocupado

Me dejo confundido, no había escuchado el celular, así que lo empecé a buscar, pero no apareció

-creo que lo olvide en casa, o tal vez en el auto

-oh lo imagine ¿bajamos?

-Claro, vamos

Cuando estábamos bajando llego un bebe en brazos de la enfermera llorando a todo pulmón, mi padre pregunto

-Ana, ¿Qué sucede?

-No lo sé Dr. Cullen lo dejaron en las puertas del hospital, lo llevamos a pediatría, ya le avise al Dr. Astor que vamos para allá

-¿lo abandonaron?- pregunte dudoso

-Si Dr. Eso parece, dejaron una nota con el pero los policías la tienen, ellos esperan abajo, ahora si me disculpan debo llevar al pequeño

-Adelante Ana- y sin más siguió su camino hasta el Dr. Astor

Mi padre y yo bajamos en silencio hasta la cafetería y una vez ahí me pregunto

-¿En qué piensas?

-Trato de imaginar que rondaba por la cabeza de los padres de ese bebe para dejarlo solo

Vi que bajo la mirada y siguió comiendo sin responder a lo que había dicho

Carlisle POV

Baje la mirada cuando Edward me dijo lo que pensaba, tal vez después de todo el día que temí si llegaría. Edward buscaría a su familia y Esme y yo pasaríamos a ser una familia ajena a el

-¿Papa? ¿Por qué crees que abandonaron a ese bebe?- cuando pregunto eso sentí que no faltaría mucho para que preguntara ¿Por qué crees que me abandonaron a mi?

-No lo sé Edward, a veces la vida nos enfrenta a circunstancias complicadas que no podemos comprender

-No es algo justo, es solo un bebe- y ahora busco mi mirada

-Papá, gracias

-¿Gracias por qué Edward?

-Porque me cuidaste, porque me amaste como a un hijo siempre, aunque no lo era-bajo la mirada

-Eres mi hijo

-Soy tu hijo- y me sonrió- Te quiero papá

-Y yo a ti hijo- ver su mirada y saber que me quería basto para calmar mis nervios e inquietudes

-Ahora Dr. Cullen será mejor que regrese y termine de trabajar- empezó a caminar y entonces dio la vuelta para mirarme de nuevo

- hoy no podre esperarte Papá, saliendo iré a la casa.

-Claro Edward, entonces nos vemos en la casa, que tengas un buen día

-Igual tu papá.

EDWARD POV

Seguí mi camino hasta pediatría y fui directamente a ver al bebe que abandonaron en la mañana, se veía tan indefenso, como cualquier bebe era inocente, no había maldad en él y ya estaba solo en el mundo, sin querer me pregunte si así de indefenso me encontraron a mi

-Dr. Cullen ¿quiere que le abra el cunero?- me pregunto una de las enfermeras

-Si, por favor- me abrió y fui hasta la incubadora del pequeño

-Hola bebe

El solo se quedaba fijamente viéndome, como si me preguntara ¿Dónde estoy?

-Es una pena ¿verdad doctor?

-¿Perdón?

-Decía que es una pena que abandonen a un bebe a su suerte.

-Ya lo creo ¿Qué dijo el médico de su condición?

-Dijo que solo necesita alimentarse y recuperar calor, después lo llevaran a una casa hogar

-Ya veo, después regresare a verlo

Sin más Salí de ahí, sin buscarlo todo esto me había dejado dudas… y había despertado aquellas preguntas que siempre me rondaron desde que supe que Esme y Carlisle no eran mis padres

Lo que resto de mi turno, vi solo a dos pacientes. Ya no fui al cunero a visitar al bebe, no me sentía bien, necesitaba plantear bien mis ideas, así que terminando mi turno, me subí al auto y conduje a toda velocidad a casa

-Edward llegas temprano, la comida aun no esta lista ¿ya tienes hambre? ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

-Hola mamá, me adelante porque necesito comprar un par de cosas, mi día estuvo tranquilo y no aun no tengo apetito-le dije para contestar todas sus preguntas- ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Es un día hermoso y decidí empezar la remodelación de la oficina de tu padre

Mi madre siempre preocupada por nosotros y remodelando algo, me acerque y le di un abrazo

-¿y eso?

-Quería darle un abrazo a la mejor madre del mundo- me dio un beso en la mejilla

-y tu eres un gran muchacho- la solté y entonces le dije

-iré a comprar, necesito hojas y las mías se han terminado, solo vine a avisarte para que no te preocupes, no tardare más de una hora

-Claro hijo, conduce con cuidado- asentí y salí rumbo a mi auto

En realidad necesitaba descansar, estar solo un momento pero no quería preocupar a mi madre así que solo conduje unos minutos, me adentre un poco en el bosque y me dispuse a seguir a pie

Camine sin rumbo por un par de minutos y escuche al cielo tronar

-vaya lo que me falta que llueva- dije

Me quede parado un buen rato, no estaba de humor para seguir explorando para encontrar _nada _o para arriesgarme, perderme y para colmo mojarme

_Será mejor que regrese al auto _pensé pero cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer paso escuche unos sollozos, y poco a poco me fui acercando a ellos…

BELLA POV

Había empezado a caminar pero por las lluvias de la mañana el suelo estaba muy resbaloso y como si todo conspirara contra mí, me resbale y caí sentada sobre el lodo

-Lo que me faltaba- golpee con los puños el lodo y me quede ahí sentada llorando, escuche unos pasos pero no subí la mirada _¿Qué más da?_ Pensé

-¿Estas bien?- esa voz… subí poco a poco la mirada y encontré esos ojos

-Si- le dije intentando ocultar lo ronca de mí voz- solo descansaba

-¿en lodo?- en su tono se que intentaba no reírse

-Sí, es relajante- le dije con sarcasmo

-¿en serio? Déjame probar- apenas oí eso sentí como se sentaba a mi lado sobre el lodo, no me dejo ni decir ¡no lo hagas!

-¿Qué has hecho Edward? Ahora estas todo sucio- y te ves adorable como un_ niño un niño pequeño_

-Solo descanso- me sonrió

-¿en lodo?- le pregunte lo mismo que él me pregunto antes

-Sí, es relajante- me devolvió mi respuesta así que empecé a reír a carcajadas

-Eres muy linda cuando ríes, ¿Por qué llorabas hace un rato?

-No lloraba además…- no me dejo terminar

-Ya sé que no es de incumbencia, lamento haber preguntado- lo mire apenada él había venido alegrar mi día y yo no estaba siendo cortes

-¿Tu que hacías aquí?

-Vine a explorar pero no creo que encuentre algo interesante por lo que regresaba a casa- era mi impresión o ¿tenía los ojos tristes?

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare que mínimo hay algo interesante- me levante lo más rápido que pude y le extendí mi mano, me miro y se puso de pie

-Espera, me encantaría ir contigo pero no tengo…- no lo deje terminar

-No tienes celular, me dijo tu padre y seguramente querrás avisar que estarás conmigo- me miro extrañado

-Alice estaba buscándote para invitarte a una reunión hoy, pasamos a la clínica y nos informo Carlisle que no tenias celular, dijo que podíamos ir a tu casa, así que Alice no lo dudo y esta allá. Le llamare y le diré que la encontraremos en tu casa en una hora así Esme no se preocupara de que te has perdido, eso si quieres venir conmigo

EDWARD POV

Me acerque a los sollozos y era ella _Bella_ estaba sentada en ¿lodo? Seguramente se cayó me acerque lo suficiente y le pregunte

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si- me dijo con la voz ronca- solo descansaba

-¿en lodo?- no pude evitar el sonido de diversión en mi voz

-Sí, es relajante- sarcasmo inundaba su voz

-¿en serio? Déjame probar- y sin más me senté a su lado sobre el lodo, era desagradable pero quería hacerla sonreír

-¿Qué has hecho Edward? Ahora estás todo sucio-vaya una reacción

-Solo descanso- le sonreí aunque era desagradable estar ahí

-¿en lodo?- pregunto lo mismo que yo

-Sí, es relajante- así que le respondí justo como ella, y empezó a reír sin parar

-Eres muy linda cuando ríes, ¿Por qué llorabas hace un rato?- le pregunte tratando de investigar

-No lloraba además…- tuve que impedir que siguiera, sabía lo que diría

-Ya sé que no es de incumbencia, lamento haber preguntado- me miro y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas

-¿Tu que hacías aquí?- me pregunto sin dejar de verme

-Vine a explorar pero no creo que encuentre algo interesante por lo que regresaba a casa- una mentira no dañaba a nadie además era en parte verdad, la otra parte de verdad es que no tendría humor para perderme, y eso conmigo era una certeza, no soy buen senderista, aparte soy despistado y suelo perderme, aun con un mapa en mis manos, ahora sin mapa era peor.

-Ven conmigo, te mostrare que mínimo hay algo interesante- se levanto muy rápido y me extendió su mano ¿debo tomarla?

-Espera, me encantaría ir contigo pero no tengo…- celular y quiero avisarle a Esme, porque sabe de mi fama, y lo primero que vendrá a su mente "está perdido" pero no me dejo terminar

-No tienes celular, me dijo tu padre y seguramente querrás avisar que estarás conmigo - la mire extrañado

-Alice estaba buscándote para invitarte a una reunión hoy, pasamos a la clínica y nos informo Carlisle que no tenias celular, dijo que podíamos ir a tu casa, así que Alice no lo dudo y esta allá. Le llamare y le diré que la encontraremos en tu casa en una hora así Esme no se preocupara de que te has perdido, eso si quieres venir conmigo- me dijo

Entonces le tome la mano y empezamos a caminar…

¿? POV

Forks, pueblo aburrido, lo más divertido que he hecho desde que llegue es hablar con Emmett, su reacción valió la pena, debería visitarlo más a menudo.

Tal vea deba visitar a Alice para no seguir aburriéndome o mejor aun a Edward, no mucho mejor aun, a Carlisle Cullen. Otra vez me interrumpe el teléfono ¿Qué no tienen a quien fastidiar allá?

-hermanita ¿Por qué diablos me molestas?

- Hola hermanito, solo quería avisarte que me reuniré contigo, no es justo que tú te lleves toda la diversión- bueno nunca he trabajado mal con mi hermana, tal vez sea buena idea.

-ok hermanita, te espero…

-solo dime ¿Emmett sigue tan guapo como lo recuerdo?

-hermanita hermanita, siempre jugando con la presa, mejor siéntate tengo algo que decirte

-bien, ¿Qué es?

-Emmett está casado

-¿Qué? Wow no me lo esperaba

-y eso no es todo, está casado y tiene una hija

-vaya vaya, no importa, todo eso tiene solución, nada es para siempre…

-No juegues con los enemigos, te lo hemos dicho

-mira quien lo dice… ¿no te mordiste la lengua… Alec?

**Les gusto???**

**Espero que sí y dejen muchos reviews!! ¿si les está gustando la historia en general? =D**

**Con cariño *ELI***


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer**

**Espero que Disfruten la historia. **

ALEC POV

-Bien Jane tienes razón, suelo divertirme con la presa, pero hermanita no te involucres mucho, no es seguro

-descuida Alec, será mejor que me vaya a preparar mis cosas, nos veremos muy pronto

-ya lo creo hermanita, cuídate.

Seguí mi camino, vaya ¿acaso no se acaba el bosque? Tengo que entretenerme con algo.

BELLA POV

Seguimos de la mano el camino que nos llevaría a mi lugar especial… ¡esperen! ¿De la mano? Seguramente le será incomodo así que ni modo

-Lo siento- le dije y lo solté el solo me miro y no dijo nada.

Caminamos en silencio por unos 15 minutos, parecía no cansarse pero estaba ¿nervioso?

-Vamos ya no falta mucho- le dije con una sonrisa el solo me miro, otra vez

Caminamos un par de minutos más y llegamos a mi lugar especial

Era un lago muy pequeño que nacía del rio que pasaba por Forks, por la hora en la que llegamos el sol estaba reflejado muy tenue en el agua…

-llegamos- le hice una seña para mostrarle el lugar, el poco a poco avanzo hacia el lago, se quedo en silencio un gran rato

-seguramente te decepciono pero…- se acerco y me puso un dedo sobre los labios

- es hermoso- me dijo y volteo a ver el lugar

-mi madre solía traerme aquí cuando me sentía molesta, triste o hasta muy feliz- sonreí ante el recuerdo y tome asiento bajo un árbol, el seguía admirando todo lo que había frente a sus ojos, mientras yo lo miraba al infinito, buscando una razón al vacio que sentía ahora_. _Pasaron unos minutos y se quedo estático

-¿te gusto?- le pregunte para romper ese silencio incomodo que se formo

-Si- y camino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado bajo el cobijo del árbol.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio viendo al infinito, hasta que decidí contarle

-Hoy vi a Jacob, el hombre con el que iba a casarme- él lo sabía por los rumores pero no encontré otra forma de empezar, tome aire y continúe

-Hoy cuando iba camino al banco lo vi con Jessica, la mujer con la que me engañaba y no pude evitar sentirme traicionada, dolida y molesta- nunca voltee a verlo y él tampoco me miro fijamente, lo cual agradecí porque así no me quitaría el valor que había ganado para contarle lo que me sucedía.

-¿lo amas?- me pregunto, voltee a verlo pero el miraba al frente, cuando sintió mi mirada lentamente volteo a verme, le sostuve la mirada pero al final tuve que bajarla porque esa pregunta aun no tenía una respuesta en mi cabeza, se supondría que diría "no, ya no lo amo" o tal vez "no, nunca lo ame, además me mintió" pero en realidad no estaba segura

-yo… no… lo sé- le dije mirando mis manos- ¡el me engaño!- le dije un poco fuerte, entonces el busco mi mirada, se acerco más a mí y mirándome fijamente me dijo

- a veces el coraje hace que nuestro corazón se mienta sí mismo- me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo

- tú lo querías, lo sé, se ve en tu mirada- me quede sin palabras

-pero yo no creo que lo amara- le dije y las lagrimas empezaron a salir se acerco mas a mí y sus brazos me atrajeron a él hasta que estaba en su pecho y sus brazos me sostenían dulcemente, me recargue mas en el ya sin pena

-Me imaginaba una vida junto a él, de verdad quería algo estable, juramos amarnos, protegernos y estar juntos siempre- me levante un poco para ver su expresión y entonces le dije la otra parte de la verdad- quería amarlo como él había prometido que me amaría

-Bella- Me acaricio la mejilla y me dijo muy suavemente- encontraras al indicado y te amara con todo su espíritu siempre y tu no tendrás que hacer ningún esfuerzo para amarlo- lo abrace muy fuerte y le dije

-ya no-era la verdad ya no quería que se burlaran de mi nuevamente, no me van a herir mas

-Eso no lo puedes decidir así por así- me levante un poco para mirarlo

-Bella, algún día encontraras a alguien a quien querer, te volverá loca con una sola mirada porque encontraras razones para esperar con fe un mañana en el que no lloraras, en el que serás feliz, muy feliz y te aseguro que una sola mirada te dará suficientes razones para sentirte completa. Te aseguro que ese día veras todo con otros ojos, y espero estar ahí para decirte "te lo dije" – lo volví a abrazar y saque todas esas lagrimas que tenia guardadas, desde hace tantos años…

-Llora Bella, es el mejor alivio para las heridas del alma

-ya no quiero llorar- le dije aun llorando

-No tienes que ser fuerte siempre Bella- me levanto la cara para mirarme a los ojos

-Nunca te guardes todo aquí- señalo su pecho

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi?- le pregunte con una voz muy baja

-Nadie dijo que el amor era fácil de encontrar- me acaricio la mejilla y agrego

-eres valiente por buscarlo a pesar de todo- volví a abrazarlo y seguí llorando

No sé cuánto tiempo paso después de esa última frase antes de quedar profundamente dormida en sus brazos, desperté cuando el sol estaba dando sus últimos rayitos…

-¿Edward?- lo llame, aun estando en sus brazos

-¿te sientes mejor?-solo moví la cabeza para decirle que si

-Despertaste justo a tiempo- dijo esto y me cayeron dos gotas de lluvia en la cara

-será mejor que nos vayamos- dije eso tristemente

- así es- se levanto y me tendió su mano, la tome y me puse de pie, mire el lago y voltee a ver a mi acompañante

-dame solo un minuto más- le dije

-Claro- me dijo y con esto avance hacia el lago, tome una roca en mi camino y la lance lo más lejos que pude y grite con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo te quería! ¿Por qué me mentiste? – Sentí que mis rodillas no podían sostenerme y las gotas de lluvia cada vez eran más fuertes, me deje caer sobre mis rodillas y dije ya en un susurro en el que seguramente Edward no oiría- Jake, te quiero- cerré los ojos y volví a gritar con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Adiós Jacob Black!- nunca oí sus pasos pero de pronto sus brazos me estaban levantando

-vamos, antes de que se haga una lluvia mas fuerte- asentí y nos tomamos de la mano de nuevo, y la lluvia se hizo cada vez más fuerte,

-ya me canse- le dije parándome en seco, los zapatos me estaban matando

-sube, Bella- ¿Qué suba? Lo mire raro

-vamos Bella, yo camino por ti y tú me dices el camino ¿ok?- me extendió su mano, era muy cálida a pesar de que el frio ya estaba haciendo de las suyas y me subió a su espalda, siguió caminando en silencio.

-gracias Edward- le dije cerca de su oído, y le di un beso después, él se detuvo, me bajo muy despacio de su espalda, levanto mi mentón con una mano y con la otra me quitaba el cabello de la cara y a su vez intentaba limpiar las gotas de lluvia que tenia.

-Siempre estaré aquí para escucharte, solo prométeme no cerrar tu corazón- asentí, no sabía que decir, me incline para abrazarlo y él respondió, estrechándome a su pecho, le acaricie la espalda y entonces sentí la tierra en su chaqueta ahora ya húmeda por la lluvia-

-estas todo sucio por mi culpa- le dije muy suavemente

-es solo tierra, se quitara- me dijo sonriendo y se sacudió

-Ahora sube o te vas a enfermar– me volvió a subir a su espalda y seguimos caminando en silencio hasta mi auto.

EDWARD POV

Bella me había llevado a un lago, que era especial para ella, estaba muy calmado y permitía pensar, creo que esa era su magia. Bella me conto por que lloraba, me abrió su corazón, y pude ver que estaba muy herida. No sé porque dentro de mí creció la necesidad de curarla y protegerla. Y lo haría mientras pudiera. La lleve sobre mi espalda todo el viaje de vuelta y al llegar a un lugar donde se veía ya su coche me pidió que la bajara.

-Gracias- me dijo

-no tienes que agradecer cada minuto Bella- le dije tomándole la mano y dándole un beso

-¿Edward?

-¿sí?- le solté la mano y ella la paso por su cabello.

-¿Que hacías en el bosque, cuando tu mamá dijo que estabas en el centro comercial?- me pregunto muy seria

Era una pregunta sencilla, solo quería pensar, buscar respuestas sobre mi familia pero no la agobiaría con algo así, metí la mano a la bolsa de mi abrigo y toque el único objeto que tengo de mi familia, la pequeña placa.

-yo solo quería pensar- bien Edward que respuesta tan profunda

-Entiendo si no me tienes confianza Edward, solo recuerda que yo estoy aquí para ti cuando lo necesites.

Iba a decirle gracias, o estoy bien, no lo sé, cualquier cosa pero solo me limite a abrazarla y perderme en la tranquilidad que me invadía su sola presencia, escuche unos pasos que iban acercándose, mire al frente instintivamente para ver su procedencia, mientras Bella seguía sobre mi pecho y entonces me lleve el susto más grande de mi vida.

ALICE POV

¿Dónde estás Bella? Ya pasaron 4 horas y no aparece ni responde al celular, y Edward tampoco ¿y si les paso algo? Esme estaba muy nerviosa, ya le había llamado a Carlisle para decirle que pasara al centro a buscar a Edward, yo le llame a Emmett y le dije que viniera por mí, para buscar a Bella, tal vez estaría ya en casa, por huir de Edward o no se

-Alice, cálmate seguro Bella está bien- me dijo Esme

-Es que ya se tardo mucho y no me contesta el teléfono- le conteste la mire y vi que también estaba muy nerviosa

-Esme, también Edward está bien, además no son unos niños- le dije riendo para aligerar el ambiente

-creo que no conoces a Edward es muy despistado, cuando era niño solía perderse en el vecindario- me dijo tratando de no romper a carcajadas y siguió el relato- una vez lo tuvo que ir a dejar una vecina, decía que llevaba tiempo dando de vueltas – nos reímos las dos

-Quieres mucho a tu hijo- le afirme

-Si Alice, lo quiero mucho, desde que entro a nuestras vidas, nos ilumino- me dijo sonriendo

-Y cuando supiste que estabas embarazada ¿Cómo le dijiste a Carlisle? Seguramente se puso como loco de la alegría, el también quiere mucho a Edward- le dije sin ningún afán nunca espere enterarme de nada mas…

-No Alice- me dijo con tristeza mientras se llevaba una mano a su vientre

-Edward no creció dentro de mi- oh dios no, no es cierto

-Encontramos a Edward, y lo cuidamos desde bebé hasta adoptarlo- eso fue lo último que oí antes de hundirme en mis pensamientos.

-¿Alice?- me dijo Esme preocupada

-Yo… me duele la cabeza- le mentí

-Te traeré algo- solo asentí, ella se levanto y salió de la habitación

No sabía qué hacer o que pensar, ahora estaba segura que mi corazón no me mentía.

Sonó mi celular, vi la pantalla y era un número extraño

-¿diga?- conteste tal vez sea Bella

Estaba toda la línea silenciosa estaba por colgar pero una voz dijo

-_"quien mueve el pasado debe estar listo para las consecuencias" Alice Brandon deja de jugar porque nosotros no estamos bromeando._

Colgué y no deje que terminara, me habían dejado el corazón helado….

ALEC POV

Le llame a Alice y me colgó, no soporta nada. Pero tampoco entiende ¿Qué demonios hacia con los Cullen? Iba a necesitar ayuda para saber que sucedía en esa casa, así que lo llame a él.

-¿Diga?- me respondió

-Habla Alec, hijo de…-

-¿Qué quieren esta vez?- me contesto rápidamente

-No uses ese tono porque no estás en posición de gritarme- le dije seriamente

-No quiero tratos contigo, ni con tu familia

-no es que quieras, además hace años, no se te hacia tan desagradable nuestra alianza

-teníamos un trato, no una alianza recuérdalo o dile a tu padre que lo haga, yo cumplí ahora déjenme en paz

-Mira será mejor que no me des la espalda- le grite

-¿es un reto?- me contesto enojado

-no lo llamaría reto, porque al final tu saldrás perdiendo de una forma u otra- se escuchaba su respiración pesada se que _tenía miedo_

-¿Qué quieres?-me dijo ya más calmado pero sé que estaba desesperado

-Todo es mejor por las buenas- le dije riendo

-Como digas Alec- me dijo ya resignado ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Huir otra vez?

-Escúchame bien porque no lo repetiré, y si te equivocas tendremos grandes problemas…

**Les gusto???**

**Espero que disfrutaran leyéndolo y que me dejen sus comentarios, cada uno de sus reviews me alegran mucho el día, así veo si vamos por buen camino, así que no duden en dejar sus comentarios =D**

**Quiero aprovechar este capítulo para decir gracias a quienes apoyaron la historia y me dejaron sus comentarios desde el principio=D lamentablemente por tiempo, ya no les pude responder pero siempre leo sus reviews =D**

**Elena Lawrence****, ****ale-cullen4****, ****nonblondes****, ****Jan-Cullen-Hale****, ****Gabriela Cullen****, ****day-whitlock****, Sonia, Lucy_Cullen, ****Isabella-Swan-C****, ****Enagh****, ****Zara-Alice****, ****Inmans****, Sandy Culbla, Sandra, ****tishacullengreen****, ****Rosa Cullen****, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, Nanu Ec !°.**

**Espero que no me haya faltado nadie, de quienes han comentado la historia desde el capitulo 1 =D**

**Gracias!! ^^**

**Sigan comentando =D **

***ELI***


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. **

EDWARD POV

_Iba a decirle gracias, o estoy bien, no lo sé, cualquier cosa pero solo me limite a abrazarla y perderme en la tranquilidad que me invadía su sola presencia, escuche unos pasos que iban acercándose, mire al frente instintivamente para ver su procedencia, mientras Bella seguía sobre mi pecho y entonces me lleve el susto más grande de mi vida._

Al levantar mi vista, todo era normal pero en ese momento alguien puso una mano en mi hombro, fueron segundos para que pasara lo siguiente, mi corazón se paralizo, pero al sentir a Bella junto a mí, tuve la necesidad de protegerla, así que la hice a un lado y recordando las clases de defensa personal que mi padre insistió en que tomara, tome la mano que estaba sobre mi hombro, tire de ella y tire al suelo a mi contrincante sin verle la cara, mire a Bella y tenía los ojos muy abiertos y ¿una sonrisa?

-ayy- se quejo el sujeto del suelo

Lo mire y ahora yo era quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos

-Rose querrá que le enseñes ese truco ayy mi espalda- poco a poco se levantaba y Bella ahora se moría de risa.

-¿Emmett – risa-est-risa-as bien?- risa- le dijo Bella

-Creo que casi me rompen la espalda ay- se volvió a quejar y yo seguía sin habla

-¿Edward tu estas bien?- me pregunto Bella con una sonrisa

-Oye Bella me tiro al suelo de un solo movimiento está sorprendido, déjalo disfrutar su momento- empezó a reír

-Lo siento Emmett – le dije ya algo apenado

-descuida, debí hablarles y no asustarlos de ese modo- me dijo esto mientras revisaba su brazo

-déjame ver- me acerque a él y tenía solo moretones- se te quitaran en unos días- le dije

-menos mal- me dijo riendo- vamos a casa que hay una duendecillo nerviosa porque ustedes dos están desaparecidos desde hace horas, si pudiera tendría a la mitad del ejercito buscándote Bella- dijo con una mueca graciosa intentado ser serio

-¿solo la mitad?- le dijo Bella

-Si la mitad que no estuviera buscando a Edward- dijo rompiendo a carcajadas

-vamos niños- nos dijo a Bella y a mí

-¿niños Emmett? Técnicamente soy más grande que tu- le dijo Bella

-Ok ok lo que digas abuelita vámonos o tendré más moretones a causa de Alice- empezamos a caminar rumbo a los autos hasta que vi que Emmett se retrasaba, volteamos a verlo y venia caminando muy lento y cada paso se quejaba

-ay ay- Bella y yo lo vimos unos segundos y después rompimos a carcajadas

-No es divertido que se rían de las penas ajenas, tengo mi orgullo muy herido- nos dijo eso y empezamos a reír más que antes.

Subimos a nuestros autos y condujimos a mi casa en fila, primero Bella, después yo, y detrás mío Emmett.

Cuando llegamos Alice y mi madre estaban en la entrada con cara de enojo y alivio mezclado.

-¿Edward donde te metiste?- me dijo mi madre

-Estaba con Bella mamá- le dije

-¿Bella dónde estabas tú?- dijo Alice

-En el bosque- contesto Bella

-¿no ibas al banco?- le pregunto Alice a Bella

-Sí pero de regreso pase a caminar y nos encontramos- respondió Bella, Alice me miro y dijo

-¿no ibas al centro comercial?- vaya tantas preguntas para una pequeña persona como ella

-Sí pero de regreso- me corto Alice y dijo- no me digas ya se la otra parte de la respuesta

-Sí pero de regreso pase a caminar y nos encontramos- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz, todos empezaron a reír hasta que Alice se quedo seria

-¿Por qué están los dos sucios?- nos miro y después sonrió y miro a su hermano- ¿Y tu Emmett por que estas sucio también?- pregunto

- Encontré sus autos cuando venia por ti, baje a ver si estaban bien y al parecer Edward me saludo de una forma peculiar

Bella les empezó a contar la parte donde Emmett hizo su aparición y todos rieron hasta que entro Carlisle

-¿Esme? Busque a Edw…- nos vio sentados en el suelo para no ensuciar el sofá y entonces me miro con desaprobación

-¿hijo? –

-Papá no me perdí, mi sentido de orientación va mejorando créeme- le sonreí y entonces tomo asiento junto a mi madre

Alice tomo eso como una señal y se levanto

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos si queremos hacer la noche de películas-Bella y Emmett me vieron y preguntaron a la vez

-¿vienes?-

-Claro, voy a cambiarme y regreso

Me cambie y en una mochila guarde una muda de ropa mas cómoda, cuando estaba por bajar mi padre estaba en el pasillo frente a mi

-¿pasa algo?- le pregunte

-hijo solo quiero – se detuvo y me miro, bajo la mirada y volvió a empezar- quiero- se quedo callado nuevamente.

-¿estás bien papá?- le pregunte dudoso, nunca lo había visto así

-si hijo, no me hagas caso, será mejor que te vayas te están esperando-

-mira si quieres hablar –empecé a decirle pero me dijo que todo estaba bien y que ya bajara, no era de buena educación hacer esperar a las personas, sin más baje, y me subí al auto de Bella, junto con Alice, no eran necesarios tantos autos.

-Bien- dijo Alice- vamos a mi casa mientras Emmett va por Rose y Celine-

ALICE POV

-Bien, vamos a casa mientras Emmett va por Rose y Celine- les dije mientras Bella encendía el motor

No podía creer, mi corazón no se estaba equivocando lo sé, después de tantos datos, se que era él, pero tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo, para estar 100% seguros y para no asustarlo, después de todo no siempre te encuentras con extraños que te dicen "hey eres mi hermano, tienes familia en Chicago y tu apellido no es Cullen, es Brandon"

-Alice, últimamente sueñas mucho despierta- me dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Sí, solo trazo los últimos detalles de mi boda- vi que Bella se puso seria

-¿estás bien Bella?- le pregunte pero ella siguió con la vista en el frente ¿acaso dije algo que la hiriera?

-y Alice ¿Cuándo exactamente es tu boda?- hablo Edward como deseando romper la tensión, note que Bella le devolvió una mirada de agradecimiento y una sonrisa por el retrovisor, creo que acá hay algo que no me han dicho pero ya hablaría con Bella

-en 3 meses y 3 semanas con 2 días y unas 15 horas- le dije- te llevare la invitación cuando estén listas- le dije guiñando un ojo y fue lo último que se dijo en ese auto hasta llegar a casa, Edward bajo rápidamente y me ayudo todo el camino, entramos nos sentamos unos minutos y tocaron el timbre

-yo voy- dijo Bella y entonces entro Jasper mi gran amor

-Allie- dijo y casi corrió hacia mí nos miramos a los ojos y después tomo mi mano y la beso.

-te he extrañado- me dijo

-y no sabes cuánto yo te he extrañado a ti- le respondí

-Tortolitos derrochan miel pero hay niños presentes- dijo la ensordecedora voz de mi hermano que estaba casi de rodillas tapando los ojos de Celine, mientras ella tapaba los ojos de Ben su osito. No los había visto entrar

Jasper y yo empezamos a reír ante la escena.

Después Rose y Bella empezaron arreglar los cojines para que todo estuviera perfecto, mientras Emmett y Edward eran los encargados de las golosinas y de hacer las palomitas de maíz.

-Oye Allie no crees que olvidaste asignarle tarea a Jasper- dijo Rose con una risa escondida

-Es que Jasper y yo tenemos algo pequeñito que arreglar y después nos uniremos a las tareas, vamos amor- Jasper se puso rojo como tomate y me tomo la mano y fuimos a mi habitación una vez ahí cerró la puerta.

-Allie ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos-no me puedes engañar, se que detrás de esa sonrisa tienes algo-me acaricio la mejilla y al sentir su mano cálida, cerré los ojos, y muy despacio una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla

-Esme no es su madre biológica-le dije y el entendió

-eso no significa que el sea quien buscamos amor-me dijo muy suavemente

-lo sé pero algo dentro me dice que no me equivoco, Jasper créeme- suavemente rozo sus labios con los míos y me dijo

-confió en ti ciegamente Alice- me dijo

JASPER POV

-confió en ti ciegamente Alice- le dije y volví a besarla pero esta vez con toda la pasión que podía, cuando nos despegamos para tomar aire me sonrió y cerró los ojos

-Si vuelves a besarme así, no te dejare de salir de aquí, así que será mejor que nos vayamos- me dijo y yo solo asentí le di un beso en la mejilla y entonces ella se colgó de mi cuello besándome nuevamente en los labios, pero fue tanto el impulso que nos caímos al suelo haciendo mucho escándalo, tanto que corrieron a vernos, Rose fue quien abrió la puerta y nos vio en esta situación _un poco comprometedora_, Alice sobre mí.

-¡Alice! ¿Qué le haces a mi hermano? – le dijo Rose y empezaron a reír como locos. Edward ayudo a Alice a ponerse de pie y una vez que estábamos en una mejor postura, menos comprometedora, fui con los chicos a la cocina a terminar mientras las chicas se quedaron tendiendo las mantas y arreglando los cojines

-Creí que la pequeña duende quería comerte- dijo Emmett

-Yo también lo creí- les confesé y empezamos a reír

-¿Edward?- le llame cuando sentí que no nos seguía en el tema

-¿eh?- nos miro como apenado

-¿en qué mundo andas?- le pregunte

-pensaba en, lo olvide- y empezamos a reír por su respuesta, después nos dijo

-Tomare un vaso con agua- le señale los vasos y se dirigió a llenarlo, saco un frasco con píldoras y tomo dos, Emmett y yo solo lo observamos, Emmett estaba incrédulo tal como Alice pero no era tan efusivo así que solo se limito a observar disimuladamente. En eso entro Celine

-papwito- dijo levantando los brazos a Emmett, una vez en sus brazos nos miro a todos y miro las manos de Edward donde tenía el medicamento

-¿estas enfemo?- le pregunto a Edward pero no le dejo responder porque agrego

-cuando me enfemo me dan cosas asi y no gutan, saben feo ¿vedad papi?- arrugo la nariz y entonces movió sus pies para que la bajaran, una vez en el suelo corrió hacia Edward, le jalo el pantalón y Edward se bajo para quedar a su nivel, Celine se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso en cada una de sus mejillas

-mami y papi dicen que así nos curamos ponto-le dijo Edward se quedo sorprendido

-Gracias Celine- le dijo y cuando se iba levantando, metió las píldoras a una de las bolsas de su abrigo y en ese movimiento tiro algo al suelo, una ¿cadena?

Celine lo tomo, y la levanto dejando la cadena delgada que sostenía una placa a la vista…

Emmett se quedo sin habla y comprendí todo, había visto esa placa porque Alice tenía una igual

ALICE POV

Rose, Bella y yo estábamos terminando de arreglar todo pero de los chicos ni sus luces.

-Celine hazle un favor a mamá y ve a ver a tu papi- Rose le pidió y Celine salió corriendo a verlo pero creo que no fue la mejor opción por que después no solo eran las risas de los chicos sino de Celine también, al parecer se unió a la charla

-Ay será mejor que yo vaya- les dije y empecé a caminar a la cocina cuando di la vuelta para entrar empecé a decirles-

-chicos se tard…- pero no pude terminar Celine tenía frente a Edward una placa pequeña, como la mía, lleve mis manos al cuello y ahí estaba, mire a Emmett y debajo de su suéter se veía la suya, no puede ser, trate de moverme o decir algo pero no podía, así que entregue a la negrura de la inconsciencia.

**Les gusto??? Espero que sí, porque me costó algo de trabajo terminar, por los deberes y la poca creatividad que me ahogo jaja. ****Gracias a quienes dejan sus reviews**** =D aunque en el capitulo pasado no fueron muchos comentarios:(**** me hizo pensar que no les gusto :(**** Espero que me digan lo que piensan. **

***Con cariño ELI***


	13. Chapter 13

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Me tarde un poco más de lo normal pero fue culpa de las tareas y trabajo ¬¬ en fin acá esta el capítulo, espero que les guste y que tenga muchos reviews!!**

EDWARD POV

Mire a Celine quien sostenía el único recuerdo de mis padres biológicos, iba a tomarlo pero Alice entro como un torbellino y después se desvaneció. Jasper corrió para sostenerla pero no la salvo de todo el impacto, fui inmediatamente a checarla. La llevaron al sofá y al revisarla estaba todo normal

-Tal vez sea la presión por la boda- dijo Bella ¿nerviosa?

-aun así, le hare unas preguntas, para estar seguros, un par de exámenes no vienen mal- les dije

Poco a poco fue despertando y abrió sus ojos

-¿Edward?- pregunto

-¿Alice, como te sientes?- la mire, intentando descifrar el porqué de su desmayo.

-bien- contesto y me acaricio la mejilla, me hizo voltear a ver a Jasper, podría malinterpretarlo

Le hice preguntas de rutina mientras Jasper le sostenía la mano, todo parecía normal, tal vez Bella tenía razón

-no te confíes Alice, ve a verme al hospital, unas pruebas nos sacaran de todas las dudas- le dije y mire a los demás, todos me miraban de una forma extraña, debo admitir que me sentí incomodo nuevamente, me despeine el cabello por nervios y entonces les dije

-me dio un poco de sed, tomare agua- me dirigí a la cocina torpemente una vez que asintieron y me siguieron con la mirada, respire profundamente y tome un sorbo de agua, no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado hasta que hablo

-¿te incomodamos?- pregunto Emmett

-Yo… no… es solo que me puse nervioso- admití

-Nos preocupo el desmayo de Alice, y tú fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo- sonrió- tener un medico en la sala es algo positivo- me dijo sonriendo, yo solo asentí y tome un poco mas de agua

-esto es tuyo, creo- me dio mi placa

-si es mío, gracias- la tome y la vi unos segundos antes de suspirar y por primera vez después de tantos años desde que supe la verdad, sentí ganas de deshacerme de recuerdos, o mejor dicho de los objetos que me ataban al pasado y a gente que no me amo cuando nací. No sé de donde nació el coraje y el rencor, ¿pero hacia qué? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Sombras? Volví a suspirar

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto Emmett

-Sí, ¿y tú? Vi tu gran preocupación por Alice- recordé su mirada de incredulidad hace un rato cuando Alice se desmayo

-Si estoy bien, el susto ya pasó, ya esta escogiendo su lugar en la sala para ver la película así que debe ser solo la presión de preparar la boda más grande y especial que haya tenido Forks- me dijo sonriendo pero en su voz había nostalgia

-imagino que esa nostalgia es por la boda de Alice, se casa tu hermana- le dije para aligerar un poco su humor que hasta hace un poco era excelente

- en realidad me siento feliz, no pierdo una hermana, gano un hermano- se rio y volvió a mirarme

-será mejor que vayamos- le dije, tome el resto del agua que estaba en el vaso y después con mucha decisión tome la placa, la apreté en mi mano y la tire en el cesto de la basura, nunca he hecho algo más seguridad en toda mi vida, me libro de las incógnitas sin respuestas de mi vida, elimino las sombras de mi pasado, Emmett me miro y solo subí los hombros

-ya no me sirve- le dije y le di unas palmadas en la espalda, y seguí caminando a la sala

No sé porque me sentí libre pero muy triste.

EMMETT POV

Esto era mucho en tan poco tiempo, sentí por un momento que la situación me sobrepasaba, se así como los demás a excepción de Edward, la razón por la que se desmayo Alice pero nadie dijo algo, al contrario, todos callamos. En un poco menos de dos semanas habíamos concluido la búsqueda que mis padres iniciaron hace más de veinte años. Recuerdo cuando la gente nos decía, todo se descubre a su tiempo, y ahora creo que es así. Sin proponerlo el destino nos puso a mi hermano frente a nosotros. ¿Pero qué haremos? No podemos llegar y decirle "Eres Edward Brandon" Quisiera tener una respuesta, una pista.

-me dio un poco de sed, tomare agua- dijo Edward y note que se sintió incomodo por la repentina atención de todos. Así que lo seguí.

-¿te incomodamos?- le pregunte una vez que tenía el vaso de agua en sus manos

-Yo… no… es solo que me puse nervioso- admitió

-Nos preocupo el desmayo de Alice, y tú fuiste como un ángel caído del cielo- le sonreí, era un ángel, así le llamaba Alice- tener un medico en la sala es algo positivo- le dije sonriendo, el solo me miro, asintió y siguió bebiendo agua

-esto es tuyo, creo- le di la placa que me había entregado Celine entre tanto alboroto antes de irse a dormir

-si es mío, gracias-la tomo de mis manos y la observo detenidamente pensando ¿Qué pensara? ¿Sabrá lo que significa? Si supiera que cada vez que tocábamos esa placa, el estaba presente en nuestros pensamientos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte, al verlo tan pensativo

-Sí, ¿y tú? Vi tu gran preocupación por Alice- vaya que respuesta, otra pregunta

-Si estoy bien, el susto ya pasó, ya esta escogiendo su lugar en la sala para ver la película así que debe ser solo la presión de preparar la boda más grande y especial que haya tenido Forks- le dije en forma cómica aunque no creo que se oyera así, estaba feliz por encontrarlo pero a la vez triste de no tener una respuesta ante la situación, de no poder abrazarlo, de no poder ofrecerle una disculpa por no haberlo cuidado como hermano mayor

-imagino que esa nostalgia es por la boda de Alice, se casa tu hermana- me dijo con una voz suave, casi un murmullo ¿se dará cuenta de su tono tan bajo?

- en realidad me siento feliz, no pierdo una hermana, gano un hermano- le dije y sonreí, el respondió a mi sonrisa y por un momento vi determinación en sus ojos.

-será mejor que vayamos- me dijo y bebió rápidamente lo que faltaba de agua, vi que tenia apretado el puño fuertemente, cerró los ojos y camino, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien pero me sorprendió lo siguiente que vi, tiro la placa al cesto de la basura, lo mire con pena, incredulidad, tristeza y enojo ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

-ya no me sirve- me dijo y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda, y salió de la cocina ¿no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer? No, no lo sabe, seguramente para el solo somos unos extraños. Pero lamentablemente en esta parte de la historia, somos los extraños que lo dejamos ir.

BELLA POV

No hay dudas, Allie y Emmett encontraron por fin a su hermanito, puedo ver que Alice está feliz se ve en la mirada pero Emmett parece preocupado, sé que no me equivoco porque Rose también lo noto.

-Emmett está más preocupado que feliz- dijo y Alice y yo volteamos a mirarla

-Creo que es normal- dijo Alice subiendo los hombros-yo tampoco sé qué hacer, por ahora lo único que tengo en mente es no asustarlo-empezó a reír y le seguimos, en eso entro Edward con una cara muy extraña, parecía de nuevo ¿triste?

-¿Listo Edward?- le dije y el solo asintió levemente y se sentó a mi lado. Después de un par de minutos salió Emmett de la cocina con la nariz roja como si hubiera llorado

-Osito ¿Qué te paso?- le dijo Rose

-nada- respondió

-¿lloraste?- le volvió a preguntar

-No, yo no lloro- dijo riéndose-en realidad me duele la espalda- confesó y Edward inmediatamente se puso rojo

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Rose alarmada

-Me caí- dijo Emmett guiñándonos un ojo

Edward se levanto, fue por su mochila y regreso con una caja de medicamento, y se la dio a Emmett.

-Es un ungüento, te quitara la molestia de tu "caída" - ahora si estallaron las carcajadas y ya en una voz muy suave Edward le dijo a Emmett –lo siento- Rose lo miro molesta por no saber qué pasaba, hasta que Emmett intervino y le conto toda la historia, Rose estaba casi muriendo de la risa incluso le pidió a Edward que le enseñara un par de movimientos. La noche paso rápido vimos la película y comimos golosinas a más no poder, Edward era muy divertido y aunque parecía asustado al principio fue tomando confianza.

-Bien chicos, creo que llego el momento de jugar y será una bonita manera de que Edward nos conozca un poco- dijo Alice entusiasmada

-Creo que lo mejor será que juguemos así, cada quien dirá un dato, o secreto de su persona dependiendo de la palabra que escoja la persona que los nombre ¿ok?- todos asentimos

-Bien yo empiezo- dijo Alice

-Familia… para mm Emmett- Emmett la miro como si se hubiera vuelto loca

-Bueno, estoy casado y muy Feliz con Rose, pero eso ya lo saben, también conocen a Celine otro de mis grandes amores- Emmett miro a Alice y ella movió la cabeza para infundirle valor- Tengo tres hermanos, mi gemela Alice, una hermana muy loca, Bella mi hermana aunque no sea de sangre- me miro y le sonreí-y Ed mi hermano pequeño que aunque no estuvo presente físicamente siempre estuvo en mi corazón-Miro a Edward fijamente y él le sostuvo la mirada-

-Es mi turno, Edward, mi palabra es infancia-dijo Emmett sonriendo-incluye travesuras amigo, cuéntanos sin límite-empezó a reír con fuerza.

-Mi infancia fue un poco aburrida, no tuve muchos amigos, junto con mis padres viaje mucho desde pequeño, tal vez por eso no pude entablar muchas amistades-se puso rojo- he vivido en Montreal, Alaska, Río de Janeiro, y Nueva York, fue ahí donde estudie la preparatoria y sobre travesuras, no recuerdo todas, aunque mi madre seguramente les podrá dar un registro detallado- se rio y todos nos unimos a él-una travesura podría ser que en una reunión de mi tío, cuando conocí a Tanya Denali una de mis mejores amigas, la perseguí parte de la mañana para convencerla para que jugáramos y ella no quería, porque tenía un vestido rosa muy lindo y decía que se arruinaría, me molesto mucho su actitud, así que le arranque las flores de su vestido y las arroje a la fuente-tenia la mirada perdida en los recuerdos-se molesto mucho y decidió ignorarme, no me pareció nuevamente su actitud y entonces le corte uno de sus risos rubios-todos estallamos a carcajadas menos Jasper quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos-

-¿Tanya Denali la cardióloga?- Edward asintió y entonces Jasper agrego

-La doctora Denali sigue con mal humor, tal vez debamos cortar sus rizos de nuevo-ahora todos nos volvimos a reír

-me toca-dijo Edward mirando a todos nosotros

-Es para Alice y mi palabra es-se concentro-objeto mas valioso

-oh esa es difícil hay muchas cosas- miro a Jasper

-Mi anillo de compromiso, porque es una muestra del compromiso de amor entre Jasper y yo, aunque solo sea un artefacto material-se llevo la mano al cuello y sin sacar su placa-otro símbolo de unión entre mis hermanos y mis fotos donde esta toda mi familia y mis amigos de toda la vida-

Edward solo asintió, pensé que podría preguntarle sobre el símbolo de unión de sus hermanos pero no fue así, afortunadamente.

Esas fueron las preguntas más complicadas, después solo siguieron preguntas sobre el color favorito, película favorita, y demás. Termine conociendo un poco mas de Edward y me di cuenta de algo, es una persona muy agradable, pero muy triste en el fondo.

-Vamos a dormir-dijo Alice-Los chicos se pueden quedar aquí ya que Celine está ya dormida en la habitación de huéspedes, vengan por mantas y las chicas iremos a mi habitación

Los chicos fueron por mantas y dijeron buenas noches, mientras nosotras nos quedamos mirando una a la otra durante un tiempo hasta que Alice dijo

-¿Qué hare ahora? Es mi ángel-

No sabíamos que responderle, pero tanto Rose y yo estaba seguras de algo necesitaba un fuerte abrazo, y al momento de acercarnos Alice lloro y lloro un gran rato hasta quedarse dormida.

EMMETT POV

Edward y Jasper se durmieron casi de manera inmediata, mientras yo daba vueltas y vueltas sin poder cerrar los ojos.

-duerme duerme- me repetía cerrando con fuerza los ojos pero de pronto oí ruidos, alguien se estaba moviendo en el sofá de al lado, abrí un poco los ojos y vi que Edward se estaba levantando muy despacio, seguramente no quería despertar a nadie. Se llevo una de las mantas enredadas en su espalda para cubrirse y camino a la cocina, cuando entro me levante sin hacer ruido y me acerque para ver que pretendía.

-vamos sal- decía Edward en voz baja mientras revolvía la basura del cesto

-¿Dónde diablos estas?-volvía a decir en un susurro

-vaya hasta que apareces-tomo algo entre sus manos… su placa y la miro unos minutos

-lo siento-dijo y presiono la placa, decidí hacer mi aparición pero alguien venia hacia mi, mejor dicho hacia la cocina, venían arrastrando los pies y bostezando, volví a esconderme para ver quién me arruinaba el momento.

-¿Edward?-bostezo-¿Qué haces?- Fue Bella

-Bella yo vine por- se quedo callado

Hubo un silencio muy pesado ¿Qué hacían? Verse a los ojos ¿y ya?

-Mira no puedo seguir durmiendo y al parecer tu tampoco porque no tomamos un poco de café y salimos a beber a la azotea de estos departamentos- le dijo Bella ¿de dónde saco valor para tal invitación?

-me parece bien, iré por mi abrigo- dijo Edward y esa era mi señal para regresar a mi lugar así que corriendo regrese al sofá a dormir, me tape la cara y fingí respirar suavemente, debo aclara que soy muy mal actor

-¿Emmett estas despierto?-pregunto Edward en un susurro pero me quede estático, se supone que estoy durmiendo "se supone"

-¿listo?- pregunto Bella

-Sí, es solo que creí que Emmett se había despertado-respondió Edward

Uff que cerca

BELLA POV

Me arme de valor y le invite a tomar café, así que prendí el despachador de agua y mientras se calentaba fui por mi abrigo y una manta.

-¿listo?- le pregunte una vez que tenía todo lo necesario

-Sí, es solo que creí que Emmett se había despertado-respondió Edward

Subimos unos pisos hasta la azotea, hacia mucho frio parecía una locura hacer esto

-uf que frio- le dije y el solo me miro y sonrió de una manera hermosa

-tengo la solución a eso – me dijo y se fue acercando mas y mas extendiendo un poco los brazos Oh dios mío me abrazara, mis piernas me temblaban como gelatina…

Entonces antes de colapsarme, tomo la manta de mis manos y el termo nunca dejando de mirarme

Bajo el termo y se quedo con la manta

-ven-me dijo y me quede estática entonces él se acerco y me enredo con la manta como si fuera un esquimal

-Así no tendrás frio-agrego y entonces los dos silenciosamente caminamos hasta los límites del cuarto donde se guardaban materiales de jardinería y demás.

Tomamos asiento, recargándonos en la pared. Pasaron unos minutos y nadie hablo. Así que decidí abrir el termo y servirle un poco de café.

-Toma-le entregue la taza

-gracias Bella-me agradeció y me miro

-¿de qué quieres hablar?- le dije para romper el silencio pero él me miro con extrañeza

-De nada en particular-me respondió, vaya si que era difícil de descifrar

-¿Sabes? Soy muy perceptiva y eso no está a tu favor- le dije riendo.

-Nada está a mi favor al parecer Señorita-me dijo muy formal

-¿Por qué estas triste?- le pregunte sin rodeos

El solo busco entre su abrigo algo y me mostro la placa de la discordia

-¿Qué hay de la placa?- le pregunte

-es mi pasado- me dijo simplemente

EDWARD POV

-es mi pasado- le dije y por primera vez sentí mucha confianza, le conté sobre mi adopción, y cómo fue que mi destino se cruzo con el de Carlisle y Esme. Ella me escucho muy atenta hasta el final

-y esa es mi historia, lo único que tengo es esta placa, se hace tan pesada a veces y quisiera tan solo olvidarla, como hoy-tome un sorbo de café y la mire.

-Edward a veces las cosas no son como tú crees, ¿no has pesando en la posibilidad de que tu verdadera familia no te haya abandonado? ¿Que no te dejaran por voluntad propia?- la mire incrédulo, los defendía.

-Bueno… yo… Edward-me miraba a los ojos y le sostenía la mirada

BELLA POV

Genial Bella, dile que tu sabes quién es su familia, y arruina todo

-Bueno… yo… Edward-lo mire directamente a los ojos y me sentí absurda

-Edward-le tome la mano-no dejes que esto te agobie, las respuestas llegan tarde o temprano- le dije y él me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo

-Se que hoy en la tarde pareciera que yo me ahogaba entre mis propios sentimientos, pero alguien muy agradable me dijo que no debería dejar todas las cosas aquí-señale su pecho, tratando de que recordará lo que el mismo me había dicho antes- eso me ayudo a ver todo más claro-agregue

Me miro mas extrañado aun

-En pocas palabras lo que quiero decir es que aquí estoy para ayudarte cuando sientas que la carga es muy pesada-tome sus manos y él seguía sin habla

-estas helado, ven acá- abrí un poco el capullo que formo con la manta para mí y lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude, el no opuso resistencia ni dijo algo, al contrario se acerco más a mí.

-si no hablas creeré que el café o el frio te dejo en shock-le bromeaba mientras lo cubría

-Bella, jamás había hablado del tema-me dijo muy serio

-Y yo no le diré a nadie, lo prometo- le asegure, se que era algo muy personal y guardaría todo lo que me ha dicho

-Gracias-me dijo y entonces todo paso muy rápido, se acerco, me acaricio la mejilla y sus labios se fueron a los míos…

Estaba en shock, ¿Qué hacía? Pero unos aplausos me sacaron de mis pensamientos y me quede helada, con unos labios suaves sobre los míos…

Clap Clap Clap

**Hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció? Malo, aburrido, o bueno, muy bueno?? Espero sus opiniones!!! Me dio mucho gusto recibir mas reviews!!! Me alegraron el dia =D GRACIAS!!!! Ya saben que es padre que valoren lo que escribes jajaja OK ya me despido! Espero que envíen sus Sugerencias, comentarios y demás ya saben que aunque ya no pueda responder por tiempo, siempre leo todo lo que envían =D**

***con cariño Eli***


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S. MEYER.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo =D Más que nada es un momento Edward/Bella en el 99% del capítulo… espero que les guste =D**

BELLA POV

Clap Clap Clap

Edward al oír los aplausos también se tenso y se alejo de mis labios

Los dos volteamos a ver qué pasaba y nos encontramos con una viejecilla

-Que lindos muchachos, enamorados-sonreía y yo no sabía dónde meter la cabeza

-lo siento Bella-susurro Edward en mi oído

-Felicidades muchachos, el amor debe ser siempre bien recibido y protegido-termino su frase y se fue sonriendo.

Yo no sabía qué hacer ¿Por qué me habrá besado? Apenas me conoce

Lo mire con incredulidad y sin pesarlo dos veces, me levante y le dije

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor-el tan solo bajo la mirada

-Lo lamento de verdad- se levanto tomo las cosas que llevamos y dijo

-será mejor que bajemos- solo asentí, me enrede mas con la cobija y bajamos en silencio

Puso el termo en la mesa de la cocina y se volteo para verme

-de verdad lo lamento Bella- salió de la cocina y por inercia me lleve los dedos a los labios

Me había quedado así sin moverme en la cocina hasta que oí que cerraban una bolsa, me dio curiosidad y Salí de mi lapsus, era Edward quien guardaba todas sus cosas y se había cambiado ¿pues cuanto tiempo estuve en shock?

-¿Qué haces?- le dije muy bajo

-Sera mejor que vaya a casa, por favor agradece a Alice la invitación, dile que tuve que irme, tengo turno temprano- cerró los últimos botones del abrigo y se acerco a mí, esta vez lo mire a los ojos fijamente, entonces el sonrió muy débil y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-discúlpame Bella-me quede en shock otra vez

Abrió la puerta y salió, volviendo a cerrar la puerta muy suavemente para no despertar a Jasper o Emmett y yo seguí sin si quiera parpadear.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que algo en mi hizo click. Yo lo había llevado, el dejo su auto

-Maldición- dije para mí, y fui en busca de las llaves de mi auto

Salí rápidamente sin importarme si se despertaban por el ruido, tenía que ir por Edward no vivía muy cerca como para caminar y a esta hora las calles estarían desiertas así que un taxi no era la opción.

Antes de correr al auto, me asome tal vez estaría cerca y podría decirle que esperara. Pero había nadie ¿Cómo le hizo para desaparecer?

Encendí el auto y empecé a recorrer las calles rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, no pudo haber ido lejos me repetía…

Pero no había ni un rastro de él. Se lo comió la tierra y ¿si le pasó algo?

-¡Bien Bella, bravo!-grite a todo pulmón

EDWARD POV

Salí de ahí desorientado, nunca hacia algo por impulso así como esto, y ahora que lo hago, me equivoco.

No sé porque tuve la necesidad de besarla a pesar de no conocerla mucho, y lo hice.

Y claro me equivoque. Ahora estaba en las calles desiertas esperando un taxi y con este frio

-¿Qué diablos hago ahora?-me repetía en voz baja mientras frotaba mis manos para sentir un poco de calor.

El hospital no está lejos… con suerte mi tío o alguien que me conozca estará de guardia.

Camine en sentido contrario a mi casa, rumbo al hospital.

Llegue después de 15 minutos de caminata entre la espesa y fría neblina.

-Hola Nancy-le salude a la enfermera que estaba en la puerta

-Buenas Noches o Días Dr. Cullen-vaya era de madrugada y yo ni en cuenta.

-Nancy, ¿sabes si mi tío está de guardia?- le pregunte

-oh si el Dr. Cullen está en su consultorio, es una noche tranquila

-Gracias- le sonreí y me aleje

-Estoy para servirle Dr.-me respondió en una voz cómica

Subí hasta el consultorio que decía "Marco Cullen MD" y toque

-Adelante-su voz se escucho

-Hola Tío

-Edward ¿Qué haces a estas horas?- vio el reloj de la mesa y dijo

-No hay horarios de entrada a las 2:30 de la mañana

-Estaba en una reunión, termino tarde y mi auto se quedo en casa, es tarde para regresar caminando así que pensé en venir a saludarte- le dije

-bueno sobrino favorito, será mejor que te duermas un rato, quédate aquí, sino me equivoco hoy tienes turno matutino -solo asentí y me dirigí hacia una de las habitaciones de residentes a descansar. Esa noche soñé con la suavidad de los labios de Bella Swan.

BELLA POV

Después de dar varias vueltas decidí que sería mejor regresar. Dormí o intente dormir un poco Esa noche soñé con Jacob, en que llegaba y me decía que lo sentía, que me amaba y me besaba como si se fuera su vida en ello, yo correspondía la fuerza del beso…. hasta que Alice me despertó jalándome muy fuerte el brazo.

-¡¡¡Edward no está!!!-gritaba

-Alice él se fue, tenía trabajo-le dije frotándome los ojos

-Pero no se despidió- me dijo con un puchero

-Me pidió que te diera las gracias por la invitación y que te avisara que tenía que irse-no necesitaba saber más por el momento

-vaya-dijo y se bajo de la cama

Nadie comento nada de la huida o salida de Edward. Emmett se fue con Celine y Rose. Jasper se fue al trabajo y solo nos quedamos Alice y yo.

-¿Bella? Dime lo que tienes en la mente ahora, o me volverás loca-me dijo

-me beso- le dije en un susurro

-¿Quién te beso?-

-el- le dije

-ok Bella, ¿Quién es él?-pregunto

-Pues…-

-No me digas que Jacob vino y te beso, Bella tú…-

-¡Alice! Basta-

-Fue tu… bueno Edward-

Alice casi se va de lado como en las caricaturas

-Quiero detalles cuñada-empezó a brincar lo más que lo permitía el yeso.

Le conté como lo encontré en la cocina y el asunto del café en la azotea, dejando a un lado la confesión de Edward, eso era algo solo para mí y el.

-Que dulce-me dijo

-No fue dulce Alice, fue tonto y no me gusto-eso era en parte verdad, no me gusto que me besara, aunque no me desagrado el beso tan inocente.

-Bella tal vez no fue el momento pero aseguro que podrían conocerse más-me dijo muy seria

-No Alice, ya no, ¡además es un niño! 22 años compáralos a mis casi 28- le dije muy seria.

-Ok lo que digas Sra. Bella-me dijo molesta

-Lo siento Allie- la abrace

-no te preocupes Bella, te entiendo-me dio un apretón

-ya casi te quitan este yeso-le señale el brazo

-Sí, unos días más y visitare al Dr. Cullen para que lo quite de una buena vez

-¿ya pensaron sobre que paso sigue? ¿Sobre su hermano?-le pregunte

-No queremos asustarlo así que seguiremos conociéndonos, seremos sus amigos hasta que llegue un momento adecuado- me comento

Dejamos el tema, y seguimos hablando de temas diversos sin importancia. Llego el momento de ir a casa y regresar a la rutina. Paso un día… dos… tres

Hasta llegar a 15. En ese lapso hable con Alice un par de veces pero no fui a verla, tenía trabajo atrasado, me comento que Edward estaba en guardias nocturnas, que no lo había visto, ni cuando fue a quitarse el yeso del brazo, pero que Carlisle le dijo que estaba bien.

Yo intente llamarlo, para ver cómo estaba pero no me atrevía a terminar de marcar, me imaginaba que trabajando de noche seria pesado y que desearía dormir más que hablar conmigo. Seguí trabajando día tras día tratando de concentrarme en otras cosas que no me recordaran a Jacob, creo que muy a mi pesar seguía queriéndolo, seguí así hasta que Alice toco a mi puerta

-Bella llevas 3 semanas y media trabajando y durmiendo, y espero que comiendo bien-me regaño como mi si fuera mamá, me sorprendió verla ya sin yeso.

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto

-Si Allie, es solo que la depresión post-rompimiento llego después de lo esperado-le dije con una sonrisa fingida

-Bella Bella ¿Qué hare contigo? No te puedes encerrar así- me abrazo y llore tal y como lo venía haciendo desde el primer día que decidí enfocarme en el trabajo

-Alice no quiero ser grosera pero tengo que ir a Port Angeles a dejar todo mi trabajo-le señale varios sobres que contenían mi trabajo.

-ok Bella, ve a bañarte, te preparare café y buscare tu atuendo de hoy-no me dio tiempo ni decir algo, ya estaba corriendo, si que extrañaba la Alice lenta del yeso.

Alice me preparo algo ligero de desayuno y afortunadamente un atuendo muy cómodo. Cuando estuve lista tome mi trabajo y me despedí de ella, prometiéndole que le llamaría a su trabajo cuando llegara, para que cenáramos todos juntos.

Llegue en una hora a mi trabajo, lo entregue, lo revisaron y me dijeron que en unos días me enviarían el nuevo libro, así que tenía tiempo libre. Me subí al auto y conduje rumbo a casa, era temprano aun, y cuando pase por el anuncio que decía "Hospital general de Forks 10 min" no pude contenerme más y seguí los señalamientos. Edward y yo éramos algo así como amigos, así que no estaba de más visitarlo ¿o sí?

-Hola Buenas Tardes- salude a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción

-Buenas Tardes ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-Busco al Dr. Cullen-le dije y ella bajo su mirada al monitor pero después se llevo la mano a la frente

-Siempre olvido preguntar-me sonrió y yo le respondí aunque no entendía porque la sonrisa-

-¿Con cuál Dr. Viene?-pero si le acabo de decir ayyy que molestia.

-Con el Dr. Cullen- le repetí con fastidio

-Si señorita eso ya lo dijo-¡entonces por qué pregunta!! Ayy

-Me refiero a si busca al Marco Cullen, o tal vez al Dr. Carlisle Cullen, o Edward Cullen, su hijo…- oh que tonta, me puse roja a más no poder

-Lo siento señorita, busco a Edward Cullen-

-Claro-tomo el teléfono y pidió información

-El Dr. Cullen bajara a verla en unos minutos, tome asiento mientras-me senté en la sala de espera, impaciente, estaba nerviosa y cada minuto se me hacía más largo así que me dije

-Bien Bella, ya esperaste lo suficiente-me levante y estaba por dar un paso cuando oí

-Bella que sorpresa-me voltee lentamente y sonreí

-Hola Edward, yo quería solo bueno yo vine, en realidad, tu, yo estaba… Hola-estaba conteniendo mucho reírse

-Bella respira-empezó a reír más abiertamente

-Solo quería saludarte, tiene mucho que no te veo- le dije ya sin decir tonterías

-Pensé que después de mi tontería no querrías verme-me dijo serio

-Todo olvidado, somos amigos-le dije

-¿quieres salir a comer?- me pregunto mirándome esperanzado

-Claro-le sonreí

-Iré a cambiarme-y en eso me di cuenta que estaba en uniforme quirúrgico y se veía tan bien

Pasaron unos 10 min y regreso, esta vez llevamos su auto, comimos en un pequeño restaurante cerca del hospital y hablamos del clima, Forks, Londres… El tiempo se pasó volando y pronto estaba ya en mi auto, conduciendo a casa, no sin antes recordar las últimas palabras de Edward

FLASH BACK

-¿estás ocupada mañana?

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que podríamos comer juntos otra vez, si quieres puedo ir por ti después de mi turno

-no-él se quedo serio y desilusionado así que continúe-no me parece buena idea que vayas por mí, puedo venir a la misma hora que hoy y así tendremos más tiempo para platicar que si te trasladas a mi casa y después de ahí al restaurante ¿te parece bien mi idea?-

-claro, si se te hace más factible por mi está bien-me dijo sonriendo

-entonces hasta mañana Edward-

-hasta mañana Bella-me dijo y con su mano me dijo adiós.

FIN FLASH BACK

Esa noche le llame a Alice, quien no supo de mi encuentro con Edward. Ella, Emmett, Rose y Celine, cenamos juntos, conversamos un poco y después fui a casa.

La mañana siguiente, trabaje un poco antes de alistarme para ir en busca de Edward.

Quien a la hora señalada me encontró en la sala de espera. Fuimos al mismo restaurante, y nuevamente hablamos un poco de todo, al final me llevaría de nueva cuenta al estacionamiento del hospital diríamos "hasta mañana" y regresaría a casa

¿Por qué decir hasta mañana? Porque los amigos comen juntos, es normal ¿o no? Mañana regresaría…

Nuestra rutina siguió en las semanas subsecuentes sin que Alice notara algo, estaba entre los preparativos finales de su boda que casi no tenía tiempo, bueno tiempo tenia, pero no el suficiente, ella hablaba de vez en cuando por teléfono con él y con eso le bastaba por el momento.

Me alistaba para encontrar a Edward como siempre cuando llego Alice

-Bella, ¿Qué haces por las tarde? Ya tiene tiempo que no vas a verme-me reclamo

-Alice nos vimos hace 3 días-le respondí seria

-ok, si – y se rio-Bella quiero que me acompañes, iré a ver a Edward quiero invitarlo a cenar, será una visita rápida no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con varios proveedores para la tienda y otros para la boda-tenía cara de estrés-pero llamarlo por teléfono para invitarlo es tan impersonal-se agarro el cabello-si tan solo los días duraran el doble-me reí ante su comentario

-Alice calma, respira-le ordene y obedeció

-Mira Alice yo iré a ver a Edward, comeremos juntos como siempre-oh vaya error "como siempre" no debía decir eso

-oh Bella dime ¿desde cuándo? Que mala amiga soy debí estar acá para escucharte o aconsejarte-empezó a llorar, si que estaba estresada

-Alice calma en serio todo está bien, estas con todo lo de la boda solo falta un poco más de mes y medio, la tienda, lo entiendo además no quería decirte porque lo mal interpretarías, el y yo solo somos amigos-le dije tomando nota mental "llevo aproximadamente mes y medio comiendo todos los días con Edward Cullen"

-ah sí y Jasper también es mi amigo-

-no es lo mismo

-bien lo que digas, invítalo por mi-dijo esto y se levanto

-hoy a las 7, nos vemos Bella, y no guardes secretos, cuando sea su próxima cita te arreglare

-adiós Allie- ay esa Alice

Me subí a mi auto y acelere, ya quería ver a Edward, lo vi desde la entrada de cristal, ya estaba cambiado, me dio emoción así que corrí un poco pero entonces lo vi sonriéndole a alguien, una mujer..

-es mi amigo, no debe de dolerme-me dije muy bajo.

-¡Bella!-me llamo y reaccione, empecé a mover mis pies.

-Hola Edward-le dije muy seria y la mujer delante de mí hablo

-Por fin te conozco, soy Tanya amiga de Edward-vaya "amiga"

-Isabella Swan-le di mi nombre completo

-mucho gusto Isabella, me despido, no dejes de llegar temprano Edward, lleva a Isabella contigo, Isabella estas cordialmente invitada también, pero tengo que irme, me esperan -sonrió y salió corriendo ¿invitada? Si claro lleva al mal tercio

-claro, nos vemos Tanya – le contesto Edward muy sonriente

-vámonos Bella-me dijo y yo no hable solo lo mire y camine

-¿estás molesta?- seguí caminando sin responderle

Se puso frente a mí, me levanto el rostro y volvió a preguntar si estaba molesta

-He tenido un día largo, eso es todo, ¿a qué hora es tu cita con Tanya?-le pregunte

-¿cita?-piensa que su juego del ingenuo va a resultar

-¿a qué hora?-volví a preguntar

-te refieres a la invitación que me hizo-afirmo, vaya juega al ingenuo todavía como si fuera yo tonta

-Edward deja de jugar-le dije molesta

-ok, es a las 6, su boda es a las 6. Pero tengo que llegar antes porque seré testigo-mi boca estaba abierta, soy una tonta

-¿estás bien? –asentí

-Bella ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja para la fiesta? Como amigos

-Me encantaría-le respondí como boba

-perfecto-me extendió su mano y la tome sin dudar

-Ahora vamos, prepare algo especial-¿especial?

Me llevo a su auto, y ahí había una canasta y una manta, ¿un picnic?

-¿picnic?- me miro y asintió

-¿tu preparaste todo?-volvió a asentir

Sonreí, el había preparado esto para mi, digo para él, no para nosotros.

-bien llegamos-paro el auto, y salió para abrirme la puerta y sacar todo

Caminamos unos 10 minutos, adentrándonos en el bosque

-¿Edward?—

-¿sí?

-¿sabes a donde vamos verdad?-le pregunte recordando su sentido de orientación

-ah sí, revise mucho las coordenadas, ¿no confías en mi?-no, estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero no lo diría

-claro que confió-puse extra de atención mientras avanzábamos por si él no recordaba el camino

Llegamos a un claro, ahí tendió la manta y saco la comida. Todo estaba delicioso. Pasamos el tiempo bromeando, comiendo, disfrutando. Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando hasta que estaba junto a él recostada, viendo el cielo.

-¿Cómo sigue ese corazón, Bella? –

-Tranquilo, feliz- era verdad hace más o menos mes y medio que no recordaba a Jacob, hasta ahora

-me da gusto

-tu has ayudado a que sane-le confesé

-para eso son los amigos-me contesto muy solemne

-gracias por ser mi amigo Edward-alcance su mano y la apreté, me sorprendió que él no me soltara después. Pero no me molesto, ahora se que si lo hubiera conocido antes, tal vez me habría enamorado de el, y si a eso le sumáramos unos años mas… ahhh que injusticia.

-en que piensas-me pregunto

-en que me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, pero será mejor que nos vayamos-el asintió y le ayude a recoger las cosas, cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar vi que se acerco a un árbol y toco su corteza ¿Qué hacía?

-¿Qué haces Edward?

-Emmett y yo dejamos unas marcas, así no perdería el rumbo- me daba gusto por Emmett, por tener la oportunidad de compartir algo con su hermano, pero por otra parte me dio risa su método

-vamos distraído-le extendí mi mano y el la tomo sin dudar

Y así empezamos a caminar rumbo a su auto, tomados de la mano

"si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes"

**Les gusto?? Espero que sí y me dejen muchos reviews, créanme que me animan a seguir escribiendo historias jaja es como la barra de poder de la escritura jajaja bueno ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bien recibidas!! GRACIAS a quienes se toman su tiempo para dejar su review cada capitulo =D **

***Con cariño Eli***


	15. Chapter 15

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y que me dejen muchos comentarios, sugerencias, =D Tristemente en el capitulo anterior hubo muy pocos comentarios :(**** no les gusto?? Ya les aburrió la historia?? :(**** Bueno espero sus opiniones. **

**Y rápidamente antes de pasar al capítulo quisiera dedicarlo a quienes comentaron el capitulo 12, 13 y el 14. **

Rosa Cullen**, Inmans, **Zara-Alice**, Gabriela Cullen, **Sonia**, Holy Girl Iron Maiden, **aninim**,Lucy_Cullen, **Rei Hino Cullen**, Elena Lawrence, **rosmarlin**, caarolicious, **nonblondes**, Nanu Ec!, **Sanya**.**

**GRACIAS!!! **

**Ahora si ya les dejo el capitulo =D**

BELLA POV

Llegamos al auto tomados de la mano

-Alice me pidió que te invitara a la cena que organiza hoy a las 7-le dije

-gracias, dile que no podre ir tal vez en otra ocasión-me dijo, eso le rompería el corazón a Alice

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- le pregunte

-Tengo que cenar con mi familia-me dijo y dentro de mí sabía que eso iba a herir mucho a mis amigos

-oh, está bien-

-me gustaría que nos acompañaras-me dijo como si fuera algo muy normal

-oh yo no sé-¿ir con su familia? No es buena idea

-Vamos, por favor-hizo gesto demasiado dulce como para resistirse

-está bien-

-llámale a Alice, dile que invite a los demás, los espero en casa también -wow wow wow se volverán locos, asentí y me subí al auto, condujo en silencio hasta el hospital

-Pasare por ti a las 8 ¿está bien?-asentí con una sonrisa

-Creo que para eso debes darme tu dirección-volví a sonreírle y saque una de mis tarjetas, y escribí mi dirección en la parte de atrás.

-hasta más tarde Bella-y se alejo, antes de encender el motor le llame a Alice quien gustosa abandono todos los planes para unirse a los de Edward, ella también se encargaría de hablar con Emmett y Rose.

Me arregle, como nunca tarde horas en decidir mi atuendo, maquillaje y peinado, estaba nerviosa.

Y cuando estaba por poner el último toque, tocaron a mi puerta.

Era Edward, que venía vestido con un traje negro muy formal, y curiosamente contrastaba con mi vestido negro.

-Buenas noches Bella-tomo mi mano y la beso

-Buenas noches Edward-le respondí sin apartarle la mirada

-te ves hermosa- me sonroje

-y tu muy guapo- él se rio

-¿lista?-asentí, tome mi abrigo y mi bolso

Al llegar a su auto, me abrió la puerta.

-Alice y Jasper nos vera en tu casa-le dije

-perfecto ¿y los demás?-

-También Rose y Emmett-el tan solo asintió

Llegamos a su casa en unos 30 minutos y como siempre me abrió la puerta y ayudo a bajar.

Entramos y había más personas vestidas muy formales.

-¿solo una cena familiar?-le pregunte nerviosa

-si una cena familiar, tíos, amigos cercanos-me miro-¿estás nerviosa?

-n..o-bien Bella tartamudea

-estas hermosa, no tienes nada de qué dudar

-Edward Bella entren no se queden ahí parados-dijo Marco Cullen

-Tío, veo que ya conoces a Bella

-Claro, en urgencias conocemos a Bella y Alice- se rio y yo me puse como foco navideño

-Bella que gusto, Edward te ves muy guapo, los dos están muy guapos-llego Esme

-Gracias Esme-me volví a sonrojar

-es la verdad te lo he dicho desde que te vi-me susurro Edward al oído

En eso tocaron el timbre y después se escucho el entusiasmo de los hermanos Brandon.

-Edward tanto tiempo-Alice le grito casi

-Alice me da gusto verte-Edward respondió más serio

-Hermano-dijo Emmett y casi hace que me atragante con mi propia saliva y Alice casi se desmaya

EMMETT POV

Me cambie, Alice dijo que tenía que ir formal, vaya que tortura. Mi Rose estaba tan hermosa en su vestido de gala que valía la pena el sacrificio.

-¿Cómo me veo?-le pregunte a Celine

-bonito papi-me respondió mi niña quien llevaba un vestido color rosa y tenía dos coletas muy bien arregladas.

-tú te ves como una princesa-le dije dándole un beso en la nariz ella empezó a reír

-¿y Ben?-levanto su oso

-¿Qué tiene Ben?-le pregunte

-quiere también un besito- lo que hacen los hijos dije en mis adentros y empecé a reír.

Me agache y bese la nariz de Ben, pero no pude ni reaccionar antes de que viniera un flash

-que tierno-dijo Rose

-Borra esa foto podría acabar con mi imagen-hice ademan de fuerza con mis brazos

-después osito, ahora tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde

Conduje hasta casa de los Cullen y al llegar Alice y Jasper se estaban estacionando, junto a otra fila más larga aun de autos ¿cena familiar?

-y me quejaba de que tu familia era grande-le dije a Rose

-¿Qué tienes contra la familia Hale?-me dijo muy seria, esta es la parte en la que digo nada, solo me molesta mi suegra pero mejor me mordí la lengua y guarde mis comentarios

-nada amor-le respondí mientras ella me miraba seria.

Me baje, y le abrí la puerta, después saque a Celine, nos unimos a Alice y Jasper, entramos juntos.

Esme nos abrió muy amablemente y nos saludo, entramos buscando a Edward y Bella y cuando los vimos Alice brinco como nunca

-Edward tanto tiempo- le grito

-Alice me da gusto verte-Edward respondió más serio

-Hermano-le llame, después de que saliera de la noche de películas como fugitivo le llame y hemos salido a tomar algo en las noches, platicamos y hasta le ayude a preparar el picnic con Bella. Me acerque un poco más, no le había dicho a nadie aun, bueno solo a Rose.

-Emmett, hermano-me saludo y note que las chicas estaban en shock

Después cuando Edward saludo a Jasper y Rose, Alice se acerco y me dijo

-tú y yo ya hablaremos Emmett Brandon-ahora si estaba asustado

Seguimos conversando todos y vi que había mucha gente desconocida, y todos elegantes. Y seguían llegando.

-¿Qué tan grande es tu familia?-le pregunte a Edward y el empezó a reír

-no esperas que no me sorprenda por toda la gente que llega ¿o sí?-le volví a preguntar y él seguía sonriendo

- y creí que los Hale eran muchos-sobre todo porque mi suegra me asusta como si fuera un ejército contra mí, me hundí en mis propios diálogos de tal manera que note hasta después de segundos que ahora dos personas me veían feo, los dos representantes Hale

-lo siento-murmure y todos rieron hasta Celine

-Mis padres aprovecharon la ocasión para festejar que regrese, e invitaron amigos, y esos amigos otros amigos no conozco más del 30% de los asistentes-dijo Edward aun sonriendo

Tocaron el timbre otra vez, y después se oyeron risas

-y siguen llegando-le dije y empezaron a reír mas

-Hijo ven un momento-llamo Carlisle a Edward quien se disculpo de inmediato y acudió donde su padre

Lo seguí con la mirada para encontrarme con quien menos quería. Alec, junto a su padre.

Alice se tenso a mi lado y Rose instintivamente tomo a Celine en los brazos. Jasper y Bella no sabían que pasaba hasta que les dije

-son ellos-eso basto para que entendieran y Jasper abrazara a Alice

-actúen con normalidad, cálmense-dijo Jasper mientras frotaba las manos de Alice

Me acerque un poco y los demás por inercia me siguieron ahí alcance a oír

-Hijo te presento al señor James Cale y a su Hijo Alec.-Edward les saludo de mano a los dos

-El es amigo de tu tío Marco-Marco estaba también tenso-quería conocerte-agrego Carlisle

-Es un placer conocerte al fin, Edward-dijo el señor Cale con una burla evidente

-Al igual a ustedes Sr. y Sra. Cullen, su hermano hablaba mucho de ustedes-siguió con el teatro, si seguía así tendría que partirle la cara

-calma Emmett-Jasper me alerto y yo tan solo respire profundo

-¿Qué hace aquí?-dije entre dientes

-Emmett por favor cálmate- volvió a decir Jasper y a su vez ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro

MARCO POV

Estaba en la reunión que mi hermano había organizado, todo estaba bien y bajo control hasta que llegaron los Cale.

-Marco, viejo amigo-dijo James Cale

-Nunca hemos sido amigos-le respondí con furia

-Alec menciono que te has olvidado de nuestras alianzas

-Nunca fui su aliado, le dije a Alec que te lo recalcara-

-Hace años, cuando te ayudamos eras más amigable-

-yo también los ayude Cale, estamos a mano-En eso Carlisle se acerco

-¿Marco?-Note que Carlisle volteo a ver a James

-Imagino que usted es Carlisle Cullen, hermano de mi gran amigo Marco-dijo James, quien cada vez me asustaba más

-Carlisle Cullen-mi hermano extendió su mano-¿usted es…?-pregunto a su vez que James estrechaba su mano

-Soy James Cale, amigo de años de Marco, quien me habla mucho de usted y de su hijo Edward-

-hablando de Edward me gustaría conocerlo, se que se graduó muy joven como médico-mi hermano con orgullo le respondió

-Si mi hijo estudio en Londres, se graduó a los 22 hace poco, y en un año a lo mas estará estudiando su especialidad, permítame llamarle para que lo conozca-le llamo a Edward y lo presento, todo ese tiempo no pude dejar de temer por mi familia ¿en que los había metido? Nunca me lo perdonarían.

EDWARD POV

Me presentaron a James Cale, amigo de mi tío y no sé porque inmediatamente sentí cierto rechazo hacia él. Por la forma en que miraba y las palabras que utilizaba. Una vez que note que mi padre y mi tío seguían conversando con él me despedí y fui con mis amigos, pero después lo oí detrás de mí.

-Hijo-dijo el Sr. Cale ¿Por qué me llama así?

-¿si Sr. Cale?-voltee a verlo

-¿Por qué no me presentas a tus amigos?-

-Claro, ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, Emmett y Alice Brandon, Bella Swan y esta pequeñita es Celine Brandon Hale.

-Mucho gusto-

-No puedo decir lo mismo-dijo Emmett

-vaya sigues molesto por algo trivial Emmett

EMMETT POV

-No puedo decir lo mismo-le dije molesto

-vaya sigues molesto por algo trivial Emmett

-No es justo lo que hiciste

-Yo no sé porque me acusas

-sabes bien lo que hiciste

-Emmett ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Edward confundido

-Nada, descuida, iré a tomar aire

Sin más Salí a uno de los balcones de la casa, Celine inmediatamente corrió detrás mío y la lleve conmigo sosteniendo su manita pequeña entre las mías

-¿papi?-me dijo

Yo solo me baje a su nivel y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Bravo que tierno momento familiar-esa voz esa maldita voz, inmediatamente puse a Celine detrás mío

-¿Qué quieres?

-solo quiero saber ¿Qué haces con los Cullen? No aprendiste la lección que te dimos

-Aléjate Alec-Celine se tenso y se asusto

-calma bebe-le dije muy suave

-Que tiernos pero Emmett debes obedecer porque no quiero jugar sucio, por el momento

-que no entiendes que quiero que te vayas-le dije sin gritar para no asustar a Celine

-¡¡¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A ORDENARME BRANDON!!!!-grito Alec y Celine empezó a llorar, la levante y la abrace

-shh shh calma bebe

-papi papi

-¡¡YA CALLA A LA NIÑA PORQUE SI ALGUIEN SE ENTERA; NO TENDRE PIEDAD!! –volvió a gritar y Celine escondió su rostro en mi pecho llorando

-¿Qué quieres Alec?-le volví a preguntar

-Solo quiero que te alejes de los Cullen que huyas que encuentres un nuevo hogar, que dejes de investigar a mi familia lo hago por tu bien, te estoy ayudando, no querrás que mi padre se entrometa créeme-Celine ahogo otro grito

-Vete Alec

-¡NO ME DES ORDENES!-volvió a subir la voz y Celine grito de nuevo

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Edward con voz firme

Celine extrañamente extendió sus brazos hacia él, y Edward la recibió y abrazo calmándola

-¿están bien?-me pregunto y asentí

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto muy serio y molesto mirando a Alec

-Vine a saludar a viejos amigos, ¿verdad Emmett?

-Sera mejor que se vaya, su reunión de amigos altera a mi sobrina-le dijo Edward a Alec quien sin más se fue, sin antes mirarme con rencor.

Eso estuvo cerca

-Gracias Edward

-¿Qué fue eso?-me pregunto mientras seguía calmando a mi princesa

-solo viejos rencores de familia

-no deberías arreglarlos frente a Celine, la asustaste mucho.

-sí, lo lamento ven princesa-Celine se paso a mis brazos y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-regresemos, servirán la cena pronto

BELLA POV

Vi que Edward fue a ver que sucedía con Emmett, se habían vuelto buenos amigos, estaba tan metida viéndolo que no me di cuenta que Jacob estaba en el lugar con Jessica del brazo, y se dirigía a donde estaba.

-Hola Bella

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me invitaron también. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias.

-Yo… quería disculparme-me dijo muy bajo

-No tengo que disculparte Jacob- era sincera, lo había perdonado, lo estaba superando, es mas ya casi no dolía verlo.

-Se que te deprimió mucho lo que paso

Vaya que arrogante- Me dolió tu traición pero todos merecemos ser felices, nosotros juntos no funcionábamos-le dije abiertamente

-Jessica vino conmigo pero ya solo somos amigos- ¿y que gana con decírmelo ahora?

-lo siento, se que encontraras a alguien que te haga muy feliz Jacob

-Bella quiero que… lo… intentemos- ¡QUE!

-¿te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Bella, salgamos de aquí, hablemos, arreglemos todo, yo te amo como nunca, me doy cuenta que tú tienes mi corazón en tus manos-

-Jacob yo ya lo supere, entendí que no me amabas-

-pero te amo Bella-se acerco mas a mí y me tomo las manos, sentí que un calor extraño me llenaba el cuerpo de diferentes emociones

-Jacob… me hiciste esperar tanto…- le dije

EDWARD POV

Salí del balcón después de unos minutos, iba a reunirme con Bella pero me encontré con la escena tétrica de ella y Jacob tomados de la mano.

-¿Edward?-me hablo Emmett y siguió mi mirada

-Ese cretino ya verá…-dijo Emmett y yo lo jale del brazo

-Tal vez después de todo están destinados a estar juntos-le dije muy bajo y me di la vuelta

-Tú la quieres Edward, no te das cuenta, amas a Bella- seguí mirando en otras direcciones

-Por que la quiero deseo que sea feliz, y si no es conmigo lo entenderé-dije esto y volví a salir al balcón, me quede unos segundos pensando hasta que sentí una mano entrelazar la mía…

**¿Les gusto? Espero que me dejen muchos reviews!! Gracias a los que leen y se toman un tiempo valioso en escribir sus comentarios, créanme que me animan mucho a seguir esta idea!! =D**

**GRACIAS!**

**Con cariño Eli**

**Ah y respondiendo a un mensaje donde me preguntaban mi libro favorito fuera de twilight, pues es un libro que se llama Paula de Isabel Allende =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Personajes de S. Meyer!**

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por seguir la historia, me encantaron sus reviews, todos y cada uno!! Me alegro ver que hubo un poco más!! Eso fue super!! Bueno quiero nuevamente dedicar este capítulo a quienes se tomaron un minuto y me mandaron algo =D Aunque también hay que agradecer a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer!!! Y hasta de agregar la historia a sus alertas y favoritos!!! GRACIAS!!**

**Y aca dedicatoria especial a quienes comentaron el capitulo pasado! =D**

**day-whitlock****, rosmarlin, nonblondes, ****Rei Hino Cullen****, ****tishacullengreen****, Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Sonia, Gabriela Cullen, Nanu Ec, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, Sanya.**

**Tengo unas respuestas a sus comentarios =D**

**-Todavía no se verá bien lo de la rivalidad Brandon-Cale, un poco más adelante, creo que es parte de la trama =D.**

**-Sobre quien es la madre de Jane y Alec… aun lo estoy pensando jajaja ¿tienen sugerencias?**

**-¿Bella aceptara a Jacob? Esa respuesta está en el capitulo así que ya me despido!!**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo =D **

**ya una ultima nota jaja Hoy fue un día mas relajado, entonces por fin despues de un buen rato pude responder algunos comentarios de capitulos pasados! Espero que sigan comentando, que aunque no pueda responder muy seguido, siempre los leo!! **

EDWARD POV

-Por que la quiero deseo que sea feliz, y si no es conmigo lo entenderé-dije esto y volví a salir al balcón, me quede unos segundos pensando hasta que sentí una mano entrelazar la mía…

Era suave y muy cálida…

Voltee a ver quién era y tuve que bajar la mirada

-tía Bella tamben te quele, tamben yo-me dijo Celine y salió corriendo a encontrarse con quien la esperaba… mi ángel personal

BELLA POV

-Jacob… me hiciste esperar tanto…- le dije y él me miro esperanzado

-tanto, que mi corazón sano y se dio cuenta de que no te amaba, te quería pero como un buen amigo, lo siento-me di la vuelta y lo deje ahí con la palabra en la boca

Camine hacia donde estaba Edward y Emmett, mejor dicho corrí, vi que Edward estaba de espaldas, lo sorprendería pero ellos me sorprendieron con lo poco que oí de su platica

-Tú la quieres Edward, no te das cuenta, amas a Bella- le decía Emmett quien también volteaba al otro lado, solo Celine me vio pero le dije que guardara silencio quería oír más

-Por que la quiero deseo que sea feliz, y si no es conmigo lo entenderé-Edward dijo eso y me quede con la boca abierta.

Me escondí entre la gente que estaba por ahí, cuando Emmett siguió caminando

-¿Emmett?-le llame

-Hola Bella

-Me prestas a esta princesa un momento ¿por favor?-

-Claro, pero sin hacer travesuras que las conozco, juntas son tan peligrosas como Alice con una tarjeta de crédito sola en una tienda-asentí riendo y me lleve a Celine

-Celine, ¿le harías un favor a tía Bella?

-Si-me dijo con una sonrisa enorme

-Tía Bella quiere mucho a alguien, y quiero que le des un mensajito ¿sí?- ella asintió

Le dije que deseaba que dijera y salió corriendo al balcón…

Vi como se acercaba a Edward y le daba el mensaje, después Celine salió corriendo hacia mí y con ella la maravillosa mirada de quien hacia latir rápido mi corazón, de quien me estaba conquistando con cada sonrisa, de alguien a quien podría amar con el tiempo a pesar de su juventud.

EDWARD POV

-tía Bella tamben te quele, tamben yo-me dijo Celine y salió corriendo a encontrarse con quien la esperaba… mi ángel personal.

Era Bella quien estaba parada viéndonos, recibió a Celine y le dio las gracias. ¿Estaba bromeando?

Después vi que llego mi madre, y le dijo a Bella algo que la hizo caminar en dirección contraria a la mía, no sin antes dedicarme una sonrisa tierna, y dulce. Mi corazón se estremeció. ¿Podría amarla más todavía? Si… podría amarla más y más. Nunca dejaría de crecer ese amor, incluso después de mi existencia.

Después mi madre entro al balcón

-Hijo debes socializar, conoce a la gente, no te escondas-se acerco mas y susurro-¿Cómo vas a conseguir novia aquí?-empezamos a reír hasta que llego mi padre

-Mis dos grandes amores. Mi orgullo y el amor de mi vida.-beso a mi madre y a mí me abrazo, nos quedamos unos minutos así, juntos como familia, hasta que caminamos a la mesa, todo estaba servido ya.

ALICE POV

Esme nos había invitado a pasar de la mesa, y camine del brazo de Jasper, dándole besos en las mejillas en cada paso

-Alice me haces sonrojar-me dijo y le di un beso en la nariz, estirándome de puntitas

-y te ves lindo sonrojado-me tomo por la cintura y me beso tiernamente en los labios

-te amo Jasper Hale

-Te amo Alice Brandon

-todos nos miran-me dijo en el oído

-es porque ven el amor más puro del mundo-me volvió a besar y seguimos caminando de la mano

Pasamos por el balcón y vi una escena que me hacia feliz y a la vez me desgarraba el corazón

-son una familia ¿Quién soy yo para romperla?-le dije a Jasper quien miraba la escena

-Amor, mírame-me vio a los ojos y me dijo-merece saber la verdad, de conocerlos, también son su familia

-pero míralos Jasper-volteo y encontramos a los tres sonrientes y felices juntos, como familia. La familia Cullen.

-amor todo a su tiempo- dijo esto y me beso en la mano para seguir nuestro camino a la mesa.

Cenamos, la mayoría de las personas sin contar a los Cale, eran agradables y amenos. Edward estuvo comentando con nosotros y sobre todo con Bella, ahí había cariño, solo espero que se den cuenta y juntos puedan llegar a la etapa del amor.

EDWARD POV

Pase la cena comentando de diversos temas con mis amigos y Bella. Fue muy agradable, temo que cada vez más me acostumbro a ella.

Ahora mismo estaba esperándola, fue a retocar el maquillaje con Alice, quien dijo que después de la cena era necesario y obligatorio un retoque. No se para que si se veían bien. Solo habían pasado un par de minutos pero ya la extrañaba.

-¿pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?-una voz me pregunto

-¿Perdón, señorita?-pregunte

-Llevo unos minutos observándolo y parece muy hundido en sus pensamientos

Solo la mire, tratando de ponerle un nombre al rostro ¿la conocía?

-Disculpe señorita, pero ¿la conozco?-

-Ah que desorientada, disculpe soy Jane… Jane Cale ¿y usted?-ah hermana del tipo del balcón

-Mucho gusto señorita Cale, soy Edward Cullen-le conteste

-mucho gusto Sr. Cullen-le extendí la mano y la tomo-pero por favor llámeme Jane

-Jane… llámame Edward-

-ok Edward, y ¿eres hijo de Marco?

-No, mi padre es Carlisle Cullen-

-Oh ya veo- se mantuvo un silencio pero no era incomodo, al contrario

-y ¿a qué te dedicas?

-soy médico ¿y tú?

-yo soy profesora de música- wow que bien

-que interesante, ¿Qué instrumentos tocas?

Me miro ahora con mucha atención y enlisto varios instrumentos, pero el que llamo mi atención fue el piano.

-yo también toco el piano-

-WOW espero un día tener el placer de escucharte-me respondió

-Igual yo, seguramente tendrás mucha experiencia, y tocaras hermoso-ella solo se sonrojo

Seguimos hablando de Forks, y música, Bella y Alice ya habían tardado bastante tiempo.

-¿esperas a alguien?-

-a unas amigas-le respondí cautelosamente

-¡Edward!-grito Alice mientras se aproximaba, miro a Jane y al parecer no le simpatizo.

-¿te conozco de alguna parte?-le pregunto Alice a Jane

-No lo creo.

-¿te llamas…?

-Jane, Jane Cale

-oh Cale-y Alice miro muy mal a Jane, eso me molesto-Soy Alice Brandon-hizo énfasis en su apellido

-mucho gusto Alice, mira yo no sé qué sucedió entre nuestras familias, yo soy más pequeña que ustedes y no entiendo porque la problemática, espero no arrastrar los rencores de mi familia conmigo, somos muy independientes, no me enroles con toda la familia Cale-

-Claro-contesto Alice y después me miro- Edward, tenemos que irnos-

-¿tan pronto?

-sí, mañana tengo varias citas para cerrar contratos para la boda-miro a Bella quien estaba unos pasos detrás viendo-haz compañía a Bella, suerte-me sonroje

-Gracias Alice-después me dio un fuerte abrazo

ALICE POV

Cuando abrace a Edward tenía tantas ganas de decirle todo, pero apreté fuertemente los labios, guardando silencio, lo que no pude evitar fue soltar una lagrima, y él se dio cuenta.

-Arruinaras tu maquillaje y harás esperar a Jasper otras 3 horas-me dijo limpiando la lagrima con su mano.

-es la emoción de mi boda, me ha traicionado desde hace varios días

-todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás, serás la novia más hermosa del mundo- me dio un beso en la mejilla para después agregar-eso sin sumarle la cualidad maravillosa que tienes de hacer feliz a todos los que te rodeamos-me dio otro beso en la mejilla y ya me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa

Me despedí de el nuevamente dándole un beso, _Adiós mi ángel._

BELLA POV

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Celine se habían ido.

Me dejaron sola con Edward, y mis nervios. Y cuando volteo a verme con esos ojos, hasta los nervios me dejaron, lástima que rompieron el momento

-yo también me despido Edward-muy melosamente le dijo la mujer que estaba ahí

-Fue un placer Jane-Edward le dijo con educación

Ella le extendió la mano y el la estrecho, se miraron a los ojos y me sentí sumamente celosa.

La mujer se adelanto y nos dejo ahora sí solos

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto

-sí, Edward quiero… mira…. lo de hace un rato con Celine es…-me interrumpió una mujer, ¡esperen! La misma mujer

-Edward iba a dejarlo al destino pero no es una buena opción-le tendió una tarjeta y Edward la tomo-

-llámame-se puso de puntitas porque Edward estaba mucho más alto que ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla para volver a salir corriendo

-Disculpa la interrupción Bella, pero para evitar esto ven-me tomo la mano y salimos al balcón donde sucedió todo, una vez ahí me puse frente a el

-Edward yo te quiero, este tiempo me has apoyado, me has sacado de ese mundo donde estaba perdida por mis emociones-le brillaron los ojos y supe que tenía que decirle TODA la verdad-eres un gran amigo y…-no termine me salieron las lagrimas

-te quiero también Bella y quiero que seas muy feliz-tomo mis manos y les dio un beso a cada una

-Jacob hablo conmigo-lo mire y se tenso-le dije que todos teníamos derecho a ser felices, y que nuestra felicidad no estaba en nosotros como pareja-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿no le diste otra oportunidad?-

-no, no lo amo. El amor es algo que llega después, con Jake nunca llego, se estanco en el cariño y de eso no se vive en una relación-el solo asintió-hay cariños en cambio que crecen y se hacen indispensables-lo mire y el me sostuvo la mirada-te quiero Edward-me siguió mirando como esperando que le dijera que era broma, pero nunca había dicho tanto la verdad como hoy-será mejor que me lleves a casa, por favor- volvió a sentir y tomo mi mano para dirigirnos a la recepción.

Me despedí de los señores Cullen, me puse el abrigo y salimos a su auto. A mitad de camino hablo

-Bella se que oíste la conversación con Emmett, y no quiero que te sientas presionada o mal conmigo-se a donde iba

-Edward dejemos que las cosas se desenvuelvan ¿ok? Sé que me quieres, igual que yo, pero no sabemos que haya después, no podemos ver el futuro, veamos cómo pasa todo. Dejemos que florezca lo que este destinado-le di un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojo

-Te quiero Edward-

-Te quiero Bella-

EDWARD POV

Deje a Bella en casa y después regrese a la mía, tenía que dormir, mañana tendría guardia y después comería con Bella, era algo impuesto por nosotros implícitamente. Ya nos esperábamos sin siquiera exteriorizarlo. Sabía que ella estaría esperándome, y ella sabía que siempre la buscaría.

-Hola- me dijo Bella una vez que había bajado para ir a comer como siempre

-Hola-simplemente respondí

-te extrañe-Bella le dijo mientras sus manos se unían con las mías y se sonrojaba

-yo también-entonces me incline ante sus labios para detenerme a unos centímetros y besarle la mejilla, Bella solo sonrió y entonces paso lo más extraño ella se puso de puntitas y me beso tiernamente en los labios

-me dejas sin palabras Bella, eres tan impredecible, pareciera que fue un sueño cuando me dijiste que necesitábamos ir despacio-le acaricie la mejilla y ella solo me sonrió después agrego

-dije que dejáramos las cosas florecer-me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos un rato después salimos juntos al auto para comer.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-no tengo idea, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-¿tienes toda la tarde?

-Si-

-ok, entonces iré por mi auto, después tu me sigues

-¿A dónde iremos Bella? ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

-Porque iremos a mi casa, y preparare algo delicioso, después no tiene caso regresar por mi auto ¿o sí?

-creo que no- Bella se bajo no sin antes sonreír. Vi como se alejaba rumbo a su auto, hasta que tocaron la ventanilla

-¡hola! Dude si eras tú, pero me arriesgue ¿Cómo estás?

-Jane, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a practicarme unos análisis-subió su brazo y me mostro el parche que tenia sobre el brazo cubriendo el piquete de la aguja

-y ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunte

-estoy bien, gracias.

Miro a donde mis ojos volteaban constantemente a _Bella_

-Imagino que te esperan

-Así es

-en ese caso te veré después

-Adiós Jane

-Edward mira se que apenas nos conocemos pero ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?-la mire indeciso

-Solo quiero conocerte un poco mas-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos y hasta ese momento vi que eran muy profundos y hermosos, de un color azul profundo

-yo… no se Jane

-mira te veo en este restaurante a las 7 ¿ok? No te sientas presionado, yo siempre voy a cenar ahí, si te decides, nos encontraremos-me dio una tarjeta

-nos vemos Jane- Ella solo asintió sonriendo

-Nos vemos Edward-arranque el auto para reunirme con Bella quien ya estaba lista

BELLA POV

Camine al auto y entonces oí esa voz horrible de "Jane Cale". Entre al auto sin dejar de mirar

¿Qué tanto le decía? Malditos celos

¿Por qué le sonreía tanto? Resbalosa…

JANE POV

Alec y yo estábamos en el hospital esperando por Edward. Necesita acercarme a él, conocerlo, y saber más cosas mientras pudiera teníamos que conocer el terreno en caso de que Emmett Brandon siguiera husmeando ¿Qué haríamos si encontraba pruebas para acusar a mi padre? Teníamos que hacer algo, darle un buen susto por lo menos.

-Hermanita, ya sabes qué hacer

Asentí y camine a mi objetivo

-¡hola! Dude si eras tú, pero me arriesgue ¿Cómo estás?-le dije después de tocar la ventanilla

-Jane, que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a practicarme unos análisis-le mostré el brazo para que no dudara de mi. Mordió el anzuelo

-y ¿Cómo estás?-me pregunto

-estoy bien, gracias.- le sonreí "amigablemente"

Vi que miraba a algo adelante con mucha atención, no me di cuenta que no estaba solo

-Imagino que te esperan-le dije un poco decepcionada

-Así es

-en ese caso te veré después-fingí despedirme

-Adiós Jane

-Edward mira se que apenas nos conocemos pero ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo?-Tienes que aceptar tienes que aceptar.

-Solo quiero conocerte un poco mas-lo mire fijamente para presionarlo

-yo… no se Jane

-mira te veo en este restaurante a las 7 ¿ok? No te sientas presionado, yo siempre voy a cenar ahí, si te decides, nos encontraremos-le di una tarjeta

-nos vemos Jane- le sonreí

-Nos vemos Edward-le dije para despedirme

Alec estaba escondido, observando todo

-¿y bien?

-Ira a las 7 te lo aseguro-le informe

-perfecto, arreglare lo demás

EMMETT POV

Estaba con Alice tomando un café en silencio sepulcral. Hasta que rompi el silencio

-lleve a revelar las fotos de la noche de pijamas, hay un par de Edward, te sacare una copia, también están las fotos del cumpleaños de Celine.

-¿hermanita?- le llame, tenía la mirada perdida en algo. Pareciera que nunca me escucho

-¿Qué tienes?

-quiero decirle la verdad

-¿tan pronto?

-ya son meses, tu lo ves más seguido y hasta amigos son, pero yo no, ya no puedo soportar esto

-¿Cuándo?

-hoy

-está bien, preparare algo en mi casa y lo invitare, a las 7 te espero allá

Alice asintió, y yo mientras le limpie las lagrimas. Nos despedimos y fui a casa. Le conté todo a Rose y juntos preparamos todo. A las 4 de la tarde le llame pero no respondía.

Le llame a Bella entonces para que me pasara el teléfono del hospital, para no tener que pasar por el menú de claves y extensiones.

-¿hola?

-Edward hasta que te encuentro, te llam…-espera ¿Edward? Yo le llame a Bella. Retire un poco el teléfono para ver el teléfono marcado decía "Bella"

-Edward ¿Por qué respondiste el teléfono de Bella?

-Yo… mira… ¿se te ofrece algo?- Aja con que nervioso

-pillos solo quiero invitarlos a cenar hoy a mi casa a las 7. Sin falta, quiero hablar de algo importante-le dije la última frase muy seria

-Claro Emmett, y por favor no imagines cosas que no son.

-Seguro-Mi hermano y mi mejor amiga, buena pareja

-Emmett hablo enserio

-yo también, nos vemos-colgué y vi que Rose me veía desde la cocina con Celine

-Ya está todo osito ¿Cómo te sientes?

-nervioso como nunca.

Rose se acerco y me beso dulcemente en los labios. Tranquilizándome si tan solo hubiera tenido idea de lo que venía, hubiera abrazado mas fuerte a Rose, darle más besos a Celine para tomar valor y hubiera corrido a decirle a Edward "te encontré hermano".

Carlisle POV

Dicen que los presentimientos existen, que el corazón te avisa desde antes que sucedan las desgracias o incluso las alegrías, ¿pero qué significa esta angustia que me persigue?

-¿Dr. Cullen?

-Si

-Le busca un paciente

-¿cómo se llama?

-Alec Cale- ¿Cale? Tal vez se haya equivocado y quiera ver a Marco

-Hágalo pasar, por favor

-Dr. Cullen gracias por recibirme.

-Buen día ¿a qué debo el placer de su visita?

-Mire es un tema delicado-¿delicado?

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte curioso

-¿conoce a la familia Brandon?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Mire-me dio un sobre y lo abrí, tenía fotos de mi familia incluso fotos de Edward saliendo del hospital, subiendo al auto.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pretende?-

-quería que los tuviera, pero no piense mal déjeme explicarle, soy fotógrafo, y trabajaba con unos amigos en Port Angeles, antes de venir aquí. Hace unos días fui a revelar, y de paso le ayude a mis amigos con el negocio, entre los rollos a revelar estaba este pedido de los Brandon. No me gusto el aspecto, y preferí notificarle. Pareciera que los vigilan, y me asuste por ustedes, no los conozco pero se me figuran una familia muy unida, y mi padre los aprecia, disculpe si me entrometo, pero me preocupe-me dijo todo tan rápido que creí que había oído mal ¿los Brandon?

-Gracias Alec-le dije sincero, al ver su mirada.

-por favor Dr. Cullen solo le pido que no se enteren, yo no quiero más problemas con ellos

- descuida, nadie sabrá

-se lo agradezco, ahora me voy, salude a su esposa y a su hijo.

Alec se despidió y se fue dejándome con la incredulidad. ¿Será verdad?

ALEC POV

-¿Padre? El tablero esta puesto, empieza el juego.

**Bien, es todo ¿Qué dicen? Les gusto??? Espero que me manden muchos reviews… porque me fascina leerlos!! ^^ Alégrenme el día! ¿ok? Jajaja **

***Con Cariño Eli***


	17. Chapter 17

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN LA HISTORIA Y SE TOMAN UN MINUTO EN COMENTAR =D**

**Me sorprendió que hubo más alertas de favoritos, pero muy pocos comentarios : (**** espero que haya un poquito más : ( ¿Qué dicen? =D**

**Bueno aca les dejo el capitulo nuevo con dedicación especial a los que dejaron su review el capitulo pasado =D**

**tishacullengreen****, ****nonblondes****, ****Elena Lawrence****, ****rosmarlin****, ****day-whitlock****, Sanya, , ****Rosa Cullen****, ****Gabriela Cullen****. ¡GRACIAS Por sus opiniones! =D**

EDWARD POV

Algo me decía que las burlas de Emmett no pararían en un buen rato, pero no molestaban del todo, al contrario me alegraban, tan solo imaginarme junto a Bella, ah no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Quién provoco esa sonrisa?-me saco Bella de mi hermoso sueño

-Emmett llamo-le dije a Bella y vi que se había cambiado, tenia ropa deportiva

-y ¿Qué dijo? Debió ser algo grande para dejarte así de embobado-me dijo riendo

-primero cuestiono el porqué conteste tu teléfono después nos invito a cenar hoy a las 7- a la misma hora que Jane, pero no importa primero mis amigos, me dije

-¿iras?-me pregunto

-Depende ¿tu iras?

-Solo si tú vas

-entonces…-me acerque a ella y muy cautelosamente tome su rostro, y silenciosamente le pedí permiso para besarla y ella asintió levemente, nos besamos con ternura-iremos-concluí dándole un beso tierno en los labios

-te quiero Eddie-

-¿Por qué el cambio Bella?-le pregunte muy bajo mientras la abrazaba, no podía evitar la curiosidad

-alguien un día me dijo que no cerrara mi corazón, le hago caso a esa persona-en ese momento recordé mis propias palabras hace un par de meses. ¿Quién diría que saldría beneficiado?

-No cerrare mi corazón, y de algo estoy consciente que este cariño por ti está creciendo-me dijo también muy suave-quiero que crezca y que se haga el amor más puro y hermoso del mundo-me dijo todo en un susurro apenas audible, yo solo la abrace muy fuerte

-te quiero-

-y yo a ti Edward

Nos separamos muy lentamente y ella fue a la cocina, la seguí y le ayude en lo que podía, al terminar teníamos pasta y una especie de croquetas, para acompañar tomamos un poco de vino.

-La próxima vez no dejare que me ayudes-me dijo seria

-¿Por qué?-

-Como cocinero eres un buen deportista-y empezamos a reír los dos.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste viviendo solo?

-Bueno no soy tan malo en la cocina como crees-bueno tampoco tengo mucha habilidad pero no es momento de dejarlo a la luz más de lo que ya esta

-¿en serio?

-bueno, será mejor que vaya a casa, tome un baño, y me cambie-le dije cambiando de tema-¿paso por ti a las 6:30?

-No, chef Edward- eso me desilusiono un poco pero me hizo reír lo de chef

-mejor yo paso por ti, no me agrada tu forma de conducir, sin ofender, ¿nunca quisiste ser piloto de autos?- siempre me sorprende

-está bien pasa por mí, miedosa

-a las 6:30 te paso a buscar, nos vemos Eddie-me hizo reír en vez de enojarme

-Nos vemos Isabella-una con otra

-ok Eddie, conduce con cuidado-solo asentí y me fui.

Fui a casa. Tenía el tiempo contado para arreglarme y descansar un poco antes de otra cena, donde seguramente se agotaría lo último de mis energías. ¿Cómo le hacían los Brandon para tener tanta energía? Empecé a divagar mientras me recostaba un rato en la cama después de arreglarme, hasta que alguien se aclaro la voz

-te ves diferente hijo-me dijo mi padre que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-estoy más feliz aquí

-me da gusto Edward, en realidad debo decir que me hace muy feliz-me dijo sonriendo pero algo tenia, podía deducirlo por sus ojos

-Papá desde hace tiempo te noto extraño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Nada hijo-evito mi mirada, signo de que algo ocultaba

-¿papá? Somos amigos ¿no es así?-ocupe la frase que me decía de niño, para que le contara lo que me sucedía, mientras me ponía de pie y le invitaba a pasar

-¿lo recuerdas?- me pregunto dudoso mientras se ponía frente a mí

-claro papá, ¿Cómo olvidar a mi mejor amigo? Tampoco olvido la vez que no te atreviste a decirme lo que tenías planeado hace más de 2 meses y fingiste que todo estaba bien, ¿Qué sucede papá? Vamos ¿Dónde quedo la confianza?-le dije sonriendo, pero en el fondo me preocupaba

-Edward… yo solo quisiera saber si estas feliz aquí con nosotros

-Claro papá, ya los extrañaba, Londres no fue miel sobre hojuelas

-me refiero a si no te gustaría conocer a tus padres-eso no me lo esperaba, no después de tantos años.

-oh eso, mira papá yo conozco a mis padres-le dije y él me miro con los ojos dilatados

-Son Esme y Carlisle Cullen, son unos padres ejemplares, muy estrictos pero los mejores que pude tener, y siempre doy gracias a la vida por ponerlos en mi camino

Me abrazo y me dijo-todo este tiempo he tenido miedo de no haber sido un buen padre, tengo miedo que un día nos dejes por tu familia y que Esme y yo solo seamos los sujetos que conociste un día-

-papá ustedes son mi familia, la mejor familia que pude pedir, después de que la mía me abandonara- lo abrace y le dije-eres un padre estupendo aunque muy estricto, hacerme llegar a las 11 de las fiesta de preparatoria era una mala regla, y restringir la tarjeta de crédito también-lo hice reír

-tú eres un gran hijo-me hizo sonrojar-testarudo y rebelde pero un gran hijo-empezamos a reír y me arregle por última vez el cabello

-¿vas a salir?-me pregunto

-ah si Emmett me invito a cenar con su familia

-ah Emmett Brandon…

-si papá, los conoces, somos amigos desde hace un tiempo

-Tal vez podrías quedarte hoy a cenar con tus padres ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-papá ya les dije que iré, lo lamento, pero tengo una propuesta, mañana mamá, tu y yo iremos a cenar a Port Angeles-solo me sonrió y asintió levemente, ¿Qué le sucedía?

-papá ¿Qué sucede?

-conduce con cuidado y promete que te cuidaras mucho-solo me dijo eso y me miro a los ojos

-descuida Bella pasara por mí, así que no conduciré y si me cuidare, papá, ¿seguro que no sucede algo?-

-descuida hijo ah y procura no salir a la calle a las 3 de la mañana por favor, no es seguro-vaya mi tío Marco le conto

-¿te contaron?

-eso parece hijo-empezó a reír- La enfermera me paso el reporte desde que llegue al otro día-lo mire incrédulo, creí que había sido mi tío el delator

-¿y cómo va todo con Bella?-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos donde buscaba el rostro de la enfermera comunicativa

-de maravilla, cada día la quiero mas

-¿y ella te corresponde?

-Demos tiempo al tiempo, no quiero presionarla, pero me ha dicho que me quiere, es buena señal-me miro y sonrió

En eso tocaron el timbre y después la voz de Bella hizo su aparición

-Hijo creo que llego tu cita, le diré que bajaras cuando acabes de arreglarte el peinado-dijo mi padre burlándose

-no es gracioso Dr. Cullen-empezamos a reír y bajamos.

-Hijo, por favor cuídate-me volvió a decir antes de bajar

Después, Bella y yo nos despedimos de mis padres y fuimos a su auto

-eso fue vergonzoso –le confesé

-¿Qué viniera por ti?-le dije que sí y ella rio maravillosamente para mis oídos.

Llegamos en unos 40 minutos a casa de Emmett, porque Bella entre tanto, olvido su bolso e insistió en que regresáramos, llegamos a la casa de Emmett a las 7:15

-Hola Edward, Bella- me dijo Rose cuando abrió la puerta

-tío tío-dijo Celine

-Hola Rose, hola pequeña princesa-

-Edward, Bella-saludo Emmett

-hola Emmett-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo en tal sincronía que empezamos_ a reír como locos_.

-Pasen, Alice estaba nerviosa, ustedes siendo los señores puntualidad ¿y llegando tarde?-reímos aun más

Celine me tomo de la mano, y pasamos a la sala donde brincaba Alice y Jasper trataba de calmarla

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa Alice?-le pregunte aun riendo, tenía un humor excelente, estar con Bella me hacía muy feliz

-¿Dónde estaban? Pensé que les había pasado algo-¿Por qué todos están tan nerviosos?

-Alice solo son unos minutos ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte ya serio

-es que ustedes siempre son muy puntuales y ahora se retrasaron-me dijo bajando la mirada

-estamos bien-y fui e impulsivamente le di un beso en la mejilla, mire a Jasper, siempre sentía que un día podría preguntarme porque tanta cercanía con su prometida.

-Bien pasemos a la mesa-dijo Rose también algo seria también ¿Qué les sucedía?

Entramos al comedor y tomamos nuestros lugares.

Habían preparado una cena completamente vegetariana, hasta jugo de alfalfa, al principio hice gestos como los de Celine pero después lo probé y no sabía tan mal.

Celine estaba a mi izquierda así que le susurre al odio mientras ella se quejaba de la cena, haciendo los gestos más graciosos que jamás había visto.

-no sabe tan mal como se ve, princesa-

-¿de veda tío?

-si pruébalo-se llevo el vaso a la boca y tomo un gran sorbo era buena señal

-no sabe tan feo-me dijo un poco fuerte para ser un susurro y Rose estaba lanzándome una mirada graciosa, creo que se debatía entre molestarse por cuestionar su comida y risa por lo que hacía su hija

La comida después de ese incidente fue tranquila, y silenciosa hasta que todos acabamos, no estaba tan mal comer verde después de todo

-Celine amor despídete, es hora de prepararte para la cama

-si mami-dijo Celine y extendió sus brazos para Rose, la levanto del asiento Celine dijo buenas noches y la llevaron a dormir, vi como Emmett las seguía con la mirada, eran su adoración.

-¿Emmett? No quiero sonar rudo ¿pero qué era lo importante que tenias que decirnos? ¿Estás bien?

-Bueno yo… -estaba dudoso

-Edward, en si Emmett y yo queremos contarte algo que paso hace mucho-me dijo Alice muy seria y eso me ponía los cabellos de punta, los Brandon nunca estaban serios

-claro ¿Qué sucede?

-es de nuestro hermano Eddie- dijo Emmett ese apodo me hizo recordar de Bella, voltee a verla y estaba también seria y tensa, hace un rato estaba normal, me preguntaba si tenía yo la misma expresión de confusión y estrés.

Los seguí observando y cuando llego Rose también estaba sumida en la tensión

-claro-volví a decir, mientras mi mirada pasaba por todos los rostros

-Tenemos un hermano pequeño, se llama Edward. El nació cuando teníamos 5 años y unos meses. Alice juraba que era niña, y cuando nació se desilusiono un poco-dijo Emmett sonriendo-aunque yo siempre supe que era un niño-dijo con orgullo

-pero siempre desde el inicio lo quisimos, tenía unos ojos enormes y expresivos, se veía con el cabello rubio aunque Emmett y yo lo teníamos un poco más claro de bebes y mira -agrego Alice sonriendo al momento que tomaba un mechón de su oscuro cabello

- Vivíamos en Chicago, un día por la tarde estábamos en el jardín jugando, mamá nos vigilaba. Alice y yo empezamos a pelear muy fuerte, quería colgarla de un árbol y ella seguramente quería lo mismo-sonrió Emmett y siguió el relato -Mi hermano tenía unos meses, mi madre lo dejo en una mecedora donde le daba un poco el sol pero al ver que nuestra pelea estaba subiendo de tono, se fue a regañarnos, cuando regreso unos minutos después, no estaba ya mi hermano-

-lo siento mucho, debió ser muy fuerte-les dije

-si lo fue, mi familia nunca dejo de buscarlo, pasaron años y años, hasta que las líneas de búsqueda se rindieron.

-lo lamento-volví a decirles

-Mis padres sufrieron mucho y nosotros también, cuando crecimos yo empecé la búsqueda de nuevo donde mi padre la dejo y tampoco tuve éxito-

Ya no sabía que decirles era una triste historia. Ellos me miraban como queriendo descifrar algo, ¿pero qué?

Me quede callado y Emmett siguió

-Creímos que las personas que se lo llevaron lo tendrían, o que lo habrían abandonado, pero no hay registros, no hay evidencia, todo es como si Edward hubiera sido un fantasma-no quise decirles lo que paso por mi cabeza pero y si ¿estaba muerto?

-Un día sin querer encontramos pistas que nos devolvieron esperanza, sabemos que esta vivo-lo interrumpí

-eso es grandioso-tenía que alegrarme después de tanto mi amigo estaba más cerca de su hermano

-¿lo crees?-me pregunto Alice

-Claro, después de tantos años es grandioso, tener una noticia alegre, tal vez puedan llegar a él- tal vez después de todo ellos no eran como la familia que me abandono, tal vez se merecían una oportunidad, ¿o esa historia solo era para justificar a sus padres? Ellos eran muy pequeños en ese entonces… tal vez fue la historia que sus padres inventaron para ellos, para cubrirse; _Tal vez_.

-estamos dudosos

-Debe ser difícil, pero inténtenlo, búsquenlo, no se rindan estando cerca- sus miradas me hicieron sentir incomodo, voltee a ver a Bella, era la única que sabia mi secreto, le sonreí y ella me sonrió muy tensa

-Edward mira nosotros… -Emmett empezaba a hablar pero se detuvo para beber un poco de vino, yo los mire a todos, dejando al final a mi Bella, quien estaba por tomar su copa de vino pero por nervios la tiro sobre mí

-yo… Edward lo siento yo-le puse un dedo sobre los labios

-está bien, iré a limpiarme-

-Puedes usar la habitación de huéspedes, disculpa si la ves desordenada pero es donde Emmett tiene su pequeña oficina- me sonrió apenada- es la tercera puerta de la derecha, mientras que Emmett busque algo para que te cambies la camisa-me dijo Rose y camine hacia allá.

Cuando entre todo estaba oscuro, prendí una sola lámpara e ilumine parcialmente, empecé a quitarme la camisa mientras esperaba por Emmett, una vez que la desabotone, vi la habitación, era espaciosa, vi que en un escritorio había muchos papeles desordenados, y detrás había un pequeño librero que tenía pocos libros, los demás estaban sobre el suelo en una pila. También tenía unas fotos, una que parecía de su boda, me acerque, se veían felices y no pude evitar sonreír, en otra estaba Emmett y Rose con una bebe recién nacida, después había una de Emmett, Rose, Bella, Alice y Jasper. Después había una foto peculiar eran dos niños similares, un niño con rizos oscuros que le jalaba las coletas a otra niña de cabello oscuro, Alice y Emmett de niños, volví a sonreír y después volví a ver el desorden. Sobre el escritorio también había unas fotos de Celine y Rose. Después boca abajo estaba un cuadro con una foto de los hermanos Brandon de niños con un bebe, debe ser su hermano, volví a dejar la foto en su lugar y me regañe por husmear. Pero cuando deje todo en su lugar moví un folder ahí había más fotos del mismo bebe, no les preste mucha atención, hasta que vi una en especial que me llamo la atención… Estaba una mujer joven, con el cabello ondulado color caramelo con facciones dulces sosteniendo a un niño de un año, con ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo, mientras los abrazaba un hombre joven rubio, de facciones finas. Eran Carlisle y Esme abrazándome….era una foto vieja que salió en las revistas, en una de las tantas entrevistas de mis padres ¿Qué demonios pasa? Esto no me gustaba, volví a abotonar la camisa como pude y en eso entro Emmett

-Toma esto te quedara, a mi me queda pequeña-me miro y no podía descifrar mi expresión

-¿Por qué me contaron eso? ¿Creen que yo…?-no termine tenía que plantear mis ideas, estaba confundido

-Yo…-empezaba a hablar Emmett, pero lo corte

-NO SE PORQUE LO HICIERON NI TAMPOCO TENGO IDEA DE PORQUE TIENES FOTOS DE MI FAMILIA CONTIGO

-Edward cálmate yo…-me miro con los ojos suplicantes

-Edward te conté todo porque quiero que entiendas, por favor cálmate y siéntate, te daremos pruebas si es lo que necesitas, tenemos unas cuentas-Alice y los demás estaban detrás de él-Edward tu historia, tu pasado, y el nuestro tienen puntos de unión, después de que fuiste encontrado..-empezó a decir Alice pero en ese momento solo vi a Bella quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos como todos, ¿fui encontrado? ¿Cómo sabia? Solo le conté a Bella…

-¿Tu? ¿Solo te acercaste a mi por ayudar a tus amigos a investigarme?-me sentía dolido a ella le había confiado todo, ella sabía de mi adopción por mi propia boca, yo la quiero-

-Edward yo no dije algo de lo que me confesaste, nunca he hablado, yo te quiero-

-Edward no queríamos asustarte, o alejarte de nosotros por eso esperamos un tiempo pero creo que no salió del todo bien-dijo Alice sollozando

-NO SOY SU HERMANO, SIENTO LO QUE LES SUCEDIÓ PERO ENTIENDAN QUE NO SOY YO, LO LAMENTO-

-Edward no seas ciego y necio-insistió Alice

-NO SOY YO, NO PUEDO SER YO, YO TENGO UNA FAMILIA Y…-no pude terminar me sentí mareado

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Emmett

-de verdad lamento lo de su hermano, pero yo no soy el ni si quiera nos parecemos-les dije en un susurro riendo al final

-Edward mira tenemos………………….- al parecer Alice siguió hablando pero yo ya no oía, algo zumbaba tan fuerte en mi cabeza que no oía

-yo soy de Canadá, y ustedes de Chicago, kilómetros de distancia-volví a decir muy bajo esperando que me oyeran

-aun no tenemos todas las respuestas-me dijo Alice quien no paraba de llorar mientras Jasper me miraba suplicando que me calmara

-Lamento no ser quien esperaban, no soy su hermano, lo siento-les dije esto y me abrí camino entre ellos

-Edward no te ves bien

-estoy bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-les dije, tome mi abrigo y me lo puse lo mejor que pude, otra vez el mareo hizo de las suyas cerré los ojos un momento y Alice se acerco

-hermanito siéntate-me sentí molesto, les acabo de decir que no soy quien creen e insisten

-no me digas así- seguí caminando a la salida y de pronto sentí una mano tomando la mía fuertemente, trate de enfocar y era Bella

-quédate aquí

-yo iré donde tu vayas-me respondió sollozando

-yo quiero que te quedes

-estaré contigo, no importa las veces que me digas que no

-tengo que irme

-y yo iré contigo a donde vayas- iba a decirle quédate, no quiero que estés conmigo pero todo paso tan rápido, sentí como un gran golpe en el pecho que me sacaba el aire, intentaba hablar o hacer algo pero no podía… vi los ojos de Bella angustiados pero no podía decirle que estaba bien, me perdí en ellos, intentando decirle que la quería, que en realidad si la quería y necesitaba a mi lado, me quede así hasta que llego la oscuridad, y ya no sentí el dolor. Se sentía tan bien…

ALICE POV

Todo nos salió mal, estaba alterado. Todos estábamos alterados. Lo que me sorprendió es que el pensara que Bella nos traía información cuando nunca fue así, ella apenas y nos comentaba de su cercanía.

No pude evitar llorar

-amor cálmate-me decía Jasper mientras me acariciaba la mano una y otra vez.

-Edward mira tenemos pruebas peculiares, tal vez no son todas, pero si tu gustas podemos platicar, investigar juntos, pruebas de ADN lo que quieras- le dije esto mientras sacaba la placa de mi cuello, se la mostraría; pero cuando subí la vista el tenia los ojos cerrados y una mano presionando su cabeza.

- yo soy de Canadá, y ustedes de Chicago, kilómetros de distancia-susurro mi ángel

-aun no tenemos todas las respuestas-le dije, aun teníamos que buscar más, tal vez todo fue tan rápido, tal vez no era el momento de hablar todo, y ahora lo abrumamos

-Lamento no ser quien esperaban, no soy su hermano, lo siento-nos dijo y siguió su camino para la puerta, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos

-Edward no te ves bien- le dije, estaba pálido por completo, y se veía que empezaba a sudar

-estoy bien ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-se empezó a poner el abrigo pero se balanceaba un poco

-hermanito siéntate-le dije preocupada y Jasper se adelanto para ayudarlo pero se detuvo cuando hablo

-no me digas así- dijo tenso y siguió caminando, iba a seguirlo pero Bella nos paso, iba corriendo hacia él y le tomo la mano

-quédate aquí

-yo iré donde tu vayas-Bella le respondió aun con lagrimas

-yo quiero que te quedes

-estaré contigo, no importa las veces que me digas que no- un necio para otro necio

-tengo que irme

-y yo iré contigo a donde vayas- le dijo Bella y en ese momento todo el tiempo paso en cámara lenta, el se quejo, vio a Bella y se desvaneció, Bella empezó a gritar por ayuda y su nombre una y otra vez, yo estaba pasmada preguntando qué sucedía, ya no oía, solo veía las expresiones en una versión lenta.

Emmett corrió en su ayuda junto con Jasper, Rose fue a llamar una ambulancia, Bella seguía llamándole a Edward pidiéndole que despertara. Y yo seguía hundida en shock hasta que llego Jasper y me sacudió

-Alice respira te necesitamos, tu hermano te necesita-me dijo Jasper

-su corazón-le dije muy bajo

-Alice ya llamamos a los EMT, y estamos llamando a sus padres-vi que Rose les estaba llamando

-Cálmate-en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba temblando mientras mi hermano estaba en el suelo inconsciente por mi culpa

-Jasper ayúdame un poco-le dijo Emmett quien traía una manta, no iban a moverlo mucho hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, Jasper fue para ayudar mientras yo me fui acercando pero pare en seco cuando oí un grito

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO!! ¡NOO!

ALEC POV

Eran 15 minutos pasando las ocho. Jane me fallo, ya sabía que no se podía confiar en ella

-Creo que perdiste tu toque _hermanita_.

-¡Cállate!

-Seguramente prefirió quedarse a ver la televisión que verte-

-¡CALLATE!

-No desquites tu frustración, mejor me voy, iré a ver porque te cambio-tome las llaves de mi auto y ya arriba me dije

-y ¿voy a casa de los Cullen? No mejor donde los Brandon-estuve indeciso hasta que mejor me decidí por el nido paternal

_Tienes que entrar al juego Edward Cullen, o mejor dicho Edward Brandon. El juego no está completo sin ti. Tienes que jugar._

**Les gusto?? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que si y me dejen grandes cantidades de reviews!! Recuerden entre más reviews más felicidad para la escritora y por lo tanto más inspiración xD**

***Con cariño Eli***


	18. Chapter 18

**PERSONAJES DE **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!! CREANME QUE ME ALEGRAN EL DIA Y HASTA TENGO GANAS DE ESCRIBIR MAS Y MAS JAJA.**

**TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR LAS ALERTAS, ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN PUEDAN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ALGUN DIA!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

**rosmarlin****, ****ale-cullen4****, ****nonblondes****, ****Gabriela Cullen****, ****Rosa Cullen****, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, ****day-whitlock****, Lucy_Cullen, ****Nanu Ec****, cindy, Sanya, ****Elena Lawrence**

**Por sus comentarios al capítulo pasado=D ME ENCANTO LEERLOS!!! SIGAN COMENTANDO!! =D**

Carlisle POV

Estaba preparando té para Esme y para mí. Cuando vi nuevamente ese auto verde. Me asome y vi que no era equivocación mía, eran las mismas placas. Ese auto venia estando cerca de la casa o del hospital desde hace unos días, ¿Tendrá algo que ver con las fotografías? ¿Tiene algo que ver con los Brandon? ¿Debería llamar a la policía? no se cuanto me quede viendo cuando llego Esme

-baje porque demoras mucho corazón, ¿Cómo va el té?-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-estaba por subirlo-le dije, no creí necesario asustarla, pero me asegurare de cerrar todo, tal vez sea buena idea poner una alarma.

-déjame ayudarte-se llevo las tazas y camino hacia nuestra habitación, pero antes me dio un dulce beso en los labios, al que yo correspondí tiernamente, me sonrió y después siguió su camino.

Mientras revise que todo estuviera cerrado.

-¿Carlisle?

-Ya voy amor, me quede a cerrar la puerta-le dije mientras subía las escaleras pero en ese momento me sentí algo angustiado, más angustiado de lo que venía siendo normal en los últimos días.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Esme cuando llegue a la habitación

-si eso creo-ella me sonrió y se acerco a mí, me llevo a la cama, y una vez que los dos nos sentamos me rodeo con sus brazos

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto al oído

-Sentí angustia

-yo he venido sintiéndome así todo el día-me confeso, la abrace y un momento después me puse de pie para servirle un poco de té con el fin de que me contara de donde surgió, pero al parecer había venido tan espontáneamente como a mi

-tal vez solo es estrés amor, será mejor que descansemos-le dije abrazándola

-no tengo sueño, mejor veamos una película-me dijo mientras dejaba la taza a un lado

-está bien ¿quieres ver algo en especial?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba a buscar opciones y cuando iba a responderme sonó el teléfono

-permíteme-me sonrió-¿diga?

-Buenas noches Rose ¿Qué sucede?- sus ojos se abrieron y empezó a llorar

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde están?

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte alterado

-Edward… hospital

Me basto, empecé a cambiarme con lo primero que encontré, y Esme seguía preguntando lo que sucedió. Cuando colgó se cambio y subimos al auto, creo que nunca había conducido tan deprisa en mi vida. Mi hijo me necesitaba.

ALICE POV

-Jasper ayúdame un poco-le dijo Emmett quien traía una manta, y una almohada, no iban a moverlo mucho hasta que llegaran los paramédicos, Jasper fue para ayudar mientras yo me fui acercando pero pare en seco cuando oí un grito

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡NO!!

Me asuste tanto que me quede como estatua. Hasta que note que Rose había ido con Celine. ¿Celine? Ella había gritado asustada de ver a Edward así

-¿tío?-le llamaba pero su tío no podía responderle

-estará bien corazón, solo esta enfermito, pero estará bien- le decía Rose

-tío tío tío-ahora gritaba y yo inmóvil, ¿Qué me sucedía?

BELLA POV

Edward tenía que estar bien, teníamos que comer mañana, y pasado mañana. Teníamos que conocernos, viajar, enamorarnos aun más.

Estábamos esperando a la ambulancia, quien parecía llegar más tarde que nunca

-¿Dónde están?-les pregunte con lo poco que tenia de voz

-Bella están en camino, ya no tardan, no te desesperes-me contesto Jasper, quien tenía a una Alice en shock entre sus brazos, no parpadeaba si quiera.

Baje mi cabeza y acaricie el rostro de mi amor mientras le decía al oído

-no me puedes dejar ¿me oíste? Si lo haces juro que no volveré a hablarte jamás-que tonto sonó eso, pero no me importo, le di un beso en la mejilla-te quiero Edward como nunca he querido a alguien, no me puedes dejar ahora- le di otro beso pero esta vez en los labios, ya no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás y en ese instante se oyó la sirena de la ambulancia fuera del lugar, entraron los paramédicos, y se llevaron a mi gran amor

-¿Quién vendrá con nosotros?-preguntaron una vez que todo estaba listo

-yo-me apresure a decir y me subí con ellos todo el camino iba pidiendo un milagro, mientras apretaba fuertemente la débil mano de Edward, repitiéndole una y otra vez _no me dejes, no me dejes_.

Llegamos al hospital y me quede en la sala de espera. Los médicos se llevaron a Edward, pude distinguir que Marco Cullen estaba comentando algo con otros médicos en la sala de espera mientras reía y al parecer pasaba un buen momento y cuando vio llegar a su sobrino, su rostro se volvió el de un fantasma, dejo todo y corrió a auxiliarlo, todos desaparecieron detrás de la puerta de urgencias.

Me quede sola en la sala de espera por unos minutos; Después llegaron los demás, incluso venia Celine.

-¿Qué te han dicho?-me pregunto Emmett agitado mientras abrazaba a Celine

-solo me dijeron que espere, ¿Cómo esta Alice?-pregunte al verla perdida

-estará bien, es mucho para ella, necesita asimilarlo-dijo Jasper mientras le besaba la cabeza y la abrazaba

Pasaron unos 20 minutos… después 30 y cuando faltaba poco para 35 minutos llegaron los Cullen

-¿Bella que sucedió?-me pregunto Esme y Carlisle nos miro a todos, después fijo su mirada en Emmett, quien se levanto con la intención de explicarle

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?-dicho esto ya lo tenía arrinconado en la pared y lo tenía tomado del cuello del suéter

-¿Carlisle? ¿Qué te sucede?-Esme trataba de calmarlo pero no estaba surtiendo efecto-Amor cálmate

-Sr. Cullen yo…-ni dejo terminar a Emmett, le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE? Sé que nos has vigilado, se que has vigilado a Edward, si le pasa algo yo… yo…-todos nos quedamos en shock nunca había visto así al Dr. Cullen, y su esposa Esme tampoco a mi parecer, estaba hablándole en susurros apenas audibles pero funcionaron por que poco a poco fue dejando a Emmett

-amor, nuestro hijo te necesita por favor ve a verlo-se relajo un poco después se acerco Marco Cullen corriendo

-¡Hermano! Cálmate ven conmigo vamos a ver a Edward-Marco ayudo a que Carlisle dejara por completo a Emmett que estaba blanco como fantasma

Carlisle nos miro a todos y bajo la mirada

-lo lamento-se acerco a Esme y la abrazo-lo siento amor es que… -¿estaba llorando?

-Calma, ve por nuestro hijo, yo te alcanzo en un minuto-dijo Esme limpiando con su mano las lagrimas de su esposo

Cuando los médicos se alejaron Esme con una mirada triste pero molesta nos miro a todos

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto seria y con una voz rasposa pero dura

-yo… él se desmayo-le dije solamente bajando la mirada para que no viera mis lagrimas correr

-Bella-se acerco y me abrazo-¿Qué sucedió? Dime la verdad

-Estaba por salir, habíamos peleado, después se puso pálido, y se desmayo-ya no soporte las lágrimas y Esme me consoló

-Esme-dijo Alice

-en realidad Bella no fue la culpable, nosotros fuimos quienes sacamos de sus casillas a Edward-dijo cabizbaja-

-Eso ya no importa-Esme se puso de pie y estaba por irse cuando volteo a verme

-Bella seguramente querrás ver a Edward, ven conmigo vamos a verlo-asentí fuertemente, mínimo podría verlo y estar con él.

Subimos tres pisos y seguimos hasta el final de un pasillo completamente blanco, Esme me señalo unos sillones y tome asiento ella siguió caminando por el pasillo blanco y se detuvo en uno de los consultorios, toco y salió su esposo quien la abrazo muy fuerte, hablaron un momento y después Carlisle volteo a verme con mirada severa, Esme le dijo algo y después el asintió y se fue por el mismo pasillo que recorrimos

Me quede perpleja, tanto que no sentí cuando Esme estaba sentada junto a mí hasta que hablo

-Edward está bien

-Oh gracias gracias-empece a llorar otra vez

-solo fue una crisis pero esta mejor, Bella mira Carlisle está preocupado, disculpa su comportamiento, el no es así, pero nos asustamos, Edward es la luz de nuestros ojos-bajo la mirada y vi que empezó a llorar silenciosamente-si algo le pasa creo que Carlisle y yo no soportaríamos-la abrace y juntas empezamos a llorar en parte por frustración de no poder hacer más por Edward, de alivio de que no estaba en peligro, de alegría porque vería sus ojos nuevamente

-¿Bella?-llamo Carlisle ya se veía más calmado aunque se le veían los ojos rojos

-Edward quiere verte-me levante inmediatamente y me arregle un poco, no quería que se viera que había llorado

-¿Bella?-voltee a ver a Carlisle

-Puede que Edward este muy confundido, y no recuerde lo que sucedió y porque está aquí, se paciente y prudente-asentí, después me indicaron el numero de habitación y seguí caminando por el pasillo hasta que llegue, abrí muy despacio y me acerque a él, tenía la máscara de oxigeno y un aparato marcaba sus signos vitales, no había más ruido que el pi…pi...pi

-¿Be…lla?-oí la voz muy débil de mi amor cuando entre

-Shsh no hables amor-lo dije sin si quiera pensarlo

-Be…-

-Sh shsh no hables ahora Edward, debes descansar, no te salvas de que mañana tenemos que comer juntos-el cerro los ojos y salió una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, la limpie con un beso

-He pensado que deberíamos hacer otro picnic, solo que esta vez yo preparare la comida, e iré preparada con más mantas el frio se incrementa cada vez más, no sé si te había dicho pero soy muy friolenta-le seguí hablando del picnic pero el solo me miraba con nostalgia y ya no pude más con la farsa, tenía que decirle lo que estaba sintiendo

-Edward yo jamás te traicione-empecé a llorar no pude evitarlo-yo jamás he hablado con nadie de nosotros tienes que creerme-el me apretó la mano y movió su cabeza asintiendo

-¿me crees?-el volvió a mover la cabeza lentamente diciendo que sí

-Edward perdóname-lo abrace

-Bel..-le puse un dedo en los labios

-hablaremos después-lo abrace y empecé a tararear una canción que mi madre solía cantarme para dormir cuando era niña, poco a poco se quedo dormido y yo también me dormí, abrazando a mi gran amor.

CARLISLE POV

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera con Esme, esperábamos que saliera Bella, se había tardado mucho a mi parecer, yo no quería que nadie se acercara a él, tal vez lo que me dijo Alec era verdad y no arriesgare a mi familia.

-¿sigues molesto?

-Solo pienso que Bella demora mucho adentro

-Tal vez tienen mucho de qué hablar-me dijo calmada a pesar de que ella no ha visto a Edward

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-La defiendo porque mi hijo la quiere, y se por la mirada que ella también lo quiere, necesitan su tiempo, y se los daré, sobre todo porque me has asegurado que esta fuera de riesgo-me tomo el rostro para que la viera a los ojos-Amor, Edward ya no es un niño, y temo decirte que un día conocerá a alguien que le robara el corazón, se casaran, y tu hijo tomara el papel de padre, formara un familia, y nos visitara los fines de semana con los nietos-lo final lo dijo riendo

-no estamos tan viejos-le dije pasando una mano por mi cabello, ahora poseedor de algunas canas

-tampoco somos unos jóvenes con un niño de cinco años, mi vida, nuestro hijo creció debes de darte cuenta-me dio un beso en la mejilla y nos abrazamos un rato

-Amor

-mmm

-¿Qué es el asunto de las fotos?-me tomo con la guardia baja

-¿Qué fotos?

-No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo Carlisle Cullen, abajo acusaste a Emmett de vigilarnos, mencionaste unas fotos

-ah eso

-si eso, ¿Qué significa?

Le conté la historia de Alec y pareció asustarse

-¿pero tú crees que sea cierto?

-no sé qué pensar, pero cuando nos avisaron que Edward estaba en el hospital, y vi que Emmett Brandon tenía algo que ver tuve la necesidad de proteger a nuestra familia, por lo menos hasta saber que sucede

-¿tú sabes lo que sucedió en su casa? ¿Sabes que lo altero?-le pregunte a Esme

-Bella me había dicho que discutieron, después Alice dijo que ellos lo habían presionado, en realidad no se qué sucedió, no quise obligarlos, a pesar de todo parecen muy angustiados

-Tal vez deba hablar con Bella, no quisiera involucrar mucho a los Brandon por el momento

-tal vez sea buena idea Carlisle-me levante y fui a la habitación de mi hijo ahí encontré a Bella abrazándolo mientras los dos dormían. Una parte de mi no quería despertarlos, pero otra parte necesitaba respuesta que Bella seguramente tendría.

Iba a entrar cuando oí mi nombre

-¡Dr. Cullen!-me llamaron y voltee para encontrarme con Emmett

-¿Qué quieres?

-Dr. Cullen por favor necesitamos hablar, no entiendo lo que sucedió

-Por favor deja de jugar

-¿De qué me habla?

-Se que llevaste a revelar fotos de mi familia

-si lleve fotos pero fueron de una reunión, Edward estaba presente, por eso está en las fotos

-Emmett yo… mira te he conocido desde antes que Edward llegara, nunca te vi como un peligro, pero ahora no se que pensar

-Carlisle, no es lo que piensa, déjeme explicarle

-Emmett no se si sea el mejor momento

-Es el momento apropiado, explicaría muchas cosas y tendría la verdad de porque estamos aquí esta noche-me dijo serio y sentí escalofrió, miedo, y no porque Emmett me intimidara, sino tenía miedo de lo que vendría después

-está bien, sígueme vamos a mi oficina-le señale que avanzáramos y me siguió estaba girando la perilla cuando volví a oír mi nombre

-¡Dr. Cullen! Vine lo más pronto que pude cuando me entere-

-Todo está bien Alec-el aparto su mirada de mi y la poso en Emmett

-¿Tu?-dijo Emmett molesto

-Brandon no es el momento es una situación delicada para la familia Cullen, por favor entiende

-¡Lárgate!-grito y Alec parecía lastimado por sus palabras, estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Alec hablo

-Emmett por favor yo quiero ser tu amigo-Emmett rio sarcásticamente y entonces una enfermera me llamo

-Dr. Venga a revisar los análisis, están listos-asentí y camine para ver los análisis de mi hijo no sin antes mirar a los dos contrincantes

-regreso enseguida y compórtense con educación, están en un hospital-los dos asintieron y me fui

ALEC POV

Note que había movimiento en lo que al parecer era la cocina de los Cullen, y entonces me di cuenta de mi error, _era visible_.

-Maldición-dije entre dientes encendiendo el motor, ahora necesitaría un nuevo auto, no me arriesgaría a que lo reconocieran, iba a llamar a Jane para burlarme un poco más mientras avanzaba lentamente por el camino, admirando el paisaje. La avenida estaba solitaria. Iba marcando el número cuando se escucho el rechinido de un auto, deje el teléfono tal vez se acercaba un loco jugando al vivo con la velocidad, me hice a un lado y paso un mercedes negro a toda velocidad. ¿Carlisle Cullen? Se me hizo extraño que tuviera tanta prisa, cuando parecía que todos dormirían pronto en esa casa.

Lo seguí, acelere y lo alcance, sin embargo mantuve una distancia prudente para que no se diera cuenta.

Llegamos al hospital y el dejo el auto mal estacionado, tal vez venia por una emergencia de sus pacientes pensé, pero después bajo su esposa llorando, corriendo tras el sin darse cuenta si quiera que se estaciono utilizando dos cajones, eso era extraño.

Tome mi teléfono y marque

-¿diga?

-Jane, ven al hospital ahora

-¿Qué? Ya viste la hora, estoy muriendo de sueño

-Jane, ¿querías jugar o no? No quiero la diversión para mí solo, vamos hermanita ¿sigues dolida?-me reí

-voy para allá-me dijo bufando, si que estaba molesta

Pasaron varios minutos y me aburría estar encerrado, así que salí a ver que encontraba, camine por el estacionamiento y vi un auto que me llamo la atención, me acerque y era el auto de Emmett. _Vaya que sorpresas_

Entre a la sala de espera y escuche sus voces de angustia, esto será mejor que lo que había planeado, me seguí acercando y escuche a Alice

-no debimos decirle, prefería alejarme a que le pasara algo a mi hermanito

-estará bien hermanita descuida, es un Brandon, somos fuertes-¿eso crees Emmett? Que equivocado estas

-¿y si no? Seguramente después de esto ya no querrá hablarnos.

Iba a seguir escuchando y me llamo Jane

-¿Dónde estás?

-Entra a la sala de espera, ahí te veo

-ok

Entro y lo primero que hice fue abrazarla

-¿Qué sucede?

-estamos de suerte-le dije y le pedí que se sentara a esperarme, yo fui me lave la cara para dejarla roja y me acerque a la recepción para que me dijeran donde encontrar a los Cullen, los Brandon estaban tan metidos en una burbuja que no me vieron

La enfermera fue accesible y me dijo bien dónde encontrar a la ahora preocupada familia, subí y vi a Esme con Carlisle sentados muy angustiados, iba a entrar pero Emmett se adelanto, vi a su vez que Carlisle se levantaba y avanzaba pero Brandon lo detuvo, empezaron a hablar y note que era la hora de entrada.

-¡Dr. Cullen! Vine lo más pronto que pude cuando me entere- le dije entrecortado fingiendo mi apuración

-Todo está bien Alec-me dijo serio y entonces mire a Emmett quien no soportaba mi presencia

-¿Tu?-dijo Emmett molesto y por dentro no podía más que reírme de el

-Brandon no es el momento es una situación delicada para la familia Cullen, por favor entiende-le dije serio y muy bajo

-¡Lárgate!-me grito y baje la vista, aquí el malo no sería yo

-Emmett por favor yo quiero ser tu amigo-le dije nuevamente en un bajo volumen y el solo empezó a burlarse _ríe ahora que puedes Brandon._

-Dr. Venga a revisar los análisis, están listos-llamo una enfermera y Carlisle se adelanto

-regreso enseguida y compórtense con educación, están en un hospital-nos dijo y se fue, una vez que estuvo lejos me dirigí a Emmett

-vaya vaya el niño está molesto

-Alec vete

-te he dicho que a mí no me des ordenes

-por favor vete

-no puedo, tengo que apoyar a los Cullen ahora

-tú solo vienes a destruir

-Emmett Emmett no desquites tu frustración, yo no fui el que hizo algo, tu lo provocaste, lo sé.

-yo solo fui sincero, le dije la verdad

Me acerque a él y le susurre

-El que hizo el daño aquí fuiste tú y no yo ahora dime ¿estás seguro que es tu hermano?

-yo no hice nada malo-me dijo con duda

-solo enviar a un joven al hospital, solo por creer que es tu hermano sin olvidar que los espías, y si no fuera tu hermano ¿Qué harías?-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-¿Qué PRETENDES? –me grito y se acerco amenazante

-solo puntualizo lo que TU HICISTE, egoístamente con una familia inocente-

-Alec ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-me dijo apretando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados

-quiero que dejen todo como esta, o quería que lo dejaran como estaba ahora es tarde, _ya empezaste el juego._

-¿de qué hablas Alec?

Me fui y lo deje sin palabras

-¡NO PUEDES HACER MÁS DAÑO!-me grito y yo solo le sonreí, para después seguir mi camino

EMMETT POV

-quiero que dejen todo como esta, o quería que lo dejaran como estaba ahora es tarde _ya empezaste el juego.- _sentí escalofríos y me quede paralizado

-¿de qué hablas Alec?-le pregunte pero él se dio la vuelta y me dejo hablando solo

-¡NO PUEDES HACER MÁS DAÑO!-le grite y entonces el solo volteo a reírse en mi cara para después seguir su camino

_¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me metí?_

MARCO POV

Mi sobrino había venido aquí, afortunadamente no era grave. Aun así mi hermano estaba desconsolado, ese joven, mi sobrino, es la fuerza de sus padres.  
Ahora mismo iba a ver a mi hermano, para ver si se le ofrecía algo, pero nunca pensé en encontrármelo.

-¡Marco! Que sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije con un frío tono

-¿Así se saluda ahora?

-Alec por favor no es el momento de juegos

-Solo vine a saludar, y a recordarte que no estamos lejos, no se te ocurra ahora limpiarte las manos

-Alec, ¿Qué quieres que haga para que dejes en paz a mi familia?

-Que cooperativo Marco, pero acepto tu oferta

Sentí miedo, pero haría todo para sacar a mi familia ilesa

-Guardare tu promesa de servirnos cuando sea útil, mientras te recuerdo que el silencio será tu mejor amigo-me empujo de su camino y se fue

_¿Qué he hecho? Entonces Recordé esa noche, la noche en la que conocí a los Cale… fue la noche que cambio mi vida, la de un bebé y la de mi hermano. ¿Me arrepiento? _

**¿Les gusto?? ¿Qué les pareció? Dudas comentarios, sugerencias y demás ya saben!! =D**

**ESPERO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS!!! =D=D**

***Con cariño ELI***


	19. Chapter 19

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

**nonblondes****, ****tishacullengreen****, Sonia, ****Nanu Ec****, cindy, ****day-whitlock****, Lucy_Cullen, ****Gabriela Cullen****, Rosa Cullen, rosmarlin, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, Sanya, koko.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**

**Y LAS ALERTAS!! =D**

**Espero que les agrade este capitulo y que empiece a aclarar todo =D**

**Espero recibir varios comentarios para asi seguir la historia mas motivada jaja **

CARLISLE POV

-Jack qué bueno que estas de guardia-le dije al médico que estaba frente a mi, un viejo compañero de la facultad

-Carlisle, tanto tiempo amigo

-Así es Jack, ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-le pregunte angustiado

-estará bien, creo que solo fue una fuerte impresión, revise su electro y esta normal, dentro de lo que cabe, pero al revisar su expediente hay datos que no me agradan

-¿hay algo mal?

-leí que es algo congénito y hace dos años lo dieron de alta sin más, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es posible, un problema como el de él no se corrige a base de fármacos, es permanente

-¿lo dieron de alta? Yo no sabía, el… se supone que me ponía al tanto- ¿me mintió?

-puedes revisarlo si gustas-me dio el expediente y en ese momento no comprendí que sucedía.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que retome el tratamiento de antes, siga una dieta y si el problema persiste, se programe para cirugía, sobre todo debe estabilizarse.

-creo que eso debe acordarse con él personalmente

-eso creo amigo, necesitamos de su cooperación

-yo lo hare cuando despierte

-Si quieres puedo hacerlo, como su médico

-No, está bien yo lo hare

Nos despedimos y salí más disperso, cuando regrese por el pasillo ya no estaba nadie, me preocupe por Esme y la busque, me acerque a la habitación de Edward y ahí la oí estaba hablando con Bella

-¿tu lo quieres?

-sí y mucho

-el también te quiere, puede verse en sus ojos

-lo sé Esme, lo sé-después perdí las palabras que decían, por los sollozos que los acompañaban.

Me retire muy despacio para que no se dieran cuenta de que escuche parte de su conversación, buscaría respuestas, y Emmett las estaba ofreciendo, camine en su búsqueda.

MARCO POV

Me quede en mi sitio digiriendo cada palabra y dejándome llevar por los recuerdos

FLASH BACK

Era una fría noche en Chicago, salí tarde del hospital, me subí al auto, prendí la calefacción, le llame a mi esposa para avisarle que estaba en camino y empecé a conducir para llegar a casa. A medio camino algo me llamo la atención, había muchos autos fuera del camino, decidí parar y ver si podía ayudar, me baje y camine en la dirección de las personas, se oía el llanto de un bebe, acelere mi paso y cuando me acerque, me rodearon.

-¿Quién DIABLOS ERES TU? ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación inmiscuirse?

-Soy médico, pensé que necesitarían ayuda, solo quiero ayudar-observe todos sus rostros y vi que tenían a un bebe sin arropar, y con esta temperatura estaría con hipotermia, me arme de valor y les dije

-Necesitan arropar al bebé, si esta averiado su auto podemos llevarlo al mío, prenderé la calefacción-me miraron y rieron, se acercaron más a mí y sentí miedo

-¿Sabe? Temo que ha visto demasiado-me dio escalofrió y retrocedí

-No tenga miedo, espero que sepa guardar secretos-di otro paso atrás y casi me resbalo con mis propios pies, eso les causo gracia y empezaron a reír

La mujer que tenia al bebé lo dejo en el suelo, cubierto de escarcha, ¿qué estaba loca? Esta helando, pronto nevaría y… entonces entendí lo abandonarían a su suerte o peor aun terminarían con su vida.

-No pueden hacerle eso a un bebé-les dije con un hilo de voz

-No se preocupe, lo encontrara su familia eso si tiene suerte-dijo burlándose

-¿Qué han hecho?-les pregunte en un susurro y me prepare para correr al auto, y pedir ayuda, el bebe lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de una patrulla, empecé a correr, pediría ayuda, pero eran más rápidos, cuando menos supe ya estaba en el suelo.

-Ni se le ocurra doctor o no la cuenta-me dijeron y temblé de miedo

-déjenlo, puede ser de ayuda, no quiero ensuciarme las manos-dijo el líder con una sonrisa escondida

-los ayudare solo dejen a ese bebé-les dije aun estando en el suelo

-tomare tu palabra-me dijo y me levanto, sentí algo metálico en el cuello y me dijo muy bajo

-nos ayudaras a sacar este bebé de aquí-moví mi cabeza diciendo si y corrí a levantar al bebé del suelo

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-me pregunto mientras enredaba al bebe con mi abrigo

-Marco Cullen-

-Bien Marco Cullen, cambie de opinión quiero que te deshagas de ese bebé-me dijo con malicia

-No pueden hacer esto, es un bebé- apreté al bebé aun mas fuerte contra mi pecho

-es un estorbo, deshazte de él, o nos deshacemos de los dos- ¿Qué hago? ´¿Qué hago?

-dejen que lo lleve conmigo jamás volverán a oír de él, nos iremos

-no puedo arriesgarme a que lo encuentren

-saldré de la ciudad

-no basta

-del país, no dejaré que se acerque jamás a Chicago-me miraron y en ese momento creí que no la contaría, que no vería a mi familia otra vez

-Danos al bebé, me asegurare que cumplas-asentí y me encamine al auto, la mujer volvía a llevar al bebé en brazos, se subió conmigo al auto y después el hombre que me amenazo.

-llevaremos al bebé al hospital-les dije y me miraron por unos minutos

-si nos aseguras que ahí no lo encontraran, está bien, solo recuerda que –y me puso el objeto metálico de nuevo en el cuello-no puedes ganar contra nosotros

-lo sé-conduje al hospital, revisaron al bebé y rompí las reglas, le cambie la hora de registro, le puse un nombre falso y cuando estaba la policía ahí, buscando a un bebe perdido lo escondí.

-bien hecho-me dijeron y seguimos en silencio, ayude a esos bribones a sacar a un bebé del país, lo aleje de su familia, y me volví su cómplice una vez en Canadá me dejaron libre, más no con la conciencia limpia.

Recordé la última plática que tuve con Carlisle, buscaba un hijo, y este bebé necesitaba un padre.

Lo demás fue relativamente fácil, solo deje que este bebé cruzara su camino con mi hermano

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Marco? ¿Estás bien?-Carlisle me dijo acercándose a mi

-Si hermano, me quede pensando. ¿Cómo esta Edward?

-Estará bien, Jack me dijo que solo fue la impresión de algo, pero desea que regrese a tratamiento, para mayor seguridad

-¿acaso no tenia tratamiento?

-Al parecer ya no

-no te preocupes hermano, estará bien-le di unas palmadas en la espalda y seguí mi camino a la oficina

-¡Marco!-me llamo y voltee

-Gracias por cuidarlo mientras llegaba-solo le sonreí y seguí caminando, si tan solo supiera en lo que lo metí. _Lo siento hermano_.

Camine a mi consultorio, entre a oscuras y cuando encendí la luz ahí estaba quien fuera mi perdición a la oscuridad.

ESME POV

Ahora Carlisle era el que se demoraba, así que decidí ir a verlo, ¿Qué tal si estaba siendo muy duro con Bella? Me decidí a entrar, y encontré a Bella abrazaba a mi hijo en una forma protectora mientras el parecía acercarse lo más que podía, creo que los mire detenidamente porque Bella se despertó y se disculpo por estar tanto con mi hijo, pero a mí no me importaba si eso lo hacía feliz.

-Esme lo lamento, me dormí

-está bien Bella, ¿hablaste con él?

-un poco, en realidad solo me disculpe-bajo la mirada y decidí no hacer más que una pregunta más

-¿tu lo quieres?

-sí y mucho-me dijo y vi que una lagrima salía de sus ojos

-el también te quiere, puede verse en sus ojos- y era la verdad mi hijo no la veía como cualquier persona, la quería y mucho

-lo sé Esme, lo sé-me dijo y soltó a llorar, la abrace y espere a que se calmara un poco

-tal vez sea mejor que me vaya-me dijo limpiándose los ojos, iba a decirle que fuera a descansar pero Edward hablo

-_Bella Bella_

Las dos volteamos, para preguntar cómo se sentía pero solo nos encontramos con un Edward dormido

Ella me miro y después me hablo

-¿podrías darme unos minutos más con él? ¿Por favor?

-Claro Bella-me acerque a mi hijo le di un beso en la frente y salí en busca de mi esposo.

BELLA POV

Esme me dejo sola con él y yo lentamente me acerque. Moví la silla para que estuviera lo más cerca a su rostro.

-dicen que cuando uno duerme, aun así puede registrar con claridad lo que le dicen-le acaricie la mejilla

-yo quiero decirte algo-le dije muy suave

-te quiero, te quiero más de lo que creí que te quería-Edward se movió y creí que se despertaría pero no

-no sé como vayas a reaccionar después de esto, solo quiero pedirte que no te alejes por favor-le di un beso en la mejilla

-Carlisle dice que estarás confundido, pero por favor que eso no haga que te alejes, déjame conocerte, y permíteme mostrarte quien soy-Edward se volvió a mover y seguí acariciándole la mejilla y después lo bese tiernamente en los labios recordando la plática que tuve una vez con mi abuela

FLASH BACK

-¿Cómo sabias que el abuelo era el indicado?

-Porque sus ojos me decían más que sus palabras cuanto me amaba-

-¿Cómo lo sabré yo?

-Simplemente lo sabrás Bella-me abrazo

-¿y si me equivoco?

-El corazón te guiara

-¿Cómo sabes que no te equivocaste?-me soltó y me acaricio la mejilla

-ven acércate más, hija-me acerque y ella me susurro al oído

-te contare un secreto, la prueba fue un beso

-¿solo eso?-pregunte molesta, era algo simple y se prestaba a confusión

-si hija, en cada beso se entrega parte de nosotros, no es cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando sea el correcto. Cada beso te hará hundirte en las emociones nunca antes explicadas, para después emergerte con las emociones tan conocidas como el amor, la ternura, el cariño, la confianza, la seguridad, protección-mi abuela siguió su lista y yo solo mantuve los ojos muy abiertos

-¿solo con un beso?

-solo con un beso Bella, un beso es parte del alma, siempre y cuando sea correspondido con el mismo amor.

-¿pero y si beso al equivocado?-le pregunte angustiada

-Bella, sabrás cuando sea el correcto-la abrace aun sin entender

-Abuela, ¿un beso es un beso o no?-empezó a reír

-depende de la persona Bella,-cada vez me confundía más, después se acerco a mi oído y me dijo

-el beso de tu príncipe azul será diferente, será el del amor-ahora sí creo que mi abuela vio muchos cuentos de hadas

-¿quiere decir que debo besar a todos los príncipes y después decidir cuál es?-

-ay Bella Bella-empezó a reír más fuerte y yo seguía confundida

-Cuando crezcas lo entenderás

-tengo 6 soy grande-hice un puchero y ella solo me abrazo, nos quedamos así pero yo seguía molesta

-¿Mamá? ¿Qué le dijiste a Bella que tiene esa cara?-le pregunto mi madre

-yo nada hija-se defendió mi abuela con inocencia

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo que ahora se a que te referías Abuela-dije en un susurro, me aleje de Edward y salí de la habitación con el sabor de sus labios en los míos.

EMMETT POV

Baje poco a poco las escaleras, descansando en cada escalón, no quería enfrentarme a mi familia no aun. Me quede sentado en uno de los escalones entre en el segundo y tercer piso, me quede pensando en todo y nada a la vez hasta que oí unos pasos

-creo que aun tenemos que hablar-me dijo Carlisle Cullen mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-sí, eso creo

-discúlpame Emmett-me sorprendió

-¿Por qué?

-Por reaccionar así de violento sin dejarte hablar primero

-tuvo razones, si alguien se metiera con mi familia haría lo mismo o más

-¿Qué tienes que ver con las fotos?-me dio un sobre y lo abrí, adentro había fotos de lejos de Edward saliendo del hospital, caminando por las calles, además de fotos de mi familia yo no tome esas fotos

-yo no tome esto, créame-le dije y recordé algo que aprendí un día por casualidad

-puede ver los folios por la parte de atrás si concuerdan con las que vienen ahí de Celine, y la fiesta, aceptare su acusación, pero si no, será una prueba de que digo la verdad-tome dos fotos y las compare eran completamente distintas él solo me miro avergonzado

-lo lamento Emmett, yo…-no podía terminar

-está bien, descuide, pero hay algo que tengo que decirle-

-adelante-

-¿podríamos ir a otro lugar?

-Claro, vamos a mi oficina-nos levantamos subimos y nos dirigimos a su oficina, tomamos asiento y empecé

-primero Alec no es una persona muy confiable, tiene sus razones para no ser una persona prudente, o fiable-le dije sin más y el solo me miro confundido

-segundo…-me quede sin palabras y lo que se me ocurrió fue mostrarle la placa de mi cuello, me desabroche el suéter, y la saque lentamente por mi cabeza, el no entendía lo que sucedía hasta que levante mi mano, con la placa en ella, ahora a la luz, Carlisle seguía mis movimientos con su mirada, cuando vio el objeto tan solo abrió más los ojos, y reino el silencio hasta que se rompió

-Oh por dios-dijo la voz de una mujer para después oírse el ruido estruendoso de una caída.

**¿les gusto? ¿ya aclara más cosas? ¿deja mas dudas? ¿no tiene sentido? Jajaja bueno ya saben que dudas, sugerencias y comentarios, en un review ok?? GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO! Recuerden más reviews mas inspiración jajaja**

***Con cariño Eli***


	20. Chapter 20

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER.**

**PRIMERO "FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN" ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL, ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO VA COMO REGALO ESPECIAL ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE=D **

**BUENO LES CUENTO PARA TRAER ESTE CAPITULO FUE TODA UNA ODISEA, PRIMERO SE BORRO EL CAPITULO CUANDO YA HABIA TERMINADO, MEJOR DICHO LO BORRE POR EQUIVOCACION ¬¬ DESPUES YA NO ME QUEDABA COMO QUERIA, AUN ASI SIENTO QUE NO ME QUEDO COMO EL ORIGINAL, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE : ( LUEGO TODA LA SEMANA Y FINALES DE LA OTRA ME LA PASE CON EXAMENES Y PROYECTOS, ASI QUE TERMINE SIN IDEAS Y MUY CANSADA PERO SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON MUCHO Y ASI LOGRE TERMINAR EL CAPITULO!! =D Espero que sea de su agrado =D**

**Como siempre lo dedico a todas las que comentaron en el pasado capitulo! GRACIAS!! =D**

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, nonblondes, Zara -Alice, koko, Joslin Weasley, Lucy_Cullen, day-whitlock, Gabriela Cullen, Rosa Cullen, ANA, Rosmarlin, Elena Lawrence, Joss Hale, tishacullengreen, espero seguir contando con todos sus comentarios!! GRACIAS!

**Y ya sin más los dejo! Espero que lo disfruten y que me dejen muchos comentarios ok??? Asi sigo la historia más rápido a pesar del estrés jajaja!!**

EDWARD POV

Me dolía todo, y empezaba a ser consciente del mundo exterior. Tendría que despertarme e ir a trabajar, justo hoy que parecía que la pereza del mundo se posaba en mi. Levante mi mano para restregarme los ojos pero sentí dolor, y ¿una canalización? Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi la habitación de hospital, a mi derecha estaba el suero de mi brazo y a mi izquierda mas instrumental

¿Qué paso? Cerré los ojos otra vez y vinieron pequeños destellos que golpeaban a mi confundida mente.

Bella- cena- Emmett- gritos- dolor- confusión -Brandon

Me dolía la cabeza y no sabía si era por todo lo que vino de golpe a mi mente o fueron los fármacos, tal vez un poco de ambos.

Me levante poco a poco, arranque la intravenosa de mi brazo, odiaba la sensación de tenerla y también arranque el monitor solo que este se disparo como loco

-Genial-me estire para apagarlo pero en ese momento entro mi padre corriendo

-¡hijo! Me has dado un susto-se llevo una mano al pecho y me miro yo solo le sonreí y en ese segundo el rompecabezas tomo formo

"Escúchame Edward" "No soy su hermano" "Brandon" "hermanito""iré donde tu vayas" "Lo buscamos""su nombre es Edward" _Eso no podía ser _cerré los ojos muy fuerte para sacar todo de mi mente

-¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?-se acerco mi padre y me ayudo a levantar

-estoy bien solo quiero ir a casa, descansar en mi propia cama

-temo que debe de darte de alta tu medico primero-ay lo que me faltaba ser el paciente, después de ser el medico

-¿hijo?

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche? ¿Por qué estás aquí?-claro que lo recordaba pero él no lo sabría, no por mí, no ahora.

-no papá, solo recuerdo haberme despedido de ustedes pero por favor solo vamos a casa-le dije suplicante

-ok-me ayudo a sentarme mejor en la cama y le sonreí pero él no correspondió mi sonrisa, solo me miro y me acaricio el cabello antes de salir por la puerta, me recosté un poco y cerré los ojos tratando de ubicar mis pensamientos en algo más coherente, en algo creíble.

Lo que ocupaba en mi mente en este momento no podría ser real, no lo era, no lo seria, no ahora, no hoy.

CARLISLE POV

Mis ojos se centraban en ese pequeño objeto tan diminuto y transcendental a la vez. ¿Mis ojos me mentían? En eso un golpe me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡Esme!-corrí a levantar a mi esposa pero Emmett ya la estaba sosteniendo, la llevo a la mesa de exploración e intento recostarla, pero Esme no se lo permitió, rápido se acomodo y quedo sentada mientras la sostenía. Ella acerco su rostro a mi pecho y me abrazo muy fuerte.

-Sra. Cullen discúlpeme pero y…- empezó Emmett

-¿Por qué tienes eso? ¿Por qué tienes esa placa?-pregunto Esme con media voz cortando lo que Emmett diría

-Mis hermanos y yo tenemos una placa idéntica, mis padres nos la dieron desde que nacimos, en una cara tienen nuestro nombre –levanto la placa y decía Emmett- y en la otra las iníciales de nuestros hermanos, M.A.B y E.B, Marie Alice Brandon y Edward Brandon o Emmett Brandon-solo lo mire, y caí en cuenta que eran las letras que tenia la placa de mi Edward, de mi hijo. Esme se acerco más a mí y sentí como temblaba por la angustia y el llanto.

-No es verdad no es verdad-dijo Esme llorando

-Mi hermano la llevaba puesta cuando despareció, cuando lo arrebataron de nuestras vidas-dijo Emmett con la voz rasposa

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tú nos has espiado! ¡Tú nos investigaste! ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué tramas con esta mentira? ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Qué quieres para que dejes esta farsa y nos dejes en paz? ¿CUÁNTO QUIERES?-le grito mi esposa y después escondió su rostro lleno de lagrimas en mi pecho, estaba tan concentrado en calmarla, en tranquilizarla, que no me di cuenta que yo mismo había empezado a llorar hasta que las lagrimas tocaron mis labios y dejaron ese sabor salado tan característico, Esme aferrada a mi pecho, y temblaba por la angustia, el coraje, el dolor y las lagrimas contenidas

-Dile que no le crees dile que no es cierto, díselo Carlisle, díselo díselo-me dijo Esme sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, me quede sin habla, me quede sin aire, me quede vacio

-Eso no es una prueba-le dije en susurro apenas audible

-Por favor escúcheme-dijo Emmett y yo cerré los ojos y volví a sostener a Esme contra mi pecho mientras los dos éramos presa de las lágrimas

Lo mire nuevamente, vi que sus ojos estaban vidriosos

-Yo no… mire… yo solo quiero conocer a mi hermano- dijo Emmett torpemente

-no es verdad-le dijo Esme con furia

Emmett entonces con los ojos más vidriosos, saco algo de su bolsillo y lo extendió a nosotros, Esme se volteo y amarro sus brazos a mi pecho. Yo observe el papel que tenía en sus manos

-tómelo-me indico Emmett y con la mano temblorosa tome entre mis manos lo que ofrecía, no era un papel cualquiera, era una fotografía, se veía vieja, tenia dobladas las puntas y el color era amarillento

Puse atención en la foto, eran tres niños, dos de ellos con ojos azules e idénticos de facciones, en medio de ellos había una mecedora de bebé, y en ella dormido como un ángel estaba mi hijo, mi mundo en ese momento se partió, mi hijo tenía ya a su familia ¿Qué seriamos nosotros? ¿Los sustitutos?

- además mi hermanito tenía un padecimiento cardiaco congénito, como Edward. Tal vez no sean pruebas suficientes pero mi hermana y yo estamos dispuestos a tomar pruebas de ADN, todo lo que sea necesario–nos dijo Emmett convencido. Poco a poco Esme, mi querida esposa volteo a ver la foto, sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, cuidadosamente tomo la foto en sus manos, paso sus dedos por cada rostro y la observo detenidamente, la volteo y detrás estaba lo siguiente "Allie, Emmy, y Eddie Brandon, mis tres tesoros y mi adoración"

-no es verdad-dijo Esme cerrando los ojos para contener su llanto, yo le quite la fotografía de sus manos y le susurre al oído

-shh shh calma-ella solo lloro más y más, mire a Emmett, el también estaba llorando, yo sentía las lagrimas silenciosas en mis mejillas pero ya no tenía fuerza para limpiarlas, ya no tenía fuerza para más que consolar a mi corazón, a mi Esme. Nuestro temor se había hecho real.

Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte para Esme, Debía ser fuerte para Edward, pero ya no podía más. Me entregue al dolor y al vacio, hundí mi cabeza en el cabello de mi esposa y deje correr mis propias lagrimas. Mis miedos me habían encontrado. Su familia había llegado.

Respire profundamente y me arme de valor

-No puedes venir aquí, y romper a mi familia-Emmett solo guardo silencio

-Una familia no lo hacen los genes, una familia se protege, se cuida entre sí, se apoya, y eso somos Esme y yo para Edward-Alce mi voz un poco más

-Fuimos nosotros quienes lo cuidamos, amamos, protegimos, quienes lo consolaron cuando se entero de que sus padres lo abandonaron-cerré los ojos y seguí levantando la voz

-Fui yo quien le enseño a caminar, quien escucho su primera palabra, me dijo papá a mí. Fui yo quien le ayudo a conquistar a su primer amor-sonreí ante el recuerdo-corrió a mi cuando dio su primer beso, cuando sufrió su primera desilusión, fui yo quien lo cuido cuando se enfermo, quien lo arropo por las noches y lo impulso a más. A mí me dijo por primera vez que deseaba ser médico-cerré los ojos una vez más, respire profundo y continúe-Yo soy su padre y Esme su madre, nosotros somos sus padres, nadie más, el joven que es hoy, lo criamos nosotros-

Emmett solo siguió sollozando

-No lo abandonamos, alguien lo alejo de nosotros….- narro la historia, nos comento de la pelea con su hermana cuando tenía 5 años, de la mecedora de bebe vacía, de sus investigaciones, de sus padres, de sus recuerdos hasta llegar a la cena de anoche, Esme y yo solo escuchábamos y entre cada coincidencia nos rompíamos más, si es que eso aun era posible.

-Solo quiero conocer a mi hermanito-pidió Emmett

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES! Nosotros somos su familia-me miro nuevamente con los ojos llenos de tristeza

-Dr. Es un hombre justo, compasivo, integro tiene que entender- ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué debo decir?

-Vete por favor vete

-Por favor tiene que entender…-

-VETE-le grite enfurecido

Emmett nos miro una vez más, y se fue hacia la puerta giro la perilla y estaba por salir cuando Esme hablo

-¿Emmett?

-¿sí?

-Se harán las pruebas siempre y cuando sea lo que quiere Edward, solo danos tiempo a los tres-Emmett asintió y Esme se volvió a cubrir el rostro con mi pecho, Emmett salió y nos dejo solos con nuestro dolor

-¿Qué pasara mañana?-le pregunte a Esme, mientras subía a la mesa de exploración para sentarme a su lado, después ella se recostó en mi pecho

- Pasara lo que tenga que pasar, Edward es ya mayor, el decidirá

-para mi sigue siendo mi niño pequeño, no quiero que lo lastimen o que lo alejen

-yo tampoco amor-Esme me dijo eso y nos quedamos en el silencio hasta que salió el sol

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, me levante lentamente para no despertar a Esme que se acababa de dormir hace poco, me lave la cara, los dientes, me arregle el cabello y salí para ver a Edward, quien siempre seria mi hijo aunque yo nunca fuera su padre.

Camine hasta su habitación y cuando estaba por abrir el BEEP de las maquinas me paro el corazón.

BELLA POV

Después de hablar con Esme y Edward, baje para seguir mi espera en la sala con mis amigos, todos estaban devastados. Emmett paso un rato arriba y bajo hecho añicos, nunca lo había visto así. Celine y Rose se acercaron de inmediato y lo abrazaron, hasta quedarse dormidos, ganando un poco de paz. Jasper por su parte tenia a Alice entre sus brazos, haciendo una burbuja protectora a su alrededor, los dos también se habían quedado dormidos y yo aquí, sin poder dormir y sola.

-Que suerte-me dije y cerré mis ojos fuerte para ver si así me dormía

Un borreguito dos borreguitos ayyyy duerme Bella duerme

-¿sin poder dormir?-me dijo una voz, me incorpore del susto y me encontré con Tanya.

-Tanya…-

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?

-bien, bueno preocupada por Edward

-estará bien, descuida

-me dejare de preocupar hasta que este fuera de aquí, ¿Cuándo lo darán de alta?-

-mañana temprano seguramente, he ido a preguntar apenas-me dijo esto y sentí la gran necesidad de preguntar

-tú y el, bueno me refiero a si ustedes juntos un día yo-bravo Bella que coherencia-¿ustedes salieron?

-genial pensé que jamás lo preguntarías y tendría que decirlo yo directamente-respondió Tanya riendo

-yo lo quiero bella

-oh-no pude decir más ella lo quería

-lo quiero como mi hermano pequeño, el es mi gran amigo y por eso estoy feliz de que te encontrara, tu lo haces sonreír

-¿Qué?

-Mira Bella la vida es corta, más vale que empiecen a disfrutarla juntos-volvió a reír-no se hagan del rogar

-somos muy diferentes

-Así es, pero tienen una vida para conocerse, además ¿te imaginas convivir una eternidad con alguien igualito a ti? Que aburrido ¿no?-siguió riendo

-dense una oportunidad Bella

-Yo también lo quiero-baje la mirada

-lo sé, date una oportunidad Bella, ambos la necesitan-me dio un abrazo como si nos conociéramos de años

-no es fácil

-nadie dijo que fuera fácil ¿o sí? Porque si alguien lo dijo estaba mintiendo-me miro y yo solo sonreí

-tengo que ir a la ronda de mis pacientes, nos veremos después-me dio un abrazo nuevamente y una tarjeta

-llámame si quieres hablar, cuídate Bella-y sin más se fue por los largos pasillos

Guarde la tarjeta en mi bolso, me acomode, y recordé a mi Edward riendo, recordé sus labios y el brillo de sus ojos, hasta hundirme en el más pacífico de mis sueños.

EDWARD POV

Mi padre regreso después de unos 20 minutos, me traía una muda de ropa y se veía más tranquilo pero no lo suficiente

-¿papá?-me miro y seguí

-lamento que los asustara

-estas bien y eso es lo que importa-seguí cambiándome y después sentí la gran necesidad de volver a disculparme. De disculparme por ocultarle lo que se.

-de verdad lo lamento

-Edward basta, todo está bien-me sonrió y lo abrace

-te quiero papá

-y yo a ti hijo-

-¿abrazo familiar? Y no me esperaron-dijo mi madre desde la puerta con una sonrisa y ojeras bajo sus ojos, corrió y se unió al abrazo.

-me da gusto que este estés bien hijo-

Les sonreí, me ayudaron a recoger mis cosas y salimos al estacionamiento, por la puerta de atrás, no me gusta armar revuelos. Una vez en el auto mi madre empezó la plática

-Bella y Emmett se fueron temprano, me pidieron que te avisara que les llamaras para saber que estabas bien-me dijo mi madre

-claro- ¿Cómo podría llamarles? ¿Cómo podría verlos de frente? ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo seguiría la farsa para que mis padres no se enteraran?

-¿estás bien?-pregunto mi padre

-sí, solo quiero dormir mas pero no en un hospital- arranco el auto y fuimos a nuestro hogar

Ya habría tiempo de arreglar todo, de unir las piezas, y de saber la verdad, por ahora solo quería dormir.

ALEC POV

¡No pude evitarlo! Se salieron con la suya, les sonrió la suerte, golpee el volante mientras vi salir a los Cullen del hospital

-Calma hermanito, esto apenas empieza

-¡cómo puedes estar tan tranquila!

-Hermanito no te das cuenta que acaban de dar la señal

-¿Qué?

-hermanito lo mejor viene ahora

Ayy tenía razón pero eso significaba mancharme las manos, odio hacerlo, bueno a quien engaño, me gusta el trabajo sucio.

-Vamos Alec, no perdamos tiempo, terminemos todo de una vez.

EMMETT POV

Salimos del hospital muy temprano, llevaba a mi Celine en brazos.

-¿y ahora?-me pregunto Alice mientras acomodaba a Celine en el asiento trasero junto a Rose.

-ahora a esperar-le respondí y ella solo suspiro

-¿Cuánto?

-el necesario-volvió a suspirar pero esta vez Jasper la tomo en brazos llevándola a su auto

-te veo en tu casa, tenemos que platicar-asentí, le abrí la puerta del copiloto a Bella y después empecé a conducir, el trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo

Bajamos del auto, entramos, prepare café y nos sentamos en la sala

-¿saben todo?-pregunto Jasper

-sí, les conté todo

-¿y qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar

-No lo tomaron muy bien, después de todo llegue a romper a su familia

-solo necesitan tiempo-dijo Alice convencida

Nos hundimos en el silencio de nuevo y lo rompió el teléfono corrí a contestar

-¿diga?

-¿mamá?- _oh no lo que me faltaba_

**¿Qué tal? Les gusto?? Aburrido?? No tiene chiste?? xD quejas, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos!! Les agradezco de nuevo todos los reviews!! Ah sido el capitulo con más comentarios!! De verdad me alegraron la semana, después de exámenes departamentales que me traían loca!! =D Sigan comentado y yo sigo escribiendo ok??? xDD Recibo sugerencias! Dudas! De todo! **

***Con cariño Eli***


	21. Chapter 21

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Hola, nuevo capítulo ¿Cómo están? Bueno regreso con un poco mas de inspiración que el capitulo pasado, a ver si les gusta espero que si y que manden muchos comentarios!!! Gracias a quienes se toman su tiempo para leer y sobre todo para comentar! Me fascina abrir el correo y ver cada una de sus opiniones =D El pasado capitulo hubo un poco menos : ( pero los que hubo me subieron mucho el ánimo para continuarle y disminuir ese bloqueo creativo jaja o bueno eso creo, ustedes me diran si les gusta el capitulo nuevo jaja **

**Bueno sin más los dejo leer, con mención especial a los que enviaron su review el capitulo pasado =D**

**Gabriela Cullen, Joslin Weasley****, xikiss Cullen, Rosa Cullen, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Elena Lawrence, day-whitlock, rosmarlin, Sanya, koko**

EDWARD POV

Llegamos a casa, y dormí parte de la tarde. Realmente estaba agotado, y agobiado por todo lo que había sucedido en tan solo las últimas veinticuatro horas, no sabía que debía hacer o como reaccionar de ahora en adelante, estaba ciertamente confundido, menos mal que me dieron un par de días libres en el hospital. Me levante poco a poco y me acerque al teléfono, ya no podía esperar otro minuto más, marque lentamente y oí como llamaba una dos y tres, estaba por colgar cuando respondieron

-¿sí?

-¿Bella?

-Oh Edward pensé que no me llamarías-oí alegría en su voz alegría verdadera

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?-le pregunte curioso

-pues pensé que no querrías saber nada de mi después de la cena

-No Bella eso no puede ser, ¿te imaginas que haría sin ti? -ella solo empezó a reír y su voz hizo sentir mejor a mi cuerpo agotado. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que no quería verla si ella iluminaba mi vida? Ella era muy independiente de todo, lo sé, confió en ella. _Le creo._ Ella no iba dentro del paquete Brandon, con ellos aun no sabría como reaccionar, no sabría que hacer o que decir, pero mi Bella era un asunto totalmente aparte. A ella necesitaba verla, sin más contratiempos.

-¿Bella?

-¿sí?

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

-Solo si me dejas preparar la cena

-Quería llevarte a cenar no que tu hicieras la cena

-compláceme

-está bien Bella

-te espero a las 7 ¿ok? Te quiero Edward, te quiero y mucho

-te veré a esa hora, te quiero mucho también Bella-colgué y me estire tomando aire a la máxima capacidad de mis pulmones.

Busque una muda de ropa cómoda, me prepare para una ducha con agua caliente para destensar mis músculos y me cambie. Baje despacio y vi a mis padres por la ventana del recibidor, estaban en el jardín "arreglándolo" si así se puede llamar a dos personas llenas de lodo, persiguiéndose como niños, me arrancaron una sonrisa de mis labios tuvieron suerte de encontrarse, de amarse y ser muy felices juntos, me gustaría tener esa suerte, me gustaría encontrar a mi otra mitad justo como ellos.

-¡Niños! ¿No les han dicho que no está bien ensuciarse la ropa?-les dije con un tono serio escondiendo una sonrisa, y ellos automáticamente pararon su juego y me miraron como niños regañados en plena travesura.

No soporte más y empecé a reír y ellos hicieron lo mismo, mi madre no perdió oportunidad para perseguirme a mí también, aunque con poco éxito, cuando apunto la manguera en mi dirección se resbalo y si no fuera porque mi padre alcanzo a sostenerla se hubiera llenado ahora si completamente de lodo.

-Parecen niños pequeños-le dije a mi padre mientras se limpiaba el lodo de la cara

-solo disfrutamos hijo-me respondió sonriendo

-ya veo-baje la mirada y él lo noto

-¿Qué sucede?- tenía ganas de contarle lo sucedido pero no arruinaría su tarde, los protegería, así como ellos me han protegido todos estos años

-Solo veo que tuviste suerte de encontrar a tu otra mitad-volteamos a ver a mi madre quien seguía arreglando las rosas de su jardín.

-tú también correrás con esa suerte Edward, ya lo veras-me dio una palmada en la espalda y se unió a mi madre esta vez sin jugar para arreglar los rosales.

Camine hacia la casa nuevamente, tome un poco de agua y espere unos minutos antes de reunirme con Bella. Subí a mi habitación, saque la placa de mi abrigo y por primera vez después de años, la puse en mi cuello con ayuda de una cinta que cruzo en mi camino, puesto que la cadena ya era demasiado pequeña. Ya no tenía el cuello de un bebé.

La oculte con un suéter y baje, tome las llaves del auto y busque a mis padres por la casa estaban en la cocina ahora muy serios ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso el crepúsculo los deprime?

-¿y ahora?-les dije y ellos brincaron al oír mi voz

-mm pues nada-dijo mi padre sonriendo

-¿saldrás?- me pregunto cambiando de tema

-si cenare con Bella

-¿Iras con los Brandon?-pregunto mi madre inesperadamente

-ehhh no, yo quiero hablar con Bella, una cena más privada-me sonroje al final y mis padres sonrieron

-cuídate mucho hijo, recuerda que te esperamos en casa-dijo mi madre y mi padre seguía sonriendo

-nos vemos más tarde, los quiero-me despedí y salí al auto, conduciendo muy despacio, disfrutando cada tramo, no llevaba prisa, no habría porque tener prisa para enfrentarse con la cruda realidad después del cristal de "acá todo está bien"

CARLISLE POV

Teníamos que ser fuertes, acá no pasaba nada, Esme y yo estábamos destrozados por dentro pero protegeríamos a Edward hasta que el decidiera hacer algo al respecto, así que cada vez que estábamos en su presencia teníamos que usar una máscara de felicidad, no mentiré éramos felices teníamos a nuestro hijo junto a nosotros sano y salvo pero no sabíamos por cuanto y eso nos mataba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-me pregunto Esme una vez que Edward salió de la cocina rumbo a su auto

-El que necesite, cariño-la abrace mientras lo veíamos salir muy despacio a la carretera

-Por una parte creo que yo nunca estaré lista-me dijo tristemente

-estaremos listos cuando él lo esté ya verás-la abrace

-¿Esme?

-¿sí?- me miro fijamente a los ojos

-Me gustaría hablar con Emmett, disculparme no fui el hombre más civilizado ayer-baje la mirada apenado y ella acaricio mi mejilla

-eso estaría muy bien amor, para la tranquilidad de ambos, a mí también me gustaría hablar con él, y con Alice, exponer nuestra postura, buscar una alternativa-la mire incrédulo, ¿de dónde sacaba la fuerza? ¿Por qué no podría ser tan fuerte como ella?

-Eres un gran hombre Carlisle Cullen-pareció leer mi mente

-No amor, si lo hubiera sido ayer me hubiera comportado mejor

-es de humanos equivocarse, además solo protegías a nuestro único hijo-en eso tenía razón, protegía a nuestro único hijo, nuestra luz

-Creo que necesito hablar con Emmett a solas primero, ¿será correcto? Después podríamos acordar una reunión con Alice y Emmett, pero antes me gustaría disculparme-baje la mirada por la vergüenza.

-si amor, entiendo y me parece una buena idea.

-Gracias-la bese y después me dijo

-cada día me sorprende más quién eres Carlisle

-Tú me maravillas más amor-reímos sin alguna razón y después tristemente me tuve que separar de ella

-le llamare a Emmett, veré si puedo hacerle una visita-Esme asintió y yo tome mi celular, le llame a Emmett y acordamos que iría a su casa en los próximos minutos, tome un baño, me arregle y salí en búsqueda de una respuesta.

BELLA POV

Me llamo y no lo puedo creer. Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, me emociona oírlo bien y calmado, pensé que estaría resentido, me esperaba su rechazo, pero no fue así. Pensé que todo lo que hablamos en el hospital se le olvidaría pero no fue así, y me alegro.

Fui corriendo y brincando a mi habitación, prepare mi ropa, extrañamente tarde mucho, después fui a la cocina y prepare la mayor parte de la cena, metí el pollo al horno, termine la pasta y solo deje la ensalada para después de mi ducha.

Tome la ropa que había seleccionado, me duche y cambie, me maquille, arregle mi cabello y respire profundamente para calmarme, parecía una niña a la espera de la navidad.

Después saque los ingredientes de la ensalada y me puse a picarlos hasta que sonó el timbre. Corrí hasta la puerta pero me detuve antes de abrir, me arregle el cabello, respire y abrí con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Pensé que llegarías más…-me quede a mitad de mi frase, no espere encontrar ese rostro detrás de la puerta. Me paralice.

CARLISLE POV

Conduje con mucha precaución hasta el hogar de Emmett, estacione el auto y antes de que bajara el ya estaba en la puerta esperándome.

-Buenas tarde Dr. Cullen

-Buenas tardes Emmett, por favor llámame Carlisle-el solo me sonrió débilmente y me invito a pasar a su casa, tome asiento en la sala.

-¿le ofrezco algo de beber?

-Agua está bien, por favor

Fue a la cocina y mientras observe detenidamente el lugar, era una casa realmente acogedora. Se notaba el gran amor por su hija y esposa, me recordaba mucho a mí, cuando Edward era pequeño. Me sentía tan orgulloso de sus pequeños logros, que los gritaba a todo el mundo. No paraba de sacarle fotos, Edward tiene una infancia muy documentada, sonreí ante la ola de recuerdos.

En eso llego Emmett, me dio un vaso de agua, tome un sorbo y empecé

-Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa, ayer no me comporte muy bien

-No Dr. Cullen- sonrió y corrigió- Digo Carlisle, lo entiendo, yo hubiera reaccionado igual, nadie se metería jamás con mi pequeña o mi esposa

-Edward es nuestro todo-le confesé débilmente

-Lo se

-no quiero perderlo, se que ya no es un niño, pero para los padres no hay una edad que diga que debemos de dejar de procurar el bienestar de nuestros hijos

-Lo entiendo

-¿y qué planean hacer ahora?

-Creo que esperaremos, veremos que reacciones tiene Edward, y que decide-solo lo mire y después tome un poco más de agua

-Aun hay una parte que no comprendo-le pregunte

-¿Cuál es?

-¿Cómo llego el bebé a Montreal?

-Aun no tengo esa respuesta, y sé que eso le hace dudar pero hay muchas coincidencias ya, y además en el momento que lo indiquen podemos tomar pruebas de ADN

-eso lo decidirá Edward no yo-le respondí tajantemente, no me tenía que convencer a mí, tenía que convencer a mi hijo, después caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, fui nuevamente descortés.

-Lo lamento Emmett, sigue siendo algo muy delicado-me disculpe nuevamente

-Carlisle no tiene porque disculparse, nos estamos metiendo a su familia, aparecimos de la nada para decirle que somos la familia de su hijo, el cual piensa que fue abandonado por nosotros, es normal su reacción-solo lo mire y no fui capaz de hacer más reino el silencio

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya, yo solo venia a ofrecerte mi disculpa-dije después de unos instantes

-espere-me dijo muy bajo-Gracias-dijo

-¿gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por haber cuidado a mí hermano

-eso no lo tienes porque agradecer, Edward nos ha iluminado, nos cambio la vida.

El solo sintió y nuevamente no dijimos nada.

Estaba por levantarme y despedirme pero tocaron a la puerta insistentemente

-Permítame-dijo Emmett y se levanto

-¡HIJO!-oí que hablaban en la puerta ¿Sus padres? Me levante torpemente, no estaba listo aun para enfrentarme con los padres de los hermanos Brandon, con los padres de mi hijo.

-¿mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-no parecía muy complacido

-Hijo queríamos verte a ti, y a tu hermana, pero al parecer no te agrada vernos-me levante, tome mi abrigo y me acerque a la salida

-no mamá, no digas eso, me da gusto verlos, pero si me hubieran avisado hubiera preparado algo-dijo Emmett y entonces me enfrente con mi realidad, sus padres.

BELLA POV

-Pensé que llegarías más…-me quede a mitad de mi frase, no espere encontrar ese rostro detrás de la puerta. Me paralice.

Oh no.

-¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella

-Alice ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Qué bueno que te alegras de verme Bella

-Alice es que me sorprendes-¿Qué hare si llega Edward? ¿Qué tal si no quiere verla?

-Solo venia a dejarte algo-me dio una bolsa

-Pasa Alice- tal vez el destino quiere que se encuentren, me resigne

-No Bella, tengo algo de prisa, Jasper me espera abajo, pero ábrelo-me ínsito

-ok-abrí la bolsa y dentro venia un álbum de fotos, no tenía muchas fotos en el pero había fotos de Edward y mías

-¡Gracias Allie!- la abrace

-sabia que te gustaría, por eso no espere más en traerlo, mañana nos vemos ¿ok?-asentí ella me dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando vi que salía corriendo, después la oí

-¡AYYYYY!

-¡Alice!-Salí rápido y la encontré en los brazos de Edward. Me quede paralizada esperando una reacción

-Alice ten más cuidado-dijo muy suave Edward

-¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto al ver que Alice no respondía, ni hacia gestos

-creo que… si-dijo Alice muy confundida, cuando Edward la soltó y apoyo sus dos pies sobre el suelo volvió a gritar

-Ay duele

-¿Qué te duele?-dijo rápidamente Edward

-El pie-Alice se puso de cojito sosteniéndose con la pared

-ven acá pequeña, revisemos ese pie-dijo Edward y llevo a Alice en brazos al departamento, como una niña pequeña.

ALICE POV

Me despedí de Bella, y salí corriendo en busca de Jasper, iríamos a cenar y ya íbamos retrasados, pero no podía esperar en darle el álbum a Bella, en eso me resbale, sentí como se doblaba mi tobillo y grite de dolor

-Ayy- pensé que no tardaría en tocar el suelo pero alguien me sostuvo, seguramente Jasper se desespero de estar abajo, alce la mirada y era mi pequeño ángel, me envolvió en sus brazos, evitando que cayera.

-Alice ten más cuidado-dijo muy suave Edward, yo estaba temblando, nunca pensé como seria nuestro próximo encuentro después de la cena

-¿te sientes bien?-me pregunto ya serio

-creo que… si-le respondí, insegura, ¿acaso no recordaba lo sucedido? Sentí como lentamente me dejaba en el suelo, apoye mis dos pies y entonces sentí de nuevo dolor

-Ay duele

-¿Qué te duele?-dijo rápidamente Edward

-El pie-levante ligeramente m pie, mientras me apoyaba en la pared

-ven acá pequeña, revisemos ese pie-dijo Edward y me levanto, hasta cargarme como una niña pequeña, entramos al departamento de Bella, ¿recordaba? ¿Qué debería hacer? Por ahora solo disfrutar a mi hermanito, cerré los ojos, y me aferre más a él, disfrutando su cercanía.

BELLA POV

Cerré la puerta una vez que pasamos, Edward deposito a la pequeña Alice en el sofá

-Jasper está abajo esperándome-dijo Alice tomando su bolso, saco su celular y le dijo a Jasper que estaba arriba, que subiera, en unos minutos Jasper estaba tocando a la puerta

-Hola Bella, Alice me llamo

-Hola Jasper, Alice está en la sala con Edward

-¿Con Edward?-se tenso y entro corriendo

JASPER POV

-¿Con Edward?-me tense, seguramente Edward estaría como ayer, entre corriendo y nunca espere encontrarme con esa escena.

Alice estaba en uno de los sofás sentada, mientras Edward revisaba su tobillo con mucho cuidado

-Allie amor, ¿Qué sucedió?-corrí a ella, y la abrace sin mirar a Edward

-me resbale pero Edward estaba ahí, y me salvo de otra visita al hospital-me dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias Edward-le dije y el solo sonrío levemente

Alice tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y yo mientras no podía identificar que sucedía ahí, veía el rostro de Alice y veía alegría pero también temor, Bella tenia la confusión plasmada en la cara, y Edward, me era difícil de leer, era como una hoja en blanco. Después de un par de minutos Edward pidió a Bella algunas vendas, y vendo el tobillo de Alice con sumo cuidado

-ya esta pequeña, solo es una torcedura-dijo Edward mientras dejaba reposando en el suelo el pie de mi Alice. Esperen dijo ¿pequeña?

-Gracias Edward-dijo Alice al borde de las lagrimas, yo tan solo acariciaba su espalda, y le daba pequeños besos sobre su cabeza

-no hay de que, solo cuídate-Alice asintió y vi sus lagrimas caer por sus mejillas, estaba por limpiarlas pero otra mano se interpuso, era Edward quien delicadamente las limpio

-no dolerá mucho mañana, ya lo veras-Alice solo asintió y Edward le sonrió

Si no fuera su hermano creo que me pondría muy celoso del efecto que tiene Edward sobre mi Alice, no pude más que reír de mis ideas locas, y todos me miraron

-lo que pasa es que Alice parece haber adquirido tu habilidad de caerte Bella-ella solo se sonrojo-pero tú no has adquirido su adicción a las compras después de tanto tiempo-les explique y todos rieron, aunque esa no era la verdad de mi risa.

Alice entonces dijo

-No es gracioso-y reímos más

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos o perderemos nuestras reservaciones-dijo Alice y se levanto

-Nos vemos Edward, gracias otra vez

-Adiós Alice, y por favor mantente a salvo.

Alice solo le sonrió, se despidió de Bella y volvió a ver a su hermano.

-ven acá Alice-levante a Alice, y bajamos las escaleras, ella sobre mi espalda y yo sosteniendo a mi pequeña damisela en peligro

-¿estás bien Alice?-le pregunte ya en el auto

-sí, casi no duele

-me refiero a lo que sucedió arriba

-si estoy bien, no creí que nuestro próximo encuentro fuera así

-tal vez está confundido-le dije

-o tal vez no lo recuerde-me respondió triste

-todo se arreglara corazón-le dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-eso espero Jasper-

-así será Allie, ten fe-me acerque y le di un tierno beso en los labios

-te amo Jasper

-Te amo Alice, siempre estaré contigo-nos miramos a los ojos por varios minutos y después agregue

-vamos, nos espera una rica cena-sin más arranque el motor y salimos del lugar, sorprendidos por lo sucedido y por otra parte muy enamorados.

CARLISLE POV

Me acerque a la puerta, Emmett me miro y después miro a sus padres

-Carlisle le presento a mis padres-mire a las dos personas frente a mí. Eran muy diferentes entre sí, el llevaba en sus facciones la amabilidad mientras ella llevaba una marca de ¿rencor?

Me miraron extrañados, tal vez después de todo yo llevaba esa misma expresión

-El es un gran amigo de la familia el Dr. Carlisle Cullen-les ofrecí mi mano y ellos la tomaron, los dos sonrieron.

-Ellos son mis padres, Edward-de ahí el nombre, de mi hijo, me estremecí-y Victoria Brandon- La mujer me dedico una mirada como buscando que ocultaba, no pude evitar estremecerme…

**¿Les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Dudas, quejas, comentarios de todo, ya saben manden sus comentarios =D y pues si tienen preguntas sobre lo que llevamos de trama, tratare de responderles =D Bueno sin más los dejo por hoy, manden muchos reviews!! =D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	22. Chapter 22

**HOLA nuevamente!! Les traigo nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, en casi todos los comentarios pusieron "me encanto" y eso créanme que me alegro mucho hasta quería poner antes el capitulo, pero la universidad y demás a veces no dejan tiempo libre ; ( Este capítulo es una especie de puente a la historia, espero que les guste y que reciba varios comentarios como en el capitulo pasado! Así me animan con seguir esta historia que creo ya tiene mas forma =D Bueno las dejo.**

**Capítulo dedicado a todas aquellas que se tomaron su tiempo de leer y comentar!! GRACIAS!! **

**day-whitlock, zara-alice, nonblondes, Rosa Cullen, cindy, Joslin Weasley, Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne, Lucy_Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Sanya, pukichick, Elena Mercier (Nuevo apellido xD) ,rosmarlin, Sonia. **

**Sigan comentando!! Cuando pueda responderé sus preguntas! Por tiempo no puedo responder siempre a los reviews pero hare un esfuerzo =D También gracias a todas las que leen espero puedan dejar su review también!! **

EDWARD POV

Atendí a Alice de su torcedura con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, no creí que verla de nuevo sería fácil, pero tampoco creí que fuera tan complicado. No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero de algo estaba seguro, no podría ignorarla, no podía ser hostil, mucho menos la dejaría con un tobillo torcido en media escalera, solo por un ataque infantil, ese no era yo.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto Bella una vez que nos quedamos solos

-si Bella después de todo estoy bien

-Pensé que no querrías verla-bajo la mirada como si hubiera confesado su peor miedo

-no esperaba verla

-lo lamento, no sabía que vendría

-descuida-me acerque a ella y la abrace, ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho

-Bella tengo que decirte algo-levanto su vista y me miro a los ojos

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero asustarte

-si no me dices en este instante si me asustaras-me dijo suavemente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-yo te… -no me dejo terminar el ruido que se escucho a lo lejos y después el apagón

-genial-dijo Bella separándose un poco de mi, mis ojos empezaban a adaptarse poco a poco a la oscuridad pero aun así era muy difícil andar, Bella dio unos pasos y después se oyó un golpe

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?

-si Edward solo choque con una mesa, me golpee la rodilla-me acerque a ella, la senté en el sillón cercano y acaricie su rodilla golpeada, nos quedamos así juntos unos instantes y ella después enredo sus manos en mi cuello

-Edward tengo que decirte algo-se acerco más

-yo también Bella-me acerque a su rostro

-tú ya tuviste tu oportunidad- con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello me acerco mucho más

-me interrumpieron-acorte la distancia lo suficiente para recargar nuestras frentes

-¿Qué querías decirme?-me dijo y se acerco mucho más a mis labios

-¿tú que querías decirme?-le dije y sentí como se estremeció al contacto de mi aliento tan cercano

-yo…-comenzó

-te…-complemente y ella se separo unos instantes lo suficiente para ver mis ojos, nos perdimos en la mirada del otro

-amo-dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonreímos uno al otro y después nos besamos como nunca. Nuestros besos hasta ahora habían sido tan inocentes como niños, pero este era más profundo e intenso. Nos separamos por aire y después empezamos a reir como locos, carcajadas llenaban la habitación oscura.

-¿de qué te ríes?-le pregunte entre carcajadas

-no lo sé ¿y tú?-me pregunto

-tampoco lo sé-eso nos provoco más risas, después de unos minutos ella se quedo seria

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú me dijiste que alguna vez encontraríamos a una persona con la que reiríamos sin razón, y ahora estamos juntos-beso mi nariz

-te dije que había alguien- bese su barbilla

-Te amo Edward Cullen-me sentí muy feliz, hasta ahora solo era un te quiero, pero ahora era un te amo.

-Te amo Bella Swan-la volví a besar y así nos quedamos minuto tras minuto, hasta que la energía eléctrica regreso, hasta nos lastimo los ojos

-estaba mejor oscuro-me dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos

-eso se puede arreglar amor-le dije mientras me estiraba y apagaba el interruptor

Empezamos a reír, mientras nos abrazábamos, se podía acabar el mundo, pero no nos importaba, estábamos en nuestro mundo, en nuestra dimensión, en nuestra burbuja.

CARLISLE POV

-¿lo conozco?-dijo la madre de Emmett

-Lo dudo Sra. Brandon-le dije mientras buscaba entre mi memoria algo que nos relacionara a parte de un hijo, claro está.

-Su apellido me suena familiar, y no es muy común-me dijo muy firme y yo solo me tense, Emmett lo noto porque dijo

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué forma es esa de tratar a mi invitado?-

-Disculpa hijo, y disculpe también Dr. Cullen-

-no hay cuidado, tengo que irme

-¿es por nosotros?-pregunto de nuevo la Sra. Brandon

-No, yo estaba por irme, mi esposa me espera

-Claro-dijo muy secamente ¿Qué le sucedía?

-Disculpe a mi esposa, no es muy sociable-dijo el Sr. Brandon.

-descuide-le dije con una sonrisa poco convincente, mientras la señora entraba a casa de Emmett

-Espero que no le demos una mala impresión por lo sucedido, me ha dado mucho gusto conocerlo-me dijo Edward Brandon.

-El gusto es mío Sr. Brandon- En realidad no me alegraba del todo, ¿Cómo alegrarme? ¿Cómo disfrutar conocer al padre de MI hijo?

-Por favor Dr. Dígame Edward-eso era el peor golpe bajo que alguien pudiera darme, mordí fuertemente mi labio para contener lo que sentía en ese momento

-Dígame Carlisle, _Edward-_

-Así sea entonces, fue un placer Carlisle espero verlo una vez más en mi estancia en Forks, nuevamente disculpe el comportamiento hostil de mi Victoria, no la conoció en sus buenos tiempos

-¿perdón?-no comprendí lo último

-No es la misma desde que se perdió nuestro pequeño -me dijo con nostalgia, quería salir corriendo pero me había quedado congelado, moví la vista a Emmett quien me rescato

-No es momento de cosas tristes papá, pasa les preparare algo después de despedir a mi amigo

-Claro, discúlpeme otra vez Carlisle, apenas le conozco y le he contado de más

-no hay problema

-con permiso-entro en la casa y empecé a respirar mejor

-disculpe los inconvenientes Carlisle

-creo que he recibido más disculpas hoy que en toda mi vida- Emmett se sonrojo

-¿les dirás?-le pregunte sin rodeos

-no, aun no

-tengo que irme-le dije y me di la vuelta, pero me sentí mareado

-¡Carlisle! ¿Se siente bien? Iré a dejarlo a su casa-no pude decir más me sentí mal

-mejor llévame al hospital no quiero que mi Esme me vea así-dije en un susurro

-claro-entro corriendo a su casa imagino que por las llaves de su auto, me ayudo a subir mientras yo me perdía en mi mundo, tenía un gran zumbido en los oídos que no me permitían concentrar

-¿está bien? ¿Puede caminar?-me pregunto cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital

-si-aun así paso su brazo debajo del mío, sosteniendo mi peso y me ayudo

-gracias

-no tiene algo que agradecer

Buscamos a mi hermano que estaba de guardia, lo vocearon y espere como paciente

-ahora entiendo a Edward, es horrible pasar de doctor a paciente-Emmett solo rio

-¡HERMANO! ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE?-llego Marco gritando a Emmett

-Hermano el solo me ayuda, me sentí mal, creo que se me bajo la presión, no es grave, pero no podía llegar así a ver a Esme

-déjame revisarte- Emmett y él me ayudaron a caminar hasta su consultorio, ahí me reviso de todo y concordó conmigo

-presión baja Carlisle ¿mucha tensión últimamente?

-la normal, es solo la edad-le dije en burla ya sintiéndome mejor

-cuídate hermano-me dijo Marco muy autoritario como hermano mayor.

-Gracias a los dos por auxiliarme-les dije a Emmett y Marco

-creo que hoy es día de agradecimientos y disculpas -dijo Emmett

-eso creo-agregue riendo

-¿me perdí de algo?-pregunto marco

-de todo hermano-hizo una mueca de molestia, no les gustaba sentirse excluido

-Carlisle no quisiera interrumpir pero mis padres me esperan ¿puedo llevarlo a casa?

-Descuida Emmett, mi hermano me llevara, solo ¿podría dejar mi auto ahí por hoy? Iría por él en la mañana

-no se preocupe, lo cuidare

-gracias por todo Emmett

-no Carlisle, gracias a usted- me dijo esto, apretó mi mano al despedirse y se fue dejándome con mi hermano

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

-si te contara Marco-le dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Cuéntame entonces

Le narre toda la agonía que venía viviendo y el cada vez se ponía blanco como la cal

-¿Marco? Pareces un fantasma ¿Qué sucede?

-nna..da-respondió titubeando

-sé que es duro también para ti, Edward es tu único sobrino y lo viste crecer y jugar con tu pequeño, por cierto ¿sabes algo de él?

-No hermano, Félix no quiere saber nada de mí al igual que su madre

-lo lamento Marco

-yo también Carlisle-nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y vi que Marco no mejoraba, que buen hermano tenia, sentía mi propio dolor y angustia como si fueran suyos, que suerte de tenerlo a mi lado, como mi aliado.

EMMETT POV

Conduje de regreso a la casa, mis padres estaban en la puerta esperándome.

-¿A dónde has ido? Saliste sin dar explicación-me recrimino mi madre

-Fui a dejar a Carlisle

-No me simpatiza tu amigo-me dijo en tono de burla mi madre

-¿Qué te sucede?-le pregunte sin rodeos

-¡Sucede que son mis únicos hijos y no nos visitan y cuando venimos parecemos extraños irrumpiendo en su vida!-

-Victoria, amor ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto mi padre

-nada cariño, solo es la tensión del viaje y…-callo, me miro y empezó a llorar

-¡lo has olvidado!-me grito de nuevo y mi padre solo bajo la mirada escondiendo las lagrimas

-¿Qué olvide?

-Has olvidado a tu familia, y a tu hermano-¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?

-NUNCA HE OLVIDADO A EDDIE

-no parece, ya no visitas su tumba

-EL NO ESTA MUERTO-le grite nuevamente, después de parar las búsquedas mi madre insistió en fingir su muerte, mi padre no quiso negarle eso, y la dejo aunque nunca lo acepto, el sentó las bases de nuestra investigación, pero con los años se detuvo hundiéndose poco a poco en depresión.

-¡NO ME ALCES LA VOZ!-me mordí la lengua para no discutir más después de todo es mi madre

-será mejor que te calmes si quieres ver a Alice, no es bueno alterarla con el tema-le dije muy bajo, no confiaba en subir la voz, porque terminaría gritándole, me di la vuelta respire y después volví la mirada a mis padres

-siéntanse como en su casa-seguí mi camino

-¿hijo?-llamo mi padre

-papá lo lamento pero no tolero su actitud-le dije mientras veía a mi madre a lo lejos en el jardín

-te entiendo Emmett, pero compréndela un poco, extraña a tu hermano-me mordí nuevamente la lengua o terminaría diciéndole de Edward Cullen, de los dos mi padre era el más deprimido desde la desaparición de nuestro ángel.

-claro-baje la mirada sintiéndome incomodo

-traje lo que me pediste, todos los expedientes de Cale-Genial lo que me hacía falta

-¡gracias papá!-

-no es nada hijo, solo cuídate, son gente de cuidado y no quiero que corras riesgos piensa en tu esposa e hija por favor- asentí y juntos caminamos a donde estaba sus maletas, saco varios paquetes de hojas

-todas tuyas, he trabajado mucho para esta investigación, espero te sirva

-nuevamente gracias papá-el solo me abrazo y salió con mi madre

Corrí a mi pequeña oficina y empecé a ver que había en los sobres, el primero tenía recortes de revistas y periódicos.

"James Cale involucrado en fraudes de millones de dólares"-no me extraña

"James Cale en la ruina"-bueno fuera

"Los negocios Cale remontan con gran fuerza"- suertudo

"James Cale ¿desparecido?"- eso sería una buena noticia

"¿James Cale Culpable o inocente? La historia de un fraude"-yo digo que culpable

Vaya si que tenía varias formas de hacer fortuna pensé para mí.

"James Cale remonta en Canadá" –Edward creció en Montreal-una pista

"EL famoso empresario se casa"- Vaya hasta su boda en periódicos, por curiosidad vi ese reportaje, y lo que vi me dejo helado, o peor.

Empecé a leer

_James Cale empresario involucrado en numerosos fraudes se casa el próximo fin de semana con la señorita Heidi Volture. Dejando atrás a su ex novia y prometida Victoria Roberts._

Entonces dentro de mi cabeza paso mi nombre completo Emmett Brandon- _Roberts_. En la nota, venia una foto de una mujer joven, de cabello rojizo, _una foto de mi madre_.

BELLA POV

-No hay momento o lugar en el que no quiera estar contigo Bella-me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte

-No puedo estar sin ti-le respondí en un hilo de voz

-¿eres feliz?-me pregunto después de unos minutos de abrazarnos, me miro a los ojos

-Si no estoy contigo no puedo decir que estoy feliz- fui sincera, no era completamente feliz sin el

-¿entonces ahora?-me pregunto acercándome a su pecho nuevamente

-soy la mujer más feliz que puedes encontrar en el mundo

-¿de verdad?-acerco su rostro a mi oreja y cuando respiraba me hacia cosquillas y me ponían la piel chinita

-si-cambiamos de papel, ahora yo me acerque a su oído y le susurre

-¿y tú? ¿Eres feliz?

-Como nunca-me respondió besándome intensamente hasta dejarme sin aliento

Pasamos horas así, hasta que la negra noche nos abrazo por completo, pero no podía dormir, no podía cerrar los ojos por el temor a que fuera solo un sueño

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué sucede amor?

-¿Me ayudaras a investigar mi pasado?- eso no me lo esperaba

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, muy seguro quiero saber por mi mismo de donde vengo

-decidas lo que decidas estaré contigo Edward, siempre-me acerque y lo bese en los labios sellando nuestro trato. _Siempre estaremos juntos_.

ALEC POV

-Padre será mejor que pienses mejor las cosas

-no Alec, ya no tengo paciencia

-vamos papá déjame divertirme, ¿Por qué acabar con todos de una vez?

-Hijo confiare en ti, iré a algún lugar para descansar de este estrés, son tuyos, pero quiero resultados.

-gracias papá por tu confianza

-Solo una cosa Alec

-Claro

-No lastimes Emmett o Alice, por ahora, los demás no me importan

-Pero…-

-No hay peros, algún día te explicare-sin más me dejo ya tendría tiempo de aclarar todo

Después de hablar con mi padre, me subí al auto y fui a casa de los Hale, necesitaba tener bien las direcciones de su familia, así no se podrían esconder, lo sorprendente fue que de ahí salía Rosalie Brandon con una niña en brazos. La hija de Emmett

Me quede observado.

-Mami quedo ved a papi

-ya vamos a casa y podrás ver a papá

-quedo velo ahoda-me recordó a mi cuando buscaba a mi padre pero siempre estaba ocupado

-Celine déjame ponerte el cinturón-le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad con delicadeza.

Me voltee, ya era una escena muy empalagosa.

Volví mi atención nuevamente cuando arrancaron el motor

Las seguí, no había muchos autos en la carretera, cuando pasaron minutos y estábamos solo nosotros transitando no lo pensé. Era mi oportunidad.

_Espero que llegue el mensaje_, Brandon pensé

Acelere, alcanzando a la camioneta que estaba frente a mí y la embestí con fuerza suficiente para dar mi mensaje. _No nos olvides Brandon_. _No nos olvides_.

EMMETT POV

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza e interrogantes, tenía que hablar con mi padre ahora.

-¿papá?-le llame, cuando volteo en mi dirección me quede estático, sentí un miedo inmenso, no se de donde salió pero ahí estaba, olvide mis preguntas y dudas solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-¡ROSE! ¡CELINE!-les llame esperando que corrieran a mi lado, pero solo estaba con mis padres…

¿Qué me sucede? ¿Dónde están mis dos amores?

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios ya saben solo manden su review y tratare de responder las inquietudes!! =D SALUDOS!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	23. Chapter 23

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Hola, les tengo nuevo capitulo =D Espero que les guste mucho y que me dejen muchos comentarios, creen que podamos llegar a los 200?? Espero que sii!!! =D Agradezco a todos los que leen y se suscriben a las alertas, también a quienes se toman su tiempo para dejarme reviews!! Los cuales me hacen muy feliz y me inspiran mas!! =D**

_**Otro anuncio =D Quiero felicitar a mi amiga Sanya!! Feliz cumpleaños!!! =D quien seguramente tendrá a toda la ciudad de fiesta!! Jajaja **_

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

**Gabriela Cullen, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, Rosa Cullen, koko, ****day-whitlock****, nonblondes, ****Joslin Weasley****, Lucy_Cullen, ****pukichick****, ****tishacullengreen****, cindy, ****MeliCullen84****.**

ROSALIE POV

-¡NOO Celine!-mire a mi niña por el retrovisor

-¡mami!!mami! –gritaba aferrada a su osito

-cierra los ojos amor-sentí como el auto salía de control, ya no podía hacer que obedeciera, mire a mi niña por el retrovisor una vez más y después cerré los ojos, estaba aterrada, un segundo era un siglo para mi

-te quiero Emmett-me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras me aferraba al volante

-¡mami!-grito Celine de nuevo y me saco a la luz entre tanta neblina que ahora me inundaba

-lo siento bebe-y solté el volante mientras me perdía en la oscuridad

-¡mami! ¡mami! –la oí a lo lejos

ALEC POV

Vaya eso fue fuerte, vi como la camioneta a mi frente perdía el control, yo mismo por el impacto me perdí un poco, pero logre detener el auto, mientras el otro estaba a punto de estrellarse, no pude evitar sonreír.

ROSALIE POV

Mi niña no puedo dejarla no puedo, junte todas mis fuerzas, sostuve firme el volante una vez más. Mire a mi princesa estaba cubierta de lagrimas, vi al frente, y todo se volvió negro.

_Soporta Celine, papá vendrá a salvarnos_

_El vendrá_

_Lo sé…. ¿Dónde estás Emmett? ------ junto a ti, siempre junto a ti me dijo su voz._

EMMETT POV

¿Dónde estaban? Espere unos 5 minutos y ya no pude mas, ante los gritos histéricos de mi madre, salí a mi auto, conduje rumbo a casa de mi suegra. No avance ni a la mitad cuando oí una ambulancia

No por favor que este presentimiento no sea cierto

Sonó mi celular

-¿sí?

-Emmett acaban de llamar del hospital, Rose y Celine están heridas….-deje de oír di la vuelta ante la protesta de los demás conductores y fui con mis amores

Tienen que estar bien tienen que estar bien, me repetía. Si pudiera hubiera corrido o volado allá, pero era un simple mortal atrapado en el transito.

_Avancen por favor_.

EDWARD POV

Podría pasar una eternidad abrazado a su lado.

-Por favor que nunca termine este día-me dijo en un susurro mi Bella

-¿no quieres ver que te espera mañana?-

-¿y si no es tan perfecto como hoy?-me miro con miedo

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?

-Qué tal si abres bien los ojos y te das cuenta que no soy quien esperas, Edward mírame tengo casi 28 años y tu apenas pasaste a la edad adulta- bajo la mirada y se alejo de mis brazos

-Bella no quiero que seas quien espero, quiero que seas quien eres, siempre, y que importa si tienes 100 años y yo 200 o más, eso no cambia nada-le jale el brazo dejándola en mis brazos otra vez.

-te amo tal y como eres-le asegure y ella solo sollozaba

-también te amo Edward-no sé cuánto tiempo paso, solo sé que había un ruido molesto de fondo

-teléfono-dijo Bella con su voz ronca, nos habíamos quedado dormidos

-no lo respondas-la apreté mas contra mi

-¿y si es importante?

-no…- le dije muy suave y nos quedamos dormidos unos minutos antes de que el sonido regresara

-voy yo-le dije con los ojos entreabiertos

-¿Quién habla?-respondí

-¿Edward? Por favor tienen que venir

-¿Alice?-bostece

-estamos en el hospital por favor vengan Rose y Celine…-no termino empezó a llorar muy fuerte, me hizo despertar de golpe.

-¡Bella despierta!-abrió los ojos asustada

-Tenemos que ir al hospital-me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-era Alice sucedió algo-se levanto y corrió a su habitación, mientras yo me arreglaba el cabello y buscaba mis llaves

Subimos al auto y no me importo el límite de velocidad, me necesitan. A pesar de todo, yo estaría ahí, más vale arrepentirse por lo hecho que por lo que dejamos de hacer.

MARCO POV

Ahí estaba yo con cara de hipócrita ante mi propio hermano ¿Cómo puedo llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué no le digo la verdad? Porque si lo hago lo meteré en más problemas que los que ya tiene. No me queda más que callar y temer por las consecuencias de mis errores

Perdóname Carlisle

Nos quedamos en silencio, cada quien con su dolor

-Sera mejor que vaya a casa

-Te llevo ya termino mi turno-me quite la bata y acomode mis cosas

-gracias por escucharme hermano

-no tienes porque agradecer para eso somos los hermanos- el solo sonrió, se levanto y se puso junto a la puerta a esperarme, una vez listo salimos del consultorio, y bajamos en silencio ya en la recepción principal nos despedimos de la recepcionista y caminamos al auto, mientras abría la puerta escuchamos una ambulancia acercándose

-una desgracia-dijo mi hermano sintiéndose afligido

-espero que no sea nada grave-abrí la puerta y entonces Carlisle rompió el silencio

-temo que deje las llaves de la casa en tu consultorio

-iré por ellas- hice ademan de que se quedara

-no Marco yo voy, no tardo-salió corriendo y mientras ingrese al auto, puse música clásica con la finalidad de relajarme y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba a Carlisle

Pasaron 15 minutos y mi hermano no regresaba, me preocupe, cerré el auto para ir a buscarlo.

-¿prisa?

-¿Qué quieren?

-Solo quiero darte un mensaje

-¿Qué más quieren de mi?

-Queremos tu colaboración

-Para que me necesitan-voltee para encontrarme con James y su hijo

-En realidad solo quiero asegurarme que guardes silencio-sin más palabras de pronto me encontré en el suelo siendo golpeado, ni siquiera trate de defenderme

Sentí como jalaban de mi cabello

-Si abres la boca, la próxima no seré generoso, y también involucrare a tu hermano ¿me oyes?

-si-dije muy bajo, me dejo y escuche sus pasos alejarse, me levante y sacudí mi ropa, menos mal que no me golpeo en la cara, no tendría que explicarle a Carlisle. _¿En qué me metí?_

CARLISLE POV  
Corrí por mis llaves, estaba esperando el elevador cuando mire hacia urgencias.

No soporte la curiosidad y fui a ver que sucedía, casi nunca había emergencias grandes y esta parecía serlo, me angustie, la mayoría de las personas en el pueblo las conozco y aprecio. ¿Qué tal si era alguien conocido? Incluso pensé en Edward.

-Lo lamento no puede estar aquí-me dijo un médico joven al parecer nuevo

-Soy médico-me miro y dudo de mi palabra, no tenia gafete ni bata

-y yo soy Dracula- que altanero

-mire que no traiga bata o gafete no le da derecho a hablarme así Doctor…- hablaría con sus superiores ¿Dónde quedo el respeto?

-ya le dije soy Dracula aunque no traiga mi larga capa-empezó a reír y afloro mas mi enojo

-Mire jovencito, mejor que usted buscaba una buena razón para faltarle el respeto a una persona, no importa que sea un paciente o un medico, la base es el respeto, solo recuerde mi nombre Carlisle Cullen-me di la vuelta y fui al elevador nuevamente, solo espero que no sea algo grave o alguien que conozca.

Tome las llaves y baje, Marco estaba fuera del auto discutiendo al parecer consigo mismo

-¡Marco!-le llame y brinco

-Me has dado un susto

-lo lamento, vámonos o Esme se preocupara-subimos al auto y me llevo a casa donde mi Esme me esperaba.

EDWARD POV

Llegamos al hospital busque con la vista a los Brandon. Solo vi a Alice y a Jasper

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Bella

-No lo sé, Rose y Celine chocaron al parecer-yo solo les mire

-¿y Emmett?-pregunto Bella de nuevo

-viene en camino-solo seguí observando en shock

_Corrí al llamado de la familia Brandon como si fuera mi familia ¿era correcto?_

-¿Edward?-me llamo Bella

-¿estás bien?

-si Bella, iré a ver si puedo saber cómo están-no espere respuesta salí corriendo a urgencias

Encontré a varios conocidos que me permitieron la entrada

-¿Cómo están?-le pregunte al médico en turno

-la niña está bien físicamente, pero el shock fue muy fuerte, su madre tiene una pierna rota, y golpes que no pasan a más, se le practicaron estudios de emergencia para prever heridas internas pero todo está bien, solo fue el susto-menos mal

-¿puedo verlas?

-lo lamento pero solo la familia puede hacerlo

-entiendo y ¿sabes que sucedió?

-al parecer perdieron el control del auto por un impacto, pero no encontraron a la otra persona, o testigos.

-¿accidente?

-pues espero que sí, sino sería algo muy fuerte, menos mal que no paso a mayores-me quede viendo al vacio ¿Quién haría algo así a propósito?

El médico que me auxilio se retiro, y cuando nadie estaba atento corrí a los cubículos donde estaban.

Rose estaba dormida pero Celine estaba acurrucada con Ben su osito llorando

-Celine todo está bien

-papi papi

-el vendrá en un minuto mientras yo te cuidare

-¿tío edwad lo pometes?

-si princesa yo te cuidare mientras tu papi no esté-sin más se levanto y extendió sus bracitos a mi

La abrace fuerte y empecé a tararear una melodía para ella especialmente, ella sollozaba.

-¿Qué sucedió Celine?-le pregunte cuando se calmo

-mami dijo que cedada mis ojos- Celine tomo a su oso y le tapo los ojos de botón

-¿y luego?

-ago pego coche 2 veces, mami gito y depues me dormi- su explicación era suficiente "fue a propósito" sino no lo habrían golpeado más de una vez

-descansa Celine todo estará bien-la recosté en la camilla con Ben, y la cubrí con una manta, mientras seguía tarareando, pronto se durmió debía estar exhausta

Sin más salí corriendo.

En la sala de espera estaba Alice, Bella y Jasper, cuando me vieron se acercaron pero antes de hablar necesitaba ver una cosa

-¡Edward! ¿Cómo están?-pregunto Alice pero no le respondí solo seguí corriendo en el camino choque de frente con Emmett, tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados, me miro

-Edward…-dijo débilmente

-están bien, solo rasguños cubículo 4 y 5-sin más salí corriendo nuevamente, hasta donde estaban los paramédicos

-¿Dónde fue el accidente? ¿Dónde está el auto?

-¿disculpe?-me pregunto un paramédico yo saque mi credencial para evitar las preguntas

-Oh Dr. Cullen lo siento, tenía que verificar…-me dio la dirección

Corrí al auto y ahí ya estaba Bella recargada

-¡Edward Cullen! ¿Qué sucede?

-No hay tiempo Bella quiero ver algo, por favor quédate con ellos- ella solo me miro dudosa

-te quiero amor, confía en mí-asintió y se alejo, yo encendí el auto y acelere en seco haciendo un gran escándalo, todos me miraron

Fui al lugar del siniestro, ahí estaba el auto con una patrulla delante

-caballero este auto sufrió un percance, será mejor que regrese al auto-lo ignore

-¡Caballero!-lo voltee a ver

-es la camioneta de mi familia-le dije

-lamento decirle que los ocupantes sufrieron un accidente, están en el hospital general-lo seguí escuchando pero me acerque más examine el lado del golpe, no era cualquier cosa

-¿fue un accidente?-le pregunte al policía

-eso dicen, pero parece un golpe intencionado-se puso atrás de mí viendo el lado del golpe

-menos mal que el conductor era bueno, sino pudo ser peor

-conductora-le dije

-uff que suerte-seguí mirando el daño

-Gracias por permitirme acercarme, ahora iré al hospital-

-claro, espero que se recupere su familia

-gracias- sin mas volví a mi auto y acelere nuevamente, llegue al hospital en 15 minutos, corrí a la sala de espera, ahora había más gente pero no vi rostros solo a Bella.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto mientras apartaba el cabello de mi rostro, en mi trayecto del auto hacia el hospital me había mojado con la persistente lluvia

-sí, mi vida ¿Dónde está Emmett?-le pregunte

-adentro, hace poco salió a decirnos que todo estaba bien

-iré a verlo, necesito hablarle-Bella me miro insegura

-no será nada malo-le asegure, sé que no es el momento, me conoces

-lo sé amor, pero no quiero que tú te hagas daño

-todo estará bien-me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios

EMMETT POV

Edward fue muy distante, pero por lo menos acudió al auxilio de mi familia.

Entre a los cubículos que me indicaron después de que el médico me asegurara con expedientes en mano que no había riesgo mayor aparte de la fractura de Rosalie y rasguños de ambas.

Rose estaba dormida por la anestesia, y Celine estaba apenas despertando

-¿tio edwad?-llamo con los ojitos cerrados aun

-soy yo Celine-le dije y ella abrió los ojos y brinco a mis brazos

-papi tuve medo

-lo sé princesa pero ya estoy aquí

-tio edwad me cuido y me canto hata que me domi-eso si me sorprendió pero estaba totalmente agradecido, Celine bostezo

-¿estas cansada?-ella asintió la cubrí con la manta

-¿me cantadas como tio edwad?

-Claro amor-empecé a cantarle y se durmió

Me acerque a mi Rose y le acaricie la mejilla, ella reacciono a mi tacto y abrió poco a poco los ojos

-Emmett sabría que estarías aquí

-¿Dónde mas Rose?

-todo fue tan rápido ¿Cómo está Celine?-miro a la cama a su lado

-está perfectamente bien

-menos mal-empezó a llorar

-¿y el bebe?-me quede desconcertado por su pregunta

-Está bien amor, mírala-señale a Celine

-no Emmett me refiero al bebe-rompió en llanto

-¿estás embarazada?-ella movió su cabeza diciendo que si, y yo no sabía si llorar de miedo, de alivio o alegría. La abrace y la llene de besos, en eso entro un medico, le hicimos preguntas y nos seguro que el bebe estaba bien

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-iba a ser una sorpresa-me dijo mi Rose

-si me sorprendiste amor-me acerque y la bese

-no quiero alejarme nunca de ti-le mire y estaba asustada

-nunca amor-lloramos juntos de miedo e impotencia, y cuando se calmo un poco le pregunte

-¿Qué sucedió?-me narro todo y cada palabra me dejaba helado, los Cale. No fue un accidente, ¿o sí?

-Calma ya todo está bien-abrace a Rose hasta que se durmió igual que Celine, me quede viendo a mis dos amores dormir hasta que se oyeron unos pasos detrás de mí, voltee y encontré a Edward mojado viéndome fijamente

Espero que no escoja este día para hablar, no tengo la entereza suficiente me dije para mi

-Emmett necesitamos hablar-lo que me temía, salí de los cubículos y enfrente su fría mirada, una mirada oscura y hostil, no soporte su mirada y mire a otro lado hasta que pregunto

-¿tienes enemigos?

**¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? Comentarios, quejas y sugerencias =D manden un review ¿ok? **

*Con cariño Eli*


	24. Chapter 24

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**Hola otra vez! Que bueno que sigan leyendo mi historia! =D GRACIAS!!! Esta vez les vengo a presentar otra pequeña locura que se me ocurrió, es una historia comica, a ver si les gusta, díganme si la sigo o la borro, ustedes deciden ok?? ****Agradezco por adelantado sus comentarios****!! La historia se llama **_**"El de junto"**_** Espero que sea de su agrado, ****no olviden dejar sus impresiones ok??**

**Por otra parte les traigo el nuevo capitulo de Sombras del amor con ****dedicatoria**** a quienes me enviaron su review el capitulo pasado =D **

**Rosa Cullen, ****MeliCullen84****, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, nonblondes, ****Rei Hino Cullen****, Lucy_Cullen, Sanya, Cindy, ****Joslin Weasley****, ****day-whitlock****, koko, Gabriela Cullen, Pauletta!!!, ****tishacullengreen****.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y APOYO A ESTA HISTORIA!! GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS Y SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER; SIGUE ESTA HISTORIA!!**

EMMETT POV

-Emmett necesitamos hablar-lo que me temía, salí de los cubículos y enfrente su fría mirada, una mirada oscura y hostil, no soporte su más y mire a otro lado hasta que pregunto

-¿tienes enemigos?

¿Qué?

-¿disculpa?

-esto no fue un accidente-me dijo firme

-Fui al lugar vi el auto, fue un golpe intencional-siguió hablando como si habláramos de una serie policiaca de la televisión, y él fuera el único que vio la pista

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunte muy serio

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué finges que te preocupa mi familia?

-por…- se quedo sin palabras- tal vez no debí meterme, lo siento- dio media vuelta y camino

-Edward espera, discúlpame, es solo que es extraño, no creí que te importara mi familia

-me importan Emmett, y mucho, pero descuida no me meteré-sin más se fue

¿Qué hice? Aleje a mi hermano, solo quería ayudarme, me recargue en la pared y me deje caer a llorar ¿por qué puse en riesgo a mi familia?

-Un héroe llorando-oí pasos y levante la vista

-¿Qué quieres Alec?

-veo que recibiste mi mensaje

-no era necesario-le dije

-¿no?

-¿y por qué mandaste a traer a tus padres? ¿Por qué seguir investigando a mi familia?

-yo no les llame, ellos vinieron de visita

-no te creo

-no me importa-me levantaba del suelo cuando unos brazos me tiraban al suelo de nuevo, no tenía fuerza para pelear

-ya déjanos Alec, ya no temas no hare nada mas- ahora si era enserio si alejándome de todo estaba bien mi familia y Edward, todo estaría bien para mi

-No es fácil, ya no quiero darte otra oportunidad-se rio en macara de mi debilidad, lo rete con la mirada pero el solo rio mas, y me golpeo en la cara, no me defendí solo me quede ahí, esperando.

EDWARD POV

Intente ayudar y me trata mal no lo entiendo, de verdad no lo entiendo.

Recordé entonces que el miedo y el dolor nos hacen actuar de una manera diferente, vamos Edward tú no eres el más sensato para juzgar reacciones, me dije y regrese donde Emmett para encontrarlo en la pared recargado con lagrimas en los ojos y un golpe muy fuerte en la mandíbula

-Emmett ¿Qué paso?

-Vete Edward

-No me iré

-maldita sea lárgate-me grito

-¡vete no entiendes que no quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa!-

Mi paciencia se está agotando. No entiendo que sucede, solo sé que estoy harto. Me di la vuelta y me fui sin mirar atrás.

En la sala de espera reconocí a Bella solamente, los demás eran desconocidos que estaban en otros asuntos, Alice estaba abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojizo, y Jasper hablaba con un hombre de unos 50 años.

No vi más, Bella estaba frente a mí.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, quiero ir a casa

-¿Rose y Celine?

-Están bien, no tardan en darles de alta

-¿sigues dispuesto a una cena?

-claro-nos abrazamos y salimos del lugar, conduje a su departamento y cenamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

EMMETT POV

Aleje a Edward por segunda vez en el día pero ya no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a mi familia.

-¿Cómo están hermanito?

-unas horas más y serán dadas de alta

-¿viste a Edward?

-si Allie

-me hablo como si nada-me dijo con tristeza

-tal vez Alice sea mejor que dejemos todo, no quiero arriesgar a mi familia o a ti

-Emmett solo estamos a unos pasos, hagamos las pruebas de ADN

-¿Alice recuerdas que buscábamos a Eddie para ver si era feliz?

-si

-es feliz Allie, tiene una familia

-también somos su familia y yo si tomare el riesgo-me dijo muy firme

-entonces no me involucres, no puedo apoyarte más, lo lamento hermanita-

-también lo lamento Emmett- sin más mi hermana se fue

ALICE POV

Mi hermano estaba asustado, y yo también pero tenía que darle pruebas a mi ángel, tenía derecho de saber quién es su familia.

-¿amor?-Jasper me llamo y lo mire

-¿estás bien Allie?

-Emmett ya no quiere seguir con lo de Edward

-tal vez séalo mejor, no quiero arriesgarme a que algo te suceda

-es tarde Jasper

-no es tarde- odiaba engañarlo pero tenía que hacerlo

-tal vez tengas razón-le dije pero al parecer no me creía

-¿Qué planeas Alice?

-solo haremos las pruebas, solo quiero demostrarle que no le mentí, después no buscare problemas.

-no es fácil hacer pruebas si Edward no quiere

-yo hablare con el-abrace a mi Jazz y volvimos con mis padres.

-Espera Allie-dijo Jasper a unos pasos de sus suegros

-Cuentas conmigo para todo pero…- no lo deje terminar ya estaba colgada a su cuello llenándolo de besos

-Allie hay un pero -lo mire fijamente esperando

-quiero que dejes pasar el tiempo, podría haber represalias

-pero Jasper por favor, entiende esto no puede esperar

-Alice por favor promételo, y se sincera

-ok lo prometo- dejaría pasar un tiempo, tal vez unos días, el no específico cuanto

EDWARD POV

No sé desde cuando todo se puso de cabeza, todo lo que tenía claro se nublo y lo que estaba muy dentro de mi salió a luz.

-¿en qué piensas Amor?

-En todo lo que ha pasado

-Debes estar abrumado-me acaricio la espalda

-en realidad conseguí algo bueno de todo esto

-¿Qué?

- a ti, te amo Bella

-te amo Edward-nos besamos apasionadamente hasta quedarnos sin aire.

Esa noche dormimos uno al lado del otro, al día siguiente empecé mi búsqueda, Bella y yo empezamos en Internet. Había reportes de los Brandon, en Chicago eran conocidos, incluso encontré el reporte de la pérdida de su bebe. Bella encontró información de los Cale, y solo sé que estaban en juegos sucios. No había más.

-creo que hemos encontrado mucho en poco tiempo-dijo Bella revisando más paginas

-gracias por tu ayuda amor

-siempre contaras conmigo

-gracias Bella- le dije esto y volteo a verme. Nuestras miradas se atraparon, haciéndonos cautivos uno del otro.

Automáticamente cerré la computadora, sin perder contacto, ella se quito los anteojos sin perder mis movimientos de vista.

-te ves hermosa con esos anteojos

-no mientas Edward Cullen

-no miento-me levante y camine hasta donde estaba ella.

Ella seguía en su asiento y yo por inercia, baje hasta su nivel.

Las miradas seguían, ella veía mi interior y yo veía el de ella. Subió su cálida mano y acaricio mi mejilla. Yo atrape su mano antes de que abandonara mi rostro y la bese, ella empezó a reír.

-¿de qué te ríes?

-Eres como mi príncipe azul, estas arrodillado frente a mí, me acabas de besar la mano con dulzura, me siento la princesa de un cuento perdido.

-eres la princesa del cuento, de mi cuento- me acerque a ella y a centímetros de su boca me detuve porque hablo en un murmullo

-nadie te ha amado como yo

-te equivocas conozco una excepción-le dije acercándome

-lo dudo-me dijo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-yo te amo más-le dije y le bese los labios tiernamente, me separe pero me quede muy cerca

-yo te amo mucho más- se acerco a mis labios y me beso profundamente.

-creo que…- iba a seguir debatiendo pero sus labios se unieron a los míos otra vez en un beso apasionado, que me dejaba sin respiración.

Cuando el aire ya no nos permitió más, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, me levante y ella siguió mi mirada.

La levante en brazos y ella solo me sonrió y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, como apenada. Nos quedamos así unos segundos, después nuestras miradas volvieron a danzar, ella enredo sus brazos a mi cuello, y mientras me besaba camine hasta su habitación, donde nos demostramos nuestro amor, y nos entregamos a la pasión, conociendo los dos nuevos mundos, descubriendo el uno al otro.

BELLA POV

Esa noche caótica del accidente dormí junto a Edward, me desperté un poco antes que él y pude verlo dormir tranquilamente, con aquella expresión casi infantil, por un momento me sentí como asalta cunas. Trate de volver a dormir aun con mi cabeza revuelta, y lo logre aferrándome a su pecho y deleitándome con su aroma.

Al otro día Edward solo fue a su casa un par de horas y regreso después de cambiarse, empezamos a investigar sobre su familia, afortunadamente encontramos varios detalles.

-creo que hemos encontrado mucho en poco tiempo-le dije mientras veía un artículo en internet

-gracias por tu ayuda amor- me respondió dulcemente

-siempre contaras conmigo-le respondí igual de melosa

-gracias Bella-Me dijo otra vez y se quedo viéndome fijamente, dejándome atrapada en el embrujo de sus ojos.

Nos quedamos así tan solo mirándonos por un buen rato, después el cerro la computadora, yo lentamente me quite los anteojos que ocupaba para leer. Jamás perdiendo contacto

-te ves hermosa con esos anteojos

-no mientas Edward Cullen-lo amenace cómicamente

-no miento-me dijo serio y se fue acercando a mi

Llego hasta mí y se bajo a mi altura.

Seguimos nuestro juego de miradas, se que podía ver hasta su propia alma por esos hermosos ojos. No pude evitar que mi mano viajara a su mejilla y acariciarlo. El atrapo mi mano y la beso como en los viejos cuentos de hadas. No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo

-¿de qué te ríes?

-Eres como mi príncipe azul, estas arrodillado frente a mí, me acabas de besar la mano con dulzura, me siento la princesa de un cuento perdido.

-eres la princesa del cuento, de mi cuento- me dijo y se acerco a mis labios para besarme, pero antes le dije muy bajito solo para nosotros

-nadie te ha amado como yo

-te equivocas conozco una excepción-me dijo y se acerco más a mi

-lo dudo-le respondí y tome su rostro con mis manos

-yo te amo más- me dijo y me dio un beso tierno en los labios

-yo te amo mucho más- le dije y me acerque a él para darle un beso muy profundo

-creo que…- se que iba seguir argumentando así que rápidamente lo bese apasionadamente hasta quedarnos sin aire.

Cuando el aire ya no nos permitió más, nos quedamos viendo fijamente, declarándonos amor incondicional con la mirada. El se levanto lentamente y yo lo seguí con la mirada, no lo dejaría escapar.

Una vez frente a mí, sonrió y me levanto en brazos como si fuéramos recién casados. Me dio pena, miedo y nervios así que me oculte en su pecho unos segundos pero sentía su mirada en mi y poco a poco lo mire de nuevo, caí en su encanto otra vez.

De pronto me sentí valiente, enrede mis brazos en su cuello y empecé a besarlo se que venía después, se a donde nos dirigíamos, pero no tenía miedo. Mientras lo besaba, sentí como caminaba rumbo a mi habitación y una vez ahí, disfrutamos uno del otro, conocimos nuevos lugares y disfrutamos de nuestro amor y pasión, nos entregamos completamente a nuestro amor.

**¿les gusto? ¿Qué dicen? =D Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios manden un review!! ¿ok? El próximo capitulo es más acción de los Cale ¬¬ y bueno he barajeado ideas, y como dicen en un review xD no es mala idea que terminen lanzándose de un puente jajaja, bueno no les entretengo más, espero sus comentarios!! Gracias por leer. **

Y por cierto sería maravilloso que pasaran a leer el otro fic (el de junto) que escribi, surgió de repente y bam lo escribi si veo que les gusta lo seguire, SIN interrumpir este =D Claro depende que el nuevo fic siga de la aceptación =D Nos leemos en la semana para el próximo capítulo! =D

***Con cariño Eli***


	25. Chapter 25

**PERSONAJES S. MEYER.**

**Hola!! Nuevo capítulo, les cuento que este capítulo es la descripción de la mañana de casi todos los personajes, es decir, la descripción simultanea de que pasaba con Alice mientras pasaba X cosa con Edward y así. Toda la mañana de suspenso :S**

**Bueno espero que no las este enredando =D y que les guste mucho el capitulo, me costó trabajo escribir porque tenía mucha tarea y luego los personajes estaban apáticos y no me daban ideas jajaja bueno ya sin más, capítulo dedicado a:**

**ammyriddle****, ****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne****, PAULETTA, nonblondes, koko, Rosa Cullen, ****tishacullengreen****, ****MeliCullen84****, cindy, ****Elena Mercier****, rosmarlin, Gabriela Cullen, ****day-whitlock****, Lucy_Cullen. ****GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO!! Y LOS ANIMOS QUE BRINDAN!!!**

**Gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue!! También gracias por leer la otra historia que me anime a poner gracias a todo el apoyo =D**

**Me preguntaban que cuando acaba la historia, y no se aun, no estoy muy segura, tengo la guía de ideas pero cuando empiezo a escribir luego se me ocurren otras y se alarga un poco… ¿ya les aburrió? **

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo =D Espero sus comentarios! **

EDWARD POV  
Desperté a su lado, con su aroma por todas partes. Sin abrir los ojos busque su rostro y acaricie su mejilla. Poco a poco supe que no era una ilusión y que ella estaba a ahí conmigo. Abrí los ojos y la vi dormir, no pude evitar sonreír. Estaba con el amor de mi vida, me acerque para abrazarla de nuevo y volver a dormir pero mi teléfono empezó a sonar

No quise despertarla así que corrí a responder

-¿diga?

-¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás hijo? ¿Estás bien?

-papá estoy bien, estoy con Bella-

-ah estuve llamando cuando dieron las 2 de la mañana y no llegabas, me preocupe-vi el reloj y eran las 3:45 am no me había dado cuenta

-oh si bueno yo estaba ocupado-me sonroje

-si me imagino –me dijo mi padre con un aire de risa, ya me imagino su expresión, entonces después de su comentario solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea por unos segundos eternos, que vergonzoso seria decirle a mi padre que estaba haciendo hasta hace un rato

-bueno hijo, no te quito el tiempo, descansa lo más que puedas-me dijo esto y antes de colgar se dio el lujo de reír en la bocina de teléfono, mi padre es como mi mejor amigo, pero no por eso hace que sea menos pesado decirle mis asuntos personales.

Colgué y cuando iba a regresar a la cama, Bella estaba mirándome fijamente.

-No fue un sueño-dijo muy bajito

-no amor-le respondí y me acerque a besarla y perdernos nuevamente en nuestro mundo.

ALICE POV

Cuatro de la mañana y yo no podía dormir, estaba sola en mi departamento y dando de vueltas en la cama.

Ayer Jasper y yo la pasamos todo el día con Rose y Emmett, llegamos al acuerdo de dejar el tema de Edward, pero no podría cumplir mi palabra. El miedo no me vencería.

Me levante y prendí la computadora, en el buscador puse "Laboratorios que realicen pruebas de ADN" me salieron varias, y una de ellas era muy reconocida le di click y había una sucursal en Port Angeles, era mi día de suerte.

Entre mi búsqueda y mis pensamientos me dieron las 6 de la mañana. Me di un baño, me arregle y estaba solo esperando que diera la hora exacta para que interceptara a Edward en el hospital a la hora de su turno. Ahí no se podía esconder de mí, por más que lo intentara.

Estaba nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, luche tanto para esto, que ahora sería absurdo que desistiera. Entendía a Emmett pero yo no haría lo mismo que el.

A las 8 entre al auto, y conduje muy despacio a casa de Bella, necesitaba apoyo moral, iba a unas 4 casas cuando algo ilumino mi sonrisa aun más, vi a mi ángel, estaba entrando a su auto pero antes le mando un beso a Bella, _se ve feliz_. Parecían una familia a simple vista, o mejor dicho recién casados, ya hablaría con Bella después, para que me diera detalles. Me dio mucho gusto verlos juntos, me hicieron sonreír.

Me estacione para que no me viera, y el empezó a conducir rumbo al hospital, una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y que Bella estaba por entrar a su casa, me debatí entre mezclarla o no, después de todo no quería que se separaran por mi causa.

Encendí el auto y regrese todo el camino. Iría sola a enfrentarlo, no le buscaría problemas ajenos a Bella.

Iba hacia el hospital con una velocidad razonable cuando vi que había un auto de color cobre cerca de mí, me cambie de carril, no iba a pensar mal de todas las personas que me rodearan, pero más vale prevenir.

Perdí el auto y entonces me reí de mi misma

-vaya Alice la paranoia te alcanzo-seguí riendo pero después por el retrovisor vi el mismo auto, me dio miedo, ya era mucho que la persona que conducía ese auto también quisiera llegar al hospital.

-Jasper tenía razón, debí hacerle caso-me regañe una y otra vez mientras vigilaba al otro auto

Antes de entrar al hospital pare el auto y respire profundo, ahí me di cuenta del terror que me invadía, estaba temblando.

_No tendré miedo _

_No tendré miedo _

JANE POV

Alec estaba dando de vueltas como león enjaulado por toda la casa desde hace días, estaba obsesionado con alcanzar a su presa, odiaba que la libraran tan bien.

-Alec basta me molesta que te frustres-le dije burlándome de el

Pero al parecer no estaba para juegos

-hermanita hermanita ¿sabes que no me gustan las bromas?-solo lo mire y el se acerco rápidamente y me tomo del cuello tan fuerte que me asusto

-¡BASTA DE JUEGOS!-me grito y solo lo mire confundida

-¡Me ayudas o me estorbaras! ¡DECIDE!-me grito otra vez y me asuste como nunca, este lado de él no lo conocía, ¿pero que conocía de mi familia? No sabía quiénes eran, ni sabia sus problemas con los Brandon.

-Hermanita si optas por ser estorbo te recuerdo que no me gusta tenerlos cerca y me deshago de ellos-me soltó el cuello y yo lleve mis manos a él, para apaciguar el dolor, tenía las lagrimas al borde de desbordarse pero él no lo vería, me levante lentamente y cuando iba a mi habitación me llamo

-¿Jane hermanita?-voltee a verlo

-tienes que vigilar a Alice, yo me encargo de lo demás- no dije nada, subí a mi habitación y ahí desquite mi ira con todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor.

Era una hermosa mañana, pero yo estaba enfrascada en el auto que Alec designo, poco cómodo y austero.

Y Alice dentro de su casa seguramente aun durmiendo

-odio esto, te odio Alec-me repetía una y otra vez

Después de un par de horas salió en su auto, la seguí hasta lo que parecía una zona residencial, raramente se estaciono en una calle y regreso. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Vio algo? No supe que paso, y no quise arriesgarme a que me viera, así que me quede con la duda, una vez en la carretera de nuevo, la seguí hasta lo que parecía el camino al hospital

-apuesto a que Alec se alegrara de saber-iba a marcarle pero justo en la vuelta del hospital se detuvo. ¿Me habría visto? Trate de alejarme unos cuantos autos, después volvió a arrancar y entro al lugar ¿está loca?

Entro y se estaciono muy cerca de la entrada, ahí ya la esperaba un chico rubio que se me hacia conocido, creo haberlo visto en la cena de los Cullen.

El chico vio para todos lados y después se concentro en abrazar a Brandon, como si pudiera protegerla. Iba a llamarle a mi hermano pero ese simple gesto me hizo dudar.

-que suerte tienes Alice-lástima que se acabara pronto

CARLISLE POV

Estaba con mi esposa en el desayunador, solos, que extraño era sabiendo que Edward estaba en el país y en esta ciudad.

-Edward no vino anoche-le dije a Esme

-lo sé amor, paso la noche con su amiga

-¿amiga?

-Carlisle ¿le prohibirás a tu hijo pasar la noche con su novia?

-Bueno no, pero tal vez deberían conocerse primero, ¿tal vez casarse?-le dije con inocencia

-Amor que conservador te has vuelto, de joven y cuando éramos novios no eras igual-me hizo sonrojar de los recuerdos

-está bien está bien, mejor me voy o llegare tarde, veré si el jovencito se digna a venir a comer a casa-

-amor…-

-ok no diré más-

Me despedí de mi adoración y fui al auto.

Puse música clásica y empecé a conducir, había transito pesado.

Estaba a unas cuadras del hospital cuando el auto verde hizo su aparición, la última vez que lo vi, ocurrió una desgracia.

_No otra vez._

_No otra vez._

_¿Me está siguiendo?_

EDWARD POV

Mi Bella y yo desayunamos juntos, y disfrutamos cada segundo juntos, incluso mientras me preparaba para salir al trabajo.

-te ves muy guapo con el cabello húmedo-me dijo Bella mientras iba a la cocina por café

-gracias, sé que soy apuesto- le dije riendo y ella solo saco su lengua como niña pequeña.

-te amo Edward

-te amo Bella-nos quedamos viendo como si nuestros corazones pudieran decirse una y otra vez cuanto se aman sin necesidad de palabras.

Lamentablemente mi trabajo tenía horario de entrada.

-tengo que irme amor-me levante de la mesa y le di un beso en los labios, después fui a lavarme los dientes y alistar lo ultimo necesario

-¿vienes a comer?-me pregunto cuando tome mi bata

-claro mi vida-

-te espero aquí-asentí y volví a besarla como despedida

Me acompaño afuera, y me despedí desde el auto enviándole un beso.

Me fui del lugar con una enorme sonrisa, podría derrumbarse el mundo pero yo me sentía feliz a pesar de todo.

Iba a mitad de camino cuando note que un auto negro venía detrás de mí, desde hace un rato, di una vuelta antes de llegar al hospital y me siguió, no era paranoia. Seguí dando vueltas y seguía detrás de mí, con unos autos de distancia pero seguía ahí.

¿Qué hago?

¿Llamar a mi padre?

¿Policía?

Creo que ver tantas películas me dejo con paranoia y dramatismo.

Entre al estacionamiento del hospital y me fui al lugar reservado a los médicos, ahí no podría seguir, note que el auto estaba estacionándose en los cajones de pacientes, me sentí más aliviado.

Baje rápidamente y cuando cerraba la puerta alguien me toco el hombro. _Oh no._

_-¿Usted es Edward Cullen?_

EMMETT POV

Hace tres días mi familia había sufrido por mi causa, no permitiría que siguiera esta situación, tenía que protegerlas.

Sé que Alice está decepcionada de mi por abandonar todo pero era lo mejor, no arriesgare a mis bebes o a Rose.

No lo negare estoy aterrado.

Hace dos días mis padres habían ido a quedarse a un departamento de unos amigos que estaban de vacaciones y nos habían dejado solos, solo nos veíamos por las tarde para comer o hacer algo, no tenían fecha para regresar a Chicago, y no me molestaba pero me ponía las cosas difíciles. Muy difíciles.

-Rose, regreso en un rato, dejaré a Celine en su curso, haré el súper y regreso-

-amor puedo ir contigo, no me pasar nada

-prefiero que descanses-le di un beso en la frente y salí con Celine, la estaba acomodando en su asiento cuando vi al auto estacionado en frente.

Alec…

-¿Rose? Creo que no es mala idea que vayamos juntos- Volví a sacar a Celine del auto

-¿A dónde vamos?-me pregunto con un puchero, sin percatarse del peligro

-Vamos por mami, ella nos acompañara-caminamos juntos a la casa

-Ya ves te dije que no es mala idea, no me gusta estar encerrada-me dijo mientras se ponía un zapato y acomodaba sus muletas.

-te ayudo amor-le ayude a bajar, una vez frente a la puerta y después de cerciorar que todo estaba cerrado, nos acercamos al auto.

Acomode a Celine en su asiento y ayude a subir a Rose.

-¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?- me pregunto divertida y yo solo pude mirar al frente para encontrarme con nada, no había auto, busque por todos lados _¿lo imagine? ¿acaso me estaba volviendo loco?_

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué te sucede?

-es que no quiero estar lejos de ti-me sonrió y yo le di un beso tierno

-vámonos princesas- Encendí el motor y tome el camino al colegio.

ALEC POV

Nadie juega conmigo y gana.

Ahora todos estaban bajo mi mirada.

_Todos._

**¿les gusto? ¿Qué dicen? =D Quejas, sugerencias y comentarios manden un review!! ¿ok? Espero sus comentarios!! ME ENCANTA leer todos y cada uno!!! Gracias por leer mi historia!! **

Y por cierto sería maravilloso que pasaran a leer mi otro fic (el de junto) surgió de repente y bam lo escribí =D =D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! =D

***Con cariño Eli***


	26. Chapter 26

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**HOLA!!! DESPUES DE SOLUCIONAR LOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS TENEMOS NUEVO CAPITULO!! HURRA!! Jajaja ¿Cómo están? Extrañaban las actualizaciones?? Yo extrañaba los reviews! Jaja Bueno ya sin más les dejo el capitulo, GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA Y TOMARSE TIEMPO DE LEER Y COMENTAR!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

_Nonblondes, Melanie Stryder, Rosa Cullen, Gabriela Cullen,__May-loves-Edward-Cullen__, __Zara-Alice, Lucy_Cullen, koko, pukichick, MeliCullen84, PAULETTA, Kuky, Joslin Weasley, day-__whitlock, Sanya, tishacullengreen, carito_.

**¡GRACIAS!**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO!! GRACIAS POR LEER!!**

ALICE POV

Me estacione un poco antes de llegar al hospital y tome mi celular

-¿Amor?-le llame

-¿Allie? ¿Qué pasa?-me dijo preocupado, seguramente lo altero mi voz, pero los nervios ya me estaban sobrellevando

-Jasper tenias razón no debía salir perdóname-le dije desesperada

-Allie dime que sucede por favor

-Alguien me sigue estoy a unas calles del hospital y ¡me están siguiendo! trate de desviarme por si era coincidencia pero siguen detrás mío, amor ayúdame

-calma bebe escúchame bien-respire profundamente y me concentre en sus palabras

-conducirás hasta el hospital, yo te estaré esperando en la puerta ¿ok?- moví mi cabeza diciendo que si pero no me vería, los nervios no me hacían pensar bien

-¿Allie?-

-si Jasper

-no cuelgues Allie, yo estaré contigo todo el trayecto

-está bien-encendí el motor y mientras seguía oyendo la voz de Jasper por el teléfono, ahora se oía agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón, me imaginaba que venía bajando las escaleras corriendo.

Cuando entre al hospital lo vi recuperando el aire, me estacione casi en frente y mire atrás, el auto se había quedado detenido en la entrada.

Salí del auto y corrí a los brazos de Jasper dejando correr lágrimas traicioneras provocadas por el miedo

-¿estás bien?

-si-le dije ya muy débil

-yo te cuidare pequeña, ya paso-

JASPER POV

Vi que Alice entraba al estacionamiento y corrí para encontrarla, estaba nerviosa.

Pasaron un par de minutos y salió corriendo a mis brazos

-¿estás bien?

-si-me respondió débilmente

-yo te cuidare pequeña, ya paso- le dije esto mientras acariciaba dulcemente su cabello, una vez a salvo en mis brazos, voltee para ver todo peligro quien estuviera detrás de mi Alice estaba buscando problemas conmigo, esto no se queda así.

EDWARD POV

Baje rápidamente y cuando cerraba la puerta alguien me toco el hombro. _Oh no._

_-¿Usted es Edward Cullen?_

Voltee muy despacio, me sentí como en esas películas donde te acecha el peligro y no puedes huir

-si ¿usted es…?

-Soy Louis, amigo de Tanya, me pidió que te dejara esto personalmente-me dio un sobre- y también le acabo de dejar un paquete en el consultorio de su padre-no pude responder mucho, traía los nervios destrozados

-¿está bien Edward?

-si Louis, es solo que estoy algo nervioso- me dio una palmada en el hombro

-tengo que irme- me dijo

-gracias por todo-le dije y el solo sonrió

-nos vemos Edward

-hasta pronto- los nervios no me dejaban, estaba temblando, sentí que un frio inmenso que me recorrió el cuerpo y me hacía temblar

Entre así al hospital sin ver a mi alrededor, solo quería entrar y sentirme seguro.

BELLA POV

Edward se fue, y entre ahora a mi muy solitario departamento, siempre me ha gustado disfrutar de los momentos de paz y soledad para mi pero ahora este espacio se sentía muy vacio.

Serví más café en mi taza y lo bebí lentamente hasta que sentí una fuerte presión en el pecho, como si presintiera algo

-no exageres Bella, no exageres-me repetía pero los nervios no pasaban

Edward, ¿y si le paso algo?

Tome mi teléfono y le marque, me mando a buzón

-lógico, apenas va conduciendo-me senté en el sillón a esperar

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y volví a llamar

Me respondió en el último segundo

-¿Di…ga?-oí su voz dudosa

-Edward ¿estás bien?

-¿Bella?

-Si cariño ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes?

-estoy bi… en

-Edward ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… mira tengo que trabajar Bella

-Edward no me asustes

-Bella quiero que sepas que te amo, que por fin encontré a la otra persona con quien quiero ver todos los amaneceres de mi vida

-Edward yo también te amo y mucho pero me estas asustando- Estaba hablando muy serio ¿Qué sucedió en unos minutos ¿que lo había puesto así?

-Bella lo que pasa es que ya te extraño

-y yo a ti Edward

-a este paso ya no querré regresar a casa

-entonces no regreses, quédate conmigo-le dije muy segura, pero antes de que pudiera responder oí otra voz en el fondo

-Dr. Cullen…- tenía que dejarlo ir

-Bella me buscan, hablamos después

-claro Eddie, te amo, ve a salvar muchas vidas

-te amo Bella-colgó y sentí que un miedo me invadía, y no sabía porque.

CARLISLE POV

Seguí como si nada hasta el hospital con el auto verde justo detrás mío, me estacione donde siempre y vi que Edward había llegado, salí corriendo del auto, tome mis cosas y entre, alcance ver a Edward dar la vuelta por el pasillo

-¡Edward!-le llame pero no volteo al contrario acelero el paso ¿estará bien? Calma Carlisle Calma, trate de respirar y repetirme a mi mismo que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad era que no, los nervios me estaban matando

-¿Dr. Cullen?-alguien me llamo al momento que tocaba mi hombro, brinque del susto

-¡Dios mío! No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije a la otra persona antes de ver siquiera quien era

-lo lamento Dr.- era una enfermera-solo quería avisarle que su paciente cancelo, así que todavía no tiene citas hasta dentro de dos horas- me dijo

-gracias y disculpa mi reacción

-Dr. Discúlpeme a mi debí llegar de diferente manera

- Vamos al trabajo mejor-le dije y caminos al ascensor donde cada quien siguió su rumbo. Yo fui a checar a unos pacientes antes de subir al consultorio por si de casualidad Edward estaba por ahí.

EMMETT POV

Dejamos a mi pequeña en el colegio y Rose y yo estábamos en camino al súper

-¿y bien? ¿Por qué estas tan serio?

-solo pienso en que hará Celine en la guardería

-jugar con sus amigos pero no es un tema en el cual divagar toda una mañana amor, así que dime en que piensas o me volverás loca

-Rose perdóname por ponerlas en peligro

-osito ya hablamos de eso, estaremos bien, somos una familia, estamos juntos y es lo importante

-te amo Rose

-yo a ti osito-le tome la mano mientras conducía, pero a la vez mi mente iba creando planes sobre cómo mantenerlas a salvo, pase lo que pase son mi prioridad, daría mi vida por ellas.

CARLISLE POV

Cuando entre a mi consultorio vi a Edward sentado en mi lugar viendo el contenido de una caja

-buenos días hijo

-buenos días papá

-Te vi hace un rato, subías rápidamente y no notaste mi presencia-le comente

-oh yo seguramente venia distraído-me comento mientras observaba el paquete

-¿Qué es eso?

-son fotos y cosas de la infancia que Tanya envió, dice que también debo tener un par de recuerdos-saco una foto donde salía él y Tanya de niños

-eso es una buena idea-le dije mientras tomaba asiento frente a él, me di permiso de cerrar los ojos y respirar tranquilamente

-¿estás bien papá?

-si hijo, es solo que…- dude en que decirle, no podía formular una mentira tan fácil

-¿Qué?

-hijo yo…- no sabía cómo seguir-¿Edward has notado algo extraño? ¿Tal vez gente extraña a la que encuentras seguido? ¿Autos siguiéndote?

-¿papá estas bien?-me pregunto dudoso, seguramente creerá que empecé a leer ciencia ficción

-Hijo se que se oye muy extraño, pero no estoy loco-iba a seguir pero ahora me sentía como un tonto paranoico tratando de explicar sus demencias

-no es que no entienda a lo que te refieres, porque lo sé-me dijo y se levantó del lugar para sentarse en la silla justo a mi lado, la puso frente a mí y entonces me dijo

-ahora note que alguien me seguía desde casa de Bella-me dijo y sentí como si me hubieran tirado encima agua fría _Mi hijo no_…

EDWARD POV

Le dije a mi padre sobre el incidente de hace un rato y su rostro se puso blanco como la cal y sus ojos se tornaron de un azul más brumoso, entonces me decidí no puedo seguirles mintiendo, le diré lo de Emmett.

-pero todo está bien papa, pero dime ¿de dónde sacaste el tema?-le asegure al no encontrar respuesta por su parte.

-Edward no entiendo que sucede de verdad no lo sé, pero hoy en la mañana note que un auto me seguía, era un auto que he visto un par de veces, y no sé si sea paranoia-me dijo cerrando los ojos y presionándose el puente de la nariz, un habito mío heredado de él, al parecer

-nosotros no tenemos enemigos-dijo mi padre con voz firme, yo respiré hondo y le dije

-nosotros no pero los Brandon si-

Me miro como si acabara de decirle que el mundo estaba por terminarse

-papá hace unos días Emmett Brandon se acerco y me conto una historia-el solo me miraba con los ojos tristes, baje la mirada porque no tenía el valor de decirlo de frente

-ellos me contaron de cómo perdieron a su hermano…- seguí mi relato sin despegar mi vista del suelo, el seguía escuchando todo.

Cuando termine mi relato, voltee a verlo, tenía la misma mirada triste de antes pero ahora estaba humedecida

-Papá yo…- no pude seguir tenía un nudo en la garganta

-tú y mamá son mi familia

-lo sé Edward

-yo no quiero otra familia-le dije firme como un niño a punto de hacer berrinche

-Edward el hecho de que los conozcas no significa que dejemos de ser una familia, una familia la une el corazón y no la sangre- Me sentí como un niño siendo reconfortado por su padre después de una pesadilla

-Fue tal vez el destino quien decidió que era hora de que conocieras a tus hermanos, Edward-me dijo firme

-pero…-no seguí porque vi en sus ojos tristeza y pena

-Edward, cuando visitaste urgencias hace unos días, yo… hable con… Emmett-¿la ya sabía? Lo mire con confusión

-¿sabías todo?-asintió, bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Tal vez por la misma razón por la cual tú no me dijiste a mí antes- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-no era mi intención ocultarles la verdad-acepte pero el solo sonrió a medias

-lo sé hijo, lo sé-

Nos quedamos en silencio un poco

-¿y qué haremos?-me pregunto, me dio felicidad saber que estaría conmigo

-creo que no sería mala idea buscar respuestas y tal vez una prueba de ADN

-¿estás seguro?

-si papá, muy seguro, pero antes creo que debo hablar con ellos

-yo te apoyare en todo hijo

-gracias papá- me levante y le di un abrazo

-Ahora dime hijo ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella?-no pude evitar sonrojarme

-yo la amo papá-le dije tomando asiento de nuevo

-eso se nota a leguas hijo

-yo… a veces siento que vamos demasiado rápido, pero a veces no puedo evitar extrañarla en todo el día-le confesé mi gran debilidad

-hijo el amor a veces nos hace dudar cuando llega, pero hay que saberlo reconocer-me dijo y yo lo mire confundido, el sonrió y agrego

-el amor es algo tan único e impredecible hijo, tan exquisito que hace que una vida entera se ilumine- tenia la mirada perdida-yo cuando conocí a tu madre supe que el amor no da lugar a otra cosa que no sea amar a la otra persona con todo tu ser-sonrió- lo resumiré, en que es algo especial entre Esme y yo-rio a carcajadas- sabrás reconocerlo Edward, es algo especial que va buscando su lugar en tu corazón-lo mire fijamente, acababa de poner en palabras la magia que había cuando estaba con Bella, y la magia que veía alrededor de mis padres al darse una simple mirada

-solo quiero que tengas algo en mente Edward, el amor no es solo rosa, es llorar cuando no se da simplemente se termina-

-lo sé papá

-sin embargo da más alegrías y sonrisas que tristezas, me da mucho gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz hijo-solo le sonreí

-solo una cosa-se acerco a mí y me susurro

-no quiero ser abuelo todavía, soy muy joven, así que cuidado jovencito-dijo esto y se levanto riendo de mi expresión, me había puesto más rojo que una manzana

-iré a mi ronda de pacientes Edward, cuídate mucho por favor ¿crees que podamos irnos juntos hoy? Solo mientras sabemos que sucede

-claro papá, te veo al rato-nos despedimos y la tensión regreso, ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?

Comencé las rondas que tenía, hoy era un día tranquilo, fui a tomar un poco de agua a la sala de espera, y mientras asome mí vista al estacionamiento, ahí vi el auto de la mañana, no pude evitar romper el vaso desechable con las manos

-¿está bien Dr.?-me pregunto una enfermera

-si… yo solo me sorprendí- pase una mano por mi cabello y salí al corredor, una vez ahí me recargue en la pared y trate de calmarme pasando una de mis manos por mi cabello y con la otra presionaba el puente de la nariz

Respira Edward… es solo tu imaginación me repetía una y otra vez hasta que sentí una mano sobre la mía.

ALICE POV

Después de calmarme un poco, Jasper me llevo a su consultorio y ahí hablamos de cosas triviales hasta que estuve completamente calmada y riendo junto a él.

-Allie tengo un par de sesiones me esperas en la sala de espera ¿ok?

-amor creo que iré a la tienda tiene días que no voy

-no me gustaría dejarte sola, por favor por hoy nada mas

-está bien- le dije esto, y le di un beso muy tierno en los labios, después salí a la sala de espera donde tome un poco de té y leí revistas del mes pasado,

Creí después de un rato que ya había esperado años o siglos pero solo habían pasado unos 30 minutos, así que me puse a caminar por los pasillos.

Ahí encontré a mi hermano

-¡Emmett! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Allie la pregunta es ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Yo estoy esperando a Rose, paso con el médico para validar su receta y verificar nuevamente que no sean dañinos para el bebe y no me dejo pasar porque dice que de tantas preguntas pongo nerviosos a los médicos-

-oh ya veo, yo pues vine a ver a Jasper y lo espero para ir juntos a mi casa

-hermanita no estarás vigilando a Jasper hasta en el trabajo ¿o sí?

-no claro que no

-menos mal Allie, ahora ya dime la verdad ¿Por qué pasar todo el día en el hospital y no torturando a Bella o en algún lugar diferente?- los nervios me regresaron y sentí escalofríos en todo el cuerpo

-¿Alice?

-Emmett en la mañana alguien me seguía y me asuste por eso estoy esperando a Jasper no quiere que ande sola por el momento-baje mi mirada

-pero ¿estás bien?

-si estoy bien

-Alice te dije que tuvieras cuidado, esa gente no se anda con rodeos no quiero que tu también estés en peligro, ya suficiente culpa cargo por arriesgar así a Rose y a Celine

-¿arriesgarlas?

- a mí también me vigilan, lo note hoy-me dijo esto y no pude seguir respirando, el terror me invadió

-esto no me gusta-le dije aceptando mi miedo

- a mi tampoco hermanita por eso debemos tener cuidado, debes ser precavida ¿me entiendes?-solo moví mi cabeza, estaba llena de dudas y preguntas

-¿y Edward? Tenemos que avisarle

-no creo que quiera hablar conmigo-me dijo cabizbajo

-Edward no es malo, Emmett, el entiende- le dije segura de mi misma, nuestro ángel no podría ser malo

-Alice…- me miro y no termino de decir lo que tenía en mente, se quedo viendo a un punto detrás mío

Voltee a ver y yo también me quede sin habla

Ahí a unos metros estaba mi ángel recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos pasaba constantemente por su cabello mientras la otra presionaba su nariz. Se veía nervioso.

Sin pensarlo me acerque a él, pero ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que una de mis manos toco las suyas y la separe de su rostro, el me quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, como si me tuviera miedo.

-¿Dime que sucede? ¿Dime porque nos siguen?-me pregunto con el terror reflejado en sus ojos mientras Emmett y yo solo nos quedamos como estatuas frente a él.

**Bien ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? Bueno espero que me manden muchos reviews y me alegren mucho el día después de haber batallado mas de una semana con el internet!! Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias serán escuchados! Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!!!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	27. Chapter 27

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER.**

Hola!! Regreso con nuevo capítulo!! GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! TODOS ME ALEGRARON Y ME AYUDARON MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! DEMORE POR FALTA DE CREATIVIDAD Y LA VISITA DE MI HERMADA DESDE MADRID; EN FIN GRACIAS!!!! (NO CREAN QUE ABANDONO LA HISTORIA)

GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR!!!!

Capítulo dedicado a:

**MeliCullen84, PAULETTA, Carito, Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Melanie Stryder, nonblondes, peritha12, ALICE CULLEN-LUISA, tishacullengreen, Sanya, MaferCullen95, Annie.**

**Por favor lean la nota abajo, les tengo una sorpresa =D**

ALEC POV

-FLASH BACK-

-Aro tu encárgate de Carlisle Cullen

-Perfecto, lo tendré bien vigilado-se froto las manos con malicia

-Jane tú tienes que cuidar a Alice Brandon- vi su rostro a punto de negarse pero una mirada mía la hizo callar

-Demetri tú tienes la tarea de cuidar de Edward Cullen

-¿¡Qué?! Porque el más aburrido… yo necesito más acción Alec

-Alec no te desesperes, él es uno de los más difíciles

-¿ah sí? ¿El niño berrinchudo de papá me dará batalla? ¿Se esconderá tras su mami?

-te sorprenderá Demetri

-lo dudo

-Edward Cullen solo es como una fiera dormida, despiértala y prepárate para la acción

-espero no te equivoques Alec, y si dices que será tan emocionante ¿Por qué no despertarlo desde ahora?

-paciencia paciencia

-está bien Alec

-Félix, tu y yo nos encargamos de Emmett, nos encargaremos de volverlo loco, de hacerlo temblar

Ahora si…. Que tiemblen todos, he llegado.

-FIN FLASH BACK-

EDWARD POV

Alice y Emmett se me quedaron viendo como si les acabara de decir algo terrorífico, y se quedaron sin responderme

-¿No van a responder verdad?-ellos quedaron en silencio

-¡Qué demonios sucede!- sin respuesta

-No sé porque me molesto en esto… si no me dan respuestas-me talle un poco los ojos y di un paso para salir de ahí pero la mano de Alice me detuvo

-¡déjame!- hice berrinche como un niño pequeño pero ella solo apretó más mi mano y con fuerza que no esperaría de una pequeña como ella me abrazo, me quede quieto ante su contacto, y no la sostuve, pero ella ejercía más fuerza y me abrazaba contra ella

-déjame…-le dije en un susurro y sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, estaba llorando

-lo siento mucho Edward-me decía una y otra vez, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarla

-todo está bien, discúlpame a mi Alice-ella seguía abrazándome

-yo…-no terminaba de decir lo que tenía en mente pero no importaba no podía molestarme con ella

Cerré los ojos y me concentre en proteger y consolar a Alice, olvide a los demás hasta que oí en un susurro

-esto no está bien, no está bien, no debo arriesgarme, no deben vernos- abrí los ojos y vi a Emmett llevándose las manos al cabello y saliendo del lugar

Alice se despego un poco de mi y miro a su hermano

-tiene miedo, tienes que entenderlo-me dijo Alice con los ojos rojos, yo no pude decir más solo asentí y para hacerla reír con una mano le despeine mas su cabello

-No hagas eso Eddie

-No me gusta que me digas Eddie-le dije riendo

-¿ah no? Eddie Eddie-y con eso corrió hacia la sala de espera y yo tras ella como si fuéramos unos niños

JASPER POV

Termine mi consulta y salí a buscar a Alice, no encontré a nadie

-¿ha visto a mi prometida?-le pregunte a la secretaria

-La señorita fue a caminar, estaba aburrida

-oh gracias-seguí caminando por el pasillo y no la encontré, subí un piso y tampoco, baje otro piso y ya estaba al borde de la desesperación cuando la vi, estaba abrazada de Edward, decidí darles un poco de espacio y me escondí un poco, debo admitir que si no fuera su hermano me estaría muriendo de celos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vi a Edward persiguiendo a mi pequeña, cuando volteo a ver a su hermano siguiéndola la tome por la cintura y ella grito

-¡AWW!- y volteo a verme, sonrió y me beso

-Jasper me asustaste-volteo a ver a Edward que estaba riendo

-¿Qué hacían? Parecen niños

-yo…- Edward Cullen sin palabras no pude evitar reir, en eso Alice se soltó de mi abrazo y solo se quedo con mi mano

-Edward debemos hablar…- dijo muy seria

-claro-el respondió pero entonces pensé algo ¿no sería precisamente esto lo que los otros quieren evitar?

-NO – les dije serio

-¿Amor? Es necesario-

-No Alice, no-voltee a ver a Edward que tenía un rostro muy serio-iremos a mi despacho ahora mismo y nos quedaremos ahí -dije lo ultimo esperando que Edward comprendiera, su mirada pareció decirme que había leído mis pensamientos

-Jasper por favor yo…-no la deje terminar le puse un dedo sobre los labios

-piénsalo Alice tu y el ya no tienen nada de qué hablar nunca-mire a Edward

-Tiene razón Alice, será mejor que dejemos todo así-sin más se fue de ahí y Alice lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Por qué Jasper!-

-es lo mejor Alice, vamos al consultorio-ella trato de frenarse pero me siguió y haciendo pucheros entro a mi consultorio donde ya nos esperaban.

EMMETT POV

Había huido como un cobarde, yo quería abrazar a mis hermanos, decirles que los protegería pero no arriesgaría a Rose y Celine, sacrificaría lo que fuera necesario pero no las pondría mas en riesgo, aun así tuviera que dejar a mis hermanos.

-¡Osito! ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo Rose que estaba sentada en la sala de espera

-fui a tomar aire Rose-le di un beso suave

-vamos a casa-

-si osito- la tome de la mano y salimos al estacionamiento, vi para todos lados y no había nada extraño.

-¿estás bien?-me pregunto y por un momento creí que todo era mi paranoia, le sonreí con suficiencia

-todo está bien amor-le abrí la puerta y ayude a entrar, cuando la cerré vi a Alec a unos cuantos autos, no era mi paranoia, me vigilaba

Corrí a la puerta del conductor, me puse el cinturón y conduje lo más rápido que pude

-osito me gusta tu velocidad pero ¡BASTA!-me dijo Rose con voz nerviosa

-¿eh?-mire el velocímetro y vi que era un exceso, baje la velocidad

-gracias-me dijo y se llevo la mano al pecho, al parecer la había asustado

-lo siento-le dije y vi que ya nadie me seguía ¿me estoy volviendo loco?

Llegamos a casa y ayude a salir a Rose

-¿osito?-me llamo

-¿si amor?

-no me has respondido-me dijo seria ¿me había preguntado algo?

-lo siento creo que no oí-era verdad ¿no? No oí

-te pregunte si querías salir a cenar hoy con la niña

-yo…- ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué estaba muriendo de miedo?-mmm… yo había pensado en cocinar para ustedes pero si quieres que salgamos lo entiendo-le dije esperanzado

-ayyy que tierno amor, claro que quiero que cocines, te amo-

-también te amo Rose, como nadie en la vida- la abrace y le di un beso en la frente

-vamos adentro osito-me dijo y se dio la vuelta para guiarme pero paso en seco

-ayy mira amor seguro se le cayó a un niño-dijo Rose viendo en todas direcciones para buscar al dueño, yo me quede hundido en mis pensamientos que no note lo que tenía en manos

-¿Qué es amor?-le pregunte y ella puso a mi vista algo que estaba seguro debía estar empacado a varios kilómetros… en chicago. Un viejo pato de tela, lo único que encontramos junto a la mecedora de bebe ese día…

-¿Dónde estaba Rose?-le pregunte

-acá amor, justo en la entrada, seguro se le cayó a un bebe y después lo buscara, lo guardare por si alguien lo busca-sin más siguió su camino hasta la casa y yo me quede parado sintiendo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo

Tiene que tener una explicación…. Tiene que tener….

Corrí y tome el pato de los brazos de Rose

-¡Oye que mal educado!-me dijo seria como si fuera un niño, yo no le respondí solo tome el pato y busque su etiqueta…

-FLASH BACK-

Teníamos 5 años, el bebe estaba por nacer, Alice y yo le haríamos un regalo al bebe, compramos un pato con ayuda de nuestros ahorros y claro mis padres.

-le pondremos su nombre será su primer juguete especial-dijo Alice dando brincos

-no sabes cómo se llama-le dije y dejo de saltar

-si es cierto-se sentó y puso su expresión triste

-ya se-tome un plumón y me acerque al pato-

-no lo arruines-me dijo Allie y yo le saque la lengua

Con mucho cuidado y recordando las lecciones de la escuela, puse

"bebe" y del otro lado puse" Em y Al" se lo mostré a Alice orgulloso

-es genial hermanito-me dijo y siguió saltando yo solo sonreí de ver mi trabajo

-FIN FLASH BACK-

Y como lo sospeché ahí estaba "BEBE" "EM Y AL"

Sentí que todo se acumulaba en mi pecho y no me dejaba respirar

-¿Emmett? ¿Emmett?-me llamaban pero yo solo trataba de respirar. Me estaban volviendo loco.

ALICE POV

No podía creer el hermetismo de Jasper, y la calma que tuvo a pesar de saber que me estaba rompiendo el corazón, camine hasta su consultorio triste y decepcionada

Me abrió la puerta y al entrar lo vi recargado en el escritorio, volteé a ver a Jasper que estaba serio y cuando cerró la puerta sonrió

-por un momento creí que no habías entendido la indirecta-dijo sonriendo

-no soy tonto-se defendió Edward riendo

-ah por cierto entre por la otra sala, no por tu consultorio-dijo mi hermano y yo todavía estaba en shock

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto mi ángel después

-Alice camino muy lento-dijo Jasper y yo solo podía mirarlo

-¿estás bien Allie?-asentí y corrí a los brazos de mi amor

-gracias-le dije entre beso y beso

-ehhemm-se aclararon la garganta y vi a Edward sonrojado- no tengo mucho tiempo, aun debo trabajar- dijo y yo me sonroje, Jasper solo se puso a reir

-Edward seguro tienes muchas dudas-empecé y el solo me miro condescendiente-quiero responder todas pero no me será posible creo que será mejor que te cuente la historia que se-el asintió y empecé mi relato, desde el día en que sabíamos que mama tendría un bebe, los días de espera, los juegos con Emmett, su desaparición, la búsqueda, los Cale, todo…

-vaya… creo que tendré que reponer horas- fue lo único que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y presionar el puente de su nariz para calmarse, mire el reloj y me di cuenta de que había pasado casi hora y media, ¿me habrá oído todo este tiempo? ¿O solo estaba preocupado por su trabajo? Voltee a ver a Jasper el estaba serio viendo a Edward como esperando el momento en el que se desmayara o saliera corriendo

Mi ángel por lo mientras seguía en la misma posición, parecía que contaba hasta sus respiraciones

-¿estás bien?

Edward me miro con esos ojos verdes que inspeccionaban cada rincón del alma y asintió

-¿son peligrosos?-me pregunto

-yo no sé de que sean capaces-admití-pero Emmett cree que debemos tener cuidado y ahora le creo- acepte temerosa y el solo suspiro

-Alice si es verdad lo que dijiste y soy tu hermano, estamos en esto juntos, y si no es verdad aun así estaré contigo porque somos amigos-me dijo y yo no pude evitar llorar

-Ay Edward- lo abrace y Jasper ahora fue quien se aclaro la garganta

-no quisiera interrumpir pero por si no han oído el celular de Edward está sonando-dijo Jasper apenado, Edward se separo y contesto

-si papá, bajare en unos minutos a tu oficina, hoy me toco pediatría, termine antes y subí a psiquiatría para ver a unos pacientes-siguió hablando y yo solo lo miraba

_Cuanto ha crecido_

-¿Alice?-me miro

-tal vez no sea el momento, pero ¿estás dispuesta a realizar pruebas de ADN?-me dijo y lo mire con los ojos muy abiertos

-yo… claro Edward-entonces de su bata saco una pequeña caja

-pase por laboratorio hace un rato, quería tener esto para ir a verlos, en la primera oportunidad-dijo y señalo la caja en sus manos

-llevaremos las pruebas a laboratorio con otro nombre-aseguro y yo solo asentí, Jasper me apretó fuerte las manos

-ven acá Allie-dijo Edward y camine hacia el

-¿puedo?-me pregunto haciendo seña de cargarme, asentí y el delicadamente me levanto para sentarme en el escritorio

-abre la boca Allie-dijo Jasper que estaba ya junto a Edward con algo parecido a un hisopo de algodón, obedecí

-un poco más grande amor-dijo Jasper y sentí que las lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, tenía miedo…

-todo estará bien-dijo Edward y metió a mi boca el hisopo, sentí que lo froto fuerte por mi mejilla izquierda

-¿duele?-pregunto inmediatamente Jasper, negué con mi cabeza, cuando vi Edward ya guardaba el hisopo…

-tu turno-dijo Jasper y vi que tenía un hisopo igual en la mano, Edward abrió la boca y me miraba detenidamente, Jasper froto la mejilla y dijo

-listo-guardo la muestra, puso datos y guardo todo en un sobre que deposito en su portafolio

-yo me encargo descuida-le dijo a Edward y este solo lo miro serio, le extendí la mano y el la tomo depositando un dulce beso en mis nudillos

-debo irme-se acerco y me abrazo y cerca de mi oído dijo

-disculpa si fui hostil, pero ¿sabes algo? Siempre quise tener una hermana ¿aceptas ser la mía? No importa si la prueba es negativa-yo solo solloce más fuerte y lo acerque para abrazarlo más fuerte

-si quiero-le dije y el solo rio y se separo

-mi padre me espera, pero ya buscaremos formas de vernos sin que los otros se den cuenta, cuídate mucho ¿ok?-

-tú también

-siempre _hermanita_-me respondió y yo solo me quede riendo como loca… dejando a mi cerebro repetir una y otra vez su última palabra

Hermanita

Hermanita

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, a mi me gusto pero bueno soy parcial, soy la escritora jajaja Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

Como les dije arriba como compensación por la tardanza (no se preocupen ya habrá actualización como antes, 2 veces por semana) les tengo una propuesta, a ver si les gusta

A todas las personitas que se tomen su tiempo les enviare un adelantito del próximo capítulo… (SIEMPRE Y CUANDO ME PONGAN QUE SI QUIEREN EL ADELANTO A LO MEJOR A ALGUIEN NO LE GUSTA LA IDEA DE ADELANTARSE xD) ¿Qué les parece? No será mucho pero es un pequeño presente ¿Qué dicen les gusta?

**Espero leer sus respuestas =D la idea=D**

**Nos vemos pronto! Ahh y mi otra historia "el de junto" será actualizado mañana sin falta =D**

***con cariño Eli***


	28. Chapter 28

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER.**

Volví!! xD sii ya se dije que regresaría a mi antiguo ritmo (2 actualizaciones por semana) pero al parecer los profesores no quieren que tenga mucho tiempo libre, y me han llenado de trabajo, así que ya no diré que actualizare como antes, pero si una vez por semana y cuando pueda dos =D

Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman el tiempo y leen la historia y sobre todo se toman el tiempo de leer, me animan a seguirla!! Y animan el día cuando la tarea es casi interminable!! Me ilusiona mucho entrar y ver sus reviews!! GRACIAS!!!

Y Que les pareció el adelanto que les envié?? =D les gusto???

Bueno, Pasemos al importante el capitulo!!

**Dedicado a:**

**ALICE CULLEN-LUISA-, Rosa Cullen, Sanya, PAULETTA, Rei Hino Cullen, Melicullen84, pukichick, nonblondes, Sandy 31, Melanie Stryder, Mafer, Cataa Cullen, Zara- Alice, Gabriela Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, ammyriddle, Carola, Joslin Weasley, Sonia, peritha12, tishacullengreen, cari**

**¡GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! ¡Espero seguir contando con cada uno de sus reviews y que cada vez sean más! **

EMMETT POV

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle a Rose que todo estará bien? ¿Por qué si soy una mala persona por arruinar sus vidas tengo la suerte de tenerla conmigo?

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! Amor háblame…- oía a lo lejos pero algo no me permitía hablar

-¿estará bien?-oí la voz de Rose

-Está en shock pero estará bien ¿Qué sucedió?-oí una voz masculina que preguntaba

-no lo se-dijo mi Rose sollozando como quería tranquilizarla y decirle que lo sentía pero mis parpados pesaban cada vez mas

Rose… intentaba llamarla pero mis labios no se movían

Rose… volví a intentar pero todo se veía con neblina….

Entonces supe que estaba soñando

Camine y camine entre la neblina pero no encontré nada, oí la vocecita de Celine

-¡papi!

-Celine ¿Dónde estás?

-¡más papi!-oí otra vez su voz pero no entendía

-¡Celine!

-papi eres el mejor- la oí feliz y corrí por donde oía su voz solo para encontrar a Alec, el le hacia cosquillas a mi niña y ella reía feliz

-¡ya papi!- ¿papi? Quería gritarle pero nuevamente solo podía mirar y no moverme, Rose les sonreía traía en brazos un bebe… pequeño… de ojos grandes y cabello castaño _Edward_. Rose consolaba al bebe y Alec se lo quitaba de sus brazos… no Rose se lo ofrecía y el se lo llevo. ¡NO ROSE!

¡NO! ¡NO!

Celine le decía adiós bebe y Alec desapareció.

¡NO!

EDWARD POV

-¡papa! ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

-todo bien hijo ¿y tú? ¿Listo para ir a casa? Le dije a tu madre que preparara tu platillo favorito-

-igual todo bien mmm papá ireacomerconBella-le dije

-¿yporquelodicesasiderapido?-dijo lo último en broma y me dio risa

-Por que por todo lo sucedido pensé que querrías ir a casa poner todos los seguros y no salir

-no es para menos hijo

-no viviremos asustados ¿o si?

-no hijo, ahora ve con Bella, yo le avisare a tu madre pero cuídate y cualquier cosa llámame por favor, hazlo por tus padres, nos preocupamos-

-igual tu papa llámame si pasa algo- lo abrace

-con cuidado hijo y recuerda-miro para todos lados y se acerco a mi oído- soy joven para ser abuelo-empezó a sacudirse en carcajadas y yo no sabía dónde esconder mi color de tomate

-oh vamos papá no eres tan joven-dije esto y salí corriendo, voltee para ver que me seguía pero solo vi a mi padre sonriendo pícaramente mientras recuperaba el aire después de una mini carrera en mi búsqueda.

Cuando entre al estacionamiento por mi auto volteé a todos lados y no había nadie sospechoso, respire tranquilamente, aunque la duda ahí seguía.

Subí al auto y empecé a conducir hasta casa de bella sin ningún problema aparente, una vez que apague el motor y eché un vistazo a mí alrededor, solo pude ver niños jugando y los vecinos de siempre, respire libre….

Baje del auto y al pisar la entrada la magia me envolvió, esta tarde sería una de las mejores de mi vida aunque no empezó muy bien

Toque y toque pero nadie abría, me preocupe hasta que recordé lo que paso anoche

FLASH BACK

-¿Qué es esto Bella? Señale la llave con un moño en mi mano

-una llave

- sí pero…

-es la llave de mi casa tontito

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Para qué darme una llave sino lo ocupo?

-que inteligente Edward-me dije muy bajo pero aun así oí una risita espectral del otro lado, mi _Bella_.

Abrí con la llave que me dio y un remolino de cabello castaño se lanzo sobre mí

-¡AMOR YA LLEGASTE!

-¡wow! Que bienvenida-le di un beso tierno en los labios

-te extrañe

-y yo a ti

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Prepare comida italiana se que es tu favorita ¿tuviste mucho trabajo? Yo te extrañe horrores ¿Viste a tu padre? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Dice algo d que te he raptado la mayor parte del tiempo? Aww Edward te amo- la miraba con la boca abierta

-no me das respuestas amor-me dijo haciendo un puchero

-no me dejas responderlas amor ¿tomaste mucho café? le dije serio y ella solo me miro con los ojos muy abiertos planeando como vengarse 3… 2…1

Y entonces….

Me beso como nunca

ALEC POV

Era nuestro primer día y ya estábamos causando caos en todos me alegraba pero aun así mi padre había pedido hablar conmigo, así que suspendí todo por un rato

-hijo mío ¿Cómo estás?

-sinceramente papi interrumpiste la diversión

-lo siento pero es necesario que te tomes todo con calma

-ah

-quiero pedirte un favor

-claro

-quiero que indagues donde esta Victoria Brandon

-¿Victoria? Ella está en una pensión en el centro con su esposo

-perfecto

-¿perfecto?

-Quiero verla

-¿para qué? Además será difícil que la encuentres sola su esposo es su sombra

-ya veremos Alec… ya veremos

Deje a mi padre diciendo mil incoherencias sobre tiempo, venganza y demás, en el camino me encontré a mi hermana

-¿Cómo te fue con Alice?

-ya sabes que fue al hospital y salió con su noviecillo

-¿celosa?

-¿yo? ¿Celosa? ¿Por qué?

-Por qué no tienes a nadie que te cuide como ella, nadie… que te quiera como a Brandon… nadie…- ni me dejo terminar

-no necesito que nadie me cuide-me dijo esto y se fue molesta, disfrutaba molestarla

Seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación, vi que ya estaban las cajas que trajeron de mi antiguo hogar me puse a ve su contenido y encontré un viejo álbum de fotos, lo abrí y reí en cada foto de pequeño hasta que encontré una foto extraña

Yo estaba en un columpio llorando mientras Victoria Brandon me consolaba

-pero que…-entonces mi mente empezó a recordar

FLASH BACK

- duele duele

-ya amor- Victoria se agacho, me tomo en brazos y me sentó en el columpio, donde empezó a limpiar mi herida

-ay ay

-ya esta pequeño-le dio un beso a mi rodilla ahora roja por la raspadura y empezó a columpiarme haciendo que mi estomago sintiera muchas mariposas

-papá dijo que puedo decirte mami

-¿quieres decirme mami?

-si

-entonces ya está tu serás mi pequeño

-yupi tengo mami-salte a sus brazos y ella me lleno de besos

-te quiero Alec-

-te quiero mami-

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿pero qué…?-cerré mis ojos y trate de concentrarme no tenía sentido lo que me decía mi mente

-¿Qué sucede?

FLASH BACK

-Alec hijo, Victoria no es tu mami, Heidi será tu nueva mami, nos casaremos y después iremos a vivir todos a una gran casa, Heidi te dará un hermanito ¿no estás feliz?

-pero yo quiero a mi mami

-ella no es tu madre ¡ENTIENDELO!

-tu dijiste…. Que…. Victoria…. Seria…. Mi… mamita-le dije llorando y mi padre solo se rio en mi cara

-eres muy pequeño para entender Alec, tan solo tienes… mmm casi 4 años pero te enseñare algo importante-se arrodillo y bajo su cabeza para hablarme al oído

-las cosas no siempre salen como queremos y debes vivir con eso-me dio una bofetada que me dolió hasta los dientes-bajaras y le dirás a Heidi que la quieres como una madre y que ya esperas jugar con tu hermanito-me dio una bofetada en la otra mejilla y empecé a llorar mas

-llorar Alec solo muestra debilidad así que ¡CALLATE!-mordí mi labio para calmar mis sollozos

-eso es Alec, eres un gran hijo, por eso te quiero- me dio un beso en cada mejilla y salió de mi habitación, limpie mis lagrimas y salí para decirle a Heidi lo mucho que esperaba que naciera su hijo… la odiosa Jane… y lo feliz que me hacía que fuera mi madre. Fue mi primer gran mentira… la primera de muchas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Tenía los ojos cerrados tan fuerte que ya me dolía pero ¿Cómo fue que no recordaba todo eso? ¿Acaso mi mente me está tratando de volver loco?

FLASH BACK

Entre a mi habitación, ya tenía 3 años viviendo con mi padre y Heidi y una odiosa hermana que solo me hacia menos, era _la consentida_.

-¿Por qué me dejaste con este monstruo? No me querías… por eso te fuiste- le recriminaba a la foto prohibida en esta casa la foto de Victoria Roberts.

-¡te odio!-

FIN FLASH BACK

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tenía en las manos todavía el álbum, me limpie el sudor de la frente y lance el álbum lejos de mis manos

-¿Por qué me dejaste con el Victoria? ¿Por qué?-dije despacito para mis propios oídos.

-Que suerte tuviste Emmett Brandon, tú la tuviste para ti-

JASPER POV

Alice estaba decidiendo entre gritar de euforia y llorar, dos emociones distintas una de la otra pero tan cercanas a la vez

Subimos cada quien a su auto, yo iba detrás de ella en todo el camino, y nada malo ocurrió, nadie nos seguía…

Llegamos a su casa, entramos y ahí me encaro

-¿Cuándo llevaras las pruebas?

-hoy, más tarde le hable a Peter un amigo y él se encargara, es de confianza-ella sintió y se fue a la sala a sentar

-tengo miedo

-¿por qué amor?

-no lo sé…-me miro con ojos tristes y la abrace contra mi

-todo estará bien yo te cuidare-le dije y ella empezó a reír

-¿Qué es gracioso?

- nada…- trato de contener sus risas

-¿Qué es gracioso Alice?

-nada…-siguió conteniendo su risa

-Alice…-le amenace y ella solo rio

-te amo Jasper Hale, mi fiel caballero del corcel blanco-dijo lo ultimo ya riendo no pude más que despeinarle los cabellos mientras ella reía sin parar

-damisela será mejor que comamos, este honorable caballero necesita comida-le dije riendo y ella se paro haciendo un puchero

-hombres... Siempre arruinan el momento por comer…-se fue diciendo mas y a mí me dejo perplejo… acaba de salir Alice la feminista….

Comimos en silencio. Reposamos unos minutos y fui a dejar las pruebas. Peter prometió dármelas en 3 días, después de una buena negociación.

En tres días por fin mi pequeña Alice obtendría las respuestas que anhelaba.

EDWARD POV

-¿te gusto la comida?-dijo Bella mientras se recargaba en mi pecho

-mucho…-mire mi reloj y eran casi las 8:30

-tengo que ir a casa Bella-le dije muy débil era una pena tener que romper el encanto

-¿tan pronto?

-ya son 8:30 en lo que nos despedimos-le di un beso en el cuello- y te deseo dulces sueños-le di un beso en la mejilla-y te digo hasta mañana-le di un beso en los labios- me darán las 9- y en lo que llego serán las 9:30

-¿desde cuándo llevas una cuenta tan exacta del tiempo?

-desde…-la mire y me quede sin palabras-debo irme

-no quiero que te vayas

-y yo no quiero irme

-entonces no te vayas, quédate-me dijo y entonces repase todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses

-Bella… ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?

-Edward no quiero perder ni un minuto de tu compañía…-Bajo la mirada- temo que no vuelvas

-Amor estoy aquí

-si… pero yo… quiero… estar contigo siempre

-Bella tenemos toda una larga vida juntos-entonces vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-es solo que tal vez tengas razón… pero es que yo te amo… y no quiero perderme ni un segundo de ti…-

-Bella mírame-levanto sus ojos y vi sus lagrimas

-Edward hoy sentí ese gran presentimiento de que te perdería-se abrazo a mi pecho, dejando sus lagrimas correr

-no quiero perderte

-yo tampoco Bella, te amo

-Edward… -

-Te amo Bella-le di un beso lleno de emociones, y nos perdimos en los brazos del otro.

Victoria POV

Edward, estaba en el balcón tomado té, yo mientras estaba viendo viejas fotos de nuestra boda… nuestros hijos… Eddie…

-¿estás bien amor?-me dijo mi esposo

-si Edward solo recordaba

-Victoria… deja el pasado atrás

-yo antes te decía eso…-le recordé sonriendo

-si… pero no podía, ahora sé que a veces el pasado hace daño, y no quiero que nada te dañe-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-te amo tanto Edward-le dije con sinceridad

-y yo a ti mi adorada Victoria-me beso en los labios

- ¿Qué te parece si bajamos para caminar por el pueblo?

-ok amor, solo me cambiare-le hice señas para que viera que estaba ya con pijama

-apresúrate amor, veremos el atardecer juntos-asentí y salió de la habitación

Me cambie rápido y salí también para encontrarlo, busque en el lobby y nada ¿Dónde se metió?

Estaba por volver a nuestra habitación cuando lo oí

-Te he extrañado cariño- me dijo esa voz tan conocida que me paralizo

-no te acerques

-¿no?- se acerco a mí y me estremecí, una oleada de recuerdos me lleno el corazón

-sigues teniendo ese mismo olor floral ¿Qué perfume es?

-aléjate James

-no está tu esposo para que finjas no conocerme

-si no te alejas gritare

-¿serias capaz de entregarme?

-creí que recordarías que soy capaz de eso y más

-nunca lo olvide- se acerco a mi cuello y deslizo su nariz por el

-te extrañe tanto…

-… yo…. También

-¿sí?

-si… te extrañe… tal y como se puede extrañar a una mascota-le dije con veneno en la voz

- sigues teniendo el sentido de humor que tanto me gusta-

ROSALIE POV

Mi Emmett siempre ha sido tan fuerte… y ahora verlo desmoronarse se me está haciendo tan pesado, no sé porque carga con tanto… cuando tuvo el juguete en sus manos sus ojos se perdieron en el pasado hasta que se desmayo, no sabía qué hacer. Un vecino iba llegando y cuando me oyó bajo del auto y me ayudo para meterlo a la casa, me dijo que era paramédico y lo checo… no sabía que sucedía pero la angustia me estaba matando.

Ahora mismo estaba dormido en un sofá y a pesar de estar descansando parecía que libraba una lucha interna

-… no… no…- lo oía repetir una y otra vez

-shhh ya Emmett ahora es mi turno…. Yo te cuidare-le decía a su oído mientras acariciaba sus rizos rebeldes

-te quiero Rose…-dijo entre susurros

-te quiero mi osito-le respondí y poco a poco su expresión se relajo hasta dejar su sonrisa de niño travieso

-cuidare de ti Emmett…. Te amo-le di un beso en sus labios y me quede tumbada a su lado para velar su sueño.

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, como vieron da mucha más información =D ya se va destapando todo… **

**Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

**PD. Próximamente en los próximos capítulos habrá de nuevo un adelantito =D ahh y mi otra historia será actualizada en las próximas horas también =D**

***Con cariño Eli* **


	29. Chapter 29

**PERSONAJES DE S. MEYER**

**Me Tarde en subir algo porque mi creatividad se esfumo un buen tiempo, y perdi un poco de seguridad, lo que escribia no me gustaba : ( pero bueno este capitulo me convenció mas xD asi que espero que me digan que tal les pareció ok??? Me encanta ver sus comentarios, créanme que me dan ganas de escribir y escribir xD y hasta se me ocurren mas cosas =D**

**Espero que les guste, díganme que piensan y que les parece ok???**

**GRACIAS POR LEER y TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR MIS LOCAS IDEAS!!! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Tishacullengreen, Nanu Ec, Joslin Wasley, Sanya, Gabriela Cullen, Sonia, nonblondes, Melanie Stryder, Ta-Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Dianight vampire

**GRACIAS!!! Y SIGAN COMENTANDO ME ENCANTA LEER QUE PIENSAN!! **

EMMETT POV

-¿Rose?-llame con voz débil

-osito ya despiertas, ven estamos a punto de servir la cena

-papi ven ahora mismo-corrió mi pequeña a mis brazos, jalo una de mis manos y me levante

-¿Quién fue por Celine?

-una vecina pasó por ella, a veces nos ponemos de acuerdo para recoger a los niños- Celine salió y se oyeron sus pasitos por la escalera

-lamento…-iba a seguir disculpándome pero no me lo permitió

-todos tenemos momentos de debilidad osito, fue mi turno de cuidarte

-yo las cuidare a ustedes

-tengo una mejor idea

-somos familia nos cuidaremos unos a otros

-de acuerdo Rose-le di un beso en los labios y le ayude a poner la mesa.

Comenzamos la cena, y durante todo el tiempo estuvimos riendo de las ocurrencias de mi niña, de sus gestos, disfrute cada segundo de su compañía y cada que podía entrelazaba mi mano con la de Rose, ningún segundo se escaparía de mi sin antes sacarle el mejor provecho.

Después de la cena, hicimos unos cuantos juegos, reímos, disfrutamos. Ya en la noche lleve a dormir a Celine y le conté un cuento hasta que se durmió

-¿Papi?-oí que hablo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta

-¿sí?-voltee a verla pero estaba dormida

-¿papi?- me acerque y le acaricie el cabello

-¿me cuidaras de los monstruos azules?- reí porque recordé que en el cuento había monstruos azules

-siempre-le respondí le di un beso y salí para encontrarme con Rose, quien al verme salir se lanzo a mis brazos.

Siempre las protegería, así fuera con mi vida.

EDWARD POV

Era de madrugada, otra vez no había ido a casa, pero Bella estaba nerviosa e hizo más difícil mi partida. ¿Cómo separarme de ella si era mi vida?

Ahora despertaba con Bella a mi lado, ella aferrada a mi pecho y yo no podía levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ir a casa mínimo a tomar un baño y cambiarme.

Lentamente me fui separando, Bella no se despertó, le di un beso rápido y me cambie. Regrese a ver si se había despertado pero no, así que tome una flor del adorno de mesa y papel, deje una nota y la flor junto a ella.

Te amo, no me quería separar de ti, pero necesito una muda de ropa. ¿Sería mala idea si dejo unos cambios de ropa en tu casa? ¿Comemos juntos?

E-

Salí a mi auto con miedo de que alguien me siguiera pero no había nadie, ¿imagine todo?

Llegue a casa en unos minutos y todo estaba oscuro aun.

_Lógico Edward, es de madrugada._

Estacione el auto en el garaje y metí la llave para entrar a casa, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? No abrió.

-¿me equivoque de llave?-me quede un rato pensando en cómo entrar sin despertar a mis padres

Claro… la ventana floja del recibidor

Y así como se me ocurrió la idea, empecé a intentar entrar por esa ventana, no fue difícil abrirla después le avisaría a mis padres para que la repararan podría ser peligroso si alguien la ocupaba para hacer daño.

Abrió y cuando toque con el pie el suelo algo me llamo la atención, me sentí observado

¿Algún Cale?

Seguí intentando entrar cuando sentí uno de los más fuertes y peores golpes en toda mi vida….

-ahhhh-no pude evitar quejarme y me deje caer hacia dentro

-¡llamaremos a la policía!-se oyó la voz de mi padre

-ayy ¿papá?

-¿Edward?-preguntó y se encendió la luz

-¡Edward!-corrió mi madre desde detrás de papá para levantarme

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Acaban de golpearme…. Sé que llego tarde pero no creí que me golpearan-volteé a ver a mi padre estaba rojo como tomate

-creí que era alguien más, tu… yo… pues… pensé que estabas con Bella ¡no me vuelvas a asustar así!-primero el golpe y luego el regaño que buena forma de limpiar su conciencia

-lo siento habría entrado por la puerta pero mi llave no abrió

-oh hijo esa puerta esta atorada no sabemos porque ¿Por qué no intentaste entrar por la puerta principal?-me pregunto mi madre

-creo que ya me di cuenta de mi estupidez-le dije mientras tomaba asiento en la sala ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió probar otra puerta?

-déjame limpiar ese golpe-dijo mi padre mientras salía en búsqueda de su maletín

-¿se ve muy mal? Porque por el dolor que siento creo que tendré un buen moretón-toque el golpe y mi mamá como niño pequeño me regaño

-¡Edward Cullen deja de tocar!-quite rápido la mano pero entonces sentí algo viscoso

Sangre… mi sangre

-¡Edward!-oí a lo lejos pero yo ya estaba en la oscuridad

CARLISLE POV

Estaba durmiendo con Esme a un lado cuando oí ruido abajo, Esme también se despertó, y nos pusimos nerviosos, tome un bate de béisbol de Edward y baje.

Vi a alguien en la ventana entrando a mi casa, seguí mis instintos, tenía que proteger a Esme, ella se protegía a mis espaldas.

Le di un golpe para aturdirlo, me sentí como un héroe hasta que descubrí que era Edward a quien le había casi roto la cabeza. ¿Pero en qué cabeza cabe entrar por la ventana? ¡No fui el culpable!

Aclaramos el pequeño incidente y fui a buscar mi maletín para curarlo antes de que se diera cuenta de la pequeña herida…. Y el asunto pasara a mayores

Pero creo que demore mucho a su parecer porque cuando estaba a unos metros se oyó un golpe, fui corriendo para ver que sucedía y lo vi…

Edward acababa de caerse del sofá

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunte a Esme

-vio sangre

-oh-no tuve más respuesta para eso

-¿es normal que un medico tema ver sangre?-me dijo Esme sonriendo y yo también reí entre dientes viendo a mi hijo en el suelo ¿Quién diría que es doctor?

-el es especial, además el puede soportar ver sangre solo no soporta ver su propia sangre-Esme y yo seguimos riendo mientras levantábamos a nuestro hijo y asegurábamos que no sangrara mas

Cuando terminamos, lo acomodamos en el sofá con una manta y lo dejamos descansar un poco más.

-Un medico que odia la sangre-dijo Esme riendo

-tenemos un hijo especial

-ya lo creo, nuestro pequeño es especial

-¿pequeño? Por si no te habías dado cuenta nuestro pequeño ya vive con su novia, y no creo que se queden solo a platicar

-no es verdad solo se queda de vez en cuando y creo que lo que hagan no es de nuestro interés amor-

-está creciendo

-desde hace tiempo Carlisle

-¿crees que lo de Bella vaya en serio?

-yo creo que si

-es mucho mayor que el

-eso no importa

-por ahora

-Carlisle que pesimista

Así seguimos hablando hasta que fue hora de empezar un nuevo día.

ALEC POV

Salí de mi habitación con el corazón latiendo rápido después de todos esos recuerdos, me senté en los escalones a pensar, la mayoría ya estaba en su habitación y la casa se veía sola. Recargue mi cabeza en la fría pared cuando los recuerdos volvieron

FLASH BACK

Estaba en las escaleras de casa, viendo como papá, su esposa y su nueva hija preparaban equipaje. Me recargue en el barandal y ellos no parecían tener conciencia de que vivía ahí.

-no me gusta quedarme solo, me da miedo-le decía a mi papá

-Alec tienes 12 años ¿Por qué no te comportas como un niño grande? Quédate solo en casa, nosotros necesitamos un tiempo en familia- ¿Qué yo no era ya de su familia?

-Victoria me cuidaba y me defendía ¡La quiero más que a tu esposa y tu hija!

Entonces mi padre molesto me dijo

-¿ves a Victoria por aquí?

-no

-entonces nadie podrá defenderte

Esa tarde fue una de las peores golpizas que recibí. Cuando termino me encerró en el sótano hasta que prometí obedecer siempre y olvidar el nombre prohibido

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Qué diablos me sucedía?

-¿hijo?

-papá

-pensé que aprovecharías para descansar

-si me voy a dormir-me levante pero me detuvo

-espera hijo

-¿sí?

-eres mi orgullo Alec- ¿a poco?

-eres un gran hijo, mi hijo consentido- siempre mintiendo

-hasta mañana Padre

-hasta mañana hijo

A la mañana siguiente desperté con gran pesadez ¿Qué me sucedía?

Salí de mi habitación después de alistarme para encontrarme con Jane

-Alec

-¿Qué quieres?

-no me hables así hermanito

-¿Qué quieres?

-los demás quieren hablar contigo

Baje y encontré a mi equipo en una acalorada discusión a su parecer querían mas acción, hable con ellos tratando de entrar en razón pero a veces es imposible….

-ya no quiero volver a repetir lo mismo

-quitas la diversión Alec

-Aro necesitamos que se confíen o nos aburriremos mas ahora sean discretos, y después iremos bajando su número uno a uno

-pero…-

-No peros, sigan mis órdenes-

-está bien Alec, confiaremos en ti-

Después de llegar a un acuerdo, todos salieron a realizar sus trabajos, incluido yo

Era hora de regresar con Emmett Brandon.

**3 días después**

BELLA POV

Hace tres días que Edward había dejado esa nota sugiriendo dejar un poco de su ropa, había sido decisiva.

Desde hace tres días el ocupa un lugar en el closet, aun pequeño pero ahí estaba. Alice me pregunta si no es muy pronto y yo digo que no, esta vez es diferente espero no equivocarme.

Me acerco al closet y veo un uniforme quirúrgico, una bata, y su ropa favorita, la acaricie un momento y la acerque a mi rostro, conservaba su aroma.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentre en recordar su voz y sus ojos

-¿Por qué imaginar?-me dije y tome mi bolso, sin olvidar las llaves del auto

Iría a ver a mi Edward.

Tome el camino y pronto estuve en el hospital entre y salude a la enfermera

-Hola ¿podría hablar con el doctor Edward Cullen?

-Hola señorita, permítame

Llamo a algún sitio y después me dijo

-el doctor no está de guardia hoy

-¿está segura?

-si me acaban de confirmar ¿desea dejarle un recado?

-no señorita gracias

Tome mi celular y le marque

-Hola…-oí su voz

-¡Edward!-iba a saludarlo pero siguió la voz…. grabada

-… en este momento no puedo responder, deja un mensaje y me comunicare- era el buzón ¿Qué sucedía? Me preocupe y le llame a Jasper, trabajaban en el mismo lugar tal vez lo había visto.

Estaba marcando, mientras veía por el ventanal, estaba concentrada en averiguar de Edward cuando un tenue reflejo en el cristal me llamo la atención.

Era Edward, iba todo despeinado como su hubiera pasado la mano por sus cabellos una y otra vez, su expresión era indescifrable e iba a una velocidad inhumana, colgué mi teléfono y corrí tras él.

-¡Edward!-le grite pero no volteo

-¡Edward!-repetí pero no volteo, acelere mi paso pero me resbale en el proceso con el fango acumulado. ¡Maldición!

Trate de levantarme rápido pero unas manos frías y fuertes me levantaron.

Me hicieron temblar…

JASPER POV

Alice se había contenido estos tres días pero la noche antes de hoy no pudo dormir. No quise dejarla sola y pase la noche en su casa, pero no se pudo dormir, paso dando vueltas y vueltas y hablando.

A las 6 am ya estaba preparando su atuendo, y a las 9 ya estábamos en camino al laboratorio.

Peter ya me estaba esperando, me dio los resultados en un sobre y me dijo que le hizo un estudio de verificación para que no hubiera más dudas, se lo agradecí y salí de ahí con una Alice nerviosa

-¿quieres abrir el sobre?

-no amor, quiero que él lo haga, estoy segura de los resultados-me dijo emocionada

-¿segura?

-sí, es algo que quiero compartir con el

-Alice mira… no sabemos los resultados…

- es mi ángel

-Alice mírame a los ojos-ella me miro

-Prométeme que serás fuerte

-Jasper se que él es mi ángel, no permitiré que dudes-me dijo muy suave pero con enojo

-lo hago porque te quiero Allie

-deja de dudar, vamos Edward debe estar allá esperando-me dijo y recordé que ayer le habíamos avisado a Edward que nos darían los resultados, habíamos acordado que él nos esperara en mi consultorio, no hable más, quiero mucho a Alice pero a veces me hace enojar su necedad, sé que no lo hace por algo malo ella solo quiere a su hermano pero yo odiaba que algo le hiciera daño.

Subimos al auto y conduje en silencio.

En unos minutos más llegamos a la entrada del hospital decidí hablar ahora antes de que fuera tarde.

-Alice yo…-empezaba a explicarle mi postura pero me detuvo con un beso en la mejilla

-entiendo, pero déjame confiar-me dijo en el oído, se alejo sonriendo y yo baje la velocidad, Alice me descontrolaba.

Pude sentir que las emociones de Alice se calmaban y me sentí más tranquilo inmediatamente.

Estacione el auto y Allie salió corriendo, apenas pude cerrar el auto cuando ella ya estaba jalando mi brazo

-¡vamos!

Subimos y ahí encontramos a Edward.

-¡Eddie!

-¡Allie!

Se abrazaron y solo los mire, me aclare la garganta y Edward bajo a Alice

-Hola Jasper

-Hola Edward-le respondí mientras veía el sobre en la mano de Alice, el sobre que contenía todas las esperanzas de mi Allie.

-¡Eddie toma!-Alice le dio el sobre

-Pero antes de que lo abras quiero decirte algo-Edward asintió y Alice comenzó

-Siempre nos hiciste falta, mis padres te extrañaban tanto…-siguió relatando su historia y después agrego- bien dicen que la sangre llama, nos volvimos a encontrar hermanito-Edward solo sonrió y sentí la tensión en el ambiente, lentamente abrió el sobre y Alice tenía sus ojitos muy abiertos, le brillaban como si estuviera completamente feliz.

_Que no la desilusione _

_Que no la desilusione _

_Que no la desilusione _

EDWARD POV

Estaba dando de vueltas en la oficina de Jasper, era mi día de descanso pero tenía que venir, no podía dejar que el tiempo siguiera corriendo mientras vivía en la ignorancia de mis raíces. Esta mañana estaba nervioso, desayune con Bella pero evite decirle la razón por la que vendría al hospital, no me gustaba mentirle pero no estaba listo para enfrentar la realidad ante ella o mis padres.

Y de pronto un torbellino de energía me saco de mis pensamientos, Alice me saludo y abrazo, Jasper nos miraba pero se veía tenso, lo salude y él me respondió pero sus ojos estaban en otro lugar, seguí su mirada y vi que era al sobre que Alice tenía en sus manos.

Por un momento me sentí nervioso, pero extrañamente sentí paz, amo a Carlisle y Esme profundamente, pero muy en el fondo siempre me había preguntado como serian mis padres y si tenía o no hermanos.

Al principio me sentí mal, sentí que traicionaba el cariño de mis padres Esme y Carlisle, pero me emocionaba saber que podía conocer donde nací, podía llamar a Alice, hermana si tener que dudar. Podía conocer la verdad de porque no seguí con ellos.

Antes de que abriera el sobre, Alice me conto sobre la familia y sobre lo que pasaron, después guardo silencio y con su mirada me animo a abrir el sobre, lentamente saque las hojas y recorrí con la vista cada letra.

Llego la hora de la verdad, en la siguiente pagina vería si tenemos coincidencias genéticas.

Mire a Alice quien sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¿y si yo no era quien buscaba? Jasper estaba tenso y me dio una leve sonrisa para que diera vuelta a la página

Lo que me encontré me desmorono

Me quede viendo la hoja minutos y minutos hasta que Alice tomo mi mano

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo lamento…-solo le dije y ella me quito la hoja de las manos, Jasper me miraba consternado y yo solo pude ver una vez más a Alice antes de salir de ahí

¿Por qué todo es tan confuso? ¿Por qué en vez de dar respuestas da más preguntas?

Salí rumbo a mi auto, solo quería pensar… ¿Por qué me sentí defraudado?

Subí al auto y fui a buscar a Bella y a mis padres.

ALICE POV

No cabía tanta alegría en mí, estaba tan feliz… Mi ángel, tendría las pruebas que necesitaba y pronto seriamos una gran familia, mi mamá y mi papá se pondrán locos de la felicidad, ¿Qué importan los Cale? Ya estamos juntos.

El sobre con el último empujoncito a esa felicidad completa, estaba ahora en ese sobre que sostenía Edward mi hermano.

Le conté un poco de la familia, quiero que sepa que tan amado era desde antes que llegará, y cuanto lo extrañamos, el me escucho atento, y yo no podía contener mas mis ganas de ir a abrazarlo, desafortunadamente ahora no sería yo quien los sostuviera en brazos, ya no era un bebe, en esta ocasión el tendría que sostenerme a mí, reí ante mi imaginación y volví a mirar esperando a que abriera el sobre, el lo hizo muy despacio y cuando saco las hojas se quedo leyendo detenidamente y yo ya no podía con la ansiedad, termino la primer pagina y me miro, le sonreí, el se quedo pensando y después le dio vuelta a la hoja, por un momento vi que no respiro y su color pálido se incremento, pasaron un par de minutos y parecía de mármol, le tome la mano

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo lamento…-dijo muy bajito y entonces tome la hoja que leyó, no entendía la mayoría pero si el resumen del final, no mire a nadie más porque en ese momento mi corazón estaba lastimado.

Cuando levante la vista vi que Jasper se debatía entre quedarse o salir corriendo, entonces recorrí con mi vista la habitación, Edward debió salir

-¿Dónde está?

-salió muy rápido-dijo Jasper y se acerco a mí, leyó la hoja

-demonios-dijo bajito y me dio un beso en la frente

-espérame aquí Alice-me dijo y asentí, el salió corriendo y entonces sentí como una lagrima se desbordaba.

Me limpie la cara y salí corriendo para buscar a Jasper. Sentí que no lo alcanzaría me asome por un ventanal que da a la salida y de lejos vi la figura de Edward, y detrás vi a Bella.

¿Qué hacia corriendo tras él? Me preocupe y baje lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la salida vi a Jasper levantando a Bella del suelo.

En su voz se notaba que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué fue eso? EL no era Mi Edward, no era… su mirada ¿Qué sucedió?

Jasper me miro y solo yo pude responder

-El…. Acaba de enterarse de que…- se me quebró la voz

-¡Alice!-Bella me grito y vi en sus ojos que ver así a Edward la estaba desgarrando

-somos medios hermanos-dije muy bajito, porque el corazón estaba tan dolido que molestaba físicamente.

-Alice yo… lamento que subiera mi voz… yo… lo lamento Allie-asentí y trate de sonreír, ella no era la culpable, entendía su comportamiento solo deseaba ayudar.

Bella solo me miro una vez más, se soltó del agarre de Jasper y corrió a darme un abrazo tan fuerte como el de Emmett.

Me desahogue un poco, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió.

-Tengo que ir a verlo- me dijo y comprendí que estaba muy preocupada por Edward.

Estaba buscando palabras para que le diera un mensaje a Edward pero no tenía idea de que decir

-te llevo- se ofreció Jasper pero Bella le sonrió débilmente antes de decir

-no Jasper, será mejor que le demos un descanso- y sin más salió corriendo.

**QUE LES PARECIO??? Les gusto??? Espero que me comenten si les gusto, o no, o que les hizo sentir, Debo decir que me da mucho gusto encontrar cada uno de sus reviews, me alegran el día.**

**Así que espero que me dejen muchos reviews para saber que piensan!! =D =D**

**PS. Procurare ya no tardar!!! **

*Con cariño Eli*


	30. Chapter 30

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**OK! Ya no demore siglos… espero cada semana tener ya el capitulo nuevo!**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MUY FIELES A ESTA HISTORIA! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO**

**Lamentablemente los reviews van bajando… una de dos o ya es muy mala la historia o ya es demasiado absurda jajaja **

**Bueno acá les tengo el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten mucho porque yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A:**

Sandy 31., Rosa Cullen, Melanie Stryder, Gabriela Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Sanya, MeliCullen84, Dianight vampire, Rei Hino Cullen.

**¡Gracias por tomarse un minutito para decirme que piensan!**

**Espero contar con sus opiniones nuevamente!! Díganme que piensan! =D=D**

ALICE POV

Vi salir a Bella y Jasper y yo nos quedamos tan solo mirándonos a los ojos, una sola de sus miradas me decía cuanto me amaba, y me hacía sentir acompañada en este nuevo dolor.

-Alguien no es sincero en mi familia-le dije bajito

-no es tiempo de hacer conclusiones Alice-me respondió mientras me acariciaba el rostro

-Jasper ¿Quién de mis padres no lo es de verdad?-le pregunte más fuerte, tenía que saber

-Un padre no solo son genes Alice, tan solo recuerda a Carlisle…-dijo lo ultimo como queriendo arrepentirse, sin querer había dado en la herida

-lo sé pero nos han mentido y por su culpa le mentí a mi ángel-

Me abrazo y me llevo a su consultorio

-Allie tengo que hacer una ronda antes de irnos-le di un beso en los labios y me quede esperándolo, con mi corazón feliz por saber la verdad y por Jasper, triste por descubrir una verdad insospechada, y decepcionado por sentir que le he mentido a Edward, aquel niño que sigue conservando inocencia en sus ojos.

EDWARD POV

Conduje a casa de Bella, no m estacione bien pero no me importo, metí la llave y estaba todo el lugar vacio ¿iría a dejar algún libro a su trabajo y lo olvide?

Corrí al auto, saque una hoja y escribí

"Mi vida llámame cuando llegues, mientras tanto estaré con mis padres"

Con amor Edward

Deje la nota en la mesita donde siempre deja sus llaves y subí al auto de nuevo, tome el camino a casa y me limite a pensar en el camino.

Mi madre no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, seguía acomodando sus rosales, decidí estacionarme en la curva, adentrando un poco en el bosque para ocultarme.

Cuando encontré un buen lugar solo me dedique a observar a mi madre, y mi hogar.

¿Por qué decepcionarme de la familia Brandon, si yo ya tengo una familia?

FLASH BACK

Tenía 5 años y acabábamos de llegar a nuestra nueva casa, mis padres buscaban una casa con un jardín, así que nos mudamos de vecindario…

Baje corriendo del auto emocionado, llevaba en mis brazos el conejo que mi madre había rellenado para mi hacia pocos días, con las sobras de mis almohadas viejas, mis favoritas.

-¿Te gusta pequeño?-pregunto mi padre arrodillándose para quedar a mi altura, mi padre siempre fue como un amigo, como un niño con el que compartía todo, mis juegos, mis aventuras…

-me encanta papi-grite mientras corría para subir los escalones de la entrada, pero mi poca coordinación hizo de las suyas me resbale y raspe la rodilla

-¡mami! Me duele- hice un puchero y mis dos padres dejaron caer lo que tenían en las manos para ir a verme

-¡amor es solo un rasguño!-dijo mi madre mientras me limpiaba una lagrima de mi rostro

-tengo la mejor medicina para ese rasguño-me aseguro mi padre guiñando un ojo, yo solo lo mire escéptico mientras mi madre me sonreía.

Mi padre se levanto y fue al auto, saco su maletín y fue hasta nosotros, delicadamente limpio mi rodilla, cuando quedo completamente limpia, delicadamente levanto mi rodilla y le dio un beso, mi madre hizo lo mismo

-¿sigue doliendo?

-no ya no-les dije sonriendo- es medicina mágica-les dije sonriendo

-eso es amor-me dijo mi madre mientras me ayudaba a levantar, vi a mi padre y solo encontré amor reflejado en sus ojos

-ahora veamos la casa ¿nos haces el honor?-me dio una llave, yo metí la llave a la puerta pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente así que la mano de mi padre me ayudo, una vez abierta la puerta voltee a ver a mis dos padres sonreír a mí con sinceridad, alegría y amor.

FIN FLASH BACK

Seguí observando mi hogar, hasta que las ganas de ir y abrazar a mi madre eran incontrolables, salí de mi escondite y conduje a casa. Mi madre levanto la vista, y cuando vio que era mi auto me sonrió

-¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No querías verme?-pregunte fingiendo una mueca de decepción

-¡amor pero si verte es lo que nos alegra más que nada!-la levante en brazos y le di un par vueltas como ella me hacía a mí de pequeño, ella solo reía

-te quiero mamá

-y yo a ti Edward ¿Qué sucede?-tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me miro a los ojos, yo aparte la vista

-¿Edward?

-Es que te he extrañado-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-y yo a ti corazón, yo a ti-me dijo mientras me tomaba la mano

-estaba a punto de hornear galletas, tu padre quiere galletas especiales ¿quieres ayudarme?

-por supuesto-entramos a casa, nos cambiamos y empezamos a preparar la masa, no perdí oportunidad de ensuciarla "accidentalmente" de harina, ella solo reía y respondía ensuciándome a mí, cuando metimos todo al horno, nos pusimos a limpiar sin dejar de jugar, me sentía un niño de nuevo.

Perdí noción del tiempo, y mi madre igual, así que nos sorprendió ver a mi padre en la puerta de la cocina aplaudiendo

-¡Carlisle! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-pregunto mamá mientras trataba de quitarse el cabello de su visión

-lo suficiente para ver que se están divirtiendo-dijo a carcajada suelta, vi la mirada de mi madre y coincidimos en una misma idea "mi padre estaba demasiado limpio" quitando las sobras de harina de nuestra ropa corrimos para quedar en igualdad de escenario, tenia ahora la cara blanca. El no se quedo atrás y fue por la bolsa llena de harina de la mesa, y empezamos el juego…

En ese momento NO era Edward, medico de 22 años adoptado por la familia Cullen, pero hijo de alguno de los padres de los hermanos Brandon, lo que me hacia medio hermano de Alice y Emmett.

En ese instante era Edward Cullen junto a sus padres, sintiéndose un niño pequeño de nuevo.

El timbre nos saco del juego, nos miramos unos a otros, y vimos que no estábamos presentables.

-Puede ser importante, voy yo-dijo papá mientras se quitaba el exceso de harina del rostro.

Mi madre y yo empezamos a reír, y más cuando nos dimos cuenta que olía a quemado

-¡las galletas!- ayude a sacar lo que restaba de las galletas cuando vi a mi Bella en el marco de la cocina viendo a toda mi familia con los ojos muy abiertos.

BELLA POV

Corrí al auto pero sin llaves, empecé a buscar por toda mi ropa, mi bolsa, todo pero nada… entonces algo brillo por dentro. _Mi llavero_.

-¡ERES UNA GENIO!-grite con sarcasmo y todos me voltearon a ver

¿Qué hago?

¿Corro? Si claro correré detrás de un auto que es manejado por un adicto a la velocidad

¿Cuándo pretendo encontrarlo? ¿Mañana cuando ya venga de regreso y yo este medio muerta por la carrera?

Entonces tome mi celular y llame a un cerrajero, espere a que llegara y a que trabajara, pague y conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta mi casa donde encontré una nota al entrar, la leí era de mi Edward.

Sin pensarlo dos veces volví al auto y conduje hasta su casa, afuera vi el auto de Carlisle y el de Edward.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Seguramente ya estaba hablando con sus padres y ahora estaban enterados.

¿Qué encontrare detrás de esa puerta? ¿Desolación?

Junte mi valor y toque.

Una

Dos

Tres

Y cuando iba a volver a tocar oí pasos, esperaba todo hasta que el monstruo del lago Ness me abriera, menos que el Dr. Carlisle Cullen me abriera, mientras tenía el cabello despeinado, con la cara y ropa llena de harina y una sonrisa como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

¿Qué me perdí?

-¿Bella? No te esperaba-dijo sinceramente mientras trataba de peinarse pero no lo lograba, no pude evitar sonreír, tal vez no fuera su hijo biológico pero al igual que Edward tenía un cabello rebelde.

-Hola yo… venia a ver a…-

No seguí porque oí su voz

-¡las galletas!- Carlisle miro a la cocina y yo seguí su mirada

-pasa Bella-entre y vi a Esme y Edward sacando algo negro del horno mientras ellos tenían la misma facha que Carlisle, estaban llenos de harina y despeinados.

Edward tenía las mejillas rojas, y una mirada traviesa, parecía un niño.

-¡Bella! ¡Amor!-me grito y fue a saludarme corriendo pero se resbalo y cayó sobre mi

-que bienvenida…- dije quejándome por el golpe

-yo lo siento…- me dijo y me beso en los labios, estaba a punto de corresponderle cuando oí que alguien se aclaraba la garganta

Edward se levanto y me dio la mano, yo ya estaba peor que tomate

-ahora también estas sucia-señalo mi ropa y así era, estaba llena de harina como ellos, como si hubiera participado en la batalla

-Ahora toda la familia está completa-dijo Esme y mi corazón empezó a brincar ¿dijo familia?

-y ahora todos sucios-agrego Carlisle riendo como nunca lo había visto, Edward solo me abrazo más fuerte. ¿De verdad podría ser considerada una Cullen?

Seguimos conversando, riendo y disfrutando todos… en familia.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que un día que pintaba para ser el más caótico de mi vida terminara siendo el mejor?

ALICE POV

Salimos del hospital, Jasper y yo abrazados dando vistazos a nuestro alrededor ya no nos fiamos, llegamos al auto y fuimos a su departamento.

-¿estás listo para mudarte?-le pregunte

-si… desde hace mucho ¿tu estas lista?

-siempre-le dije besándolo

-en dos semanas será la boda ¿estás nerviosa?

-¿yo? ¡NO! Estoy emocionada…

-yo igual-

-Jasper tome una decisión-le dije mientras me sentaba en su regazo

-¿Cuál?

-después de nuestra luna de miel, hablare con mi familia

-¿segura?

-sí, ahora quiero concentrarme en lo importante, nosotros-le dije y lo bese intensamente

Me olvidaría de todo por el momento, dejaría de un lado lo que descubrí hoy y todo por mi boda, y el amor de mi vida.

ALEC POV

Era de noche, todos nos reuníamos por las noches para comentar que había de extraño, pero como en las ultimas 3 noches no había gran novedad

-Bella se quedo con los Cullen

-oh- fue lo único que dije no significaba peligro

-¿Emmett Brandon sigue escondido?- me preguntaron riendo

-si aun se esconde pero ya saldrá

-¿lo obligaras a salir?

-todo a su tiempo….- les dije riendo

-vayan a descansar y empiecen temprano, recuerden todo con calma hasta que yo les de la orden

-ok-todos dijeron y fueron desapareciendo

Esa noche los recuerdos me invadieron de nuevo… los mismos recuerdos de siempre desde hace un par de días.

Desperté muy cansado, ese día no acompañe a Félix para vigilar a Emmett Brandon. Ese día tenía algo más que hacer, fui a la pensión donde se quedaban los Brandon y observe todos los movimientos del lugar hasta que la vi.

Ahí estaba quien una vez fue mi madre

Victoria.

Se veía diferente, pero tenía el mismo tono rojizo que recordaba. La vi sonreírle a su esposo todo el tiempo. ¿Era feliz ahora?

Vi como su esposo le dio un beso y la dejo sola tomando café mientras leía una revista, era mi momento.

Me acerque lentamente… con miedo.

-¿Victoria Roberts?-vi que dudo un poco antes de levantar la vista así que agregue- ¿Brandon?

-¿sí?-levanto la vista mientras se extendía una tenue sonrisa en su rostro

-¿no me recuerdas?-en ese momento se me quedo viendo y se quedo sin aliento, se vio pálida

-Alec.

-Hola… - me mordí la lengua para no decirle mamá

-mi… niño… eres tu-

-si Victoria, soy yo-no pude evitar corresponder a su sonrisa

¿De dónde surgió todo eso? Soy un tonto. ¿Dónde está todo el coraje que sentía?

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

-no podía llevarte conmigo… yo… tenía que salir de ahí, tu padre ya tenía a Heidi y yo estaba…

-¿ya no amabas a mi padre?- corte su absurda explicación

-Alec yo siempre ame a tu padre, mientras estuve con él pero un día al abrazarlo simplemente ya no fue lo mismo, en ese momento sentí como el amor se había acabado, sentí como sus últimas gotas se estaban esfumando- cerré mis ojos para evitar salir la furia que sentía

-Mientras duro lo aproveche, nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, pero un día vimos que teníamos las manos vacías, o mejor dicho yo me di cuenta… el ya estaba buscando como llenar ese vacío…-seguí escuchando pero conteniendo de reclamarle que me haya dejado

-Ese amor se esfumo Alec, era tan hermoso… pero las cosas hermosas no duran mucho-me dijo con una sonrisa triste ¿acaso recordaba?

-yo siempre creí que serias fiel a nuestra familia… que siempre cuidarías todo el amor que decías sentir por mi padre-

-Nos alimentamos tanto de ese amor que se acabo, créeme que mientras estuve enamorada de el, nunca pensé siquiera en el infierno al que iríamos

-¿Qué hay de mi?

-no podía llevarte conmigo, tu padre me hubiera encontrado…

-no te creo, te buscaste toda una nueva familia, te casaste y tuviste hijos inmediatamente

-tú no entiendes Alec…

-¿no entiendo? ¡Emmett y Alice tienen de edad los mismos años que pasaron desde que me dejaste!

-Alec…-quería seguir pero yo ya no soportaba, me levante y salí de ahí

**2 semanas después (viernes antes de la boda de Alice)**

Estaba inspeccionando, hacia días que daba vueltas y vueltas pero no me decidía por hacer algo… una parte de mi estaba cansado. Este día había decidido tomar el lugar de Jane y visitar a Alice…

-¡BELLA! ¿Vendrá cierto?

-Alice el te dijo que vendría

-pero necesito oírlo

-Edward vendrá a tu boda

-¡lo sabia!

Seguí escuchando y ahí fue cuando tome una decisión, les daría su momento feliz… pero después no podía asegurar nada. Les daría ese día en paz por lo que hizo Victoria, por cuidarme de niño, pero después… tendría que hacerle pagar su abandono, y ¿Qué mejor que con su propia sangre?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, pésimo? Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones y comentarios, todos serán leídos! =D=D **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	31. Chapter 31

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MUY FIELES A ESTA HISTORIA! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!!!**

**Bueno acá les tengo el nuevo capítulo!!! Está lleno de información así que tal vez genere muchas dudas o de muchas respuestas, =D solo espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho! Y que me dejen sus opiniones porque si ayudan mucho y hacen falta!! =D=D**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A:**

Sanya, Rosa Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Joslin Weasley, Melanie Stryder, PAULETTA, Emily, Rei Hino Cullen, Dianight vampire, emic.

**¡Gracias por tomarse un minutito para decirme que piensan!**

**Espero contar con sus opiniones nuevamente!! Díganme que piensan! =D=D**

BELLA POV

El día de la boda estaba ya en puerta, unas horas más y Alice cumpliría uno de sus más preciados sueños, pasar a ser una Hale, me pregunto si algún día yo podre preparar mi boda con Edward, si algún día yo estaría ansiosa por ir a una tienda a comprar mi vestido y preparar mi maquillaje

¿Eso sería posible? ¿Algún día podría ser Bella Cullen?

-si llevas ojeras mañana Alice se volverá loca ¿estás consciente de eso?-me dijo el hombre junto a mí, que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hoy era uno de esos días en los que había decidido quedarse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy durmiendo?

-siento tu mirada-dijo y abrió poco a poco los ojos que tanto amo

-no tengo mucho sueño-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la nariz

-ven acá-me acerco a su pecho y me acuno como si fuera una bebe

-¿tu… crees que…?- no seguí y mejor hundí mas mi cabeza en su pecho, pero él me separo

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿algún día seremos nosotros?-tan solo dije eso y me volví a apenar

-yo… creo que si… ¿tu aceptarías casarte conmigo?- levante la vista

-¿es eso una propuesta Dr. Cullen?- le dije con una sonrisa tímida

-mmm no-sentí arder mis mejillas y desvié la mirada, las lagrimas traicioneras amenazaban en salir, oí ruido y sentí como se levantaba de la cama ¿acaso se molesto? Iba preguntarle lo que sucedía cuando ya estaba frente a mí, subió corriendo a la cama y me miro a los ojos

-no es una propuesta-me dijo serio y volvió a doler esa frase

-no sin un anillo y algo especial-dijo con una sonrisa torcida

Unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y el las limpio con sus manos delicadamente

-cierra los ojos- lo mire fijamente

-vamos ciérralos-le hice caso y entonces sentí que se movía la cama y se liberaba de su peso ¿A dónde va? Estaba por abrir los ojos pero oí su voz

-¡no los abras!-los cerré mas fuerte, por los nervios y por el dolor de hace un rato, sentí que me ilusionaba tanto por algo que nunca seria así…

Sentí que su peso ya estaba en la cama y que se acercaba, no abrí los ojos entonces me beso en la nariz como yo le había dado uno hace rato

-ábrelos-dijo y abrí los ojos poco a poco, frente a mi estaba Edward con solo sus bóxers justo como hace rato, y sus manos detrás de la espalda, estaba confundida ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-lo acabo de terminar hoy, por eso no vine a comer… yo esperaba dártelo después de la boda mañana- poco a poco como en cámara lenta fue moviendo sus brazos al frente

Mire sus manos y encontré un libro

-ábrelo-le hice caso y vi que era un álbum con nuestras fotos

-es magnífico…-dije bajito y el sonrió

-sigue adelante-me dijo y seguí revisando detenidamente las fotos, nuestras fotos

Llegue a la mitad cuando note algo, era un orificio a la mitad del álbum lo mire confundida y el estaba pálido como la cal

-¿estás bien Edward?

-si solo sigue viendo-me sonrió y pase a lo que parecía otra hoja, que eran en realidad varias hojas pegadas, viéndolo bien en realidad no eran hojas… en esa parte el orificio era más evidente, metí el dedo y ahí lo sentí…

Algo de metal

Delgado

Frio

Metí más el dedo y entonces mire a Edward que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse

Vi que el aro no estaba en el fondo, había mas espacio detrás, yo solo empuje más el dedo y entonces lo saque… y con el venia una sorpresa.

Un aro de metal, delgado, frio, con una hermosa piedra de adorno venia con mi dedo ¿estaba viendo mal?

Mire a Edward y el solo evaluaba mi expresión

-hagamos un recuento, tenemos amor, un momento especial, un futuro hermoso, y un anillo que debo colocar de manera correcta y en el dedo indicado-miro mi mano y ahí en la punta del dedo tenia al hermoso anillo que hasta hace un rato había estado oculto

No me moví, solo lo mire fijamente con más lágrimas desbordadas

-te amo, te amare siempre, eres una gran luz en mi vida, eres mi vida entera… mi mejor amiga, mi gran amor….quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero que formemos una familia, que tengamos una gran casa, con un perro y muchos niños corriendo a nuestro lado…. Bella yo… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- había entrado en shock se supone esta es la parte donde me lanzo a su cuello y le digo "si" pero eso no sucedió, era la segunda vez que me hacían esta propuesta y yo… anhelaba que lo hiciera pero también tenía miedo ¿y si nos equivocamos?

Recordé a mi abuela y sus palabras "sabrás quien es el correcto"

Y el correcto estaba frente a mi… pidiéndome matrimonio, entonces caí en cuenta

Oh por dios Edward acaba de…. Oh no oh no

Comencé a hiperventilar

Acaba de proponerme matrimonio ¡dios!

Iba a responder, gritar "si quiero" lanzarme a su cuello y entonces reiríamos como locos en plena madrugada, los vecinos gritarían y nosotros solo nos abrazaríamos más… eso pasaría pero al parecer era demasiado fantasioso…

Porque la negrura de la inconsciencia se apodero de mí.

EDWARD POV

No había sido lo que había planeado lo admito pero ya no podía esperar más, le propuse matrimonio a Bella un con el miedo de ser rechazado.

Mi cerebro imaginaba varias posibilidades, desde un no, hasta un energético si, pero ninguno sucedió.

De todas las respuestas posibles, Bella eligió desmayarse.

La acomode en la cama y estaba por ir por agua para cuando despertara pero de pronto me tomo la muñeca muy fuerte

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte angustiado

-si

-te traeré agua

-si-me dijo pero se aferro más fuerte a mi mano

-tengo que ir por agua amor, tienes que soltarme

-si quiero- ¿era la respuesta?

-¿si quieres agua…. O si quieres ser mi esposa?

-tontito-me dijo y se sentó

-si quiero ser tu esposa- ¿escuche bien?

-entonces creo que debo poner esto en su lugar- tome el anillo y lo coloque en la mano y dedo correcto

-gracias –le dije y la bese de nuevo, hasta perdernos en toda la pasión que nos envolvía, ¿Qué más da que mañana tengamos un poco de ojeras? Valdrá la pena…

Todo el momento de mi vida compartido con quien amo, valdrá la pena…

ALICE POV

Estaba más nerviosa que nunca ¿Qué tal si Jasper se convertía en el novio fugitivo? ¿Qué tal si no me quedaba el vestido? ¿Qué tal si…?

-¡Alice Brandon! Si sigues con esa expresión seré yo mismo quien salve al pobre Jasper de esta locura-me dijo Emmett con su "armoniosa" voz

-Eres un…- iba a lanzarme a su cuello para ahorcarlo pero me su respuesta lo impidió

-hey hermanita te saldrán arrugas, además recuerda soy un padre embarazado-dijo lo ultimo riéndose de si mismo

-¡estás loco Emmett!

-pero así me quieres ¿no?- lo abrace riendo y supe que era el momento

-Edward vendrá a la boda-le dije casualmente

-lo sé, como compañero de Bella

-y como mi hermano, nuestro hermano-le dije ya seria

-Alice no quiero hablar del tema no quiero saber nada mas

-Pero…- me miro serio y cerré mi boca

-duele Alice, y no sabes cuánto pero mi familia ahora esta antes que todo, si alejándome de todo eso puedo proteger a mis bebes y a Rose lo hare-

-Emmett te entiendo en parte…- no me permitió continuar y cambio de tema

-Hermanita creo que es el momento que te de unas palabras-se aclaro la garganta mientras me llevaba al pequeño sofá y me sentaba frente a el

-el amor no se da por magia, sino por trabajo hermanita, un trabajando en conjunto donde se cuidan mutuamente, y comparten la misma felicidad…. Y podría seguir enumerando mil cosas cursis que dejarían una mala imagen del hermano fuerte que recuerdas-empezó a reír y lo seguí

-Alice lo importante aquí es que has encontrado a quien daría una vida por protegerte y a quien te daría su propio corazón porque fueras feliz…. Y sé que tu harías lo mismo por el…. Es un gran chico y tu una gran joya, y no sé que mas decir más que estoy feliz por ti, por el… Alice siempre estaré ahí para ti ¿ok?-asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla

-tal vez solo dije basura pero no soy bueno para los discursos-dijo apenado

-dijiste justamente lo correcto hermanito-lo abrace

-Bien chicos se acaba el tiempo, a sus lugares para arreglarse-entro Rose con miles de cajas en las manos

-déjame ayudarte amor- vi su interacción y de pronto me sentí ansiosa por ver a mi Jasper, a mi gran amor…

3 horas después….

-¿Y Bella?

-está abajo tomando un poco de cereal ¿no querrás que se desmaye verdad?

-no claro que no-dije sonriendo

-listo ya está el peinado-dijo Rose

-iré a ver a Bella

-¡No!

-¿eh?

-digo que no…. Interrumpas el desayuno de Bella-me dijo Rose nerviosa

Baje con cuidado de no estropear mi peinado y encontré a Bella recostada en el sillón con un antifaz de gel en los ojos

-¿Bella?-se levanto y se quito el antifaz

-Alice -dijo sonriendo y le sonreí también, aunque después me di cuenta de las ojeras enormes

-bella pareces un mapache-dije viendo sus enormes ojeras negras

-ohh ¿gracias por el cumplido?

-¿no dormiste?

-yo… bueno… no podía…- se sonrojo y se llevo las manos a su rostro ahí fue cuando lo vi

-¡Oh por dios! ¡Te vas a casar! Empecé a brincar de la alegría y fui a felicitarla

-¿Cómo fue? Cuéntanos detalles ¿Cómo te lo pidió? ¿Fue romántico? ¿Por eso no dormiste?

-¡Alice déjala respirar!-me regaño Rose y yo solo asentí apenada

Bella entonces empezó a relatarnos todo y Rose y yo solo podíamos mirarla con alegría, por fin Bella había encontrado al indicado…. Había encontrado todo en Edward. Mejor dicho habíamos encontrado todo en el, ella a su gran amor y yo a mi ángel.

-creo que eso nos hace cuñadas…-le dije y las abrace a las dos

Seguimos platicando unos minutos y después seguimos arreglándonos, ya estábamos dando los toques finales cuando entraron mis padres.

-¡Que feliz estoy hija!-dijo mi padre y me abrazo

-gracias papá

-Estas hermosa Alice-dijo mi madre y también me abrazo

-gracias mamá- después mi madre tomo algo de su bolsa y lo extendió para mí, me gustaría que la usaras, fue el primer regalo de tu padre para mi, significa mucho

Tome el objeto en mis manos y vi que era una gargantilla

-es hermosa…- les dije a los dos y los abrace

-déjame ayudarte-dijo mi papá y coloco la gargantilla en mi cuello

-se ve hermosa en ti corazón-dijo mi madre sonriendo

-los quiero-les dije otra vez y los abrace por ese momento no importaba quién de ellos era mi padre biológico, ellos eran mis padres sin dejar duda alguna. En momentos como este, comprendía a Edward y a la familia Cullen.

HORAS ANTES…

Victoria POV

Estaba sola en mi habitación, feliz porque mi hija se casaría con un hombre maravilloso, pero aun así los nervios me invadían, una madre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y ¿Quién me aseguraba que Jasper era el indicado para ella?

Basta Victoria Calma… me repetía una y otra vez

Decidí salir a tomar aire fresco, camine unas cuadras hasta el parque y ahí tome asiento en una de las bancas

-¿Por qué estas tan sola?-oí su voz

-¿y tu esposo?

-¿Qué? ¿No me responderás?

-James…

-Escuche que Alice se casa-no quise responderle

-Victoria… cometimos errores en el pasado pero…- voltee a mirarlo y vi lo que había cambiado, ya no era el mismo joven que antes, pero yo tampoco…

-¿Qué quieres James?

-Quiero saber si mi hija es la que se casa hoy

-¿Qué?

-¿Alice es mi hija?-sentí escalofrío por todo el cuerpo

-tienes una hija…. Y su nombre es Jane, ahora si me disculpas- me tomo del brazo muy fuerte y me hizo gritar

-¡me lastimas!

-¿Estabas embarazada cuando me dejaste?

-¡YO JAMAS TE ABANDONE! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN ME SACO DE TU VIDA, QUIEN ME CORRIO DE SU CASA! ¡FUISTE TU QUIEN LLEVO A ESA MUJER CON QUIEN TE CASASTE PORQUE VALIA MAS QUE YO!

-Victoria…

-No James no trates de limpiar tus culpas, los dos cometimos errores, pero tu mas que yo ¿te imaginas como me sentí yo?

-Yo nunca quise lastimarte

-pero lo hiciste, y no solo a mí, también a tu hijo

-lo lamento

-ya no importa

-si importa, quiero saber si tú estabas embarazada

-no te importo antes ¿Por qué ahora?

-Porque es deber de un padre estar en la boda de su hija… y Brandon no tomara mi lugar

-eres un…- no me dejo insultarlo me dio una bofetada en la mejilla

-no juegues conmigo Victoria

-tú te llevaste al hijo de Edward y mío no lo niegues… nos robaste a nuestro hijo, eres un…-

-el me robo a mis hijos, era lo justo, un hijo por dos míos, aun así quedaron en deuda-

-el no se robo a nadie, ni el cariño de nadie

-¿son mis hijos?

-no

-¡NO ME MIENTAS!

-No son tus hijos, ¿no sabes hacer cuentas? No pueden ser tus hijos,

-tú estabas embarazada lo sé, encontré esto-me dio unas hojas las leí y vi que eran- y sobre la edad bien pudieras mentir, meses más, meses menos, dan lo mismo, pudiste haber mentido para apartarme de mis hijos… después de todo Victoria _Brandon_, eres una mujer astuta que vive del engaño…-

FLASH BACK

-¡mami!

-¡Alec! ¿Cómo estuvo el día con tus amigos?

-fue muy divertido mami ¿tú qué hiciste?-me pregunto mi hijo con una sonrisa, le correspondí aunque no sabía si podía ser sincera con el

-yo pues… fui a comprar-le respondí simplemente, omitiendo el detalle de los médicos y los laboratorios

-oh-fue su única respuesta y caminamos a casa

-ve a lavarte las manos para comer, ya no tarda tu papi-el niño corrió y yo también corrí, saque el sobre de mi bolso, el sobre con la mejor noticia de mi vida y lo lleve a su oficina, siempre al llegar nos saludaba, entraba a su oficina dejaba sus papeles en el escritorio y se unía a nosotros para comer…

Coloque el sobre en el escritorio y en eso oí sus pasos desde la entrada, estaba nerviosa ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

-Victoria ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡Amor! ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien… yo… ¿y Alec?

-Fue a lavarse las manos, hoy cocine tu favorito

-Victoria tenemos que hablar-

Sentí un hueco en el estomago, y más cuando oí esa voz

-¡Mi vida la casa es hermosa!-junto a la puerta estaba una mujer que antes ya había visto en su oficina

-Heidi te dije que esperaras-la mujer se puso seria y salió del despacho

-¿de qué se trata esto James?

-Quiero que te vayas, mira esto ya no tiene sentido así que será mejor si cada quien sigue su rumbo…- James seguía hablando pero ya no oía, mi corazón se acababa de romper en miles de pedazos

-¿mami porque lloras?- me regreso a la realidad esa voz… la voz de mi hijo.

-ella no es tu madre Alec, ve a tu cuarto-

-no-

-Alec amor ve a tu cuarto-le dije y le acaricie el cabello

-te quiero mami-me dijo al oído

-y yo a ti Alec, no lo olvides- le dije eso y salió corriendo a su habitación, nunca creí que fuera la última vez que lo viera como a un pequeño inocente

-será mejor que te vayas ahora, Heidi ya trae su equipaje, si quieres dinero para mudarte solo dímelo…

-no necesito de ti, ahora si me disculpas-iba a salir cuando note que tomaba algo entre sus manos, corrí y se lo quite, lo arrugue y el solo me miro confundido

-propaganda-Salí de ahí y tire el papel en un cesto de basura cercano

Salí rumbo a un hotel, no tenía a donde ir, no me pude despedir de nadie, menos de mi Alec.

Me la pase de hotel en hotel un tiempo, cuando mi embarazo empezó a ser más notorio decidí comprar un departamento en Chicago y establecerme, por mi bebe… él o ella sería mi razón de seguir viviendo

En esa semana fui a mi ultrasonido, mi bebe y yo estábamos bien… iba saliendo de la clínica cuando vi esa revista que cambiaria todo

_James Cale será padre por segunda vez lo ha revelado su esposa Heidi…_

"_estamos muy emocionados, apenas tenemos unas semanas de embarazo pero ya no podía contener tanta dicha" declaro james Cale_

Si tan solo pudieras estar feliz por nuestro hijo… empecé a llorar silenciosamente

-¿está usted bien?

-oh si yo estoy bien-dije nerviosa, entonces vi al joven junto a mí, un hermoso joven, de ojos enigmáticos…

-Soy Edward Brandon

-Soy Victoria Roberts

-mucho gusto Victoria-tomo mi mano y le dio un beso como en las viejas películas….

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿Son mis hijos?

Lo mire con los ojos vidriosos

Lo lamento Edward… se que prometí guardar silencio siempre, por nuestros hijos… por nuestra familia pero ya no es posible….

-James….

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, pésimo? Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones y comentarios, todos serán leídos! =D=D Tratare de responder sus dudas =D así que háganlas saber =D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	32. Chapter 32

**Personajes de S. Meyer**

**¡GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN MUY FIELES A ESTA HISTORIA! ME MOTIVAN MUCHO!!!**

**Bueno acá les tengo el nuevo capítulo!!! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho! Y que me dejen sus opiniones porque si ayudan mucho y hacen falta!! =D=D**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A:**

Koko, lucy_cullen, cindy, Rosa Cullen, Dianight Vampire, Ta-Cullen, Joslin Weasley, Rei Hino Cullen, Sanya, Melanie Stryder, Amelie 666, PAULETTA, Gabriela Cullen, Lils Cullen.

**¡Gracias por tomarse un minutito para decirme que piensan!**

**Espero contar con sus opiniones nuevamente!! Díganme que piensan! =D=D**

-James tienes que saber la verdad

-eso es lo que pido ¿es mi hija? ¿Son mis hijos? ¿Celine es mi nieta?

-No james, no es tu familia y de verdad lo lamento pero mi hija está a punto de casarse, debo irme MI ESPOSO se asustara si no estoy ahí

Me levante y no mire atrás

-¡Victoria!

-¡Regresa acá ahora mismo!

-¡MALDITA SEA JAMES NO SON TUS HIJOS NO LO SON!

-Si te vas no tendré piedad-sentí un escalofrío muy grande

-¿le harías daño a lo que crees tu propia sangre?-le dije y salí corriendo, era mejor jugar la carta de la duda antes de la carta de la confrontación, por experiencia lo sabía.

Desde esa tarde que conocí a Edward platicamos diario, el venia a visitarme e incluso empezó a llevarme a mis consultas, me dijo que el también seria padre y estaba emocionado

Cómo me gustaría que James fuera así…

Una tarde estaba sola, no sé como sucedió pero desperté en el hospital y junto a mi Edward Brandon, mi bebe había llegado antes de tiempo y no lo había logrado…

Fue el peor día de mi vida, pero algo bueno resulto de todo, Edward nunca se separo de mi lado, pocos días después de salir del hospital fui a vivir con él un tiempo, no quería que estuviera sola y poco a poco fui enamorándome de él, sus hijos nacieron y sabia que pronto tendría que irme, ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Que la madre de dos hermosos hijos del hombre que amo, los abandono en manos de su padre….

FLASH BACK

Una tarde fría de Chicago, un feo día para abandonar lo que podía llamar hogar, pero ya no podía quedarme, no quiero ser una intrusa, cerré mi maleta y me senté a esperar a Edward, nunca me iría sin despedirme, aun cuando el hacerlo me rompiera el corazón. Esa mañana lo había visto partir rumbo al juzgado, por una llamada urgente, no me dijo de que se trataba pero se veía ansioso,

Escuche como se abría la puerta y voltee para ver a mi Edward con dos portabebés en la mano, corrí para ayudarlo y entonces vi en sus ojos las lagrimas.

-los abandono

-¿Qué?

-no quiere hijos, ella…- empezó a sollozar y yo tan solo lo acompañe con sus lagrimas, su dolor era mi dolor-

Llevamos a los bebes a la que hasta ese momento era mi habitación en esa casa

-Edward tal vez piense mejor todo y regrese-le dije aunque ni yo lo creía, Elizabeth había demostrado ser una persona amante de la libertad.

-tengo la custodia, ella misma se negó a la posibilidad de compartirla-me dijo y saco una hoja del juzgado

-¿a eso fuiste al juzgado?-el solo asintió

-lo lamento Edward- y no sé como sucedió lo demás, imagino que un punto lleva a otro porque desde ese día no era la mujer que había quedado sola en el mundo… era la mujer enamorada de Edward Brandon, madre de dos gemelos de ojos hermosos y cabello oscuro, que me veían con una mirada tierna y juguetona, desde ese día no fui Victoria Roberts, era Victoria Brandon, madre de Alice y Emmett Brandon.

FIN FLASH BACK

Llegue al hotel mi esposo ya me esperaba en la entrada con desesperación en la mirada

-¿Victoria dónde estabas? Iba a salir a buscarte-me dijo mientras extendía sus brazos a mi

-estaba añorando verte-le respondí mientras de reojo del otro lado de la calle veía a un colérico james

-te amo Victoria

-Te amo Edward-le dije ya contra sus labios

ALICE POV  
-estoy lista

-estas preciosa Alice-me dijeron Rose y Bella a la vez, en tanta sincronía que empezamos a reír

-eso gracias a mis dos damas de compañía-

-y ahora que sea tu boda Bella….-empezó a sugerir Rose y bella se puso muy roja

-aun no tenemos una fecha- admitió Bella algo nerviosa pero sus ojos le brillaban

-tendrán que ponerla pronto-le exigí y ella solo sonrió

Seguimos hablando unos segundos más de la linda pareja que hacían Edward y Bella hasta que vimos la hora, ya faltaba muy poco.

Rose salió para ver si Celine seguía bien peinada, aunque lo dudábamos después de que oímos que Emmett le hacía avión sin importarle su traje, entonces aproveche su ausencia para hablar con Bella

-imagino que Edward será como un invitado mas ¿verdad?

-es por el bien de todos Alice

-lo sé, solo que me gustaría tenerlo cerca en este momento

-Alice esta mas cerca que nunca-Bella se acerco y me dio un abrazo, pasamos platicando de asuntos vánales unos minutos antes de que llegara el momento

-¿Bella? Necesitan que bajes, Alice en 15 minutos empieza todo-dijo Rose con una sonrisa

Empecé a hacer ejercicios de relajación, respiraba profundamente y trataba de atar mis nervios cuando alguien toco a la puerta

Me acerque muy despacio y antes de que pudiera abrir deslizaron una nota

_**¿Nerviosa?**_

_**E. C**_

¿Edward? No pude evitar sonreír, era su letra, sus iníciales, y era su sombra la que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

_No_

_**Jasper ya está impaciente, está a punto de venir a verte**_

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_**Leo su mente**_

_¿Sí?_

_**Si es mi súper poder, hermanita **_

_Yo veo el futuro _le respondí y ya estaba riendo,

_**Entonces seguramente ya viste que serás muy feliz junto a Jasper**_ escribió en la nota con prisa, se veía por los garabatos desorganizados

_Si lo he visto_

_**Hermanita espero que seas muy feliz junto al hombre que amas, recuerda que la vida tiene sus pruebas también, pero esos momentos solo los unirán mas, ama con pasión siempre, y vive al máximo cada segundo a su lado, no hemos tenido el tiempo justo para compartir pero eres la mejor hermana que pude pedir, quiero que sepas que eres muy importante para mí. Sé que de hoy en adelante no te espera más que mucha felicidad, y espero estar ahí para compartirla, te quiero. **_

Iba a salir corriendo después de que termine de leer pero ya no había nadie, me asome por la escalera y ahí tan guapo como siempre bajaba mi hermano, escuchó mis pasos y volteo, miro para todos lados y me envió un beso que simule atrapar con mi mano y colocarlo junto a mi corazón, justo como mi padre nos había enseñado, el solo me sonrió y siguió su camino.

-¡Alice! Tu maquillaje-dijo Rose con angustia a mi lado ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-¿Por qué lloras?- ¿Cómo iba a decirle que lloraba porque mis dos hermanos estaban el día de mi boda?

-porque los nervios me están matando- respondí con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas

-vamos cálmate-me llevo a la habitación y en un descuido guardé las notas en mi caja con llave

-¿Qué guardaste?

-es algo para Jasper algo especial-le dije sonrojándome

-ok no pregunto qué harán-me dijo cambiando de tema mientras retocaba mi maquillaje

Termino de retocar, mis padres subieron para darme ánimos y de pronto ya estaba del brazo de mi padre frente a Jasper, me perdí en su mirada durante toda la ceremonia y sé que él se perdió en la mía, con nosotros las palabras sobraban.

Cuando llego la hora del esperado Beso, Jasper muy delicadamente se acerco a mí y me dio un beso completamente inocente, yo no pude contenerme y tuve que profundizarlo, me perdí en el tiempo hasta que oí la voz de mi odioso hermano

-¡Alice no te comas todavía a Jasper, espera a la noche!- todos se quedaron perplejos hasta que se oyó

-Ayyy Rose eso dolió-todos estallaron a carcajadas

-¿ya oíste? Todavía no puedo comerte a besos-me dijo Jasper en el odio antes de darme un dulce beso en la mejilla

Después siguieron las felicitaciones

Uno por uno se acerco hasta que llegaron los Cullen

-felicidades cariño-me dijo Esme

-Alice mis mejores deseos-dijo Carlisle y cuando todo el turno a Edward, supe en su mirada que tenía que ser indiferente por si alguien nos vigilaba, se acerco y me abrazo

-que nunca falte amor en tu vida y recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo… hermanita- me dijo al oído y no pude evitar abrazarlo muy fuerte, lamentablemente tuve que dejarlo ir…

ALEC POV

Una recepción maravillosa, y fácil de rodear ¿Qué no tenían miedo?

-Alec este juego no es divertido

-no es un juego

-dijiste que el tablero ya estaba listo

-si lo dije

-¿entonces?

-dije que estaba listo, no que ya empezaría el juego, levanten todo y vámonos

-¿dejaras que pase en blanco esta boda?

-¿cuestionas mis órdenes Aro?

-no es solo que… pensé que podríamos divertirnos-

-hoy no

-¿Por qué no?

-Victoria me dio paz y alegrías

-¿eso qué?

- me dio todo y me lo quito cuando creí tenerlo seguro

-¿eso haremos?

-si déjala ser feliz porque después no conocerá esa palabra-

-¿Qué dirá tu padre? -¿mi padre? ¿Acaso tenía un padre?

-no me importa lo que diga

-¿seguro?

-Aro escúchame bien ¿ves a mi padre aquí?

-no

-entonces el que ordena aquí soy yo

-¿pero…?

-no hay peros, mi padre ya no es el alfa-

-Alec piensa lo que haces

-Aro será mejor que tu pienses lo que haces ¿estás del lado correcto?-lo mire y vi la duda en sus ojos

-¡DIJE QUE SE MUEVAN! ¡VAMONOS!-mire una última vez a la gente que legaba a la fiesta, y ahí es donde la vi de nuevo

Victoria, mi madre.

Sonreía y se veía contenta

-Lo lamento Victoria, pero no podre detener nada mas contra ti… considera este día como un regalo por tus atenciones cuando era niño- dije en un susurro y salí de ahí con mi gente.

Llegue a casa y ahí estaba James Cale.

-¿Qué haces acá tan temprano?

-vine a descansar

-creí que harías tu trabajo

-y lo hice, vigile a los Brandon

-¿y algún incidente?

-creo que la niña de las flores se tropezó una vez en el pasillo

-¡Hablo enserio!

-Yo también padre ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir

-¡Si no puedes con esta misión, le pediré a alguien más que la haga!

-pensé que te gustaba jugar con las presas, por eso te llevaste al bebe de Edward Brandon cuando estaba a punto de meterte a la cárcel

-eso no tiene sentido

-si lo tiene padre, tu jugaste con él, te divertiste verlo desesperado-

-¿tú con quien juegas?

-¿yo?- le pregunte burlándome, porque la respuesta era fácil, jugaba con él, con su paciencia

-con todos los que se me plazca-le dije y seguí subiendo las escaleras dejándolo con cara de incredulidad

BELLA POV

La boda de Alice fue preciosa, y muy agotadora, hace tres días que había sido todo pero el cansancio aun estaba en mí.

-¿Cuándo regresaran de la luna de miel?

-en unas tres semanas-le respondí al gran amor de mi vida

Me acurruque más a su pecho y disfrute de la vista del hermoso riachuelo frente a nosotros

-¿tienes alguna fecha en mente?

-no –respondí con sinceridad pero ¿se decepcionaría?

-he pensado que tal vez podríamos casarnos en unos meses cuando empiece el invierno-me respondió con nerviosismo

-¿invierno?

-es mi época favorita del año-me respondió y yo solo sonreí

-entonces tenemos que planear desde ahora

-si eso creo aunque Alice se molestara porque no la esperamos

-será algo sencillo

-si muy sencillo

-solo pocos invitados

-solo los importantes-me respondió y supe que por fin había encontrado a mi príncipe azul, seguimos conversando hasta que me dio frio y vimos que el sol se ocultaba.

Me levante y me sentí mareada

-oh creo que me levante demasiado rápido-le dije antes de que se preocupara

-¿segura estas bien?

-si como nunca-le dije y lo bese, y por ese instante note que todo era perfecto en mi vida pero ¿Cuánto puede durar la perfección?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Malo, bueno, pésimo? Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones y comentarios, todos serán leídos! =D=D Tratare de responder sus dudas =D así que háganlas saber =D**

**Nota: Como un pequeño regalo a toda su atención enviare un pequeño adelanto (no del próximo capítulo sino de mucho mas adelante) lo enviare en respuesta a su review =D si lo quieren háganmelo saber ok?? =D ¿les gusta la idea? =D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	33. Chapter 33

**Ultimo capitulo desde mi hermosa habitación en Barcelona =D Espero que les guste, se que las hice esperar mucho pero tenía que empacar (encontré cosas que no sabía que tenía!!! Llene miles de cajas jajaja pareciera que llevo años viviendo aquí) **

**Gracias por su paciencia, y su apoyo! También gracias por apoyar mis ideas, y dejarme sus comentarios, todos son muy especiales!! **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Ammyriddle, Rosa Cullen, Sandy 31, Hithi, day-whitlock, bekyabc2, Dianight vampire, Gabriella Cullen, Malanie Stryder, Joslin Weasley, MeliCullen84, Amelie 666, Rei Hino Cullen, Agridulce Princesa, Cataa Cullen, CaMiLiLiAnHaLe, nonblondes, -Steph-Midnight, Elea-Chan, Lils Cullen, PAULETTA, Karito Cullen, Meeli, angelita del mal.

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! Espero que disfruten este capítulo (es uno de mis favoritos no sé porque =D)**

**Jajaja hoy es día de los agradecimientos! Un último gracias!! Por sus buenos deseos por mi viaje y regreso a México! **

**Déjenme todas sus impresiones ok??! =D**

**Ahora si a leer!! =D**

ALEC POV

El frio acechaba y la neblina me impedía ver, tenía miedo, me estaba desesperando hasta que oi su voz

_-¿Alec?_

_-¿mamá?_

_-¿Alec bebé?_

_- mami…-le llame pero solo se alejaba hasta que era solo neblina._

Y entonces desperté sudando y lleno de desesperación. Trate de calmar mi respiración agitada, pero sin mucho éxito.

No puedo lastimarla

_Ella te abandono con él_.

No puedo hacerla sufrir.

_Tienes que hacerlo_…

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando callar las voces, y cuando por fin me calme me levante, me estire y vi el calendario, y justo el día de hoy estaba marcado en rojo.

_Lo siento mamá_.

-vaya te dignas a levantarte-oí la voz molesta de mi padre cuando entre a la cocina

-me levantare cuando me plazca-dije mientras bebía un poco de jugo

-los muchachos ya están acá desde hace un rato están entusiasmados

Sin voltear a verlo directamente, salí de ahí

-¡ALEC, NO SE TE OCURRA ARRUINAR… T!

-¡CALLATE YO SE LO QUE HAGO!- Salí molesto y me encontré a mis compañeros

-Regresen a vigilar a todos, háganles saber que la tregua termino, nos reuniremos por la noche, vean si han cambiado hábitos y que hacen ahora- todos asintieron y subí a cambiarme antes de partir a buscar a Emmett.

BELLA POV

Nunca imagine estar con una libreta en mano, un lápiz en la otra y en mi regazo recostado al hombre más guapo y maravilloso del mundo, mi Edward. SI alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaría, creo que me hubiera reído en su cara y me hubiera hecho enfurecer por mostrarme la más utópica de sus ideas que pudo haber creado. Pero esto, era real, tan real como yo… tan real que cada que quería podía dejar a un lado el lápiz para pasar mi mano por sus cabellos delgados y suaves, tan real que cada que miraba a mi regazo unos ojos verdes enigmáticos me miraban de vuelta y me sonreían.

-Deberías ir a descansar-le dije después de verlo bostezar por enésima vez

-estoy bien

-acabas de salir de guardia y estas cansado

-lo que estas planeando-señalo mi cuaderno- TAMBIEN es mi boda, quiero participar-me dijo riendo mientras cerraba sus ojos y se abrazaba a mi cintura.

-pero estás cansado, no seas necio-le dije y provoque que se levantara, se acercara a mi cuello y me susurrara al oído

-no estoy cansado-me hubiera gustado responderle pero las nauseas no me lo permitieron, como pude lo quite y me levante, corrí al baño con el tras de mi

-¿Bella?-me hablaba mientras yo era dominada por las horribles sensaciones que enviaba mi estomago, sentí vergüenza de que él estuviera ahí mientras yo…

-ya paso-me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello, y yo trata de recuperar un ritmo normal en mis respiraciones. Después de unos minutos me levante y me lave los dientes, el seguía aun detrás de mi

-¿estás mejor?-moví mi cabeza diciendo que no

-tengo tantas nauseas últimamente, con mareos-lo mire y parecía que tomaba nota de mis malestares, _bienvenido Dr. Edward_-mucho cansancio y tengo un retraso, uno que empieza a ser extenso…-dije ya lo ultimo tan bajito que al no ver su reacción, creí que no había oído, voltee lentamente y lo mire a los ojos

-¿estás segura?-me pregunto igual de bajo

-no-le respondí en un mismo tono como si alguien nos fuera a oír, no estaba segura de que reacción esperaba, tal vez una como las de las películas, donde el padre se agarra el cabello y sale corriendo, o tal vez esa donde se queda desmayado, o también podría ser aquella donde empieza a reír y a buscar la cámara escondida… todas las formas chuscas o raras que pude imaginar, eran más factibles que lo que hizo.

Me tomo de la cintura y me abrazo tan fuerte que los abrazos de Emmett quedaron como abrazos dulces

-¡Edward no respiro!-le dije riendo y me bajo

-tenemos que asegurarnos, ve a ponerte los zapatos iremos al hospital-me dijo mientras él se arreglaba el cabello y buscaba las llaves del coche ¿Dónde quedo su reacción normal a todos los padres? Entonces recordé ¿Qué ha sido normal en nuestra relación? Empecé a reír cuando de pronto oí que se caían unas llaves, salí a ver que era y Edward estaba parado en medio del pasillo, pálido como la cal, con las manos extendidas y las llaves del auto a sus pies

-seré… padre-dijo en un susurro ¡ahí esta una reacción normal! Reí ante su expresión y eso pareció relajarlo, porque secundo mis risas.

Apresuradamente salimos rumbo a su auto.

-tu espérame aquí-me dijo y corrió al auto, yo sonreí mientras mi imaginación volaba, me imagine a mi cerca del rio a donde nos gustaba ir, recostados sobre nuestro árbol, Edward estaría abrazándome mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi muy pronunciado vientre, y yo solo disfrutaba de las sensaciones y la compañía de las dos personas más amadas de mi vida, mi esposo y mi bebe.

Era una linda idea, lástima que tuviera que acabar con el ruido estruendoso de un golpe

¿Un golpe? Busque con mi mirada a Edward quien estaba con una cara de terror mientras se pegaba a la pared, seguí su mirada y vi que un auto acababa de golpear el auto de Edward por la parte de la puerta trasera deliberadamente ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué loco conducía? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que pudo atropellar a Edward? Con mi última pregunta sentí un miedo espantoso… atropellar a Edward…

Corrí para encontrarlo y en ese instante el auto arrancaba de nuevo, retrocedía y salía de ahí, Edward me miro y entonces corrió para abrazarme

-¿Qué fue eso?

-creo que un mal conductor-me dijo con una voz temblorosa

-vayamos a casa-le dije mientras le jalaba la mano

-no, tenemos que ir a la clínica, vamos-me dirigió al auto y después note como miraba a todos lados, me coloco el cinturón de seguridad aun cuando le dije que yo podía y muy despacio fue al lado del conductor y arranco, esa fue la primera vez que Edward condujo despacio y viendo a todos los autos que había a nuestro alrededor.

El recorrido fue en un silencio sepulcral, y cuando llegamos no pude hacer otra cosa que romperlo

-¿estás bien?

-si

-¿seguro?

-sí, ahora vamos estoy impaciente-salió del auto, abrió mi puerta y juntos tomados de la mano entramos al hospital, cuando entramos varias enfermeras y doctores nos saludaban, y así mientras cruzábamos los pasillos

-eres muy conocido

-creo que eso se lo debo a papá, el famoso Dr. Cullen-me dijo sonriendo mientras yo solo apretaba mas su mano, pronto llegamos a la sala de análisis y me tomaron una muestra sanguínea muy a mi pesar, nos aseguraron que no tardarían, y entonces empezó la horrible espera

-Edward

-¿mmm?-respondió mientras abría los ojos, al parecer el cansancio lo vencía

- ¿estás asustado?

-¿asustado?

-hay una posibilidad de que seamos padres… y tu bueno… creo que no imaginabas que a los 22 te casarías y serias padre-lo mire y el sostuvo mi mirada

-nunca lo pensé, es mas mis planes eran volver a Londres-dijo sin tapujos y mi corazón se estremeció ¿acaso todo esto lo estaba atando lejos de sus sueños?

-nunca lo pensé porque creí que nunca sería tan afortunado de conocer al amor de mi vida en Forks, pero ahora no cambiaría nada de esto, porque me siento feliz y completo, es solo que a veces no me la creo…-

-Edward si esto no es lo que quieres yo lo entiendo, yo puedo esperar-

-Bella, mírame-levanto mi barbilla para que estuviéramos frente a frente

-ansió casarme contigo, disfrutar toda una vida junto a ti y nuestros hijos-le sonreí y le dije

-aun no estamos seguros-señale mi brazo que aun tenia la banda adhesiva donde antes me habían tomado la prueba

-quiero formar una familia contigo y vivir toda mi vida a tu lado-me aseguro mientras me besaba

-¿y Londres?

-Londres es una posibilidad de muchas otras más, hay una gran lista, ya lo pensaremos después… tenemos que buscar un lugar que nos agrade a los dos-

-¿me llevaras contigo?

-te llevaré conmigo hasta donde tú me dejes llevarte-me aseguro y yo lo abrace tan fuerte que se quejo

-ahora soy yo quien no respira-me dijo riendo y yo le di un golpe amistoso en el brazo, estaba tan contenta disfrutando este tiempo a su lado que se me hizo tan corto la espera y cuando menos lo esperaba ya teníamos el sobre en las manos

-¿aquí o en la casa?

-en la casa-asegure mientras me levantaba y salíamos rumbo al auto, esta vez condujo tan rápido como pudo

-¿desesperado?-pregunte riendo

-ansioso-respondió mientras aceleraba mas, pronto estábamos en el departamento, apenas cerré la puerta y el ya tenía el sobre en las manos

-espera yo lo abro-le dije y destape el sobre escondiendo la hoja detrás de mi

-vamos ya déjame ver

-ok-extendí la hoja aun detrás de mí y la sostuve frente a sus ojos, su reacción seria mi respuesta, espere y espere y su cara no expresaba nada

-¿Edward?-pregunte mientras giraba la hoja para yo ver el resultado, pero él me lo impidió porque pronto me encontraba dando vueltas en el aire

-¡seremos padres!-decía entusiasmado y yo solo sonreía de lo perfecta que era mi vida ahora.

Entonces inconscientemente hice un recuento…

Bella Swan, trabaja como editora, con 3 compromisos en su historial, uno de sus prometidos era gay, otro un mentiroso, y uno un ser perfecto del que no podría jamás separarse, porque era el indicado, a sus 27 años, está esperando su primer hijo, un hijo tan amado desde antes de su llegada por ella y por su gran amor Edward, su actual prometido. ¿No suena como la historia de la cenicienta moderna?

EDWARD POV

El cansancio y la incertidumbre de lo que estaba viviendo me tenían absorto, nunca creí que llegar a Forks me cambiara radicalmente la vida, no solo conocí a mi Bella, sino encontré a mi familia…

No podía creer que estaba a punto de casarme, de ser padre… todo esto me hacia feliz y me hacía sentir dudas, sobre todo cuando ese auto deliberadamente choco contra el mío, no fue fuerte pero aun así no fue casualidad, y lo sé porque antes de salir del lugar como si nada, el conductor bajo la ventanilla para mostrar una sonrisa maliciosa.

¿Acaso eran solo ideas mías?

¿Los Cale tenían algo que ver?

Decidí callarme por no angustiar a Bella, pero tenía que buscar una manera de asegurar la protección de ella y de nuestro bebe, a como diera lugar. De algo estaba seguro, quien quisiera lastimar a mi familia no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

ALICE POV

Estaba en el hotel esperando a Jasper ¿Quién diría que tardara mas arreglándose para una simple cena?

-¿amor sigues ahí?

-ya salgo-dijo como si no llevara más de una hora encerrado

Suspire y fui a verme al espejo otra vez, en eso sonó el teléfono

-¿Señora Hale?-me dijo la señorita de recepción y me puse nerviosa no me acostumbraba aun a ese nombre

-si ella habla

-tiene una llamada de su hermano de Forks

-¿Emmett Brandon?

-no me dijo su nombre, dijo que usted esperaba ya su llamada ¿la paso?

-claro- seguro era mi Edward, que no quería causar revuelo

-¿Alice?-no reconocí a la primera la voz

-¿Quién habla? ¿Edward? ¿Eres tu pequeño?

- ¿la señorita oh no perdón la señora Hale esperando la llamada de otro hombre en plena luna de miel? Que mal, eso es imperdonable… lástima que por estar tan lejos no puedas despedirte de Edward-

-¿Quién habla?- colgó y yo quede en shock ¿son ellos?

-¡JASPER TENEMOS QUE VOLVER!-grite con fuerza y mi amado salió asustado a protegerme con sus brazos…

CARLISLE POV

Llegaba al hospital y empezaba un día rutinario como siempre, en el pequeño poblado de Forks, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a un niño de la mano de su padre

Recordé a Edward

FLASH BACK

Bajamos del auto, Edward insistió en venir al trabajo conmigo

-¿papi?

-¿si Edward?

-Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu

-¿Cómo yo?

-sí, quiero llevar una bata blanca y ayudar a mucha gente-me dijo con una sonrisa, se la devolví y tome su pequeña mano mientras caminábamos al hospital-

FIN FLASH BACK

Seguí en mis pensamientos hasta que me llamo la atención un auto que prendía las luces llamando mi atención ¿Por qué encender las luces si está estacionado? ¿Qué le pasa? Lo voltee a ver y peor fue mis sorpresa, era un auto verde… el mismo de hace unas semanas.

Es mi imaginación…

Es mí…

Iba a seguir repitiendo eso una y otra vez hasta que vi que todo era muy real.

El tablero se mueve nuevamente… el tablero de un juego desconocido y peligroso….

Respire profundo y aleje mi vista del famoso auto, dispuesto a enfrentar a todos con tal de proteger a mi familia.

EMMETT POV

Hace semanas de la boda de Alice y de mi nulo contacto con Edward Cullen, era doloroso pero a la vez reconfortante porque nadie ni nada se había acercado a mis amores. Empezaba a calmarme y pensar en todo como un sueño.

-¿papi? ¿vendas por mi a la ecuela?

-si amor

-bueno adio

-¡nos vemos al rato Celine!-tuve que gritarle mientras veía que corrí hacia su grupo de amigos, vi que un niño le agarro la mano y entonces no pude evitar que mi espíritu de padre celoso saliera, hice una mueca y entonces oí esa voz

-¿padre celoso?-

No de nuevo…. No de nuevo.

Voltee despacio para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos…

Victoria POV

¿Han alguna vez tenido la sensación de ser observados? Yo me sentía así desde el desayuno, y por más que miraba a todos lados no podía ver quién era.

-¿estás bien?

-si Edward es solo que estoy nerviosa, y extrañare este lugar

-podemos quedarnos más tiempo, tal vez deberíamos buscar una casa, vivir en un hotel no es cómodo-rio dulcemente

-¿más tiempo? ¿Seguro? Creí que amabas Chicago

-sí pero te amo mas a ti-me dijo antes de besarme tiernamente, después de unos minutos abrí lentamente los ojos y entonces lo vi, a lo lejos estaba con una mueca de enojo

James Cale.

Mi mirada debió reflejar mi miedo porque pronto su rostro se adorno por una sonrisa sarcástica y pareciera que por esos momentos pude leer su mente.

"_Huye y nunca regreses"_

Alec POV

-¿y bien?

-¿bien qué?

-¿con quién empezamos?

-no sé, tengo que pensarlo

-te facilitare las cosas-me dijo Demetri

-yo empezare-afirmo poniéndose de pie

-¿Demetri?

-yo empezare con mi vigilado

-¿Qué harás?

-solo despertar a la fiera, después el solo será su perdición, su miedo lo acabara

-eso me gusta-dije sonriendo y todos empezamos a disfrutar de los futuros planes

-entonces creo que empezare ya-Demetri dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta, y acomodaba su arma

-no lo mates-todos me miraron como si acabara de decir que Barney es real

-no aun…-agregue sonriendo y todos empezaron a reír conmigo.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Malo, bueno, pésimo? Quejas, sugerencias, peticiones y comentarios, todos serán leídos! =D=D Tratare de responder sus dudas =D así que háganlas saber =D**

**Nota: "el de junto" será actualizado el viernes =D ahora mismo lo estoy revisando y editando =D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

***Con cariño Eli***


	34. Chapter 34

**PERSONAJES S. MEYER**

**HOLA, por fin acá esta el nuevo capítulo, ayer fallo el internet y no pude subir pero acá esta! demore también porque deseaba terminar el borrador del próximo capítulo, así que el próximo ya está cubierto prácticamente =D**

**Gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y todo =D**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Rosa Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Alice W. Cullen, rosmarlin, Menaie Stryder, kuky, Joslin Weasley, Dianight Vampire, Sanya, Sandy 31, nonblondes, Gabriela Cullen, Amelie 666, Rei Hino Cullen, Maggs, maria, Piita Masen. **¡Espero seguir contando con sus comentarios! ¡Me emocionan muchísimo! Aunque han bajado un poco los comentarios… : (**

**Les dejo el capitulo Espero que lo disfruten.**

Edward POV

Dos días después….

Estaba estacionado con Bella a mi lado frente a mi casa, iba a darles las dos grandes noticias de mi vida, y no tenía ni idea de cómo podían reaccionar.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunte a Bella

-si-

-No muerden-asegure para ella y para mí porque hasta hace poco la frase ideal de despedida de mi padre es "todavía no quiero ser abuelo" o "soy joven para ser abuelo"

Genial… ¿Qué pasara si hacen una escena? ¿Y si rechazan a Bella? Tome la mano de mi amada y le dedique una sonrisa.

-vamos-salimos y llegamos a casa, abrí, y encontré a mis padres abrazados en el sofá, viendo una película, me aclare la garganta y voltearon a verme.

-oh Edward hijo-se levanto mi madre y me abrazo.

-Hola Edward, Bella que sorpresa…- saludo mi padre

Nos sentamos después de la calurosa bienvenida

-venimos a… darles… noticias…-dije entrecortadamente y la sonrisa de mi madre me incitaba a continuar

-¿sí?-Bella apretó mi mano para darme valor, abrí la boca para empezar pero no podía, estaba nervioso, entonces mi padre se levanto un segundo para acomodarse sobre el brazo del sofá junto a mi madre, y cuando perdí esos segundos de su mirada arroje las noticias

-¡Me voy a casar y seré papá en unos meses!- Mi padre me volteo a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y después se movió bruscamente, tan brusco que el brazo del sofá no lo soporto, y pronto mi padre estaba en el suelo

-¿Carlisle estas bien?-corrió mi madre a levantarlo, antes de que yo pudiera parpadear

-si-dijo y se levanto mientras se frotaba la espalda…

-ouch eso dolió pero… podrías decirlo más despacio al parecer no oí bien…-dijo mi padre mientras se frotaba la oreja como queriendo verificar que funcionaba, suspire y les explique todo muy despacio para asegurar que no había error.

Después de una explicación extensa de cómo llegamos ahí… nos felicitaron, mi padre dijo que era muy joven para ser abuelo, pero después empezó a hablar sobre sala de juegos en la casa, un mini Edward corriendo… y demás, por lo que imagine que la idea de ser abuelo ya empezaba a sonar tentadora en su mente.

-¿Edward?-hablo mi padre después de unos minutos

-¿sí?

-tengo dos casos del hospital en mi despacho, acompáñame quiero mostrarte-

Subí con él, y cuando entramos al despacho, cerró

-ahora si me asustas, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-no quiero que vayan a subir y entrar sin avisar, siéntate

-¿Qué sucede?

-me están vigilando, tal vez a ti también-me dijo sin tapujos, con la mirada fija en la mía

-no he observado a nadie-pero entonces recordé el incidente del auto

-ten cuidado, por ti, por Bella y ahora el bebe

-no entiendo que es todo esto, pero ahora que lo mencionas, un auto golpeo el mío justo cuando iba a subir-

-¿estás bien?-le conté todo con detalles y le asegure que estaba bien

-Edward, te vinculan con la familia Brandon, temo decirte que te conviertes en el blanco por tu "amistad" con ellos…-

-hablando de eso-le di las hojas que guarde para el momento indicado

-¿Qué es?

-son pruebas de ADN- las observo con atención, y luego busco mi mirada, vi que la de el se ensombreció

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?-pregunto bajito

-papá yo quería buscar el mejor momento para decirlo-

-entiendo Edward-me sonrió a medias y me dio los papeles

-eso no cambia nada papá, ustedes son mis padres-

-lo sé hijo-me sonrió de nuevo y luego puso una mano en mi hombro

-yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a tu familia, eres mi hijo Edward aunque yo no sea tu padre-

-eres mi padre, siempre lo serás-lo abrace y por el momento me sentí como un niño pequeño de nuevo al cuidado de su padre.

-y dime ¿estás listo para recibir a este hermoso bebe?-me pregunto y acepte que no tenía idea…

-Creo que sería buena idea hacer una sala de juegos aquí, cuando venga mi nieto necesitara donde jugar-así siguió haciendo planes hasta que se hizo tarde y fue hora de regresar a casa de Bella, quien necesitaba descansar ahora con el embarazo, me despedí de mi padre no sin antes prometer no guardarle secretos, y estar atento, tendríamos que cuidarnos entre nosotros, no sabíamos con quien tratábamos…

Cuando me estacionaba frente a la casa de Bella, la vi dudosa pero no dije algo, simplemente me limite a ayudarla a salir y abrir la puerta, cuando entramos ni bien cerré la puerta ella hablo

-he pensado que todavía hay espacio en el closet y pues imagino que podrías traer más ropa… para que te quedaras permanentemente-

-¿permanentemente?

-si… pero si no quieres, no te sientas forzado, yo entiendo-la bese para que no siguiera

-mañana iré a empacar mis cosas

-¿de veras?

-claro-la bese de nuevo y me perdí en sus labios.

ALEC POV

-Demetri ¿has hecho algo interesante?-pregunte al aludido cuando lo vi leer concentrado

-¿Investigar?-me mostro unas hojas

-¿Qué es eso?

-El expediente de Edward Cullen-

-¿no deberías estar vigilándolo?

-hace dos días golpee su auto, el me vio, eso lo dejo lo suficientemente asustado para creer que soy su sombra-

-no te confíes-

-no lo hago, solo dejo que fluyan las cosas-me fui y lo deje estudiando todas esas hojas de nuevo, me sentía ansioso ya tenía 24 horas de no visitar a Emmett, así que pensé que darle una isita me ayudaría a calmarme, le llame a Félix para saber su ubicación.

Me la dio, y fui a reunirme con el

Emmett estaba fuera de su casa, al parecer revisando su Jeep cuando un taxi se acerco, de ahí bajo nadie más que Victoria

Se saludaron, Emmett hizo gestos para que entraran a la casa pero al parecer Victoria lo rechazo, se quedaron platicando unos minutos, no escuchaba algo productivo y eso me ponía de nervios pero aun era tolerable, estaba por dar media vuelta e irme a buscar algo productivo que hacer cuando oí los gritos de Victoria

-¡nunca te importó!- Emmett entonces la miro con enojo y eso me molesto pero seguí escuchando sin intervenir

-¿No me importo? Tú no fuiste la única que perdió a Eddie, todos lo hicimos, sé que no se compara con el dolor de una madre pero ¿piensas que no me dolió? ¿Piensas que lo olvide?

-nunca visitaste su tumba, y fingías que él no había venido al mundo

-¡No visite una tumba vacía, porque él no está muerto!

-¡Te imaginas el sufrimiento de perder a mi bebe!

-¡no lo imagino, lo viví!

-¡no es lo mismo!

-¡ya te dije sé que no es lo mismo pero Eddie es mi hermano!-volvió a gritar Emmett y ya no soportaba que le levantara la voz a Victoria.

-nunca lo olvide mamá, el siempre estuvo presente… en mi graduación, mi boda, cuando nació Celine… siempre estuvo-Victoria lo miro y después se fundieron en un abrazo que me lleno de envidia, hablaron un poco más, muy bajo y no pude escuchar

-llama a todos que se reúnan en la noche en casa-le di mi celular, obedeció y termino justo antes de que Victoria se fuera caminando lentamente.

-sigue con tu trabajo-afirme y seguí a Victoria, camine tras ella 5 minutos y después se detuvo frente a un parque, y sin voltear hablo

-¿planeas vigilar todos mis pasos? Si es así, tal vez sería más cómodo que caminaras a mi lado y no detrás de mí, hijo.

-¿hijo?-pregunte mientras me ponía a su lado

-nunca dejaste de ser mi hijo Alec-

-¿Por qué me dejaste?-caminamos a una de las bancas del parque

-no me dejaron acercarme a ti, pero te vi varias veces en las presentaciones "benéficas" de tu padre, la última fue cuando tenías 11, después te perdí la pista-

-¿Por qué te casaste con Brandon?

-¿piensas que me case inmediatamente como tu padre?

-el me lo dijo

-te contare la historia, cuando tu padre me corrió de la casa yo estaba embarazada, no tenía a donde ir, conocí a Edward-siguió dándome detalles que me hacían ver a mi padre como un monstruo

-Cuanto más avanzaba mi embarazo mas sola me sentía pero Edward siempre estaba ahí, junto a mí y mi pequeño no nacido- ¿tengo un hermano? ¿Emmett? ¿Alice? ¿Ambos?

-Mi bebe murió, fue prematuro-sentí pena y me quede con las ganas de abrazar a mi madre-Edward no me dejo irme a casa, dijo que necesitaría compañía, tiempo después llego con sus hijos, había terminado relación con su madre y él se los había quedado-oh vaya, siguió con los detalles familiares, amorosos, su boda con Edward-esos bebes han sido mis hijos desde entonces-

-5 años después me embarace de nuevo, el bebe nació un poco enfermo pero salió adelante-vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-pero me lo arrebataron, Edward y yo lo buscamos pero nunca apareció.

-¿mi padre?

-eso creo-bajo la mirada y vi que varias lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-se llevo a nuestro pequeño, me destrozo el corazón, llevo tantos años buscándolo-no me contuve mas y la abrace

-ya no debo atarme al pasado-de repente soltó

-¿a qué te refieres?-saco una foto de su bolso, un bebe.

-voy a despedirme, iré a Chicago, a despedirme de mi bebe, tengo que dejarlo ir, es tiempo- si tan solo supiera.

-¿sola? ¿Tu esposo te dejara sola?

-me ha costado convencerle, pero necesito ir sola-se limpio sus lagrimas

-tengo que tomar un avión, ¿me seguirás?-me pregunto mientras se levantaba y me sonreía, moví mi cabeza diciendo que no

-ok, entonces nos veremos-tomo su bolso y camino alejándose de mi

-¡mamá! ¡Por favor espera mamá!-corrí a ella y la abrace

-Alec ¿Qué sucede?-me devolvió el abrazo y note que ahora era yo el que lloraba silenciosamente

-te extrañe tanto- ¿Cómo es que llega a mi vida y me la cambia en un instante?

-yo también Alec-me abrazo y después limpio mis lagrimas, me moleste por ser un cobarde, por llorar y demostrar mi debilidad, pareció que Victoria leyó mi mente porque dijo

-llorar no tiene nada de malo, te hace diferente del monstruo que ha querido tu padre hacer de ti amor mío-me dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces supe que el Alec sin escrúpulos se había enterrado muy en el fondo, y no lo dejaría salir por esta tarde

-deja el vuelo, ven conmigo jale su mano-ella se resistió

-vamos mamá-me miro desconfiada pero ¿Quién no me miraría así?

-no puedo Alec, tengo que hacer esto-

-por favor, hazlo por mí- después de unos minutos asintió y la lleve a mi auto

-¿A dónde vamos?

-ya lo veras-conduje despacio y en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió

-¿el hospital?-le sonreí y entonces me estacione

-¿Qué hacemos acá?

Tome su mano y entramos, llegue a la recepción

-Buenas Tardes ¿el Dr. Edward Cullen está dando consulta?

-no, es su día libre

-me gustaría hacer una cita con el

-el aun no es especialista, puedo monitorearlo con alguien más, el Dr. Edward es aun residente

-¿entonces da consulta general?

-no, el está en rotación en cardiología, pero a un no es medico de base, así que a veces esta en cirugías, o consulta externa todo depende- lo pensé un segundo y mire a Victoria quien no entendía

-¿Dónde estará mañana?

-en consulta externa con su grupo- asentí y pedí más informes, termine obteniendo una cita de cardiología a medio día mañana, solo espero el sea quien atienda

Salí con Victoria pisándome los talones

-¿Qué fue eso Alec? ¿Edward Cullen?

-¿te suena el apellido?

-un poco ¡QUE SUCEDE!-me grito y le sonreí

-solo acabo de hacerte una cita con tu hijo-le di la hoja de la enfermera, seguro por su mirada pensaba que le jugaba una broma así que le dije

-con Edward, tu bebe-ella se puso pálida y pronto tuve que tomarla en brazos y llevarla al auto, cuando despertó empezó a llorar

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias?

-no te mentí-le di un beso en la mejilla y ella se apoyo en mi hombro para llorar

-¿es mi hijo?

-sí, es el bebe que mi papá te arrebato-

Después de un rato arranque y la lleve al hotel donde se hospedaba con su esposo, quien la esperaba en la entrada con celular en mano, decidí estacionarme más lejos no sería buena idea que nos vieran juntos

-gracias Alec

-no es nada, pero mantenlo en secreto ¿me oyes?-asintió, se limpio la cara y me dio un beso en la mejilla, salió del auto, y camino hasta la entrada, la seguí con la mirada, por fortuna Brandon no la vio bajar de mi auto, vi como se abrazaron como si su vida dependiera de ello, me acerque y baje la ventanilla

-¿Dónde estabas? Me has asustado de muerte, te amo Victoria no vuelvas a desaparecer así, te busque en el aeropuerto-Victoria no lo dejo terminar lo beso en los labios, y yo antes de ser visto me fui

Cuando llegue a Casa todo estaba encendido

-¿nadie ve las noticias?

-hay que ahorrar energía-dije con gracia y todos me fulminaron con la mirada queriendo exterminar mi repentina dicha.

-¿Qué sucede?

-tu padre quiere que empecemos a trabajar, y tu parece que no tienes prisa- ¿Qué le sucedía? yo no le haría daño a nadie

-yo…-titubee

-¿dudas hijo? ¿No tienes valor?-Apareció mi padre detrás de mí y me tendió un arma

_Hazlo Alec_

_Hazlo…_ susurraba la voz de mi cabeza

_No lo hagas_

_No lo hagas_

Sacudí mi cabeza para apagar las voces pero no se iban

_Hazlo_

_No_

_Hazlo_

Molesto tome el arma y mire a mi padre, quien a ver mis ojos sonrió complacido

-este es el Alec del que me siento orgulloso-me dio una palmadita en la espalda y su aprobación

Sonreí gustoso mi padre se sentía orgulloso de mi

-terminemos con esto, los Brandon ya me aburriendo-cargue el arma y mi padre me sonrió para darme valor mientras iba a uno de los despachos para pensar

_No lo hagas_ gritaba la voz y esta vez Victoria apareció en mi mente

_Hijo… nunca dejaste de ser mi hijo Alec…. Te quiero_

-¡CALLEN!-grite cuando estaba solo, ya no podía más, no podía…

**Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias? Como regalo les doy un adelantito en el próximo capítulo ya se verá el reencuentro de Edward y su madre y ¿habrá una baja en algún equipo? ¿Si la hay, será de los buenos o los malos? :S Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

***Con cariño Eli***


	35. Chapter 35

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**Disculpen toda la tardanza, pero después de mis problemas de inspiración, cuando termine el capitulo me quede sin internet y ahí no podía hacer nada más que esperar al técnico, en fin ya no diré mas solo espero que les guste el capitulo y que les guste mucho y que me dejen varios reviews =D **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Sara'ss, Rosa Cullen, Dianight Vampire, Lucy_Cullen, lils Cullen, Sandy31, ERZSËBETH, rosmarlin, Polita, Alice W, Joslin Weasley, Melanie Stryder, Rei Hino Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, tityscaya, nonblondes. (**si alguien llegara a faltar por error, hágamelo saber y lo corrijo, no es intencional =D)**

**Disfruten el capitulo =D**

ALEC POV

Tome el arma, la cargue, sacudí la cabeza y cerré los ojos dispuesto a todo con tal de callar esas desastrosas voces que me dan jaqueca.

-ahora si todo bien-dije bajito antes de empezar a mover el arma hasta su punto de destino

-adiós mamá-dije con tristeza

-adiós James Cale-dije con malicia y coraje

Respire profundo hasta oír ese ruido que me hizo abrir los ojos antes de apretar el gatillo.

Busque en mi bolsillo y saque el odioso celular, mi primera intención fue lanzarlo lejos hasta que reconocí el numero de reojo, abrí el teléfono para estar seguro y si ahí estaba un mensaje de mamá

_Alec gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy por mí, no dejes que el monstruo gane, yo estoy contigo._

_Con amor, mamá_.

Descargué el arma y volví a sacudir la cabeza, y como nunca me deje llevar por las lagrimas en mi interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar a mamá a su suerte con un asesino como mi padre? No podía defraudarla…

Lo siento mamá.

Lo siento.

-¿Alec?-entro James de golpe, no deje que me viera, me limpie la cara y me dirigí al otro lado de la habitación ocultando mi debilidad.

-¿Qué hacías? Tengo minutos tocando y no atiendes, quiero comunicarte que les di órdenes a los muchachos

- tu dijiste que yo estaba a cargo-respondí molesto

-estas a cargo del grupo, solo recuerda que yo doy las ordenes, tu eres el segundo en mando, ahora ve con ellos no querrás que yo haga todo el trabajo-camine a la puerta evitando su mirada.

-por cierto hijo, sería bueno que vayas empacando, Jane hará las reservaciones de vuelo para una semana a lo mucho-

-¿una semana? ¿Dejaras inconcluso aquí?

-no Alec, nos iremos en una semana el trabajo acá se terminara pronto, estoy aburrido, ahora ve y que sigan mis instrucciones-salí del lugar sin molestarme en preguntar qué ordenes había dado, al final se que sus ordenes irían en contra de todo lo que había tratado desde noche no pude dormir de tanto pensar.

Temprano me comunique con Victoria para desearle suerte con Edward Cullen.

Después baje a desayunar, vi que todos estaban en la casa.

-Buenos días-dije y todos movieron su cabeza como respuesta

-¿pasa algo?

-tu padre quiere hablar con nosotros entonces estamos esperando-dijo Aro aburrido

-¿a qué hora los solicito?

- a las nueve

-son las 7:30 ¿Por qué están acá tan temprano?

-venimos a desayunar y es mejor estar antes-dijo Félix sonriendo antes de beber café de su taza

-ok tienen razón-fui a la puerta tome mi abrigo y salí antes de que hicieran preguntas, conduje rápido siendo cuidadoso de que nadie me siguiera.

Cuando estuve en mi destino vi a la persona que buscaba fuera, tirando la basura ¿Por qué siempre lo encuentro así?

-Emmett Brandon-llame y él se paralizo para después verme con furia, vi que volteo a su derecha, ahí estaba su hija, con su oso, en ese momento supe que lo que estaba a punto de hacer tenía sentido.

-Celine entra con mamá-la niña se quedo quieta mirándome fijamente, sus ojos me traspasaban, se que podían ver mi alma, y eso me asusto.

_Yo no soy el malo_ le repetía internamente, esperando que me escuchara.

-Emmett se…-empezó su esposa quien salía de la casa y se quedo en seco cuando me vio

-Rose lleva a Celine dentro, cierren y no salgan-Emmett me miro cuando oyó que su esposa corría a su casa

-no tengo mucho tiempo, solo vengo a advertirte, saca hoy mismo a tu esposa e hija de aquí, yo investigue la dirección de tus suegros, pero le di una distinta a los demás así que allá estarán seguras por el momento-Emmett estaba con la frente arrugada y apretaba fuertemente la boca

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¿Por qué no te largas? Ve con tus juegos a otra parte-respire profundamente al oírlo, no me sacaría de quicio, por mamá.

-Emmett se que no confías en mí, pero…-me presiono el cuello fuertemente y me presiono en la pared

-¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI FAMILIA! ¡HICE LO QUE ME DIJISTE! déjanos en paz, por lo que más quieras…-deje que desquitara su furia y lo mire a los ojos

-ya… ter…mi…nas…te-dije con lo poco de aire que me quedaba, el me soltó y caí al suelo

-confía…. En mi…-dije recuperando el aire

-lo… hago... por Victoria-me miro confundido, y aproveche su confusión

-escúchame, vengo en son de paz, saca a tu familia antes de que sea tarde, se discreto tratare de que la persona que te vigile te de unas horas en la noche de 7 a 9 estarás solo, hazlo Emmett-lo mire y vi que había miedo, veía a su casa y a mi intercaladamente, se que temía por su familia.

En ese momento supe que había hecho lo correcto, su familia necesita esa felicidad que mi padre les negó antes. La hija de Emmett no tenía que vivir con miedo, si yo odia evitarlo… por mamá lo haría.

-se que no tienes porque confiar en mí, yo en tu lugar también dudaría pero ya no quiero ser yo el que cause dolor a Victoria-

-¿por qué?

-Ella fue como mi madre, y le debo mucha felicidad que me dio de niño antes de que mi padre…-deje inconcluso todo y volví a mirarlo

-hazlo Emmett- abrió mas los ojos con pánico

-mi madre debe salir también-

-Emmett yo me encargare de lo demás-

-mi hermana… yo…-

-Emmett tu saca a tu familia, regresa y actúa con normalidad, se que necesitas respuestas, y las tendrás después, ahora tengo que irme y créeme no está en mis planes sentarme contigo a tomar café, como viejos amigos-reí ante la imagen-recuérdalo no somos amigos-el me miro serio y asintió.

-espero no equivocarme-le sonreí y mire a su casa

-cuida a tu hija, por favor se un buen padre-asintió y antes de irme le tendí mi arma

-puede hacerte falta, úsala si es necesario-la tomo dudoso

-no te inculpare de algo con ella, mis huellas también están ahí-la tomo y entonces corrí a mi auto, no podía arriesgarme a que Félix me viera, echando todo a perder.

EMMETT POV

Me quede con el arma en las manos, la guarde y entre corriendo a casa

-¡Rose!-bajo lo más rápido que pudo.

-prepara una maleta amor, con tus cosas y las de Celine-me miro dudosa como si acabara de decirle algo extraño

-nos advirtió del peligro, no tenemos opción, más que creerle-corrió a mis brazos y la abrace

-tengo miedo-admitió y la abrace mas fuerte

-tenemos que hacerlo amor, tenemos que cuidar a nuestros bebes-toque su vientre y con la otra mano limpie sus lagrimas.

-¿A dónde iremos?

- Celine y tú irán con tus padres unos días ¿ok? Yo estaré acá, me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto pueda-Rose se abrazo a mi cintura y lloro unos minutos

-¿papi? ¿Que tiene mami?-pregunto Celine desde los primeros escalones.

-ven amor-bajo y estiro sus brazos a mi

-mami y tú irán a visitar a los abuelos, yo los alcanzare después-sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas pero asintió

-te extrañare-me abrazo y enterró su rostro en mi cuello

-yo también las extrañare pero seremos valientes ¿ok?-ella me miro a los ojos

-seré una niña valiente-dijo y le sonreí, Rose entonces nos abrazo y después dijo

-preparare todo, Celine sube y guarda tus cuadernos de dibujos y algunos juguetes-Celine corrió arriba y después grito-¡también guardare las mantitas de Ben!-Rose y yo sonreímos y después tuve que dejarla ir para hacer la maleta, mientras mi corazón estaba a punto de romperse.

EDWARD POV

Era de noche estaba recostado junto a Bella quien estaba profundamente dormida, su respiración era acompasada y de rato en rato decía mi nombre en un suave arrullo, clave de que dormía.

Aproveche esta oportunidad, y me acerque a su expuesto vientre

-Creo que tu mami ya se durmió, es hora de que tengamos una plática de padre a hijo o hija, mejor platica de padre a bebe, quiero que sepas que eras muy amado desde ahora, y ya tenemos ganas de tenerte aquí para abrazarte, prometo que te cuidare al igual que a tu mami, con mi propia vida, tan solo tu presencia ya me hace muy feliz-acaricie a lo que hasta ahora sería su hogar-nos has llenado de felicidad, pórtate bien como mama allá dentro y habla bien de mi con ella-le di un beso al vientre de Bella y seguí con mi platica.

-Eres bienvenido, quiero enseñarte de todo, mostrarte todo el mundo, y la maravilla de amar y ser amado, desde que supe que venias me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, incluso me pregunto si soy el hombre indicado de recibir la bendición de tu presencia, quiero verte crecer, cantar, incluso quiero verte llegar tarde, quiero ser tu amigo y compañero además de ser tu padre. Quiero que sepas que hare todo lo que esté en mi alcance para ser un gran padre.- seguí acariciando su hogar- Si alguien me concediera un deseo ahora mismo seria el conocer tu rostro, y ver el futuro para asegurarme que seas el niño más feliz del mundo, y ver que yo había cooperado para hacer eso posible-bese suavemente la mano de Bella, la entrelace con la mía y la coloque en su vientre

-Duerme ahora pequeñito o pequeñita, yo velare tu sueño hasta que podamos conocernos, te quiero, te queremos-agregue y después abrace más a Bella

-Te quiero- le dije porque no quería quedarme con las ganas de decirlo.

Al otro día temprano tuve que dejar a mis dos grandes amores, por el trabajo. Bella no se despertó, debería estar exhausta, no quise despertarla, así que solo le deje una nota y le di un beso.

_Te amo para toda la eternidad nunca lo olvides_

Edward.

-Adiós Bella, adiós bebe, nos veremos-dije bajito y salí rumbo al hospital.

BELLA POV

_SUEÑO_

_-Bella ¿Dónde estás?_

_-¡EDWARD!- gritaba desesperada a la sombra lejana que se disipaba cada vez más_

_-¿BELLA?- seguí la voz pero no lo encontraba _

_-¡EDWARD!-grite desesperada pero el había desaparecido y su voz no se oía mas_

Desperte angustiada, busque a mi lado a Edward pero estaba sola, la angustia me carcomía, empece a hiperventilar de miedo, pero de pronto algo de lógica vino a mi, vi el reloj y vi que Edward estaba en el trabajo…

-Que este bien-dije para mí y en eso mis dedos encontraron una nota en la almohada de junto

_Te amo para toda la eternidad nunca lo olvides_

Edward.

-Yo también te amo Edward-dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre aun plano. Me levante y empecé a arreglar todo el departamento para olvidar mi pesadilla, Edward estaba bien y pronto estaría a mi lado, a nuestro lado, agregue a mis pensamientos al recordar a nuestro bebe.

VICTORIA POV

Y Aquí estaba, frente al hospital con la hoja de mi cita con el Dr. Cullen, suspire, recordé las palabras de aliento de Alec y con pasos firmes, entre

-Buenas tardes señorita-le di mi hoja a la enfermera de recepción, me miro discretamente, seguramente me veía muy alterada

-Sra… Finnes, Buenas tardes-reviso mi hoja y yo me puse muy nerviosa, sobre todo cuando menciono mi nombre falso

-El Dr. Cullen la atenderá enseguida, tome asiento-tome asiento porque me temblaban las piernas, empecé a calmar mis respiraciones y cerré los ojos, hasta que oí una suave y joven voz que me hizo temblar aun más.

-Victoria Finnes -me levante y entonces lo vi. Empecé a buscar mis recuerdos ¿de dónde lo he visto antes? Lo mire detenidamente y recordé que fue uno de los invitados de Alice a su boda. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Soy el Dr. Edward Cullen-me dio la mano y sentí corrientes eléctricas al contacto-sígame-lo seguí hasta un cubículo, no deje de observarlo, si lo veía detenidamente tenia la mirada profunda de su padre ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Era un verde profundo, cabello cobrizo ¿una combinación entre el castaño de mi esposo y el rojizo de mi cabello? Sus labios eran carnosos como los de mi padre, sus cejas….

-¿Qué síntomas ha presentado?-me pregunto y saco de mi sueño

-solo quiero una revisión-me sonrió y vi la sonrisa de su padre, juguetona y discreta a la vez

-¿le duele algo?-me paso una caja de pañuelos, y entonces puse atención a mi estado, las lagrimas me habían traicionado.

-es que usted me recordó a mi hijo pequeño-acepte y el rehuyó de mi mirada.

-oh-prosiguió a revisarme

-es usted muy joven ¿Cuántos años tiene?-le pregunte mientras sacaba un estetoscopio de la bolsa de su bata

-cumpliré los 23-me dijo y lo mire a los ojos, pero en ellos encontré temor ¿lo estoy asustando?

-23 que joven-el sonrió, se alejo y tomo el teléfono

-Hola tío, tengo una paciente a quien me gustaría revisaras, si, no, todo bien, ¿papá? Oh si, genial-seguía hablando

-¿hay algo mal?-pregunte

-no-me volvió a sonreír, esta vez no me sostuvo la mirada, tocaron la puerta y el dejo que pasaran

-¿Quién es la paciente?-dijo un hombre con bata

-Él es el Dr. Marco Cullen, el terminara su revisión Sra. Finnes- le dio unas hojas a el nuevo medico, me dedico una sonrisa fugaz y se despidió. Deje que me revisaran y al final me dijo

-todo está bien, solo le hare unas pruebas de rutina, tendremos pronto los resultados

-gracias, hare cita-me sonrió y firmo mis papeles

-gracias Dr. Cullen, disculpe mi pregunta pero ¿el otro médico se encuentra bien? ¿Por qué me dejo así?

-no es nada, y el otro médico es mi sobrino, al parecer le llamaron de otro servicio, pero todo está bien-

-menos mal, entonces nos veremos después-

-nos vemos en unos días Sra. Finnes, hasta pronto-me despedí y salí, y en la puerta vi a Edward Cullen saliendo al estacionamiento a toda prisa, lo seguí, son pensarlo dos veces.

No sé porque lo hice, pero ahí estaba siendo su sombra, arranco y yo lo seguí de cerca en el auto.

Que no se dé cuenta

Que no se dé cuenta, conduje detrás de él, con miedo y emoción.

Mi bebe por fin esta cerca.

Llegábamos a una zona residencial cuando se detuvo, me estacione a una cierta distancia, esperaba verlo bajar, simplemente verle de lejos, tal vez si tenía suerte vería el brillo de su mirada o una de sus sonrisas.

Vi primero su extraño color de cabello, sonreí, pero después mi emoción se desmorono.

Al sonido de un disparo…

NO

NO

NO

ALICE POV

No había vuelos disponibles y yo ya no podía con ese dolor en el pecho

-lamento arruinar nuestra luna de miel-le dije a Jasper sollozando mientras lo abrazaba

-Alice solo quiero que estés tranquila, después retomaremos el viaje ¿ok?- me abrazo más fuerte y de pronto sentí el peor presentimiento de mi vida, creo que incluso deje de respirar

Solo a lo lejos oía a Jasper gritar mi nombre, pero no podía decirle que estaba bien, no lo estaba, en realidad.

Una fuerte opresión en el pecho me impedía regresar a la realidad, así que me deje guiar a la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Aunque a lo lejos seguía oyendo a Jasper

-¡Allie! ¡Allie!-

ALEC POV

-¿Donde está Demetri?-les pregunte a todos los que estaban en la sala

-terminando el trabajo-respondió Félix como si nada ¿Cómo pude distraerme?

-¡¿Dónde?!-pregunte alterado y me dieron la dirección, fui lo más rápido posible, lo encontré cerca de su objetivo

No quiero fallarle a Victoria, mantendré a su hijo a salvo.

-Demetri que haces…-le grite a sus espaldas

-Alec llegaste a tiempo, sabía que no te perderías el espectáculo-apunto su arma hacia un volvo plateado

NO

NO

-Lo siento Demetri-apunte mi arma hacia él, me miro desconcertado al principio, pero después sonrió a la vez que su arma cambiaba de objetivo

-no Alec, yo lo siento-dijo con solemnidad y después el silencio se rompió con un disparo.

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Quejas, sugerencias o comentarios son bien recibidos, me emociona mucho saber que piensan de mi trabajo. Nos vemos en la próxima ¿ok?**

***Con cariño Eli***


	36. Chapter 36

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

**¡HOLA! Mil gracias por la espera, ojala sigan leyendo y no abandonen la historia por mi tardanza (Mas información abajo =D )**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS; ALERTAS y POR LEER!!**

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Sandy 31, Rosa Cullen, Piita Masen, angelita del mal, Sanya, PGG,nonblondes, lucy_Cullen, tityscaya, rosmarlin, Amelie 666, Joslin Weasley, Natasha Granger, Gabriela Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Frangela, Dianight Vampire, Melanie Stryder. **¡Gracias por leer! Y por tomarse su tiempo de comentar, espero que me digan que les parece este nuevo capítulo!!**

BELLA POV

Edward ¿Dónde estás? Sé que estaba siendo paranoica que solo llevaba 5 minutos de retraso pero necesitaba verlo.

Tranquila Bella

Respire calmadamente hasta que oí que se estacionaban frente a la casa, salí a asomarme para saludarlo y ahí fue cuando oí ese disparo.

-¡EDWARD!-

ALICE POV

Desperté de mi sueño y vi a Jasper preocupado a mi lado

-¿Jasper?

-Alice ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, no sé qué paso, me sentí ansiosa

-Alice quiero que estés calmada, volveremos a Forks y veras que todo está bien cariño

-gracias amor, te amo

-y yo te amo Alice, todo estará bien-me aseguro mientras acariciaba mi cabello y pronto volvía a dormir.

Pronto podría ver con mis propios ojos que todo estaba bien…

Todo estará bien…

EMMETT POV

-Todo listo papi-Celine llamo mi atención mientras cargaba a su oso

-¿nada se te olvida?

-no-acaricie su cabello y le di un beso en la frente

-entonces solo hay que esperar-nos sentamos en familia a ver una película, con las maletas esperando en el auto.

Abrace a mis dos amores con el miedo de no volverles a ver, pero tendría fe en que todo saldría bien.

-las quiero-susurre y ellas me miraron a la vez

-nosotras también-contesto Rose mientras me besaba.

Como me gustaría detener el tiempo ahora mismo… pero no podía…

Pronto dieron las 7 y con mucho cuidado y manteniendo el arma de Alec cerca salimos al aeropuerto…

-cuídate mucho, cuida a Celine-le dije a Rose antes de salir del auto, ella me sonrió y tomo una de las maletas, yo tome las demás y avance con ellas hasta donde me permitieron, la despedida fue corta, pero llena de nostalgia, una vez que registraron el equipaje y cruzaron la línea de abordaje, vi como Celine con los ojos rojos volteaba a decirme adiós con su pequeña manita

Dios, dame fuerza…

-¡LAS AMO!- grite aunque la gente me vio, ya no me importaba lo que pensaran lo que importaba ahora es que ellas estarían seguras

EDWARD POV

Bajaba del auto y sentí una mirada penetrante en mí, iba a voltear cuando oí un grito de Bella y un ruido extraño ¿un disparo? Mi corazón se estremeció pero pronto me sentí tranquilo cuando Bella brinco a mis brazos. Como una niña pequeña, sonreí ante la comparación…

-¡Bella!-grite entusiasmado y ella se aferro muy fuerte a mi cuello, casi no me dejaba respirar-amor no respiro-ella aflojo un poco su amarre y yo sonreí y bese su cabeza delicadamente

-te extrañe tanto-dijo y me beso en los labios con mucha fuerza

-yo también Bella, los extrañe a los dos- entonces bajo de mis brazos para empezar a verme de frente detenidamente

-¿Qué haces Bella?- ella me miro a los ojos, vi que estaba a punto de llorar

-solo verifico que estés entero-empecé a reír y ella empezó a llorar

-shhh ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte alarmado por sus actitudes

-hormonas-dijo y empezó a reír conmigo, abrazados caminamos a casa, cuando estaba por entrar, decidí hacerle frente a la mirada que me seguía desde hace un rato…

-¿Bella? Olvide algo en el auto, espérame dentro ¿ok?- me miro confundida

-¿Qué pasa?-busco con la mirada hasta que vio el auto extraño

- es…. Victoria…-dijo bajito y yo le sonreí-¿estás seguro?- pregunto dudosa mientras acariciaba mi rostro, para calmarme

-sí, espérame dentro ¿ok?-asintió y entro a la casa, oí un motor arrancar, seguramente planeaba huir, camine rápido del lado de la acera, no le permitiría huir, cuando me vio caminando a ella, vi su mirada llena de miedo, me pare a un lado de la ventanilla, y respire profundamente hasta que toque la ventanilla, ella no me miro y no la abrió, volví a tocar y la bajo lentamente, vi que estaba llorando

-sé quién eres, te vi con Alice, se que eres Victoria Brandon-dije sin antesala

-Soy Edward Cullen-le extendí mi mano, ella la miro dudosa

-no tengo nada contagioso-rio y estrecho mi mano muy débilmente

-soy Victoria…-susurro a pesar de que ya le había dicho que conocía su nombre

-si lo sé Sra. Brandon- ella me miro seria de nuevo, no quería ser grosero, y sé que mi comentario era cortante pero no pude evitarlo, este encuentro tampoco era fácil para mi

-creo que es una coincidencia que este acá ¿o me está siguiendo?-pregunte fríamente

-yo…-dudo y entonces le sonreí para mostrarle que no me molestaba ¿Cómo podría molestarme si yo en su lugar haría eso o más por ver a mi hijo?

-si yo estuviera en su lugar también seguiría a mi hijo-mencione débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos, no escuche ruido alguno así que abrí muy despacio los ojos y vi que ella lloraba más, ya no quería causar más de esas lagrimas, ya habría tiempo para hablar

-Sra. Debo irme mi familia me espera, cálmese antes de conducir- le sonreí de nuevo y respire profundamente antes de regresar a casa

-espera-grito mientras bajaba rápido de su auto

-¿me dejas darte un abrazo?-la mire dudoso pero asentí, ella paso sus brazos por mi cintura y hundió su cara en mi pecho, poco a poco relaje mi postura y correspondí el abrazo

-mi bebe-dijo bajito y de reojo mire a casa, ahí en la ventana estaba Bella, le sonreí y ella devolvió mi sonrisa

-Edward yo…-silencie sus labios

-no hay mucho de qué hablar ahora Sra. Brandon-

-¿estás casado?-pregunto sin soltarme

-no aun no Sra. Brandon, pero pronto- ella sonrió, tomo mis manos y las apretó muy fuerte

-¿eres feliz?

-mucho, tuve mucha suerte y conocí a quien ahora es mi vida-

-cuídala mucho-

-lo haré, con mi vida si es necesario- ella sonrió

-se que eres un gran hombre-se mordió el labio y salieron gruesas lagrimas de sus ojos, abría la boca como si fuera hablar pero no salían palabras, vi que apretó mas los ojos, respiro hondo y hablo

-Los Cullen te han formado muy bien, imagino que han sido muy buenos padres, te han hecho una gran hombre-abrió sus ojos y vi su tristeza ¿Qué podría decirle?

-son unos padres excelentes- admití y ella sonrió débilmente, dirigió su mirada a la casa al igual que yo, y vimos a Bella en la ventana, pendiente

-será mejor que entre a casa y que usted vuelva con su familia-ella me miro fijamente, me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo camine a la casa sin decir más.

Voltee y vi como entraba a su auto aun llorando, tal vez en el fondo esperaba que le dijera mamá, pero no podía hacerlo, para mi Carlisle, Esme y Bella eran mi todo. Eran mi familia.

-¡Victoria!-grite impulsivamente, ella volteo esperanzada

-conduce con cuidado, nos veremos después-le dije y ella asintió, a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su auto y encendía el motor, no espere a que pasara a mi lado, tan solo entre con Bella y mi bebe.

-eso fue noble-dijo Bella

-noble ha sido lo que Esme y Carlisle han hecho por mí a pesar de que no soy su hijo-me dio un beso

-tú eres su hijo, siempre lo serás-nos besamos y pronto olvide todo, porque en este momento solo éramos Bella y yo, con nuestro hijo.

BELLA POV

Sentir los labios de Edward aun se me hacia como una visita al cielo mismo, nunca me cansaría de besarlo…

-¿te parece si comemos algo?-dijo después de un rato de besarnos solamente, iba a responder que tan solo un beso más pero su estomago gruño

-creo que debemos alimentar a ese estomago-dije juguetonamente mientras caminábamos a la cocina.

Comimos y jugamos todo el tiempo, después no sentamos a reposar un poco

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-muy bien-respondí rápido

-¿se porta bien?-toco mi vientre y yo sonreí

-de maravilla-respondí riendo

-¿sabes cuando regresa Alice? Se volverá loca cuando se entere-agrego

-no hemos hablado, pero dijo que me avisaría unos días antes para ir por ella al aeropuerto –

-bien, ya imagino su expresión-dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba tiernamente

-yo igual- respondí, no sé desde que momento me perdí en la inconsciencia hasta que vi mucha neblina… signo de que estoy soñando.

_-¿Edward?-preguntaba en la neblina, después todo se aclaraba… era un bosque…_

_-¡EDWARD!-grite mas fuerte pero nadie me oía…_

_-¡EDWARD!-grite pero nada… después de la niebla salió un niño pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rizado._

_-mami-corrió a abrazarme y yo estaba confundida_

_-¿hijo?-pregunte y el lloraba_

_-¿Por qué mi papi no está con nosotros?-entonces con la mirada busque a Edward, pero el ya no estaba, muy en fondo sabia que se había ido…_

_-¡EDWARD!-grite de nuevo con dolor y furia._

Desperté de pronto, y note que Edward estaba dormido a mi lado, muy despacio me levante para mirarlo, con la yema de mis dedos dibuje sus labios y sus ojos…

-me haces cosquillas-dijo con voz de niño adormilado

-lo siento-me tomo la mano y empezó a besarme.

-¿no puedes dormir?

-tuve un mal sueño

-¿quieres hablar de ello?-dijo mientras se levantaba para envolverme en sus brazos

-no, solo prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo sea como sea

-sea como sea, siempre estaré contigo, ¿y tú?-

-Edward yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase, porque no puedo estar sin ti-me beso tiernamente y yo me aferre a su espalda, no quería soltarlo, no quería que se esfumara como un sueño.

Al otro día desperté antes que él, me talle los ojos y me enfoque en el, tenía las mejillas rosas y el cabello muy alborotado, como un ángel, mi ángel.

-Buenos días-dijo sin abrir sus ojos

-Buenos días-dije mientras le empezaba a hacer cosquillas

-no Bella…-se quejaba y entonces el empezó también a atacar

-¡Edward basta!-decía riendo y entonces el ceso mis risas con sus besos

-que buena forma de despertar

-la mejor-concorde con él.

-tengo que ir a trabajar-rompió la burbuja, hice un puchero y el sonrió.

-eres tierna-

-¿mmm gracias?-rio escandalosamente y me beso en la frente antes de levantarse y entrar al baño, cuando salió, y mientras se vestía fui a darme una ducha rápida, al salir ya estaba el aroma del café inundando el lugar

-eso huele bien-dije y lo abrace

-y ahora espera a lo demás

-¿Qué preparaste?

-fruta picada, jugo, leche, tostadas y un poco de café para mí- hice un puchero al recordar la regla "nada de café"

Comimos juntos, en un silencio hermoso, tan solo la magia flotando entre nosotros.

-es hora-dijo, se levanto y camino hacia mí, me dio un beso tierno en los labios y susurro

-cuídense mucho

- nos vemos por la tarde-se despidió

-nos vemos, conduce con cuidado, respeta el límite de velocidad-sonrió y siguió su camino al auto

-¡te quiero!-grito desde el auto y no pude evitar sonreír aun a pesar del miedo de mis pesadillas.

ALICE POV

Era de noche, cuando llegamos a Seattle, conduciríamos hasta Forks, el auto de Jasper ya estaba esperando por nosotros, íbamos con maletas en mano, sonriendo como tontos a todo cuando sonó su celular

-no lo responderé-

-¿y si es importante?

-no lo creo, todos piensan que seguimos de viaje

-cierto-dije y vi que sacaba el teléfono

-lo apagare-pero antes de presionar el botón se quedo viendo la pantalla

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es el Dr. Cullen, que extraño…

-¿Edward?

-No, Carlisle

-¿Carlisle?- ¿y si paso algo? ¡NO!

-contesta Jasper ¿Qué tal si paso algo?-dije algo nerviosa él respondió al instante, escuche como saludo a Carlisle, y un minuto después tapo la bocina y dijo bajito

-Todo está bien, es una cuestión de trabajo-sin más se alejo del ruido, iba a quedarme ahí pero me indico que lo siguiera, fuimos a una parte menos ruidosa, tome asiento en una de las maletas y él me sonrió, siguió conversando con él, de vez en cuando frunciendo el ceño, viéndome, sonriendo… yo le respondía y al final vi que suspiro, y me miro ya serio

-¿Qué pasa?-le susurre pero no dijo nada, siguió hablando un minuto más y después colgó.

-Alice, Carlisle quiere que vea a un paciente, dice que no lo confía a nadie más y yo… acepte- me miro disculpándose con la mirada y yo empecé a reír

-No te voy a regañar amor-dije riendo y lo abrace

-eres el mejor psiquiatra eres la mejor opción para el paciente, yo entiendo, cuando lleguemos yo desempaco y tu vas directo al hospital-me volvió a mirar como niño pequeño, me explico como el paciente no estaba en Forks, y que no podía viajar conmigo.

-lo entiendo, ya te lo dije-mencione de nuevo cuando ya estaba en el auto, a punto de conducir

-háblame cuando llegues, es mas háblame cada media hora-dijo Jasper nervioso

-Jasper he conducido miles de veces a Forks, estaré bien-

-respeta los…- lo corte con un beso

-respetare los limites velocidad, usare el cinturón, si me canso descansare, te llamare. Todo lo prometo amor-me volvió a besar

-te veré en un par de días, discúlpame Alice, no pude decirle que no a Carlisle-

-¡JASPER! Ya te dije que entiendo, ahora ve a buscar un boleto de avión, te amo-

-te amo-nos besamos por última vez y encendí el motor. Avance despacio y con la mano dije adiós.

Cuando ya lo perdía de vista, unas lagrimas recorrieron mi rostro y el miedo de no verlo se acentuó.

Solo son unos días… solo unos días. No es como si no lo fuera a ver nunca ¿o sí?

Carlisle POV

-Hazlo es lo mejor-dudoso y con el corazón en un hilo tome el teléfono, y marque

-¿Jasper?

-¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien? Te escuchas alterado

-estoy bien, solo es la sorpresa ehh tengo un caso complejo en Florida, y escuche que ya estabas por llegar, me gustaría que la vieras como un favor especial

-Ehh Carlisle estoy con Alice en el aeropuerto de Seattle, tal vez después que la deje en Forks pueda ir a ver el paciente

-¿no puede ser ya? Es importante, por favor

-¿tan urgente?

-si mucho- hubo silencio, por favor Jasper acepta… ¿pero como pides que deje sola a Alice? Me grito mi conciencia. Me debatía entre las opciones, que tenía en el momento… ninguna era mejor que la otra. Pero entonces mire a Esme, lloraba a mares por el miedo. ¿Cumplirían su promesa de no lastimar a Alice? Me arriesgue y jugué mi última carta…

-eres el único medico en el cual puedo confiar en esto, eres mi mano derecha, no te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante…-volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta decir

-ok, solo esperare a que Alice suba al auto y yo tomare el siguiente vuelo a Florida

-muchas gracias Jasper-

-no, gracias a ti por la confianza en mi- me hizo sentir como un traidor, pero espero que al final me comprendiera… Lo siento Jasper.

Colgué y voltee a ver al hombre que me amenazaba

-muy bien Dr. Cullen-tomo un celular y dijo

-Ya están separados los dos tortolos, solo dale un par de horas a la enana para llegar-sin más salió de mi despacho y no me moví, hasta que oí que cerraba la puerta principal, sin saber había empezado a llorar silenciosamente por la impotencia de no poder alejar del todo a mi familia…

-¿Qué haremos Carlisle?- pregunto Esme llorando, me acerque a ella y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

-no lo sé-

-tengo miedo-

-todo estará bien- apreté más mi abrazo

-¿y Edward?

-es noche, mañana por la mañana hablare con él, todo estará bien-

-tenemos que irnos-dijo Esme llorando

-encontrare una salida, esto no durara mucho-

ALEC POV

-¡Donde diablos esta Demetri!-grito mi padre por la mañana.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?

-se que tú fuiste a verlo cuando terminaría con Cullen-

-no lo encontré-

-no permitiré otro error, como el de ayer ¿OYERON TODOS?-

-Si señor- todos respondieron como absurdas ovejas

-tú te encargas de Cullen-dicto mi padre y yo no podía negarme rotundamente de inmediato, ya pensaría en algo

-quiero ya largarme de aquí así que hagan bien su trabajo, Alice no tarda en llegar sola, Emmett y su familia no será problema ¿o si Félix?

-No- respondió firme

-¿Aro? solo mantén a Carlisle Cullen al margen yo mantendré a los Brandon alejados de todo-

-pensé que acabarías con todos-dije secamente

-hijo, solo los asustare un poco, su castigo será el peor de todos, vivir para contarlo- fingí sonreír y subí a mi habitación

Piensa Alec, piensa…

Recordé la sonrisa de Victoria cuando abrazaba a su hijo ¿Cómo arrebatárselo ahora? Ya lo salve una vez, ayude a Emmett a sacar a su familia, tal vez podría hacer algo para evitar toda esta desgracia, solo necesito pensar.

Tal vez solo en un par de días podía hacer desaparecer a todos, como magia… Victoria podría tener una vida tranquila ¿y yo? Tal vez, después mi padre me haga el mejor favor, terminar conmigo.

TOC TOC

-¿Qué quieren?

-Hermanito ¿puedo pasar?-odiosa Jane

-¿Qué quieres?-abrí la puerta de golpe y ella salto.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?

-tú me molestas-

-mira hermanito yo solo quiero ser amable-

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mañana nos vamos por la noche, será mejor que termines de empacar- ¿tan pronto?

-¿Qué? ¿Mañana por la noche?

-sí, pero ya te avise, prepara tus cosas, mañana será un día ajetreado, descansa y disfruta la tranquilidad de lo que resta de este día hermanito, piensa un buen plan para Edward, que lastima ¿no crees? El tan guapo… pero nació en la familia equivocada… ni modo, ahora solo me toca preocuparme por Alice, papá me ayudo a separarla de su príncipe protector ¿puedes creer que el tonto la dejo muy fácilmente? - sin más se fue la loca de Jane riendo con malicia y yo me sentía más perdido que nunca

¿Qué hago? Vamos Alec son 24 horas… debes pensar rápido.

Por Victoria, por mamá.

Pensé unos minutos, hasta que algo llego a mi mente…

Tome mi teléfono celular y marque rápidamente, hasta que oí como se abría la puerta, voltee con suspenso para oír una risa que me erizo la piel.

-Bravo Alec, pensaste en una solución en menos de una hora, ¿crees que nunca me enteraría de tu traición?

**Bien eso es todo por hoy, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? me disculpo por la tardanza pero tenía que replantearme bien el rumbo de la historia, ya la tenía avanzada pero no me convenció el rumbo que tomo: ( así que tuve que pensar bien todo, lo lamento mucho, ya no tardare ahora sí ya volví a tomarle el hilito de todo : (**

**Por otra parte ya no queda mucho, creo que a lo MAS tres capítulos más =D ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bueno, quejas, dudas, comentarios y sugerencias son bien recibidas, me gusta mucho oír sus ideas y opiniones!! Mil gracias por la paciencia de todas, espero que siga mi historia a pesar de que demoro mucho :S**

**Gracias por leer!!! **

**Mi otra historia será actualizada MUY pronto=D**

***Con cariño Eli***


	37. Chapter 37

**Personajes S. Meyer**

**Hola, se que tarde mucho pero tengo una explicación (vacaciones con la familia de improviso) Bueno más abajo les explicó por lo pronto les dejo la dedicatoria**

**Con cariño para:**

Rosa Cullen, Piita Masen, Amelie 666, tityscaya, Dianight Vampire, Sandy 31, PAULETTA, Melanie Stryder, Prinzeziitha Cullen, Lucy_Cullen, Miss Cannibalism, Gabriela Cullen, Rei Hino Cullen, Joslin Weasley.

**Gracias por el tiempo que se toman para leer y comentar, espero seguir contando con sus opiniones en este nuevo capítulo…**

ALICE POV

Ya era de mañana, había llegado sin Jasper a casa, no era como me imaginaba el regreso a nuestra casa después de nuestra boda, pero no podía detenerlo como un niño pequeño, solo espero que no demore mucho en Florida y ya pueda alcanzarme.

Empecé a dar de vueltas por la casa para matar el tiempo, pero la impaciencia me carcomía.

Intente llamar a Jasper pero al parecer apago el celular, entonces se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa a Bella, con suerte aun podría encontrar a Edward con ella. Me cambie rápido y subí al auto.

Conduje rápido, y cuando iba llegando a su casa vi como se despedía de un auto plateado que se alejaba rápido.

-¡NOSOTROS TAMBIEN TE QUEREMOS!-grito Bella, mientras sacudía su mano y acariciaba su vientre con la otra… ¡esperen! ¿Acariciaba su…? Oh dios mío ¿seré tía?

Corrí para alcanzarla antes de que cerrara la puerta y gracias a dios no tropecé en el intento, tal vez ya empezaba a recuperar mi equilibrio de antaño….

-¡BELLA!-

-¿Alice?

-¡Bella! ¿Seré tía? Tenemos tanto que hacer ¿desde cuándo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¡Será niña!!!

-Alice ¿Qué haces acá?

-¡sorpresa llegue antes! Ahora responde mujer que ya quiero saber de mi sobrina, que feliz estoy Bella… ¿Cómo le llamaran? ¿Qué dice Edward?-la abrace y ella empezó a reír

-ya extrañaba tus reacciones tan alocadas-

-yo también te extrañaba Bella-le dio otro abrazo y entramos a casa.

Me conto todo sobre el bebé, la reacción de mi hermano, todo…

-¿eres feliz?-pregunte aunque por su mirada ya conocía la respuesta

-mucho Alice, como nunca lo creí-me respondió inmediatamente sin pensarlo, sonreí de tranquilidad, y de felicidad por ella y mi hermano, mi pequeño Ángel.

-¿y qué tal la luna de miel?-me pregunto y yo sonreí ante la idea de contarle todos los detalles

Pasamos varias horas conversando sin parar hasta que ella se levanto rápidamente y corrió al baño… claro, síntomas normales, espere mientras se recuperaba y en eso sonó mi celular

Era un mensaje de Jasper

_Mi teléfono está a punto de descargarse, te llamo después, te extraño. Con todo mi amor, Jasper._

Sonreí y a pesar de que el día amenazaba lluvia, para mí era uno de los días más hermosos… tenia a mis hermanos, a mis amigos y el amor de un gran hombre.

Cuando Bella regreso, me hizo un poco de burlas por la cara de enamorada que tenia, aunque contraataque ella tenía la misma cara con Edward. Pasamos otra hora platicando, pero pronto recordé que aun tenía que desempacar, así que me despedí de Bella, y emprendí el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Tome la avenida principal aunque casi inmediatamente lo lamente había mucho transito.

-¡avancen!-empezaba a sacarme de quicio todo el caos, respire profundo y trate concentrarme, nada me arruinaría el día, empecé a imaginar cómo recibiría a Jasper…

Hasta que oí miles de bocinas, al parecer me puse a soñar despierta, reí un poco y volví a poner en marcha el motor y más pronto de lo que yo misma esperaba ya estaba en casa, me puse a ordenar mis cosas, los regalos que traía para todos (se los entregaría junto a Jasper) también los recuerdos, las fotos… no pude evitar suspirar por la ausencia de Jasper, pero tampoco pude evitar recordar que el pronto estaría conmigo.

Me puse a ver fotos de mi familia, de mi infancia, de mi ángel, de Bella, de Rose, de mi Jasper cuando lo conocí, nuestro noviazgo, la boda, la luna de miel… cada foto tenía un trozo de mi vida… de pronto de entre los sobres salió una foto que me hizo sentir el corazón a punto de explotar de la felicidad. En la foto estaba Rose y Emmett sosteniendo a Celine, Edward abrazando a Bella, y Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla…

-Ahora todo estaba bien, estamos juntos y ahora solo resta ser feliz-dije en voz alta lo que ya es un hecho

Me levante con la foto, y busque un cuadro donde ponerla, reemplace una foto vieja donde aun no estaba mi hermanito, esta sería más significativa… acaricie cada uno de los rostros, y cuando toque el de Jasper sentí que el tiempo que tuve con él fue tan corto…

-¡Que tonterías piensas! ¡Tenemos toda una vida juntos!-me regañe a mi misma

-todo estará bien Alice… todo estará bien-tome mi celular para llamarlo y cuando marcaba, llego un mensaje de un número desconocido, seguramente Jasper no pudo cargar el celular y consiguió otro…

_Allie, ¿lista para una sorpresa? Te veo en el bosque en hora y media, en el sitio donde te pedí matrimonio ¿lo recuerdas? Junto al camino, con amor Jasper._

Sonreí, pero ¿Por qué no me dijo antes que vendría?

Obvio Alice, era una sorpresa, lance el celular sin importarme si se rompía y empecé a buscar algo lindo que usar, opte por el vestido que use cuando me propuso matrimonio, era un vestido muy causal y cómodo, que ese día lleve con zapatos bajos… con un prendedor en el cabello, y aretes pequeños… con una cadena delgada con un dije de ángel… Empecé a buscar todo, le daría una sorpresa…

Sería como revivir el recuerdo…

Después de una hora ya estaba lista, igual como ese día, tome mi bolso y salí al auto. Todo estaba oscureciendo por el camino, sentí un poco de miedo, pero no importaba, Jasper estaba esperándome ya…

Estacione el auto, y al salir el frio me erizo la piel…

Regresa…

Regresa… me decía una voz interna

-¡Allá voy!-grite fuerte tal vez podría oírme hasta el lugar especial…

_No te oirá, Alice_ me dijo mi subconsciente, reí ante mi dialogo interno y camine para adentrarme en el bosque que cada vez se oscurecía más… seguro llovería, tome mi celular y emocionada mande un mensaje a Bella

_Jasper llego para sorprenderme, ha preparado algo, voy a reunirme con él, en el mismo lugar donde me propuso matrimonio, deséame suerte._

_Allie_

JASPER POV

Llegue a Florida, aun con nostalgia, ya extrañaba a mi duendecillo. Inmediatamente y con una pequeña maleta en mano fui al hospital para ver a la paciente aunque todavía era muy temprano, así saldría mas pronto para Forks.

Entre al hospital y fui a recepción siguiendo las instrucciones de Carlisle.

-Buenos días señorita, soy el Dr. Hale-

-Buenos días Dr. Hale ¿puedo ayudarle?

-sí, vengo a visitar a una paciente de psiquiatría, me envía el Dr. Cullen de Forks-

-oh por supuesto, el Dr. Cullen aviso que llegaría y me pidió que le diera esto-me tendió un sobre y lo tome- me dijo que lo leyera antes de cualquier cosa y que ahí vienen las instrucciones, que no se adelante-me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa-también me pidió que le reservara una habitación en un hotel cercano para que descasara y allá leyera el sobre con calma, le llamare a un taxi-sonreí de agradecimiento y ella empezó a llamar a mi transporte

-ya esta esperándolo afuera, la reservación esta a su nombre-me dio otra hoja ahí estaba el nombre del hotel, agradecí la ayuda y salí de ahí.

Cuando entre a la habitación, corrí a buscar el cargador en mi maleta, quería hablar con Alice y sabia que la batería no duraría mas, lamentablemente no lo encontré, seguramente lo deje con Alice

-¡IDIOTA!-me moleste conmigo mismo, vi el reloj, y empecé a imaginar que estaría haciendo Alice en ese instante…

No supe cuando me quede dormido, pero al despertar ya era tarde, me frote los ojos y tome el celular, envié un mensaje a Alice

_Mi teléfono se esta descargando, te llamo después, te extraño. Con todo mi amor, Jasper._

Suspire, bebí un poco de agua para despabilarme y tome el sobre. Saque todo su contenido, pero me llamo más la atención un papel de color amarillo que se cayó del sobre.

Jasper.

Lee con atención y no te exasperes, espero puedas perdonarme algún día.

Carlisle

Sonreí ¿Tan culpable se sentía de alejarme de Alice? Carlisle nunca cambiara…

Empecé a leer pero eran hojas llenas de artículos sin sentido ¿se equivoco de material? Entonces seguí moviendo las hojas, salió una hoja que tenía mi nombre.

_Jasper, sé que esto no tiene sentido para ti, pero no podía permitir que lastimaran mas a mi familia se que lo entenderás algún día, alguien llego a mi casa anoche y amenazo con lastimar a Esme o Edward si no te enviaba a Florida, se que fue egoísta, pero no podía hacer mas, no te preocupes por Alice yo la cuidare es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, no podría dejarla a su suerte, tratare de que todos salgamos de aquí antes de cualquier cosa .Nos reuniremos contigo en un lugar seguro._

_Perdóname por todo, pero no podía arriesgar a mi familia, son mi vida entera._

_Sé que las personas que te querían lejos de aquí, también podrían seguir tu rastro, y seguramente no permitirán que regreses, pero baja a recepción hay un paquete para ti, utiliza el contenido, y nuevamente te ruego me perdones._

_Carlisle._

No sabía que sentía en ese momento ¿coraje, pena, miedo, tristeza?

Levante los papeles del suelo, y empecé a guardar todas mis cosas, salí corriendo rumbo a recepción.

-Señorita al parecer tiene un paquete a nombre de Jasper Hale.

-¿Jasper Hale? No señor

-¿está segura?

-claro, pero si gusta esperar preguntare a…- no termino de hablar porque llego el servicio de mensajería, dejo varios paquetes, entre ellos el mío

-acá tiene, disculpe la confusión-tome el paquete y lo abrí ahí mismo

Lo que había adentro eran identificaciones, un pasaporte… todo a nombre de Jasper Cale.

Que ironía.

Salí corriendo, con los nervios de punta.

Que Alice este bien… que este bien.

Llegue al aeropuerto, compre un boleto hacia Seattle a nombre de "Jasper Cale", y me toco esperar.

-Calma Jasper, es más rápido ir en avión, todo saldrá bien-me repetía una y otra vez. Mientras esperaba intente llamar a Alice pero no respondía, eso solo aumentaba mas mi desesperación, pero no podía hacer mas… no desde aquí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada más Carlisle? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes de estar tan lejos?

Si algo le pasa yo…

BELLA POV

Alice irradiaba felicidad aun por mensaje de texto, que alegría me daba verla feliz, a leguas se veía que ella y Jasper estaban totalmente predestinados.

¿Sera así con Edward?

-¿Bebe? ¿Me oyes? Sé que eres pequeñito pero quiero decirte que te quiero mucho, igual que tu padre-

-te amamos-

Seguí hablando con el pequeño bebe que crecía en mi interior hasta que vi demasiado oscuro, nuevamente volví a preocuparme por él… ¿desde cuándo soy tan nerviosa o posesiva? No está bien…

-¿Dónde estará tu padre? ¿A caso le gusta preocuparnos?-me levante y me senté cerca de la ventana, pasaban autos pero ninguno era el que esperaba.

Un auto rojo…

Uno amarillo…

Uno verde…

Tome mi celular y empezaba a marcar cuando sonó, era el

-¡Edward! ¿Donde estas?

-¡Bella! Quiero que me escuches, cierra todo, ventanas y puertas, todo, hazlo Bella

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella hazlo mientras hablamos por favor-me levante y fui a cerrar todo

-todo está cerrado.

-quiero que estés lista, iré por ti, no salgas o abras la puerta

-¿Qué sucede?-

-hablamos cuando llegue, todo estará bien Bella, te amo-

-Edward… por favor- empezaba a quebrarse mi voz por el miedo

-Bella ¿Confías en mí?

-si-

-entonces hablamos cuando llegue-

-¡Pero Edward!

-¡Bella! Hazlo… por el bebe… por mi-susurro y note que el tenia tanto o más miedo que yo

-no tardes… te amo Edward-

-te amo… te amare siempre-dijo y colgó, yo corrí y me puse los zapatos, me senté en el sofá a esperar a que llegara ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué sentía que no volvería a oír su voz?

EDWARD POV

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces acá? Pensé que estarías en casa

-Se alargo una consulta, pero no tardo en ir a casa, quiero ver a Bella

-¿Cómo van las cosas con ella ahora que viven juntos?

-mejor que nunca

-tal vez sea buena idea que vayan a comer a casa un día de estos ¿Qué te parece?

-¿es una invitación?

-aja ¿Qué dices si mañana van a la casa?

-ahí estaremos papá- le sonreí para reforzar mi respuesta y en eso sonó el teléfono

-permíteme-mi padre tomo asiento para esperar y tome la bocina

-¿diga?

-¿Aun vivo Edward Cullen? No por mucho tiempo-

-¿Quién HABLA?-grite al teléfono pero habían colgado, mire a mi padre y él se levanto y corrió a mi lado

- ¿Qué sucede?

-Bella… mi madre tenemos que ir por ellas ¡Salir de aquí!

-¿Quién llamo?

-Alguien que nos quiere hacer daño…- le conté lo que me dijo y él se puso como fantasma

-te acompañare por Bella después iremos a casa por tu madre y los papeles necesarios-

-no papá, yo iré por Bella, tu por mamá, pasaremos por ustedes y saldremos de aquí-

-Edward…

-papá tenemos que apresurarnos, llamare a Bella… tu llama a mamá-tome mi celular y marque el teléfono de Bella

-¡Edward! ¿Donde estas?-respondió agitada

-¡Bella! Quiero que me escuches, cierra todo, ventanas y puertas, todo, hazlo Bella-ordene fríamente

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto ya más calmada y yo trate de tranquilizar mi voz para no alterarla aun mas

-Bella hazlo mientras hablamos por favor-dije en un tono más bajo

-todo está cerrado- me dijo después de un rato

-quiero que estés lista, iré por ti, no salgas o abras la puerta-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-hablamos cuando llegue, todo estará bien Bella, te amo-iba a colgar cuando oí desesperación en su voz

-Edward… por favor- se quebró su voz con miedo y nervios

-Bella ¿Confías en mí?

-si-

-entonces hablamos cuando llegue-

-¡Pero Edward!-me grito

-¡Bella! Hazlo… por el bebe… por mi-mi voz empezaba a temblar…

-no tardes… te amo Edward-

-te amo… te amare siempre-le recordé y colgué, voltee a ver a mi padre que ya me estaba esperando, vi detenidamente sus facciones y la desesperación lo hacía verse mayor, y el miedo era evidente en cada uno de sus rasgos… seguro yo me veía igual.

-será mejor que vayamos

-¿te sientes bien Edward? ¿Seguro no quieres que vaya contigo?

-no papá. Todo está bien-

-está bien hijo, nos vemos en un rato-corrió y yo aun con la bata salí rumbo a mi auto, lo encendí y acelere a toda su potencia

-Ya voy Bella… ya voy-

Iba a mitad del trayecto, el camino estaba oscuro y solitario, solo el bosque era testigo de la velocidad a la que conducía… iba a acelerar aun más cuando algo llamo mi atención.

Era los faros encendidos de un auto que tenía todas las puertas abiertas… estaba mal estacionado ¿Acaso están locos? Frene un poco por precaución, y fue cuando note que auto era…

Alice…

_**AVANCE del siguiente capitulo**_

-¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde está Edward?

-Pensé que los dos venían en camino…

-no ha llegado, me llamo hace una hora y no llega

-¡pero si salimos juntos!

-¡Carlisle! Saldré a buscarlo

-¡no! Bella calma intentare contactarlo y si no yo saldré a buscarlo-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ALICE?!

-¿Alice? Me suena el nombre… creo que fue la duendecillo que nos dio batalla hace un rato

-¿Qué le hiciste?

.

.

.

.

.

-Alec… tú no quieres hacer esto…

-¿estás segura?

.

.

.

.

.

-Jasper… ella… yo… lo siento

.

.

.

.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? Como lo dije antes lamento la tardanza pero todo fue de improviso, déjenme explicarles, fue mi cumpleaños a principios de mes y como regalo mi familia dijo que saldríamos de vacaciones pero me avisaron el mismo día que teníamos que salir ¿pueden creerlo? Según que para que fuera sorpresa… en fin no pude ni poner un aviso aquí, y lo lamento, espero seguir contando con su apoyo!! Nuevamente ofrezco una disculpa por la tardanza… **

**Ahora que si sirve de consuelo, llegue llena de mas ideas jajaja y algo me inquieto, varias personitas me decían que quieren ver un poco del bebe de Edward ¿Quieren que sea así? Bueno ya me despido, espero contar con sus opiniones como siempre, todas son bien recibidas… espero que también les gusten los avances…**

**PD. El de junto será actualizado mañana, solo falta revisar ortografía…**

***Con cariño Eli***


	38. Chapter 38

_**Personajes de S. Meyer.**_

_**Hola! Nuevo capítulo!! Espero que les guste, actualizo más rápido!! Que de costumbre: P espero la próxima actualizar aun mas rápido!! **_

_**Capítulo dedicado a:**_

Sandy 31, Piita Masen, Rosa Cullen, undostresquehoraes, tityscaya, rosmarlin, meco2008, Miss Cannibalism Prinzeziitha Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Amelie 666, Joslin Weasley, Rei Hino Cullen, nonblondes, lucy_cullen. (Espero que les agrade el capitulo!! Y lamento la tensión que provoco el pasado =D)

_**Gracias por dedicar su tiempo a dejar sus impresiones son muy importantes!!! Espero contar con las opiniones de este nuevo capítulo!! Y recibir muchos reviews!! =D**_

_**Les dejo el capitulo!!**_

EDWARD POV

Alice…

Estacione el auto a orillas del camino.

Baje del auto muy despacio, y observando a todos lados, como si un animal salvaje estuviera al acecho…

Me acerque al auto de Alice, se veía todo revuelto, no seguí moviendo las cosas y me acerque más al bosque

-¿Alice?-llame varias veces pero solo el silencio respondía.

Me adentre un poco en el bosque, pero cada par de segundos volteaba a ver al auto… no podía perderme… no ahora.

-¿Alice?-llame y escuche ruidos de hojas más adelante

-¿eres tú?-llame y escuche un quejido

-¡ALICE!-grite y corrí en dirección de los quejidos… sin saber que encontraría al llegar.

BELLA POV

40 minutos y no llega, se que tal vez encontró transito pesado… pero ¿40 minutos?

Me senté y conté cada tic tac del reloj…

1…

2…

3…

Me la pase así 15 minutos, y Edward seguía sin llegar… tal vez fue con sus padres

Cuando se ajusto el minuto 18 ya no podía más, tome el teléfono y marque a casa de los Cullen.

-¿Edward? ¿Hijo?

-¿Carlisle? ¿Dónde está Edward?-dije sin pensar en saludar por cortesía… o por evitar responder con una pregunta…

-Pensé que los dos venían en camino…-

-no ha llegado, me llamo hace una hora y no llega-

-¡pero si salimos juntos!

-¡Carlisle! Saldré a buscarlo

-¡no! Bella calma intentare contactarlo y si no yo saldré a buscarlo-

-¡no puedo esperar sentada!-

-Bella, cálmate por el bebe, Edward está bien solo ten paciencia-Carlisle siguió tratando de calmarme y a su vez se que el trataba de calmarse.

-no puedo quedarme aquí ¿y si le paso algo?-se quedo en silencio un buen rato hasta que dijo

-Bella yo iré por ti, tomare el camino más largo para verificar que no haya sufrido un accidente, sino tal vez tuvo que regresar al trabajo, tuvo un paciente grave… le dejaremos un mensaje para que sepa que estas con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien-dije tratando de detener mis lagrimas, nos despedimos y me quede esperando a que Carlisle o Edward llegara

¿Dónde estás Edward? ¿Dónde estás mi ángel?

CARLISLE POV

Conduje hasta el hospital por la avenida más larga y nada era anormal, del hospital tome el camino común a casa de Bella, y nada, ¿Dónde estás Edward? No debí dejarlo solo…

Estaba a dos casas del departamento cuando sonó mi celular

-¿papá?

-¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? Bella esta angustiada, he venido a buscarla

-llévatela papá, sácala de Forks

-¿Dónde estás hijo? ¿Qué sucede?

-Iba a la casa, y vi un auto abandonado, era el de Alice entre a buscarla, se que está aquí no puedo dejarla… es mi hermana-

-Edward ven a casa, llamaremos a la policía-

-papá tengo que ayudarla, por favor confía en mí-

-MALDITA SEA EDWARD ¡TIENES UNA FAMILIA! ¡NO TRATES DE SER EL HEROE!

-por favor…-dijo bajito y me desmorone

-por favor Edward, entiende-

-Saca a Bella, yo los alcanzare en casa-

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo papá, dile a bella que la amo, te veré en un rato papá-

-cuídate Edward…. Te quiero hijo-

-te quiero papá, por favor cuida a Bella por mí, ponla a salvo-me dijo y colgó ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

Arranque de nuevo, estacione el auto frente a la casa y toque

-¿Bella? Soy Carlisle- oí ruidos del otro lado y en segundos Bella ya estaba frente a mí, en su cara se veía el miedo, se quedo quieta unos segundos antes de lanzarse a mi cuello

-tengo miedo-la abrace y la lleve a dentro de nuevo

-Bella, todo estará bien, Edward me llamo, el nos alcanzara en la casa

-¿Dónde está?- ¿debía decirle la verdad?

-El encontró un auto que al parecer es de Alice, estaba en mal estado, se preocupo y la está buscando

-¿Alice? Ella está con Jasper, le llamo y la cito en el bosque, en el sitio donde le pidió matrimonio

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hablaron?

-hace unas horas- Eso no podía ser cierto

Jasper no estaba cerca… yo lo sabía, yo lo había enviado lejos…

¿Qué hice?

Como pude…

-Sera mejor que vayamos a casa, o Edward llegara antes y ahora él será el preocupado-Bella pareció convencerse con la idea, porque corrió, tomo un maletín pequeño y me jalo a la puerta, cerramos todo y conduje camino a casa, con el corazón en un hilo.

Yo solo había metido a mi hijo en líos… yo solo puse la trampa.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien?- quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía

-todo está bien, descuida-respondí y seguí pensando, al llegar a casa lo primero que haría, seria correr a mi despacho y llamar a la policía, y después buscaría a Edward

¿Y Esme y Bella? Me respondió mi voz interna…

¿Pero qué hay de mi hijo? Me dijo otra voz y entonces recordé las palabras de Edward

_Por favor cuida a Bella por mí, ponla a salvo-_

-tengo que cumplir-susurre muy bajo y Bella no me escucho, al llegar a casa deje a Bella con Esme, yo subí al despacho y tome los papeles importantes, tarjetas de crédito y efectivo…

Tome el teléfono para hacer la denuncia, pero cuando estaba marcando recordé de nuevo

_Por favor cuida a Bella por mí, ponla a salvo-_

Llamar a la policía… era un riesgo ¿estaba dispuesto a correrlo? ¿Estaba dispuesto a romper mi promesa?

Baje corriendo y encontré a Esme y Bella sentadas en silencio

-¿ya viene Edward?-pregunto Bella esperanzada

-no aun no-respondí sin mirarle a los ojos

-será mejor que nos adelantemos-dije mientras tomaba las llaves del auto y le deba a Esme la pequeña maleta que preparo

-¿y Edward?-preguntaron al unisonó

-Edward nos alcanzara

-¡eso dijiste hace rato! Dijiste que él estaría aquí…

-Bella él quiere que estés a salvo, tenemos que salir

-¡NO ME IRE SIN EL!-grito y en ese instante se corto la energía

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Esme con miedo

-tenemos que salir-tome las manos de Esme y Bella y las lleve al auto

-no me iré…-lloraba Bella

-Bella, el nos alcanzara, lo prometió… el siempre cumple sus promesas ¿lo sabes verdad?-dijo Esme calmada y con una sonrisa, aunque sé que contenía las lagrimas

-si-

-¿acaso no confías en él?-pregunto y Bella la miro con incredulidad

-le confió mi vida-

-entonces vámonos-dijo Esme con convicción y subió a Bella al auto, justo a tiempo…

Cuando cerró la puerta se escucharon ruidos del otro lado de la casa

-¡tenemos que irnos!-Esme y yo subimos al auto y arranque lo más rápido que pude.

Cumpliré mi promesa hijo, ahora tú cumple la tuya y vuelve a nosotros…

EDWARD POV

Cumple tu promesa, papá, cuida a Bella… repetía internamente mientras colgaba, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente… para calmarme y seguir buscando a Alice cuando de pronto oí pasos

-¿Quién está ahí?-grite al enfrentarme a la oscuridad

-¿asustado?

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte al vacio y escuche risas, entre ellas la de una mujer

-¿Buscas a alguien?-pregunto la mujer y entonces la reconocí Jane Cale…

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ALICE?!

-¿Alice? Me suena el nombre… creo que fue la duendecillo que nos dio batalla hace un rato-respondió la voz que poco a poco empezaba a tener rostro, se estaba acercando

-¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunte cuando por fin vi a Jane acompañada de dos sujetos.

-¿yo? Nada… -

-¿Dónde está?-pregunte y ella rio

-está detrás de ti-voltee rápido y busque con la mirada y no vi más que oscuridad, entonces ellos rieron mas fuerte

-usa esto-me lanzaron una lámpara y la encendí, ahí entre los arbustos había alguien…

Alice…

Corrí a ella, y note que estaba consciente aunque llena de moretones

-¿Edward?

-te sacare de aquí-le dije al oído y ella empezó a sollozar

-¡bravo! ¡Qué emotivo!-dijo un sujeto mayor que parecía apenas llagaba a la escena

-James…-dijo Alice y me erizo la piel…

¿así terminara todo?

ALEC POV

Llevaba casi 24 horas encerrado, ya empezaba a estar oscuro y seguramente mi familia estaba ya haciendo de las suyas…

-¡DEJENME SALIR!-grite aunque sé que nadie me escucharía… si tan solo pudiera llamarle a alguien.

-Perdóname mamá-susurre y después escuche pasos del otro lado de la puerta, me hizo recordar a los días en los que mi padre me encerraba en mi habitación y Victoria venia a rescatarme… ¿sería esta una de esas ocasiones?

No lo creo.

Oí llaves y escuche como probaban varias en la cerradura

-¿Quién es?-pregunte pero nadie respondía

-¿Quién es?-volví a preguntar pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió

-¿estás bien Alec?-

-Heidi… ¿Qué haces?

-lo que debí hacer hace mucho, darte una oportunidad de librarte de tu padre y de ayudar a Victoria, toma es la dirección de donde están todos-me dio una hoja

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Es lo justo, ahora vete o no podrás hacer nada…-

-gracias Heidi-la abrace y salí corriendo, tome un celular en el camino sin preguntarme de quién era y marque el numero que de corazón me sabia, pero nadie respondía

¿Ya es tarde? ¿Dónde estás mamá?

Conduje hasta la dirección, y vi que estaba oscuro y solitario el camino, que buen escenario… el bosque.

Camine y note que había marcas de autos ¿pero dónde estaban? Seguí caminando derecho hasta que oí ruidos ¡son ellos!

Saque mi arma y dispare al aire, eso debe distraerlos, y así fue… pronto oí pasos en mi dirección, apunte mi arma y me escondí, los pasos se detuvieron y voltee a ver quién era…

Jane.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, y aproveche.

Con una mano tape su boca y con la otra la tome de la cintura

Ella peleaba, y me mordía pero no podía permitir que gritara

-¡cálmate Jane! Soy yo… tu hermano-ella al oír empezó a patalear más pero yo era más fuerte.

Nos alejamos, y cuando sabía que no escucharían sus gritos la tire al suelo

-¡que te sucede!-me grito y trataba de levantarse pero no se lo permití

-trato de salvarte de que cometas una locura

-¿una locura? Ohh ya recuerdo ahora eres Alec el compasivo-me dijo con burla

-¡cállate!

-ya es tarde Alec, ya no hay a quien salvar-me dijo y me hizo temblar

-mientes

-no

-¡MIENTES!-grite mientras apuntaba mi arma a ella, vi miedo en sus ojos

-baja el arma

-es tarde Jane, despídete-

-Alec… tú no quieres hacer esto…

-¿estás segura?-dije con fastidios mientras empezaba la cuenta regresiva

3

2

¡BANG! Se escucho un disparo a lo lejos

¡NO!

Jane seguía pasmada en su lugar, así que aproveche su distracción

-lo siento hermanita-dije antes de darle una bofetada que la dejo inconsciente

Al ya no verla como amenaza, corrí hasta donde escuche el disparo solo para ver a Aro tendido en el suelo, y la figura de dos personas persiguiendo a otra más…

BELLA POV

Carlisle empezó a conducir, pero no avanzamos mucho, cada segundo parecía que aceleraba menos, se que tampoco quería dejar a Edward solo…

-¿Esme?

-¿sí?-respondió mientras Carlisle frenaba

-quiero que sigan, aléjense

-¿y tú?

-ayudare a Edward-Esme iba a debatir pero Carlisle siguió hablando

-tienen que seguir, prométanlo-con lagrimas en los ojos Esme dijo un leve si

Después muy despacio Carlisle salió del auto y llego hasta el lugar del copiloto donde abrió la puerta y tomo a Esme en un fuerte abrazo

-cuídate, y cuida a Bella

-te amo

-yo también te amo Carlisle-

-no perdamos el tiempo, váyanse-Carlisle me miro mientras Esme daba la vuelta y se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor

-Edward estará bien, el lo prometió, me pidió que te dijera que te ama, al igual que al bebé-yo solo lloraba, ya no encontraba mi voz

Me tomo una de las manos y las apretó

-hasta pronto Bella-después su mirada fue hacia su mujer y parecía que ambos se despedían con tan solo verse

-por siempre-dijo Carlisle y cerró la puerta, Esme se limpio las lágrimas y encendió el motor murmurando "por siempre"

Avanzamos rápidamente, y nos alejamos de Carlisle, de Edward… de Forks.

CARLISLE POV

Corrí como nunca ¿pero a donde?

Tome mi celular y marque el teléfono de Edward. No respondía…

Entonces recordé a Jasper…

FLASH BACK

-¿Por qué traes esa sonrisa?

-le pedí a Alice que se casara conmigo

-vaya Felicidades-el solo me sonrió

-espero que sean muy felices-

-gracias Carlisle-

-¿y como se lo pediste?

-Fuimos al bosque, en la carretera 13th al sur, seguimos el sendero unos minutos y tome la desviación hasta un claro-

FIN DE FLASH BACK

La carretera 13th al sur…. Yo pase por ahí no había autos, ni el de Edward…

Tal vez ellos los retiraron…

Corrí hasta ese destino sin detenerme a pensar en más, ya estaba oscuro…

Cuando llegue al sendero, vi que todo estaba solo…

Note que había marcas de neumáticos…

Edward...

Camine por el sendero, con suerte no debe estar muy lejos…

Camine un poco más y de pronto el vibrar de mi celular me hizo brincar

Conteste sin mirar quien era

-¿diga?

-¿Carlisle? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Cómo esta Alice? Voy en camino…

-Jasper… ella… yo… lo siento

-¿Carlisle? ¡Dime que está bien!

-yo… no lo sé… ella desapareció-

-¡NO! ¡NO ME DIGAS ESO! ¡NO!

**Por hoy llega hasta acá ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? Espero que les gustara… y que reciba muchos comentarios!! Ya no tarde tanto o sí?? =D=D Bueno ahora empieza la cuenta regresiva…. Todavía falta más acción!!! **

**Háganme feliz!! Manden muchos reviews vale?? =D =D**

***con cariño Eli***


	39. Chapter 39

**Personajes de S. Meyer!!**

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpen la tardanza pero he tenido muchos conflictos como mi servidor de internet ¿alguien sugiere algún proveedor de Internet? Ayer cuando actualice mi otra historia avise que en unas horas estaría este capítulo arriba pero mi modem fue en mi contra y no me permitió conectarme, lo intente desde ayer temprano pero **_**la página no abría**_** ¬¬ así que subir fue toda una odisea =D pero lo bueno es que ya estamos acá!! **

**Capítulo dedicado a:**

Sandy31, Yasi-Alice-Cullen, Sanya, Rosa Cullen Facinelli, Writers compulsive, Prizeziitha Cullen, day-whitlock, Miss cannibalism, Nanita de Pattinson, Tityscaya, …., Belencullens, Vicmicullen, Amelie666, Gabriela Cullen, nonblondes, Piita Masen, Dianight Vampire, Rei Hino Cullen, Cris_tere. (**Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?)** **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**

**Les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten mucho!! Y díganme que les pareció ok??=D**

EDWARD POV

-¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

-yo… resbale y caí en el lodo me dolía la pierna, y grite por ayuda-sollozó- se supone que Jasper… el… tenía que estar aquí… los vi y corrí pero solo volvía a caer, no pude ni huir-se agarro fuerte a mi pecho

-¡QUE MOMENTO!-aplaudió James llegando a mis espaldas

-¿Por qué no solo te callas?

-¡NO ME ORDENES!-grito James molesto

-¿Qué quieres?

-divertirme, pero veo que ustedes no… así que… Aro encárgate, Félix vámonos, tenemos que buscar a mi hija, no sé donde se metió oh y tenemos que encargarnos del otro Brandon- cerré los ojos un momento y recordé lo que había dicho antes mi padre… en una noche como esta…

FLASH BACK

-¿papi?-llame a mi padre y el acudió a mi lado, se recostó en el pasto como yo y miramos los dos las estrellas

-¿si?

-Nosotros estaremos siempre juntos ¿verdad? No como en la película ¿cierto?-habíamos visto el rey león, y no pude sacar de mi cabeza la muerte de mufasa

-Hijo, la vida nunca se tiene asegurada, pero puedo prometer que siempre estaré contigo, mientras me recuerdes nunca te abandonare y velare por ti-se acerco mas y me abrazo

-te quiero papi

-y yo a Ti Edward…-

FIN FLASH BACK

No me olvides Bella, no me olvides repetía en mi cabeza mientras el miedo me invadía, sentí que Alice temblaba en mis brazos.

-¿Asustados?-pregunto Aro mientras regresaba su mirada a nosotros después de despedirse de los demás

-¿tu lo estás?-lo rete y me puse de pie, dejando a Alice cubierta por mi espalda, tal vez después de todo podría con el…

Aro rio con frialdad y sentí como Alice se estremecía…

Calma Alice…. Calma.

-¿Quién quiere ser el primero?-se acerco más a nosotros, con una de mis manos, tome a Alice y la aleje de mi cuerpo, ella ahogo un grito por la sorpresa

-¿Qué tal tu?-dije mientras trate de quitarle el arma, Alice se quedo estática de miedo

-¡corre!-grite pero no se movía hasta que se escucho la detonación

BANG

-¡Edward!-oí la voz de mi hermana… y yo aun impactado, deje caer a Aro herido y tome uno de los brazos de Alice para emprender la huida no paso mucho antes de oír que los demás regresaban y que nos perseguían.

-tengo miedo-Alice decía muy bajo

-todo estará bien-le asegure aun en la carrera

-¡no están lejos!-oí que gritaron y yo acelere mis pasos

-Alice sigue por ese camino-señale a mi izquierda- yo tratare de detenerlos, pensaran que seguimos juntos y seguirán mi trazo

-¡NO!

-¡HAZLO!-grite mientras la empujaba

-¡NO!-

-Piensa en Jasper…-se quedo callada un segundo

-y tú en Bella, en tu hijo…-

-estaré bien ¡CORRE, VE POR AYUDA! ¡HAZLO!-

-creo en ti-dijo y corrió, la vi alejarse unos segundos, aun a pesar de sus heridas parecía que flotaba, yo con pasos torpes tome el camino que me internaba más en el bosque, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Fácil, Bella contando con mi poca habilidad de orientación me prohibió tomar ese camino a menos que tuviera en mente regresar sin una brigada de rescate…

FLASH BACK

-Bien estamos justo a la mitad, a tu izquierda el camino prohibido, derecho el camino a la carretera a Port Angeles y a tu derecha el regreso a Forks-señalo Bella

-¿camino prohibido?

-sí, te internara en el bosque, no hay un sendero y terminaras perdido, yo estaré angustiada y medio cuerpo de policía te buscara, así que evítalo- dijo riendo mientras tomaba mi mano y regresábamos a Forks

FIN FLASH BACK

Lo lamento Bella…

Apresure mis pasos, rompiendo ramas y hojas secas, pronto volví a oír sus voces

-¡Por acá, A la derecha se oyen pasos!-gritaron y sonreí por mi éxito

Alice podría buscar ayuda y regresar junto a Jasper…

¿Y yo? Tal vez correría con suerte…

ALICE POV

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, unos minutos a lo lejos oí gritos

-¡Por acá, A la derecha se oyen pasos! - Edward… me detuve en seco

-no puedo dejarlo, no puedo- di unos pasos atrás

FLASH BACK

-Alice deja a tu hermanito-Edward dormía, estaba muy pálido, mamá decía que porque estaba enfermito y teníamos que hacerlo mejorar con nuestros cuidados

-Eddie yo siempre te cuidare-tome sus deditos y los apreté, el se movió en su sueño sin despertar

-te cuidare de los monstruos, y del frio-lo cobije-y cuidare tu corazoncito-bese su mejilla y fui a jugar con Emmett

FIN FLASH BACK

-Lo prometí, yo te cuidare-corrí con más fuerza, pero esta vez para el lado contrario

-¡EDWARD!-grite con fuerza

-¡HERMANITO!-seguí gritando entre la soledad del bosque, empezaba a rendirme no lo encontraba… hasta que oí las voces

Me detuve llena de miedo

-Se valiente Alice, se valiente-seguí caminando y ahí encontré a James Cale con un golpe en la cara, estaba en el suelo, respirando agitadamente y el otro sujeto estaba al otro lado también en el suelo, parecía inconsciente.

-¡ALICE! ¿! QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA?!

-yo…

Todo paso muy rápido

James, que hasta hace poco estaba en el suelo, se levanto y corrió en mi dirección yo me quede pasmada y Edward corrió hacia mí también, se escucho como si dos rocas chocaran, yo cerré los ojos muy fuerte y escuche a lo lejos

-¡ALICE!-apreté aun más los ojos, junte mis fuerzas y los abrí dispuesta a enfrentar mi realidad.

Pero un ruido ensordecedor me saco del trance y de repente ya no podía sentir ni pensar, solo recordaba mi vida desde sus principios hasta la mañana de ese día.

Creo que no es buena señal que empieces a recordar en vez de vivir, intente abrir los ojos, luche con todas mis fuerzas y cuando lo logre toda mi felicidad desapareció.

¿Dónde se regresa el tiempo?

¿Cómo paso?

Dios… no dejes que sea verdad.

Mi ángel, ¿mi pequeño ángel se había ido?

No… eso no podía ser cierto…

No…

EDWARD POV

-No deben estar lejos-dijo alguien y escuche que se separaban, uno venia en mi dirección, me escondí tras un árbol esperando mi momento.

Yo puedo hacerlo

Puedo hacerlo…

Cuando sentí que estaba lo suficientemente cerca me concentré y lo ataque, de un golpe certero en el rostro, que lo dejo aturdido

-¡MALDITO!-gritó mientras trataba de golpearme

-¡FELIX!-oí la voz de James que se acercaba, el sujeto aprovecho mi distracción y me dio un golpe en la cara

-ow-me queje a la vez que le daba un golpe en la nariz que lo dejo inconsciente, cayó al suelo con un ruido estruendoso

-¡Félix!-volvió a llamar James Cale...

Yo me limpie el labio ahora abierto por el golpe y me oculte

-bien idiota te gano un niño-oí que siseo James lleno de malicia

-¿Dónde estás Edward? Arreglemos esto de manera civilizada, como todos unos caballeros ¿Qué dices?

-¡no tengo nada que arreglar con un cobarde como tú!-grite a la vez que salía a enfrentarlo, él tenía un arma en la mano

-¿Qué harás? ¿Aprovechar que tienes un arma?

-oh este juguete en realidad no lo necesito-lo dejo en el piso junto a sus pies, levanto las manos y dio un paso al frente

-veamos pequeño Edward, seguro te preguntaras ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? Quiero que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti, tú solo tuviste la mala fortuna de nacer en la familia equivocada-

-¿Por qué no simplemente nos dejas en paz?

-no se puede-me dijo serio y entonces fui consciente de que me había acercado a él y el a mí.

-estás enfermo-dije y el solo rio

-¿enfermo por buscar venganza? SI tan solo tu padre no se hubiera metido en mis negocios y tu madre no se hubiera aliado con mi peor enemigo…-rio con amargura

-ellos son los culpables de que ahora estés acá- afirmo serio y dio un paso más a mi

-pero basta de conversar, casi es hora de la cena ¿Por qué no acabamos de una vez?-se acerco a mí de nuevo y yo retrocedí

-no huyas pequeño Edward…-dijo antes de correr en mi dirección y estamparme con un árbol cercano-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te defenderás? ¿No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerme?-

-soy lo suficientemente fuerte para matarte-lo tome de las manos y lo tire al suelo, se levanto inmediatamente y volvió al ataque, yo le di un golpe en el torso y el abrió aun mas mi labio…

Antes de que pudiera recuperar la compostura, lo tome del cuello y le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo, eso me dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento…

Empezaba a ver borroso, respiraba cada vez más rápido…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes defenderte?-le dije a cierta distancia, el seguía en el suelo pero oí su risa

-vaya has hecho este juego más interesante…-cerré los ojos y trate de calmar mis respiraciones, cuando abrí los ojos, el seguía en el suelo respirando agitadamente y una pequeña figura estaba a tan solo unos metros de él…

No… Alice

-¡ALICE! ¿! QUE DEMONIOS HACES ACA?!-grite molesto y eso hizo que James levantara la vista

-yo… -escuche su débil voz y todo paso con rapidez, James se incorporo con gran habilidad, me dedico una sonrisa malévola y corrió hacia Alice, tomando algo del suelo…

Su arma…

-¡ALICE!-grite mientras corría en su dirección, ella me miro con miedo y después cerró los ojos

Oh no Alice…

James iba delante mío por poca distancia, acelere mis pasos y me lance contra él, pero el ya había presionado el gatillo

_BANG_

Alice…

James empezó a reír a carcajadas, hice que me mirara a los ojos y había malicia en ellos, forcejeamos un poco, hasta que empecé a sentir que ya no tenía fuerza en los brazos…

Ahora no…

Ahora no…

Me tumbo en el suelo con facilidad, mientras trataba de recuperar el ritmo de mi respiración

-¿tan pronto estas cansado? Juguemos un poco mas-dijo con la voz agitada, yo trate de levantarme pero ya estaba apuntándome…

-creo que aquí acaba todo-cerré los ojos y la poca fuerza que me quedaba se fue alejando de mi cuerpo, las piernas me temblaban, ya no escuchaba más, la vista era borrosa… tan solo unas voces eran claras, las voces de mis recuerdos.

_Claro que quiero casarme contigo…_

_Seremos padres…_

_Te quiero hijo…_

_Eres el mejor…_

_Felicidades Doctor Cullen…_

_Eres mi hermanito…_

_Te amo Edward…_

BANG se oyó lejos, muy lejos y solo sentí un poco de dolor después todo fue confuso… todo se volvió negro.

ALEC POV

Corrí hasta donde escuche el disparo solo para ver a Aro tendido en el suelo, y la figura de dos personas persiguiendo a otra más…

Trate de seguirlos pero mi conciencia pudo más

Me acerque a Aro para verificar que estuviera con vida,

-¿Aro?-él se quejo como respuesta

-estarás bien-le dije y lo arrastre hasta un árbol para que se recargara

-regresare, pediré ayuda para ti-el solo movió su cabeza y yo salí corriendo en dirección de las sombras

Pronto me encontré sumido en el silencio y en la soledad del bosque, ningún ruido me dirigía a ellos…

¿Dónde están?

Seguí caminando en dirección recta, hasta que oí un disparo a lo lejos

¡Maldición! Me había alejado, regrese corriendo, siguiendo mis instintos, corría a lo máximo de mis fuerzas…

Ahí es donde oí voces

Me fui acercando más y más, hasta que vi siluetas

Son ellos…

Estaba a unos cuentos metros… un poco más… solo un poco.

Y ahí fue cuando llegue, Edward Cullen estaba en el suelo jadeando y mi padre estaba despidiéndose

-creo que aquí acaba todo-dijo y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo

No… no…

-¡no te atrevas!-grite y aparte a mi padre, el se levanto y rio en mi cara

-¿Quién lo impedirá? ¿Tú?- Quería gritarle que yo no era como él, pero tan solo me quede observando hasta que disparo

¡NO!

Edward Cullen estaba en el suelo a unos pasos de su hermana… ambos estaban muy quietos… como si estuvieran mue… ¡NO!

¿Qué hice?

-¿ves Alec? No sirves ni para impedirlo, vive con eso en tu conciencia, pudiste salvarlos, pero no lo hiciste…-dijo en mi oído y escuche como salía corriendo.

No se cuento tiempo paso… solo estoy consciente que no me moví… hasta que oí hojas secas moviéndose, fije mi vista en dirección del ruido y Alice estaba despertando… no me moví otra vez… pero fui testigo de cómo empezó a sollozar.

CARLISLE POV

Termine mi llamada con Jasper, el me aseguro que Alice estaba bien, que él lo sentía y yo no podía dudar de esa conexión… o menos, podía poner en duda ese deseo… fuera cierto o no.

Estaba por entrar al bosque cuando pensé, Esme y Bella están ya a salvo, lo sé… yo no puedo ir solo, ya no tengo nada que perder y mucho que ganar… Tome mi teléfono celular y llame a la policía, denominaron mi llamada como un código rojo de emergencia y espere a que llegaran…

No voy a fallarte Edward, Bella está a salvo ya, ahora solo faltas tú… no olvides tu promesa

Regresa a nosotros…

No fue mucho el tiempo de espera, solo minutos pasaron cuando las sirenas de varias patrullas se empezaban a oír mas cerca…

Llegaron hasta donde estaba, les conté la historia mientras juntos, nos internábamos en el bosque.

Ya voy Edward…

Ya voy hijo…

BELLA POV

Esme conducía igual de rápido que Edward… aun cuando las lágrimas lentamente se resbalaban por su mejilla, yo no tenía más lagrimas… ya no tenía fuerza…

Necesito a Edward. Mi bebe necesita a su padre.

Trate de perderme en la inconsciencia, cerré mis ojos con fuerza para obligarme a dormir, pero no podía, abrí los ojos y mire por la ventanilla

Bosque y mas bosque, hasta que oí su voz en el fondo de mi cabeza

_Bella, Bella ayúdame, _

_Bella…te amo…._

-Tenemos que volver, da vuelta-le dije a Esme

-¿Qué?

-tenemos que volver… -dije suavemente y Esme dio la vuelta a una velocidad sorprendente

_Ya voy Edward… ya voy._

_**Muy bien después de superar los problemas de conexión a Internet, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? ¿bueno, malo, regular? Espero que me comenten que les pareció!! Y que reciba muchos reviews así me animo a escribir más!! =D=D Superemos la marca de reviews!! =D ¿me ayudan?**_

_**PD: tratare de no demorar demasiado ok?? =D lamento la espera que les hago pasar…**_

_**PD2. ¡Deséenme suerte, que ya empiezo la escuela de nuevo!! =D**_

_***con cariño Eli***_


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola!! ¿Cómo están amigas? Disculpen que no sea un capitulo, sino una nota. NO HE OLVIDADO LA HISTORIA! Es solo que no he podido terminar el capitulo, entre mi trabajo, las prácticas profesionales y la universidad, me han agotado el tiempo y la creatividad! No quiero que piensen que se quedara así, ya les había dicho que a pesar del tiempo, mis historias llegaran hasta su fin!**

**Seguro se preguntaran porque actualice ya mi otra historia y esta no… pues es porque de verdad el trabajo me dejo corta de creatividad para lo trágico de esta historia :S y no quiero hacerlo mal o a medias… :S Créanme que si me tardo es porque me gusta dedicarle su tiempo a algo que les guste =D =D y no escribir por escribir =D**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y comprensión!!!!**

**Les dejo solo un pequeño adelanto de lo que vendrá después =D Solo denme una semana más ok??? Y ya nuevo capítulo!!! No pasara más que una semana de espera!! =D Espero que les guste el adelanto!! Diganme que les parece ok??? =D**

**Reciban muchos abrazos!!! (Y si quieren en lo que está el nuevo capítulo de sombras del amor, dense una vuelta por mi otra historia =D "el de junto")**

Personajes S. Meyer

BELLA POV

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Esme mientras aceleraba

-no lo sé…-me mordí el labio nerviosa ¿Dónde estás Edward? Me preguntaba internamente…

-Vamos hacia…- le di la dirección donde Alice estaría y aumento la velocidad

-Bella…-me llamo muy bajito después de unos minutos

-¿sí?

-nada nos garantiza que lleguemos a tiempo-me dijo al borde de las lagrimas y yo tuve que apretar muy fuerte los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran

-no es tarde… no es tarde-repetí bajito y ella apretó mi mano

-el no me dejará-agregue

EL no puede dejarme, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde el no exista.

ALEC POV

No pude evitarlo

No pude enfrentar a monstruo

No pude enfrentar a mi padre

_No todo está perdido… _me decía una voz interna

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya! ¿ME OYES?-grite y corrí en su búsqueda… tenía que pagar… tenía que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, igual que yo…

Igual que yo tendría que pagar mi ceguera y cobardía…

***Con cariño Eli***


	41. Chapter 41

**Personajes de S. Meyer.**

Hola!! Hace mucho que no podía actualizar! Por cuestiones personales, por cuestiones de la universidad y trabajo. De antemano una disculpa de corazón!!! Pero no los abrumare, espero que sigan al pendiente de la historia a pesar de que me tarde mucho!! Espero que de verdad sigan disfrutando la historia, la cual se alargo un poco porque cuando quise retomar todo, acomode mas ideas y bam se alargo! Pero en caso de que ya les aburra la historia la puedo acomodar para resumirla. =D Todo depende de su respuesta!!

Ya que tome el hilito avance varios capítulos, así que ya no tardare meses, descuiden, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para adelantar mis historias!!

Espero que pasaran una linda navidad en compañía de su familia! Reciban mis mejores deseos!! Y con unos días de adelanto ¡feliz año nuevo! Espero que tengan muchos éxitos y alegrías! Y que sea un año espectacular para todos!! Gracias por todo su apoyo a lo largo del año! Y por leer mis historias! ¡Gracias y nuevamente Feliz año nuevo!

Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo, déjenme reviews y díganme que piensan si??? =D

**Ya no hablo más les dejo el capitulo, no sin antes las dedicatorias:**

_Rosa Cullen Facinelli__, __Cacacannibal__, __Prinzeziitha Cullen__, Bella Cullen Masen, Sanya, __angelikitap4emmett__, Sandy 31, __tityscaya__, rosmarlin, __Jos WeasleyC__, __Piita Masen__, Amelie 666, Gabriela Cullen, __konaahcullen__, __Rei Hino Cullen__, PAULETTA, __WritersCompulsive__, __bellarenesmee alias NATI__, Arixa._

**¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar mi trabajo! ¡Todos sus comentarios son tomados en cuenta, leídos a conciencia y SON MUY VALORADOS! Espero contar con sus reviews para este nuevo capítulo!!**** Aun a pesar de la espera larga!! Si alguien me llegara a faltar no es a propósito, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato ¿ok?**

BELLA POV

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Esme mientras aceleraba

-no lo sé…-me mordí el labio nerviosa ¿Dónde estás Edward? Me preguntaba internamente…

-Vamos hacia…- le di la dirección donde Alice estaría y aumento la velocidad

-Bella…-me llamo muy bajito después de unos minutos

-¿sí?

-nada nos garantiza que lleguemos a tiempo-me dijo al borde de las lagrimas y yo tuve que apretar muy fuerte los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas resbalaran

-no es tarde… no es tarde-repetí bajito y ella apretó mi mano

-el no me dejará-agregue

El no puede dejarme, yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde el no exista.

Si el ya no está con nosotros… yo lo seguiré en cuanto pueda

-¿en qué piensas?-rompió mis pensamientos Esme

-pienso en el, solo en el-

-¿Bella? Ahora también debes pensar en el bebé, en su bebé-dijo con solemnidad y al instante me lleve las manos al vientre

Nuestro bebe

El bebe de Edward y mío

-Ayúdame a ser fuerte pequeño, dame fuerza para buscar a papá-dije muy bajito aunque por las lagrimas de Esme creo que logro escuchar

ALICE POV

Cuando abrí los ojos los enfoque en Edward, escuche ruidos alrededor pero no me importaba nada que no fuera él. Moví a Edward rogando a que respondiera, pero no tenía suerte. Llore abrazándolo hasta que sentí como se estremecía

-¿Edward?-bese su mejilla y el empezó a toser muy fuerte

-hermanito-el fijo sus ojos en los míos y vi miedo en ellos, aunque tal vez era el reflejo de mi propio miedo.

Seguí acariciando su rostro hasta que su respiración se fue normalizando. Su mirada iba adquiriendo más enfoque. Mientras revise todo nuestro entorno, estábamos solos. Si esperábamos un poco, y Edward se sentía mejor podíamos buscar salir a la carretera…

-¿estás bien?-pregunte y él me miro consternado

-¿estás bien hermanito?-volví a preguntar, el respiro profundamente y cerró los ojos un minuto.

-estoy bien-respiro profundo de nuevo-creo que James tiene mala puntería-sonrió débilmente

-¿puedes caminar?-el cerro los ojos otra vez

-solo dame un minuto- nos quedamos así unos minutos y después intento moverse, y busco algo en sus bolsillos

-¿Qué buscas?

-medicamento-dijo y le ayude a sacar un paquete de su bolsillo

-¿Cuántas tomas?-pregunte mientras sacaba una

-dos-dijo y se escucho más calmado, le di el medicamento y esperamos un rato, poco a poco recupero color

-¿puedes caminar?-pregunte de nuevo

-si- y así se nos levantamos lentamente, y caminamos. Nuestros pasos eran lentos y ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio de Edward, pero mientras corría el tiempo, se iba sosteniendo más por si solo y sus pasos se agilizaban.

-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunte cuando ya no sentía su peso

-sí, mejor-dijo despacito y seguimos caminando en busca de la salida, hasta que oí esa voz… la voz de mi madre. El miedo me invadió y me paralice

-es mamá-susurre y Edward me miro muy serio

-es mamá- repetí y salí corriendo en dirección de la voz

-¡Alice! ¡Regresa!-grito Edward desde su lugar pero cada paso me alejaba más de él, no podía dejar a mamá.

-¡Alice!-

-¡Alice!-

ALEC POV

No pude evitarlo

No pude enfrentar a monstruo

No pude enfrentar a mi padre

_No todo está perdido… _me decía una voz interna

Deje la escena trágica, me aleje poco a poco hasta que ya no pude más.

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya! ¿ME OYES?-grite y corrí en su búsqueda… tenía que pagar… tenía que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, igual que yo…

Igual que yo tendría que pagar mi ceguera y cobardía….

Corrí y corrí, el frio me golpeaba la cara, y fue cundo oí esa voz

-¡ALICE! ¡EDWARD!-la desesperación era evidente… pero ¿Qué hacía aquí?

-¡mamá!-grite y empecé a buscarla con la mirada hasta que la encontré…

VICTORIA POV

-¿no puedes dormir?-me pregunto mi esposo mientras el también daba vueltas en la cama

-no, se supone que quería dormir temprano para mañana madrugar-dije sonriendo y el también empezó a reír

-creo que eso no será posible-dijo mi esposo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura

Nos quedamos así unos minutos, tal vez unas horas, yo no podía dormir y escuchaba que Edward tenía ya un buen rato dormido

-Suertudo…-murmure y basto para que él se moviera incomodo

-no te despiertes-dije bajito con cargo de consciencia y al parecer volvió a obedecer porque se quedo quieto.

Cerré los ojos y trate de concentrarme en dormir nuevamente pero no podía ¿Qué sucede?

Me fui relajando poco a poco y hubo un momento en el que me perdí en la inconsciencia hasta que sonó un celular

-Edward teléfono

-no quiero-me presiono mas con el

-teléfono

-no

-Edward-volví a decir y me soltó, se levanto y empezó a buscar su celular

-rápido o colgaran-y tal como lo dije colgaron cuando lo encontró

-te dije que colgarían-lo reprendí sonriendo mientras el revisaba el teléfono

-numero extraño-dijo mientras volvía a la cama, y en eso sonó mi celular.

Corrí a contestarlo y me quede helada porque inmediatamente después de decir "hola" escuche esa voz macabra e infernal

-Por fin terminare el trabajo, lamento lo de tus hijos, tal vez quieras despedirte….-me dio una dirección y colgó yo me quede congelada en mi lugar hasta que Edward me sacudió

-¿Qué sucede?-vi su mirada asustada y solo pude pronunciar

-James… nuestros hijos-el no necesito de más, se levanto y mientras sacaba ropa, empezó a realizar llamadas

-Alice no responde-dijo y volvió a marcar

-Emmett ¿sabes donde esta Alice? James hablo y…-empezó a explicarle yo me perdí, estaba paralizada por el miedo, por el dolor…

No otra vez…

No otra vez el pasado cazando la felicidad de mis hijos…

-Victoria escúchame si queremos evitar que James vuelva a dañar a nuestros hijos tenemos que movernos-vi sus ojos cristalinos y yo empecé a llorar

-Victoria por favor-cerré mis ojos con fuerza

-Victoria… no dejemos que gané de nuevo-lo mire fijamente y le di la dirección

-quédate aquí, no salgas por nada, yo estaré en contacto-dijo mientras tomaba algo de su maleta… un arma

-yo iré contigo-dije mientras me levantaba

-¡no!-grito molesto y me asusto, se dio cuenta y aligero su mirada

-no quiero arriesgarme a perderte… por favor quédate aquí, yo cuidare a los niños-

-¡también son mis hijos!

-¡eres mi vida! Entiéndeme…-dijo lo último en un susurro que no pude negarme mas

-quédate, te amo-me beso y salió por la puerta rápidamente sin esperar mi respuesta

Pasaron unos minutos y lagrimas silenciosas seguían resbalando por mi mejilla, tome una sabana, la enrede a mi alrededor, estaba abrazando mis rodillas, tratando de calmarme cuando recordé a mi bebe… a mi Edward… el también estaba en peligro…

Me quite la sabana de golpe y me puse un pantalón y una blusa sin ver que era, y si combinaba…

Tome mi teléfono y marque al hospital, me dijeron que Edward Cullen se había ido, busque su tarjeta en mi bolso y llame a su celular sin éxito… ¿acaso el también estaba en peligro? No lo pensé dos veces, tome mi abrigo y salí a buscar un taxi para buscarlo…

Cuando me dejo el taxi todo estaba oscuro, no oía nada… pero aun así corrí y corrí hasta que oí una voz

-así que viniste sola-

-¿Dónde están?

-por ahí… suspirando por última vez-se puso frente a mí y no pude evitar darle un golpe en la cara

-vaya… -toco su mejilla, y después sonrió

-sigues siendo ruda-

-¿Dónde están?

-por ahí ya te lo dije-respondió con burla, yo respiré profundamente y después saque el arma que hace tantos años había estado escondida… Apunte hacia el

-oh que miedo-dijo y se acerco más, yo respire más y más rápido, estaba asustada.

-¿dispararas?-pregunto y tomo el arma y yo me arme de valor y conté hasta tres para jalar el gatillo

1

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

.

-creo que esta es la parte en la que hay un Bang y yo caigo herido ¿cierto?-dijo burlándose James mientras yo apretaba el gatillo una y otra y otra vez. El solo rio más

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No funciona?- lagrimas de coraje hicieron su aparición

-oh Victoria que pena-me arrebato el arma, y la lanzo lejos

-no estoy para juegos, lo siento-levante mi mano para golpearlo de nuevo y el grito a la vez que tomaba mi mano fuertemente

-¡no vuelvas a levantarme la mano!-yo temblé pero aun así lo intente de nuevo

-¡te dije que no!-grito a la vez que su mano se impactaba en mi rostro

-¡ah!-grite mientras caía al suelo y sentía la sangre resbalar de mi nariz y labios

-te lo dije…-dijo con una falsa ternura

-salvaje…-dije bajito pero fue suficiente para sus oídos

-te arrepentirás Victoria-dijo mientras escuche sus pasos alejándose aunque no por mucho tiempo

-te mataría aquí y ahora pero quiero que veas a tus hijos…-levante la vista y el sonreía mientras apuntaba su arma

-déjalos a ellos…-suplique y el solo rio ¿Cómo podría disfrutar el dolor?

-no puedo Victoria… y aunque quisiera ya es tarde-dijo suspirando y no lo soporte más, junte fuerza de mi coraje y me lance contra él, lo tome por sorpresa, y aproveche eso a mi favor, utilice todo mi peso y pronto lo tire al suelo, el se quejo cuando lance golpes diestra y siniestra.

Una parte de mi sabia que él no oponía resistencia… que el solo jugaba pero no perdía nada con intentarlo…

-¡DEJALOS!-grite y puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello, presione mas y mas hasta que empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, no pude evitar sonreír

-¿te… despediste… de… ellos?-pregunto débilmente mientras yo presione más fuerte, sentí que James se debilitaba poco a poco hasta que una sonrisa apareció

-¿ter…m…inaste?-pregunto y un frio recorrió mi espalda, después tomo mis manos con las suyas y las presiono tan fuerte que lo solté sollozando, cuando se libro de mi agarre me dio otro golpe en la cara y me lanzo lejos… el dolor físico era inmenso y el dolor emocional indescriptible.

-vaya… eso dolió, un poco-se froto el cuello y luego su vista se volvió fría

-terminemos con esto, agotaste mi paciencia-busco su arma, se agacho a recogerla y camino hacia mí con lentitud…

Lo siento Edward… tal vez debí quedarme como lo pediste…

-¿lista?

-no…-susurre y el solo rio

-¿suplicaras?-pregunto sarcástico y yo entre mi terror y mis lagrimas encontré mi voz

-nunca…-eso lo enfureció

-adiós-dijo y yo cerré los ojos hasta que oí a mi hija

-¡NO!-abrí lo ojos de golpe y a espaldas de James estaba Alice muy lastimada y con lagrimas acercándose cada vez más

-no te acerques-dije bajito pero seguía acercándose… no… no…

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-volvió a gritar Alice y esta vez James le prestó más atención, porque también corrió a su encuentro

-vaya… no aprendes-dijo y de un solo golpe la saco de combate, Alice empezó a sollozar mas y yo trate de arrastrarme hasta ella

-¡NO LA VUELVAS A TOCAR!-grito una voz masculina y fije mi vista en el hombre alto, cansado y muy pálido que retaba a James.

-¡no la toques!-amenazo y sus ojos verdes eran tan fríos que daba escalofríos mirarlo.

-¡vaya! La familia feliz, Edward seguro sabes que esa mujer-me señalo-te abandono de bebe, prefirió los hijos de otra que a ti, ¿lo sabías?-Edward no dejo de mirarlo

-¿oíste?-pregunto James con burla, Edward respiro profundo, cerró los ojos un segundo y después sonrió.

-¿nunca pensaste en actuar? Eres bueno-dijo Edward y James lo miro serio.

-¿te despediste de Bella? ¿O quieres que la busquemos?-dijo James cambiando de tema, Edward se puso rígido

-no tienes que acercarte a ella, ¿querías a mi familia? Acá nos tienes, termina de una vez-James se quedo analizando sus palabras y lo demás fue muy rápido, Edward corrió hacia James, forcejearon y después, James estaba en el suelo, y Edward le apuntaba

-eres bue…no-dijo James mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿estas… segu..ra..de…que..no..e..s…mi..h..i…jo? tiene…mis agallas-me pregunto James y Edward lo golpeo aun más

-puedo acabarte en este instante, pero no soy como tu-dijo Edward mientras bajaba el arma, James empezó a burlarse y tuve ganas de callar sus burlas, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba

-yo no reiría tan pronto papá-dijo Alec entrando a escena, James lo reto con la mirada

-Edward no querrá mancharse las manos, pero a mí me da igual-Alec apunto

-esto…me deja en desventaja-dijo James con burla, y Alec lo miro desconfiado pero lo vi dispuesto.

-¡Alec no, hijo!-le dije a mi niño, no tenia que cargar en la conciencia con esto.

-¿Aun no te rindes?-pregunto Alec.

-¿Cuándo…te…enseñe a rendirte?-pregunto y Alec bajo poco a poco el arma

-no Alec… no eres el-le dije con seguridad

James rio y Alec lo miro con nostalgia

-Eres un monstruo, pero eres mi padre, no seré yo quien termine contigo –Alec me miro y pude ver a mi hijo asustado… a un niño pequeño. Después fije la vista en mi otro angelito, en mi Edward… Por un segundo, me sentí feliz, se que sería de locos ser feliz en ese momento, pero estaban mis hijos bien y conmigo, incluso aquellos que sentí perdidos estaban frente a mi… mis lagrimas ahora eran de una infinita felicidad… por fin estaríamos bien

-Nunca descuides al oponente, tómalo como mi última lección- La voz de James rompió mi burbuja de paz momentánea, abrí mucho mis ojos solo para oír un disparo y ver a mi hijo Edward caer, no pude ni gritar, ni moverme. El tiempo paso con lentitud, en cámara lenta vi como mi bebe caía al suelo y la mirada furiosa de Alec que no pudo hacer más que disparar a la vez que su padre le disparaba para defenderse. Mis oídos no captaban sonido, aunque pude ver la imagen de Alice gritando a todo pulmón. El tiempo se detuvo, mi dolor se incremento, no oía, no veía. Solo podía sentir el dolor en mi corazón de ver todo perdido.

No sé cuanto paso, no sé si fueron minutos, horas, tal vez segundos, solo de pronto me iban rodeando varias personas, mire en dirección a Edward y vi a Alice aferrada a él, que felicidad tan pasajera la de hace tan solo un rato…

Mis oídos empezaban a escuchar, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no… así que me deje guiar a la penumbra.

CARLISLE POV

Estaba tan cerca del lugar de los disparos, tan cerca que la adrenalina aumentaba con cada paso, iba dispuesto a todo para defender a mi hijo, más no esperaba la escena que encontré.

-¡EDWARD!-grite con todas mis fuerzas y él me regalo una débil mirada, vi tranquilidad reflejada en ella, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas…

-¡hijo!-corrí y lo cobije, a pesar de que otra persona estaba ahí a su lado no me importo

-B…-no termino su frase pero sabía lo que deseaba saber

-Bella está bien, esta esperándote, tienes que ser fuerte-el solo asintió y cerró sus ojos

-¿Edward?-abrió de nuevo los ojos pero tenía la mirada perdida… acaricie su rostro y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo, al momento que cerraba sus ojos una vez más… solo que esta vez fue diferente.

Su respiración era casi ausente… tan débil

-¿Edward?-llame pero no respondía, su respiración era cada vez más lenta

-¡Edward!-grite y lo sacudí pero no volvió a hablarme… a mirarme…

-¡Ayuda!-grite con fuerza y pronto los paramédicos me remplazaron, yo estaba tan ido que solo estorbaba…

-¡Edward!-grite y vi como se lo llevaban, me levante y corrí a su lado.

No me dejes… no me dejes.

-¡hijo has soportado mucho, no te rindas ahora hijo!- lo vi tan herido… tan sin vida, que desde ese instante sentí como si me arrancaran la vida.

No podía perderlo.

JASPER POV

Al fin podía volver a casa, se que la serenidad se estaba terminando, estaba usando todo mi autocontrol para no volverme loco y arrancar las cabezas de todos los que me negaban llegar antes. ¿Pero cómo podía hacer que un piloto aumentara la velocidad de un avión?

Ya no podía más

Ya no podía

Alice…

-No se te ocurra dejarme Alice, no se te ocurra-cerré los ojos y me concentre.

Llegue a Seattle, y sin importar que la gente pensara que estoy loco corrí en busca de un taxi, habían pasado tan solo 10 minutos de camino cuando sonó mi celular, era un numero privado, pero aun así respondí

-¿Diga?

-Jasper… soy un monstruo-dijo mi duendecillo con la voz desgarrada y entrecortada. Una parte de mi se sintió tranquila, la parte egoísta donde solo me importaba rescatar a mi Alice, correr lejos y nunca volver, ella seguía viva, y eso era lo importante aunque también me di cuenta de que su corazón estaba destrozado ¿Qué sucedió?

-Alice, bebé. Todo estará bien-le dije para calmarla, y entonces me di cuenta que también yo lloraba.

-no, no lo estará-dijo sollozando y la línea murió.

Fin del capítulo. _**Qué les pareció? ¿bueno, malo, malísimo? Espero leer sus opiniones!! Me hacen muy feliz! **_** Espero les guste, díganme que piensan ok??? **_**Anímenme con sus reviews si??? :P Sinceramente me da miedo no transmitir el miedo del capítulo… estoy llena de dudas pero espero que no lo haya hecho mal. Díganme que les parece ok? =D**_

_**Como dije arriba ya prepare unos capítulos así que con lo que llevo adelantado espero actualizar pronto, y seguir adelante con la historia, ya sea respetando los cambios que la alargaron un poquito más o regresando al formato original, lo hare según su respuesta ok??=D **_

**También ya está el capitulo nuevo de "El de junto", espero que lo revisen :D**

**Con mucho cariño *Eli* Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. Sorpréndanme con sus reviews si???? =D ¡Me motivan mucho!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer**

**Hola, estoy de vuelta, lamento la tardanza pero tuve ciertas complicaciones, en fin no las aburriré. Espero que a pesar de mi tardanza sigan leyendo =D También una disculpa por no poner las dedicatorias pero ando a las carreras, el prox capitulo será doble :P No crean que las olvido!!! Solo que decidí subir así el capitulo para ya no hacerlas esperar más!!**

**¡Dedicado a todas ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar! ¡Gracias por su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de decirme que opinan de mi trabajo! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero oír mas de sus comentarios en este nuevo capítulo =D y Espero que no las decepcione ¡Gracias por leer y comentar"**

BELLA POV

-¿Edward?-llame cuando vi varias ambulancias, Esme seguía mis pasos muy de cerca preparada para sostenerme en caso de que algo fuera muy fuerte para mí, pero nada lo seria en este momento, yo tenía que estar entera para buscar a mi Edward, porque él estaba vivo, lo sabía, el no me dejaría, porque él no rompe sus promesas.

-¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Te sientes mal? -preguntó Esme, al parecer me quede quieta mucho tiempo

-solo pensaba-sonreí lo mejor que pude y seguí caminando rumbo al tumulto de gente, faltaban poco mas de 5 metros para llegar cuando se escucharon muchas voces, me detuve y de pronto entro a escena varios paramédicos con una camilla…

Edward….

Sé que en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron muy grandes, y que Esme estaba tan impactada como yo, que muchos esperaban que entrara en shock o me pusiera histérica, pero eso no sucedió, solo me quede estática, buscando que me mirara, que me sonriera, que extendiera sus brazos hacia mí para que yo pudiera abrazarlo con tanta fuerza hasta dejarlo sin aire… después reiríamos como dos locos, dos locos completamente enamorados.

Un par de lágrimas traicioneras descendieron por mi rostro, y no pude siquiera limpiarlas, no podía moverme. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, pero costaba tanto serlo que ya no podía más…

El no podía dejarme. El cumplirá sus promesas. Sentí que alguien me envolvió con sus brazos, por el perfume deduje que era Esme, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos.

-Edward-solté en un suspiro e intente mover mis pies, pero no me respondían. Seguí con mi mirada a la camilla que ahora llegaba a una ambulancia y más hombres trabajaban en el, mi vista se nublo un poco más, pero trate de recomponerme, por lo menos lo intente hasta que vi a Carlisle, estaba lleno de sangre y gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¡Carlisle!-grito Esme y corrió a sus brazos, yo me acerque con lentitud, como desearía que detrás de él estuviera mi Edward, y no en esa camilla.

-Bella lo siento tanto-dijo en un susurro roto Carlisle, no pude responder, me moví poco a poco, y sentí como Carlisle y Esme se acercaban a mí rápidamente, les sonreí débilmente

-estoy bien-susurre y me acerque a Edward.

Ese hombre ahí, no podía decirme un te amo, no podía abrazarme, tocar mi vientre y saludar a nuestro hijo, no me sonreía… Este hombre yacía casi sin vida mientras luchaba con la oscuridad, pero no lo haría solo, yo estaba aquí…

-¡Edward!-alce la voz y trate de acercarme, varios médicos me negaron el paso, y trataban de hacerme retroceder, los mire resentida mientras forcejeaba para obligarlos a dejarme pasar y a la vez que juntaba aire suficiente en mis pulmones para poder gritar.

-¡EDWARD TIENES QUE SER FUERTE! ¡LO PROMETISTE! ¡YO ESTOY ACA, ESTOY CONTIGO! ¡TE AMO! ¡TU HIJO Y YO TE NECESITAMOS! ¡TE AMO!-mi voz se debilito al igual que mis piernas, y estoy segura de que si un paramédico no hubiera estado reteniéndome lejos de la ambulancia, hubiera caído al suelo, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por el, por nosotros.

De pronto sentí a Esme de nuevo con su calor maternal, la mire y vi que lloraba

-el no nos dejara-dijo y me abrazo tan fuerte como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. El tiempo paso relativamente en blanco, porque cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos siguiendo a la ambulancia en el auto, cuando bajamos corrí detrás de los médicos, aunque no pude alcanzarlos.

Esme me llevo a una pequeña salita donde me senté y espere y espere.

-Iré por algo para que comas-me dijo Esme mientras acaricio mi mejilla, yo negué con la cabeza

-tienes que cuidarte, por el bebé-al escuchar esto, toque mi vientre y asentí. Me quede sola unos minutos hasta que oí muchas voces. No hice intento de mirar, me quede en la misma posición, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodearme… subí mi vista y vi a Emmett.

-lo siento-dijo con voz quebrada, y lo abrace porque en ese momento supe que se estaba desmoronando al igual que yo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que volví a hablar.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-no lo sé, está en cirugía, nadie me ha dicho nada más-el apretó su agarre y sentí como empapaba mi ropa con sus lagrimas.

-cuando vi a Alice herida y supe lo de Edward, me di cuenta que soy un mal hermano, no pude cuidarlos, yo…-lo calle, y mire fijamente

-¿Alice?-entre tanto, había olvidado a mi amiga… que mala persona soy…

-ella está bien, ya la revisaron, ahora esta declarando-señalo un pasillo, me debatí entre quedarme a esperar y ver a amiga.

-tengo que verla, no tardare-dije muy débilmente mientras me levantaba, el me detuvo

-ella entenderá si no vas

-no tardare mucho, solo veré que este bien, necesito saber que sucedió-Emmett iba a debatir pero sonó su teléfono

-es Rose, espera aquí ¿ok?-dijo antes de correr a contestar, yo me levante a pesar de sus palabras, mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, pero aun así trate de moverme rápido, solo serian unos minutos, antes del regreso de Esme tendría que estar aquí porque Edward podría salir de cirugía y yo quería oír todo.

Camine por el pasillo hasta que oí voces, entre ellas la débil voz de Alice

"_Edward y yo estábamos lejos, cerca de la salida pero oí a mamá y tuve que regresar, nos atacaron…."_-me perdí entre su relato, pero volví a poner atención- "_el regreso por mí, no quiso dejarme, pudo salvarse pero yo lo hice volver…"_-me mordí el labio para no gritar, no quería culpar a nadie, yo no sabía que sucedió, no podía ser egoísta y emitir juicios, pero me llene de rabia al saber que hubo una ligera posibilidad de que mi Edward estuviera sano y fuera de ese quirófano, cerré fuertemente mis puños y volví a oír –"_Por un impulso corrí hacia James, Edward estaba muy débil, ya no me importaba que sucedía, estaba asustada y cansada, de pronto Edward llego, y lucho con James, todo era confuso… hasta que se desplomo…"_

Me hice presente en la puerta, las lagrimas caían sin parar, mis puños me dolían por la fuerza que ejercía en ellos, Alice estaba herida, llena de vendajes, pero no me importo, el dolor y rabia eran tan grandes que me cegaron.

-El debía estar bien ¡Tu lo alejaste de mi y de su hijo! El tenía que regresar por nosotros, pero no lo hizo por ti-Alice lloro aun más y todos quedaron impactados con la escena.

-Bella… lo siento, fui tan tonta-dijo entre sollozos, yo seguí mirándola con severidad, muy dentro sabía que no había culpables a parte de esos locos, pero no podía soportar estos sentimientos, mordí mi labio para no hablar de más cerré los ojos, y di la vuelta

-¡Bella! – me llamo pero yo seguí caminando, o mejor dicho trote, cuando di la vuelta, vi a Esme con algo de comida en sus manos, note que me buscaba con la mirada, y en ese instante antes de que me viera, revise bien sus facciones, se veía asustada y cansada, como si hubiera envejecido de pronto. Camine hacia ella, Emmett entraba con el teléfono en sus manos y me vio mal cuando noto que lo desobedecí. Y claro se dio cuenta de mi huida, mi cara lo decía todo, seguí mi camino hasta que Esme me vio.

ALICE POV

Bella tenía razón… si no fuera por mí, el estaría bien. ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacerle tanto daño a mi pequeño Ángel?

Quienes me interrogaban dijeron que volvían después, me dejaron sola y mis lagrimas corrieron sin tregua, oí ruidos cuando entro una enfermera, no sé quien era pero me dio un abrazo y consuelo, me dejo su celular, al escuchar que necesitaba oír a mi Jasper, pero ¿ahora como lo vería a los ojos? Soy un monstruo.

-¿Diga?

-Jasper… soy un monstruo-dije con la poca fuerza queme restaba

-Alice, bebé. Todo estará bien-trato de calmarme como siempre pero esta vez no funcionaria, esta vez había hecho algo horrible.

-no, no lo estará-respondí y colgué porque no pude calmar mis sollozos. Minutos después sentí que me quitaban el teléfono de las manos y que decían algo sobre "calma, sedantes" Ya no me importaba nada más solo saber que Jasper y mi hermano estaba bien…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, tal vez muchas horas, solo sé que cuando abrí mis ojos, Jasper estaba sosteniendo mi mano, y en sus labios había una sonrisa sincera.

-no vuelvas a asustarme así pequeña, tu eres toda mi vida, no eres un monstruo, eres un ángel, mi ángel-dijo y me beso en la frente mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-lastime a mi hermano-

-no Alice, el solo quiso defenderte tal y como lo hace un hermano, ni él ni tú hicieron algo malo, los dos fueron muy valientes para defenderse-

-Pero yo… Bella dijo…-no podía formular bien mi idea, pero al parecer entendió

-Bella te quiere, solo está demasiado dolida para entender- asentí, se que tenía razón Bella solo estaba llena de dolor.

-dijo que aleje a Edward de su hijo…-susurre y el suspiro

-tendrán un bebé, un sobrinito, ¿estas emocionada?-pregunto y yo solté mas lagrimas

-shhh todo estará bien-

-si le pasa algo a Edward, su bebé…-no termine porque no pude mas, Jasper obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos

-el estará bien, pronto reiremos de felicidad al ver las sonrisas de Edward al ver a su hijo, e incluso podremos reír de sus ojeras por no dormir en las noches, todo eso antes de que llegue nuestro turno, después nosotros seremos los ojerosos-trato de hacerme reír, a pesar de todo Jasper no salió corriendo, seguía aquí conmigo, dándome valor

-Te amo Alice-me dijo y yo a pesar de mis lagrimas le respondí con el corazón

-Te amo Jasper-

BELLA POV

Esme me miro detenidamente mientras me acercaba más y más.

-¿Qué sucedió Bella?-me pregunto mientras ponía la comida en la mesita y me ayudaba a sentar

-pudo escapar pero el regreso por Alice, pudo salir de ahí pero no lo hizo-dije bajito y vi en su rostro que también la ira llego, pero ella supo entender

-no sabemos como sucedió todo, el tuvo sus razones-acaricio mi cabello y me dejo llorar en su hombro, Emmett solo nos observaba con lagrimas en sus ojos. Después de unos minutos, me separo un poco.

-Come algo Bella, traje un poco de leche en vez de café para darle fuerzas al pequeñín-dijo con un poco de alegría al recordar al hijo de Edward, Emmett me miro y pregunto silenciosamente a que se refería

-estoy embarazada, Edward y yo seremos padres-el sonrió a medias y susurro un "felicidades" después se sentó y espero a mi lado.

-¿Qué paso con…?-no pude pronunciar siquiera el nombre del malvado sujeto

-no hará mas daño-se limito a responder mientras levantaba la mirada hacia un destrozado Carlisle que se acercaba a pasos lentos, ya no estaba lleno de sangre se había cambiado a un uniforme quirúrgico pero su expresión era la misma, estaba muriendo por dentro, como Esme, como yo.

-Bella, se ha hecho todo lo que está a nuestro alcance… solo hay que esperar a que…-susurro pero el nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir, Esme sollozo más fuerte, la respiración de Emmett se acelero y ¿yo? Yo solo me quede muy quieta, no mas lagrimas, no mas, tenía que ser fuerte por él, por nuestro bebé.

-¿Puedo verlo?-dije muy seria, el negó con la cabeza

-por favor, solo un minuto-volteo y miro a otro médico que estaba a tras de él, al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo, después me dio un numero de habitación.

El compañero de Carlisle me acompaño, me señalo un puerta y yo entre ¿De dónde salió toda esa fuerza? No lo sé, pero debía aprovechar a mi favor la repentina serenidad.

Edward estaba muy lastimado, lleno de instrumentos médicos… sus ojos cerrados. Mire por la ventana, estaba muy oscuro.

-Tanta oscuridad da terror ¿no lo crees? –pregunte aunque sabía que no respondería, me senté en una silla junto a su cama y delicadamente tome su mano.

-Estas helado Edward-frote su mano para darle calor, el siempre tenía las manos frías y siempre antes de dormir las frotaba con las mías, eso le provocaba risa, solo que esta vez el silencio gano. Pero en mi mente el se reía, como siempre, como suaves campanillas.

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-no respondió, solo estaba el ruido de las maquinas. Me acerque a su oído.

-Me siento muy afortunada de tener a un hombre guapo sexy y talentoso en mi vida, y estoy más que feliz porque él me ama tanto como yo-no pude evitar llorar, acaricie su rostro, y tome su mano, y deje correr al tiempo hasta que perdí noción de su proceder, seguramente me quede dormida…

Un día una rosa, después una margarita, después un tulipán, e incluso un narciso como la primera flor que me regalo… una diferente cada vez. Siempre procuraba que Edward tuviera una flor, y siempre le decía lo mismo

"Cambiamos la tradición, esta vez yo te traigo flores a ti" Siempre me respondía el mismo silencio y las máquinas, pero no me desanimaba, cada día que pasaba estaba más cerca de mí, lo sabía, se que los médicos no eran tan optimistas, pero ellos aun no conocían la fuerza de mi Edward.

"Sorpréndelos" le susurraba después de cada revisión y veía en sus rostros su pesimismo.

Cada vez que lo visitaba me acercaba a él, le hablaba de mi día, o mejor dicho de las pocas horas que pasaba fuera del hospital, del bebe, incluso tomaba su mano y la acercaba lo mas que podía a mi vientre donde día a día crecía nuestro retoño, Esme cuando vio la escena sonrió, e incluso tomo una foto… y paso a ser una de las primeras del álbum de vida de nuestro hijo.

Se siguieron sumando los días, mes y medio para ser exactos, Edward ya tenía pocas marcas en su rostro, su pálida piel seguía suave y debo agregar que estaba aun mas blanca, mi vientre creció, era muy poco, nadie más que yo podría notarlo, pero me emocionaba, imaginaba que Edward estaría igual de emocionado que yo por ese pequeño detalle.

Estaba en mi sitio habitual junto a Edward, tenía mi computadora en una pequeña mesita y revisaba un libro de mi trabajo, tenía que entregarlo pronto y estaba atrasada, mis ojos ya estaban cansados, cada renglón miraba a Edward en su eterno sueño.

-¿Cuándo despertaras?-pregunte haciendo a un lado mi trabajo, me acerque más y con cuidado me recosté a su lado en una orillita de su angosta cama, sentí su calor cerca e imagine como seria estar en sus brazos de nuevo, hace unos días el médico dijo que su cuerpo se tenía que tomar con calma su recuperación, que todo era lento… que su corazón era débil, pero que lo estaba logrando, pero aun así dijo que no debía perder el suelo en cualquier momento simplemente podría cambiar el panorama.

-cumple tu promesa Edward, se fuerte, yo esperare- me abrace fuerte a él. El cansancio me venció y me quede dormida junto a él, junto a mi gran amor, después de un gran rato mis ojos se abrieron, ya se estaba oscureciendo

-Mi trabajo….-murmure mientras me levantaba, le di un beso a Edward y baje a mi silla de nuevo, trate de concentrarme, y empecé a leer, pasaron 3 minutos a lo más cuando algo a mi lado llamo mi atención, un movimiento…

¿Un movimiento? Voltee rápidamente, Edward estaba inmóvil como siempre.

-Bella concéntrate-me regañe, no quería que mi imaginación me jugara sucio, tome su mano mientras leía la siguiente línea, aunque no pude ni terminarla, ni siquiera pude parpadear, ni gritar, ni moverme cuando Edward apretó mi mano entre la suya…

-Edward…-susurre y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.

EMMETT POV.

FLASH BACK

Mi padre y yo corrimos en el bosque, el frio y el miedo calaba mis huesos, sobre todo después de oír disparos.

Aun nos faltaba una gran distancia, pero no contábamos de que alguien corriera hacia nosotros, o mejor dicho se arrastrara, se oía como avanzaban acompañados de unos quejidos.

Mi padre y yo fuimos más cautelosos hasta que nos quedamos en silencio, aunque no duro mucho, pues un disparo se oyó muy cerca. Corrimos un poco y vimos todo.

Marco Cullen estaba de pie, temblando con el arma aun apuntando hacia donde antes estuvo James, Alec estaba herido con los ojos muy abiertos viendo todo. ¿Qué hacía Marco Cullen aquí?

-era tiempo de saldar cuentas-dijo Marco y se movió lentamente. Oímos más ruido pero no reacciono, así que lo jale del brazo para sacarlo de ahí. Después habría mucho que aclarar.

-tienes que irte, la policía se acerca-el me miro con pena y después miro a Alec, yo también lo mire

-¿estás bien?-pregunte y lo revise rápidamente con la mirada, había hecho una pregunta estúpida, no estaba bien, estaba herido.

-tienes que irte si no quieres que te castiguen por los errores de tu padre-dijo mi padre mirando a Alec, se levantaba con dificultad, le ayude, y mire a Marco quien entendió la indirecta

-¿Por qué habría de ayudarlo?

-porque nos ayudo-

-no lo haré-

-tienes que hacerlo Marco-dije entre dientes-el salvo la vida de mi familia-Marco puso una mirada fría y tomo a Alec de un brazo para pasarlo por sus hombros con la finalidad de levantarlo. Cuando vi que no podía solo me dispuse a ayudarlo, tenían que salir a toda prisa.

-Papá tenemos que…-llame a mi padre pero el miraba detenidamente a James quien trataba de arrastrase.

-hierba mala, nunca muere-dijo mi padre suavecito, Marco, Alec y yo lo miramos fijamente

-tenemos que irnos-susurre y el solo hizo un gesto extraño para después gritar que nos adelantáramos. Así lo hicimos no podíamos esperar tenía que ayudar a Marco y a Alec, después vendrían las explicaciones por ahora lo importante era correr.

Corrimos y corrimos, los ruidos detrás de nosotros casi se extinguieron y digo casi porque dos disparos consecutivos se escucharon, no nos importo seguimos corriendo, se que en ese momento mi expresión se endureció más. En otras circunstancias ese ruido me habría calado los huesos, ahora parecía llenarme de ira.

Cuando llegamos al auto, y cuando estaba por arrancar, llego mi padre sin expresión en el rostro, todos lo miramos esperando explicaciones pero solo dijo

-ya no puede hacer más daño, no en esta vida-nadie hizo comentarios, fuimos a casa, ahí deje a los tres hombres en shock y yo fui al hospital, en el camino mi armadura se rompió porque ya no pude poner cara de fuerza cuando en realidad estaba destrozado.

FIN FLASH BACK

Después de esa noche en la que James murió, todo fue distinto, Alice se sentía culpable, Bella parecía solo reconocer a Edward, salía solo a cambiarse, y regresaba puntual sin comentarios a su lado, esperando a que despertara de su sueño.

Jasper dijo que su actitud era normal, Alice pensaba que seguía culpándola, pero yo sabía que no era así, solo estaba angustiada a más no poder, solo deseaba poder regresar el tiempo como nosotros… solo deseaba estar junto a Edward, estaba seguro de que la furia que dejo ir contra Alice esa noche en realidad era todo para James, pero mi hermana no lo veía así, no podía.... su corazón dolía demasiado para creerlo, pero ya habría tiempo para aclararlo todo cuando Edward despertara y estuviéramos todos juntos… como familia.

Al otro día del incidente Rose y Celine regresaron, ahora no había riesgos… o eso pensaba.

La policía nos contacto un par de días después y nos advirtió de Jane, no la habían atrapado… no sabíamos si era peligrosa pero más vale estar atentos. Seguíamos siendo cuidadosos. Pasaron las semanas. Todos con la misma rutina, íbamos al hospital y preguntábamos sobre Edward, algunas veces yo esperaba a Bella quien solo sonreía a medias y seguía su camino sin decir palabra alguna, Alice no esperaba junto a mi por miedo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Bella…

Mis padres se quedaron en Forks como ya lo habían planeado, nadie sospecho de mi padre y él seguía su vida como si nada, siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotros y de Edward, mi madre tampoco se despegaba mucho del hospital, pero procuraba mantener su distancia con los Cullen, ellos no habían hablado pero era evidente que no se apreciaban demasiado aun a pesar de ser ambos inocentes… Al final entendía la actitud de los cuatro, solo se portaban protectores con _su hijo_.

Seguro se preguntaran sobre Alec, el se quedo en el departamento de Marco unos días, después desapareció solo dejo una nota, diciendo que él se encargaría de su hermana y que mantendría en contacto… Esa última parte fue verdad, sé que hablaba casi diario con mamá. Por otra parte Marco esquivaba todo tipo de preguntas.

FLASH BACK

-Marco tenemos que hablar- dije cuando lo vi entrar al hospital horas después de que Edward ingresara, su rostro pálido solo irradiaba pena, dolor.

-no ahora, no es el momento-

-tiene que ser ahora, tenemos que…-me miro severamente

-se que necesitan explicaciones, y llegaran en su momento-después camino alejándose

Fin FLASH BACK

Desde esa ocasión intente sacar esas respuestas pero no lo logre, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta

"todo a su tiempo"

Ahora estaba estacionando el auto como siempre a la misma hora en el hospital, esta vez Celine me acompañaba mientras Rose se quedaba en casa.

-¿vedemos a mi tío?-

-no lo sé amor-

-yo quelo velo-

-veremos qué pasa ¿ok?- me sonrió y yo la cargue para entrar al hospital, estaba por seguir mi camino al elevador cuando vi a Bella y Carlisle abrazados, llorando, como consolando al otro

-¡tía Bella!-grito Celine y Bella volteo a mirarla, sus ojos estaban rojos, y sonrió a medias

-Celine…-susurro y se acerco lentamente, tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas, Carlisle iba a su espalda como una sombra

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte aterrado por la respuesta ¿y si paso algo malo?

-Es Edward… - con solo esas palabras mi corazón latió frenético-el… regreso a mi- dijo llorando con una sonrisa en los labios. La abrace y lloramos juntos de alegría, ahora entendía porque Carlisle y ella lloraban, eran una emoción indescriptible, estaba separándome de ella cuando me llamaron, mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Emmett?-era mi padre, voltee y me miraba preocupado mientras abrazaba a mamá que parecía angustiada… y esperaba respuestas, Carlisle se tensó y los miro severamente, y así inicio el duelo de miradas entre ellos, hasta que una voz cantarina entro a escena

-¡Carlisle! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo esta mi Edward? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-pregunto Esme, para al final notar la presencia de mis padres…

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Mal Capitulo, regular o bueno? Espero que no sea confuso, pero sobre todo espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que aún quedan cosas al aire, se resolverán en el próximo: ) Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D No es a propósito, el que tarde mucho créanme.**

***con cariño Eli***


	43. Regreso y adelanto

Hola! Dirán ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no actualizaste? Y la razón sonara un poco boba, primero ya no me convencía mucho lo que estaba escribiendo y me sentí muy presionada, cuando perdí los últimos capítulos de las historias la verdad ya no quise ni volver a escribirlos, los busque entre los CD's de respaldo pero no los encontré, me dije que era una buena oportunidad para volver a tomar el hilito de la historia pero la verdad ya no me sentía con tantas ganas de seguir el mismo rumbo, así que volví a pensar en el futuro de las historias porque si los quiero terminar :D como lo dije antes NO DEJARE SIN TERMINAR MIS HISTORIAS, la otra parte de la razón es que mi carrera se ha vuelto más demandante y tengo cada vez poco tiempo, alguien me iba a ayudar a revisar los capítulos pero se lo envíe y no lo volvió a regresar ¬¬ eso también me molesto y la verdad hubo un tiempo en el que no quise saber de FF (incluso mi hermana se adueño de mi cuenta y empezó a leer varias historias, ahora ya le dije que saque su propia cuenta jajaja) pero a la vez quería trabajar… fue un dilema, después me dije si seguiré mis historias pero me tomare un descanso para no hacer cosas malas o aburridas y así paso el tiempo, ofrezco una disculpa por eso, creo que me tome tiempo de más… el caso es que he recibido últimamente varios comentarios que me han motivado mucho más de lo que ya estaba y me he puesto a trabajar :D y eso me emociona porque quiero mucho a mis historias y pues no me gustaba abandonarlas… así que esta larga nota es para AGRADECER su apoyo y lealtad aunque me haya desaparecido tanto tiempo, también hay que agradecer a todas las personas nuevas que han leído mi historia y se han inscrito en las alertas, y para AVISAR que muy pronto estarán los nuevos capítulos de ambas historias! Así que estén listas! Ahh y también para decir que estoy bien, porque también hubo comentarios preocupados sobre mi bienestar… bueno eso es todo por el momento, gracias por leer esta nota… muy larga.

Ahora como SORPRESA les tengo un mini adelanto, espero que les guste y nos vemos muy pronto con el capitulo completo!

"Sombras del amor"

BELLA POV

Me acerque y él me miraba fijamente, como si no creyera que fuera real... flashes de recuerdos me invadieron… de los días de lágrimas habían pasado… o eso yo esperaba… solo nos quedaban sonrisas… ¿Cierto?

-Edward…-

-Edward… yo… he esperado tanto para verte despierto que…-mis lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, el me veía sin expresión alguna

-Edward…-no me cansaba de decir su nombre…

-no te acerques… no permitiré que te acerques-dijo muy suave

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?- mi miedo se acrecentó ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Me acerque un poco más…

-¡NO!-grito furioso y yo me quede estática de miedo en mi lugar…

.

.

.

.

¿? POV

-Si te acercas a mi hijo otra vez… no respondo, soy yo quien debe estar ahí.

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Mi hijo? No sigamos con los juegos infantiles… no hablamos de ningún objeto ni de un niño… hablamos de un hombre que merece que ¡Dejemos de atormentarlo!

-¿Qué lo deje de atormentar a él? No sabes lo que es un tormento… no lo sabes

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? Espero que sí…. Nos vemos muy pronto, les mando muchos saludos y como ya lo dije antes quiero dar las gracias por seguir aquí a todos los lectores que siguen la historia! Y también quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que han llegado y dejado sus comentarios…

*Con cariño Eli*


	44. Chapter 44

**Personajes son propiedad de S. Meyer**

Hola! Por fin llego con la actualización, gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de este tiempo y por su compresión y apoyo en mis vacaciones de FF… me tarde porque es difícil retomar el hilito después de un tiempo :P sentí que ya estaba perdiendo coherencia y tarde en llegar a donde quería, espero disfruten del capítulo y me digan que les parece.

Como siempre se lo dedico a todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi trabajo y darme sus comentarios =D

BELLA POV

-Edward… amor-susurré mientras veía nuestras manos unidas, el seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero sé que me escuchaba

-Edward-dije bajito y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo... estaba tan sorprendida que no se me paso por la mente llamar a las enfermeras… no quería ni moverme, porque si era un sueño, no quería despertar…

No escuche la puerta cuando tocaron, y menos cuando la abrieron…

-Bella te busque abajo para comer pero…-Carlisle se detuvo

-Edward-llamo a su hijo mientras se acerco lentamente… Edward no despegaba sus ojos de los míos.

Solo fueron segundos en los que quedamos paralizados, después Carlisle tomo su lugar de médico y reviso sus signos. Edward nunca dejo de mirarme… poco menos de media hora después Edward se quedo dormido de nuevo. Todo el equipo médico verifico que de verdad durmiera y que no hubiera entrado en coma o algo peor…

Carlisle y yo nos miramos, nadie hablo… nosotros mismos no creíamos que fuera cierto, tanto esperamos este momento, que ahora que llego, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar…

-hay que bajar a que comas algo, Edward dormirá todavía un rato más, esta agotado-dijo Carlisle bajito, rompiendo el silencio y asentí, no podía descuidar a mi bebé, nuestro bebé.

Entramos al elevador en silencio, no nos movimos ni hablamos más del necesario, pero mis mejillas se fueron empapando con mis lágrimas, cuando llegamos a la planta baja, voltee hacia Carlisle y vi que se sacudía por el llanto silencioso… salimos del elevador, pero no avanzamos mucho, Carlisle me abrazo y juntos lloramos.

Lloramos por todo el dolor acumulado, por la alegría, el miedo, el alivio…. El llanto de ambos era tan fuerte, que se que llamaríamos la atención, pero no me importaba…

-¡tía Bella!-Escuche un grito, Carlisle y yo dejamos de abrazarnos, vi su expresión, tenía los ojos llenos de esperanza y alegría, a pesar de estar irritados por las lagrimas, limpio mis mejillas y susurro "ahora solo hay que sonreír" sonreí levemente en respuesta y me acerque a la niña que nos veía de lejos.

-Celine…-le llame mientras limpiaba mi rostro

-¿Qué paso?-Emmett rompió el silencio, note que estaba asustado

-Es Edward… el… regreso a mi- le dije llorando con una sonrisa en los labios. Me abrazo muy fuerte, y no pude evitar llorar de nuevo mientras reía abiertamente, mire de reojo a Carlisle que ahora sonreí con paz en su mirada, se que desearía que Esme llegara en ese mismo instante para darle la noticia… la noticia que tanto hemos esperado.

-¿Emmett?- Escuche una voz fuerte y decidida, que rompió la burbuja de paz que habíamos construido, Emmett se separo del abrazo para mirar a los recién llegados, sus padres. Mi mirada en un instante viajo a Carlisle quien dejo de sonreír y su mirada se volvió fría. Me puse a su lado para apoyarlo y defenderlo, pues todo este tiempo, tanto él como Esme, se habían vuelto mi fuerza, ahora ellos me necesitaban… Creo que todos empezamos un duelo con la mirada hasta que llego la alegría desbordante de Esme.

-¡Carlisle! ¡Bella! ¿Cómo esta mi Edward? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?-sus mejillas también estaban húmedas pero su mirada estaba llena de alegría, por lo menos lo estaba antes de mirar a nuestros acompañantes…

-Ustedes…-susurro y su mirada viajo por cada persona… hasta posarse en la mirada fría de Victoria-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo está mi hijo-Victoria respondió y dio un paso hacia Esme, quien no se inmuto y siguió mirando con recelo a todos hasta voltear a mirar a Carlisle, él ya se acercaba, tomo el brazo de Esme y la hizo mirarlo

-Nuestro Edward ha regresado-Esme no dudo ni un instante en lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar de alegría

Los padres de Emmett se miraron entre si y sonrieron, se abrazaron y lloraron por la noticia hasta que Esme muy decidida dijo

-Llévame con él, llévame ahora… quiero verlo- Carlisle tomo su mano y se acercaron al elevador, me hice a un lado, pero en ese momento Esme me tomo de brazo

-Que grosera he sido, no los he saludado- me dio un beso en ambas mejillas y después se acerco a mi vientre para decir "bebé, hoy papi ha decidió despertar" se levanto y me miro sonriendo…

-¿Estas embarazada?-pregunto el padre de Emmett, yo asentí sin saber que más podría decir

-¿Es Edward el padre?-pregunto muy sorprendido, volví a mover la cabeza para decir sí, al mismo tiempo que el elevador abría sus puertas.

-Papá no es tiempo de interrogatorios-Emmett dijo en lo que parecía ser un susurro, pero todos logramos escuchar

-Tengo que ver a mi hijo-dijo Victoria decidida mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, su esposo nos miro y la tomo del brazo

-¡Tengo que estar a su lado! ¡Me necesita!-levanto la voz mientras trataba de deshacer el agarre de su esposo

-El necesita a su familia-Carlisle respondió fríamente-Esme, Bella y yo, somos su familia-

-¡nosotros somos sus padres, tenemos que estar con él!-

-Lamento decir esto, y corro el riesgo de ser injusta pero ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando enfermaba, o en navidad, o cuando se gradúo? Nosotros hemos estado ahí para él, amándolo, protegiéndolo… somos sus padres, aunque no lleve nuestra sangre, ahora si me disculpan iré con mi hijo-Esme hablo con tanta diplomacia y fuerza que me dejo sin habla, estaba por entrar al elevador que nuevamente se había abierto cuando Victoria levanto la voz de nueva cuenta…

-Si te acercas a mi hijo otra vez… no respondo, soy yo quien debe estar ahí-

-¿Tu hijo? ¿Mi hijo? No sigamos con juegos infantiles… no hablamos de ningún objeto ni de un niño… hablamos de un hombre que merece que ¡Dejemos de atormentarlo!-Carlisle hablo de nueva cuenta, mientras dejaba que Esme y yo entráramos al elevador.

-¿Qué lo deje de atormentar a él? No sabes lo que es un tormento… no lo sabes-

-Sé más de lo que pueden creer… para mi, ver a mi hijo al borde de perder la vida ha sido más que un tormento, ahora si me disculpan-subió con nosotros y estaba por presionar el botón para cerrar la puerta cuando Emmett grito

-¡Esperen! Yo iré con ustedes- tomo a Celine y juntos se reunieron con nosotros.

Al llegar al piso caminamos en dirección de la habitación, todos en silencio, hasta que vimos a la figura inmóvil frente a la habitación de Edward.

-¿Marco?-Hablo Carlisle, mientras se acercaba a su hermano que estaba en el suelo, recargado en la pared frente a la habitación, no llevaba bata, ni uniforme… al levantar la mirada note que lloraba y que tenía varios días sin afeitar…

-Vine a ver a Edward, una enfermera me dio la noticia, no podía dejar de venir a verlo- Carlisle se acerco a él, y se agacho para quedar a su altura, nosotros nos quedamos atrás

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Marco rehuía de su mirada

-hermano ¿Qué sucede?-Marco cerró los ojos con fuerza

-no deberías llamarme así, un hermano no hace lo que yo hice…-

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué te ha sucedido?-

-Un policía fue a casa hace unos días, fue a tomar mi declaración, iba a decirle todo, pero de pronto, me dijo qué Félix estaba detenido… que había sido encontrado en el lugar y qué lo relacionaban con lo que le sucedió a Edward… ayudaba a Cale-decía todo tan rápido que no entendía la mayor parte.

-¿Félix? ¿Tu hijo?-Marco asintió, y Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento.

-Lo siento tanto… yo debí aprovechar la oportunidad para decir todo, para… pero el shock fue tanto que… lo siento Carlisle, soy el culpable de todo lo que ha pasado… he sido un cobarde… fui yo quien por temor siempre callo, he sido yo quien separo a Edward de su familia para entregártelo a ti…yo orille a Félix a que actuara como lo ha hecho…-

Emmett se tenso a mi lado… dejo a Celine en el suelo, y maldiciendo entre dientes, se acerco a Marco, con una mirada llena de rencor…

Una enfermera salió en ese instante

-¡Bella, Carlisle! Sabía que eran ustedes, nuestro apuesto paciente ha despertado, no me ha dicho nada pero se por su mirada que esta buscándolos…- Carlisle me miro y después a su hermano, estaba por decir algo pero Esme se me adelanto

-Nos adelantaremos un poco, vamos Celine-tomo a la niña de la mano y caminamos a la habitación, antes de entrar la niña freno y jalo del brazo de Esme para que bajara a su altura, después le susurro algo que no logre escuchar…

-iremos antes al sanitario-me dijo, y Celine se sonrojo, yo asentí y pase, me encontré a Edward viendo hacia la puerta.

Me acerque y él me miraba fijamente, como si no creyera que fuera real... flashes de recuerdos me invadieron… de los días de lágrimas habían pasado… o eso yo esperaba… solo nos quedaban sonrisas… ¿Cierto?

-Edward…-

-Edward… yo… he esperado tanto para verte despierto que…-mis lagrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, el me veía sin expresión alguna

-Edward…-no me cansaba de decir su nombre…

-no te acerques… no permitiré que te acerques-dijo muy suave

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?- mi miedo se acrecentó ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Me acerque un poco más…

-¡NO!-grito furioso y yo me quede estática de miedo en mi lugar…

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había hecho?

-¿Edward?

-No Bella… no… te acerques-

-Pero…-

-¡HE DICHO NO!- me quede estática en mi lugar y la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a las enfermeras que en un instante estaban listas para sedarlo. Yo mire todo horrorizada.

Una vez que empezó a calmarse, me dejaron sola con el… le faltaba muy poco para cerrar los ojos, me acerque a él, me miro y muy suavecito dijo…

-Tengo que mantenerlos a salvo… es la única forma-y se durmió.

**¿Qué dicen del capítulo? ¿Malo, regular o bueno? Espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que aún quedan cosas al aire, se resolverán en el próximo: ) Quejas y sugerencias denle click a la zona de review. Gracias por su paciencia y apoyo =D Espero que a pesar de todo el tiempo que tardo sigan leyendo y comentando =D **

**Mi otra historia estará en línea pronto, ahora mismo lo están revisando =D en el instante que me lo regresen yo lo subo **

***Con cariño Eli***


	45. Chapter 45

_**Personajes y algunas frases son propiedad de S. Meyer.**_

_Hola! Como __están? Espero que muy bien… que tal la navidad? Espero que la pasaran muy bien, les mando un abrazo algo atrasado, y otro abrazo adelantado de año nuevo… disculpen la tardanza pero no me gustaba como quedaba el capitulo y la verdad no quería subir algo que no me convencía, además estuve enferma y no tenía ganas de escribir ni de nada… y para colmo después envié el capitulo (otra versión) a quien me iba a revisar la redacción y ortografía y solo me envió un "me gusto el capitulo, te mando el archivo después" y no me envió el archivo corregido JAMAS ¬¬ recibí varios reviews pidiendo el capitulo, espero escuchar sus opiniones sobre como quedo :P espero que les guste… y que no les decepcione, después de una larga espera… _

_Agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron su review el capitulo pasado! Me encanta leer lo que piensan =D y como siempre el capitulo va dedicado a todas las que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar._

_Sin más les dejo el capitulo! Espero escuchar sus comentarios!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BELLA POV

-Y lo has hecho-susurre a su oído mientras acariciaba su mejilla y sus ojos se cerraban

-Bella… te amo…-susurro y roce sus labios con los míos

-Y yo a ti-susurre y el sonrió levemente, lucho un poco mas por mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero sé que hacia un gran esfuerzo… así que para que estuviera tranquilo lleve su mano a mi aun pequeño vientre, su sonrisa se agrando hasta que se empezó a desvanecer por el sueño que acechaba.

-Me dijeron que tuvieron que sedarlo-escuche la voz de Esme detrás de mi, acaricie los cabellos de Edward y sentí que se relajaba… asentí para responder la pregunta de Esme sin perturbar el sueño de mi príncipe.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me preguntó nuevamente ahora en un susurro, le di un beso en la frente a Edward y le indique que saliéramos.

Una vez afuera le explique todo lo que había pasado.

-creo que está nervioso, con todo lo sucedido y no quiere que tu o el bebé estén en riesgo-me dijo una vez que concluí el relato, sostenía la mano de Celine que parecía querer bailar ballet hasta el cuarto de Edward, sonreí y baje para estar a su altura.

-¿Pasa algo Celine?

-¡quiedo ver a mi tío Edwad!-protesto

-pero ahora duerme cariño-le respondí a la vez que pasaba una enfermera

-peroooooo…- iba a protestar cuando una enfermera dijo

-puedo llevar a esta pequeña a visitar al paciente mientras hablan, solo si promete portarse bien y no despertarlo- Celine acepto de inmediato y la vi alejarse brincando, le sonreí a Esme

-No por miedo me alejare de él…yo no podría, tenemos un gran futuro…- Esme tomo mi mano que ahora estaba situada en mi vientre

-Creo que nadie quiere que se separen-me sonrió-todas las enfermeras y médicos, dicen que son una gran pareja, empiezo a ponerme celosa, al final es mi bebé-sonreímos las dos.

-Creo que podemos compartirlo-reímos las dos hasta que vimos llegar a Carlisle muy pálido.

-¿Carlisle? ¿Estás bien? ¿Amor?-Esme corrió a su lado y en ese momento note las lágrimas pequeñas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Carlisle.

-yo… nosotros fuimos las personas que apartaron a Edward de su familia-se tambaleo y Esme lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

-¿Qué dices? Nosotros no hicimos algo así… lo dejaron solo en un camino, tú me lo dijiste…nosotros solo lo hemos cuidado y amado- Me acerque a ellos, al momento que Marco llegaba, Carlisle no lo miro, pero Esme le pregunto con la mirada que sucedía.

-lo siento Carlisle-

-no fuiste sincero ¡me mentiste! siempre creí que Edward había llegado solo a nosotros, ahora me haces sentir como un cruel criminal que alejo a un bebé de su casa, si tan solo hubiera dejado que…-

-¿dejado a su suerte en una institución? ¿A eso te refieres? Sé que hice mal pero no me arrepiento, ese niño hubiera muerto o crecido solo, si no fuera porque se integro a la familia… ¿Te arrepientes a caso?- Carlisle lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos

-nunca me arrepentiría de tener a Edward en mi vida-y desapareció en el pasillo, Esme iba a seguirlo cuando Marco la detuvo

-Esme, tengo que explicarte…- Esme llevaba lagrimas en sus ojos, miro a Marco y antes de que pudiera responder, llegaron Victoria, Emmett y Edward Brandon.

-No, Sr. Cullen, soy yo quien debe hablar con ella-dijo Victoria, Esme la miro desafiante y siguió su camino, Edward padre, se tenso e iba a dar un paso hacia Esme

-no, entiéndela, al final… ella es su madre en más de un sentido-dijo Victoria mientras la veía partir, suspiro y después me miro

-tal vez no nos hayamos conocido de la mejor forma-me dijo muy suave y miro mi mano aun situada en mi vientre, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, suspiro y después miro a su marido, y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de decir

-un pequeño ángel-asentí, eso era mi bebé… un angelito…

-Será mejor que busque a la señora Cullen- y se alejo con pasos firmes.

Cuando se perdió por los pasillos mire a Marco, nunca lo había visto tan derrumbado, el intento sonreírme…

-¿Qué le ha sucedido Dr. Cullen?-pregunté, el sonrió

-creí que habíamos eliminado las formalidades…- le di una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué sucedió Marco?- volví a preguntar, el me miro ahora serio y después miro a Emmett y a Edward Brandon… pero no hablo

Fue el señor Edward Brandon quien hablo

-simplemente dijo la verdad, una verdad que ha causado revuelo-Marco lo miro fijamente

-Acepto que el participo con James Cale, el fue un cómplice en alejar a Edward de casa, complico todo el proceso de su búsqueda, altero registros, ¡Lo saco del país!.. Y también salvó la vida de mi hijo, arriesgando su vida, y arriesgando a su propia familia-Marco abrió mucho los ojos al igual que yo, después Emmett habló

-Mi primer idea al escuchar todo era golpearlo ¡El alejo a mi hermanito!, pero ahora sé que solo lo ha protegido, y que más agradecido no puedo estar- Marco retrocedió unos pasos, y Edward padre se acerco y extendió su mano

-permítame darle las gracias por arriesgar su vida esa fría noche y salvar la vida de Edward, por salvar a mi bebé-Marco tímidamente la tomo

-Soy solo un cómplice, debí buscarlos antes…-

-solo hizo lo que pudo, lo protegió, lo amo, le dio una familia, he observado a los señores Cullen, y sé que mi hijo fue amado y protegido todo este tiempo, y más agradecido no puedo estar- Marco sonrió sin miedo esta vez, miro a Emmett y vio que sonreía, y entonces su sonrisa se ensancho…

-Mi hermano…-empezó pero Emmett lo interrumpió.

-El Dr. Cullen solo necesita tiempo, es un buen hombre, usted debería saberlo ¡es su hermano! - Yo le sonreí para darle ánimo y rio con un poco más de fuerza por el comentario de Emmett, todos lo acompañamos, hasta que la enfermera de hace un rato regreso.

-¡Bella! Qué bueno que estas acá, vengo a decirte que hay un buen momento de fotografía por si quieres verlo-le sonreí y mire a los demás antes de seguir a la enfermera

-ahora vuelvo-dije y Emmett me miro nervioso

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-asentí y seguí caminando, no fui consciente de que me seguían todos hasta que escuche sus exclamaciones…

-que escena…-dije bajito y fui por la cámara fotográfica.

Sería un buen recuerdo pues Celine estaba recostada sobre el pecho de su tío… ambos sonriendo…

-una buena foto para el álbum-dijo Emmett mientras se apartaba de la puerta, dándole el paso a su padre.

-Edward…-el señor dijo y se acerco a la cama con pequeños pasitos

-Mi hijo…- se acerco aun más y le tomo la mano con mucho cuidado, acaricio su mejilla y sus cabellos para después voltear a vernos y decir

-ha crecido…-y empezamos a reír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Victoria POV.

Camine por los pasillos buscando a Esme Cullen, la encontré tomada de la mano de su esposo mirando por el ventanal del pasillo.

-¿Sra. Cullen? ¿Sr. Cullen?- Esme se tensó al oírme y volteo con miedo, Carlisle volteo lentamente y me miro con tristeza.

-Solo vine a ofrecerles una disculpa por mi comportamiento soy algo exagerada en ocasiones-sonreí débilmente-y quería darles las gracias por cuidar a mi bebé… era tan pequeño y ustedes lo han protegido y amado, cuando yo no pude estar ahí… esa tarde que se lo llevaron ha sido la tarde más oscura de mi vida… lo deje solo por unos minutos por ir a ver a mis otros hijos discutían y tenía que ver que no se hicieran daño ¡nunca pensé que cuando volviera el bebé ya no estaría en la sillita! lo buscamos por todos lados pero nunca encontramos nada, su hermano Marco fue quien arriesgo su vida por salvar a ese pequeño bebe desconocido que apareció en el camino, y se los entrego a ustedes… su familia, sus padres… porque yo entiendo que aunque fui yo quien lo tuvo en su vientre, ustedes lo han amado y cuidado todo este tiempo -dije lo ultimo muy bajito pues el llanto amenazaba con llegar, ellos me miraron y el silencio acabo con mi fortaleza y mi llanto se desbordo, Esme corrió a abrazarme y supe las dos llorábamos porque su cuerpo temblaba

-nosotros tampoco reaccionamos muy bien, ya es un adulto pero es nuestro hijo, a pesar de que yo no lo tuve en mi vientre… nosotros lo hemos criado, amado y protegido, ha sido nuestra luz desde ese día que llego al hospital-dijo bajito mientras se separaba de mi

-lo sé- dije mientras Carlisle se acercaba y abrazaba a su esposa por la cintura

-Desde que llego ha sido muy amado, Esme insistió en cuidarlo personalmente desde la noche que ingreso al hospital, después tramitamos los papeles de adopción y paso a ser parte de la familia legalmente… aunque creo que ha sido nuestro hijo desde la primera mirada que poso sobre nosotros… era un niño muy fuerte y nosotros con tan solo mirarlo le entregamos parte de nuestro corazón-dijo el Sr. Cullen y yo solo sonreí, porque sabía que así había sido

-ahora yo solo quiero… conocerlo-

-creo que lo mejor será hablar con Edward, se que le dará gusto conocerlos, tiene un buen corazón, y aunque siempre desde pequeño dijo que no era su prioridad buscar a su familia biológica, sé que no se negara a conocerlos…-

-gracias por cuidarlo y amarlo- dije bajito y Carlisle sonrió mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposa.

-el ha sido nuestra gran alegría-Esme Cullen dijo y después se limpio las lagrimas

-¿le gustaría ver fotos de él? Carlisle tiene álbumes enteros en su consultorio, es uno de los bebés mas fotografiados de la historia… hay una foto hermosa de Edward con la bata de su padre ¡se tropezaba cada segundo! y también hay una en su primer campeonato de beisbol… ¡Quedó con el ojo morado! Y la foto de su primer día de escuela, y su graduación-

-y una en su primer día en el zoológico no lo olvides ¡le gruñía a los leones!- dijo Carlisle sonriendo- Fue un niño travieso… muy curioso, me sorprende que nunca nos diera un susto o se fracturara algo- dijo sonriendo levemente y nos encamino a su consultorio…

.

.

.

.

.

.

BELLA POV.

Una hora después de todo el revuelo de noticias, me encontraba sola en la habitación de Edward, el seguía durmiendo, y yo solo lo observaba…

Era un hombre guapo, y aún dormido tenia las facciones suaves… como las de un ángel…

Pasaron solo unos minutos, hasta que poco a poco los ojitos de Edward se fueron abriendo, y los enfocaba en mí

-hola… dormilón-

-¿Bella?

-la misma… ¿Decepcionado? ¿Esperabas ver a tu madre?-el negó con la cabeza

-lamento lo de hace un rato- dijo y le sonreí

-No recuerdo de que hablas- dije en un tono gracioso y el sonrió

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunté y el solo respondió con un bien… y nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos

-¿estas bien?-me preguntó de pronto

-muy bien, yo… solo estaba asustada…- dije lo ultimo con un suave susurro

-¿asustada?-asentí-¿Por qué?

-porque creí que te perdía… y yo no podría vivir si ti-y sin más me lance a su pecho, donde poco a poco sus brazos me rodearon y me consoló

-aquí estoy… aquí estoy…-repetía en mi oído, pero yo no podía parar de llorar…

Al fin mi príncipe había vuelto…. Y tanta alegría y temor se mezclaban en mi corazón…

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pues el tiempo en los brazos de Edward se desvanecía… solo fui consciente de que había pasado un buen rato, cuando me llamo

-¿Bella?-

-¿Bella estas dormida?- dijo en un susurro, mientras me despabilaba

-¿Qué sucede amor?-pregunté y el sonrió

-lo estuve pensando y yo estoy listo así que solo resta preguntarte ¿Lista para una locura?-

-¿De qué hablas Edward?-pregunté seriamente mientras me levantaba

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-

-¿Qué dices? Debemos esperar los análisis y…- hizo ademán de que callará-

- solo una caminata… solo vayamos a ver el crepúsculo… regresaremos a tiempo para la revisión nocturna-

-pero…-no pude ni terminar, me miro con ojos de niño pequeño

-¡no me mires así!- pero lo siguió haciendo…

-¿Y cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿Salimos volando por la ventana? ¿Te cargo hasta la azotea del hospital?-pregunté como si fuera algo obvio que no podríamos salir

-Tal vez sea mejor una silla de ruedas y usar el elevador ¿No creen?-pregunto de pronto una seria voz…

Poco a poco voltee, ya imaginaba la mirada de reproche…

Pero no la encontré… solo vi a un sonriente Carlisle, de la mano de Esme…

-Aunque si insistes en cargarlo, adelante, puedo sostenerte la puerta-dijo nuevamente, ladeando la cabeza, y Esme soltó la carcajada que estaba conteniendo al notar mi silencio

-¿Bella?-llamó Edward de nuevo

-Respira…-dijo bajito y entonces empezamos a reír.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tal vez tengan razón y una silla de ruedas sea mejor-dije después de que las risas cesaron. Carlisle ya no me dijo más, le dio un beso a Esme y salió en busca de la silla de ruedas.

Edward y su madre se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

-¿Me extrañaste?-pregunto Edward con un puchero

-¿Tu qué crees?-respondió Esme y empezaron a reír, hasta que Esme ya más seria le dijo

-no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera, porque…- y sin poder terminar la frase Esme corrió a los brazos extendidos de Edward, y se abrazaron hasta que Esme dijo que la dejaba sin aliento…

Minutos después Carlisle regresaba con un uniforme quirúrgico, un abrigo, y la silla de ruedas.

-cámbiate, dudo que quieras pasear con una bata de hospital, las enfermeras no tienen objeciones, pero no sé si Bella quiera exponerte a las miradas- Carlisle me miro divertido y yo solo me sonroje.

Después de un rato en el que se soborno a un par de enfermaras para que fingieran que no vieron salir al paciente, subimos a la azotea, y en silencio admiramos el crepúsculo

-Siéntate-dijo Edward y me jalo a sus piernas

-Bella… eres toda mi vida-soltó de pronto

-tú eres la mía-

-quiero que recuerdes este momento, esta en la lista de los mejores días de mi vida-

-¿llevas una lista?

-desde que te conozco…-dijo y me sonrió

-nunca me dejes…-susurre y el sonrió

-¿crees que tengo intenciones de dejarte ir?-dijo y me abrazo con más fuerza hasta que oímos unos pasos en la puerta de la escalera.

-Vaya vaya… si es el famoso Edward Cullen-dijo una voz de mujer… y aun antes de voltear sentí que mi sangre se helaba por el miedo. Edward se tenso, pero inmediatamente aflojo su agarre, y sin mirar atrás dijo muy serio, en tono de reproche

-te esperaba desde antes…- y con eso mi curiosidad me venció y voltee a ver a la misteriosa mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Espero escuchar sus opiniones, no sé si faltaran uno o dos capítulos, creo que cuando me pongo a escribir luego alargo o acorto las cosas jajaja y no __sé decirles bien, ya no falta mucho, eso sí puedo asegurarlo, solo espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia igual que yo disfruto escribiéndola…_

_Sobre mi otra historia espero tenerla lista en un par de días, porque cambie muchas cosas que ya no me agradaban jajaja…_

_Ahh y ya para terminar una anécdota :P, no sé si fue en esta historia o en la otra, pero alguien dejo un review anónimo donde me decían "flaca" se que será un detalle insignificante, pero para quien lo haya escrito debo decirle que me hizo llorar y reír a la vez… jajaja hasta mi hermana me dijo que me quitaría de la computadora, si me alteraba tanto leer jaja… y es porque mi hermana que falleció hace unos años, así me decía… entonces fue algo extraño y grato a la vez (aunque no me gustara para nada su frase final, pero ignorare eso, y me concentrare en lo demás :P) A quien haya escrito el comentario, le digo "gracias por hacerme recordar… y espero que te guste el capitulo, siento tardar tanto, pero a veces escribir no es fácil, y más si se van las ideas jaja"_

_Bueno ya no las aburro más… Un abrazo a todas! Y Feliz año nuevo!_

***Con cariño Eli***


	46. Chapter 46

_**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Traté de apurarme con el capitulo, pero fue algo complicado porque teóricamente este sería el ultimo capitulo (habrá uno más, el epilogo y tal vez uno extra… aun no lo decido, sobre un momento tierno :P nada de drama… jaja), así que tenía que dejar casi todo resuelto y a veces me faltaba algo… luego estaba muy largo… y pasaron un sinfín de cosas por mi cabeza :P Pero espero que les guste como quedo, espero oír sus comentarios ¡me encanta saber que piensan de mi historia!**_

_**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios y agregarme en las alertas… y a todas ustedes les dedico este capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten y dejen muchos comentarios!**_

NOTA: Espero que no tenga tantos errores, ya lo leí varias veces y lo veo bien, pero al leer tantas veces lo mismo, suelen escaparse los errores :P si encuentran algo raro, me avisan ¿ok? =D

Bella POV.

La misteriosa mujer soltó una carcajada que me congelo en mi intento de voltear a verla, de reojo vi que Edward sonreía… ¿Sonreía?

-Debería ser yo la que reclame, cuando veía a verte siempre te encontraba dormido… además ¡me has dejado esperando el día de mi propia boda!

¿Boda? Sin más me levante y volteé… encontré a Tanya con una sonrisa en los labios… Edward sin vacilar movió la silla de ruedas para mirar a la recién llegada…

-lo lamento… no fue mi intención perderme tu boda-

-¡Oh Edward! –levanto su mano que solo tenía un anillo de compromiso-¿Crees que podría casarme sin un padrino? La boda te está esperando… No querrás dejar esa encomienda ¿verdad? -

-¿Qué?-dijo Edward incrédulo y Tanya sonrió

-La boda se aplazo unas semanas por problemas de logística… ya sabes los típicos problemas de una boda, como que el padrino de la novia decida tomar una siesta de mes y medio…- Los tres sonreímos y después ya muy seria Tanya se acercó a Edward

-no vuelvas a darme un susto así… no sabes cómo me sentía cada que pasaba a revisar tu expediente ¡eres como mi hermano Edward! De una vez te advierto que si decides asustarnos de esa manera de nuevo, no volveré a dirigirte la palabra ¡nunca!- dijo lo ultimo riendo y Edward levanto su brazos y Tanya me miro y me sonrió débilmente para después abrazar fuerte a Edward…

-¡Hey! Mira la hora, tienes que volver o las pobres enfermeras tendrán problemas que una mirada estilo Cullen no podrán solucionar…- sonreímos y juntas ayudamos a Edward a bajar…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después deje a Edward para que lo revisaran los médicos, mientras aproveche para repasar todos los acontecimientos del día que agobiaban mi cabeza… estaba agotada, pero feliz.

-¿Bella?-escuche una débil vocecita, y encontré a Alice, se veía muy pequeña, llevaba puesto un abrigo y gorro por lo que supuse el frio se había incrementado, sus ojos eran suplicantes…

-Alice…-dije y ella desvió la mirada a un termo que llevaba en las manos

-es leche con miel, como te gusta…. Está caliente-me tendió el termo y dude en tomarlo… pero después muy despacito lo agarre.

-gracias-susurre y mire al final del pasillo, ahí estaba Jasper viendo la escena seriamente, pero con una mirada tranquila… me sonrió cuando lo mire y con los labios susurro un "gracias".

-Bella yo lo siento… no debía…-Alice empezó y yo sin más deje el termo en la mesa y la abrace

-yo tampoco me comporte bien, lo siento…-

-no tu no debes disculparte… fui yo quien…-y Alice siguió hablando a la velocidad de la luz, lo que provoco que las dos empezáramos a reír como histéricas pues no se le entendía nada, ¡Incluso la enfermera responsable nos ordeno guardar silencio!

Minutos después Jasper se acercó, y los tres hablamos de la maravillosa escena del momento en el que Edward despertaba de nuevo a la vida…

Desde ese día, Alice se aparecía ahí para llevarnos algo de comer, alegando que la comida de hospital no era "sana", casi siempre iba acompañada de Jasper que solo reía de las ocurrencias de su esposa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo serás libre?-pregunto Alice un día mientras comíamos en la habitación de Edward, esa vez había ido sola…

-en una semana-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-¡hay que festejarlo, tenemos que hacer una reunión en grande! Yo la organizare… ¿quieres una barbacoa o una cena? Yo creo que primero puede ser algo entre nosotros, y después algo con todos tus conocidos y amigos… ¡ya sé! podríamos anunciar su compromiso, eso sería genial… una fiesta por su compromiso… ¿en un mes está bien? - dijo Alice y Edward se sonrojo

-¿y esa expresión?-pregunto Alice con duda…

-es que yo había pensado lo mismo y me he adelantado un poco en organizar una pequeña reunión… algo muy intimo-Alice entrecerró los ojos y me miro, yo desvié la mirada

-¿Qué tienen entre manos?-yo levante los hombros antes de decir

-¿nosotros? Nada…-

-Bella Swan…-Alice iniciaba su reclamo al momento en el que dos torbellinos entraban con grandes carpetas en las manos

-tenemos propuestas para las invitaciones, hay unas muy lindas que estarán a tiempo a pesar del plazo tan corto que se tiene… ¡dos meses es tan poco tiempo!-

-y ya está listo el catalogo con las propuestas para el vestido… uno en especial te encantará Bella- no respondí al instante a las dos mujeres que tenían enormes sonrisas y eso las hizo mirar alrededor para ver a mi pequeña visitante

El silencio se hizo sepulcral y la boca de Alice casi se cae al suelo al ver a Esme y Victoria, quienes ahora no sabían cómo enmendar la pequeña indiscreción…

-¿invitaciones? ¿Vestido? No creo que estén organizando una barbacoa en el patio trasero de su casa.

-Bueno hija, en realidad es una reunión en casa de los Cullen…-dijo Victoria

-si una pequeña reunión en el patio trasero de la casa-respaldo Esme mientras retrocedía a la puerta, Victoria la imito y estaban a punto de abrir y salir corriendo cuando otros tres tornados entraron

-Edward tenemos propuestas para los trajes…-dijo Carlisle también solo mirando a Edward, Esme carraspeo pero eso no detuvo a los otros…

-y también encontré un restaurante que podría encargarse del banquete-agrego Edward Brandon… la boca de Alice se fue abriendo más y más… pero la cereza del pastel fue cuando entró Jasper en acción y con una sonrisa cómica agrego mirando a Edward

-tengo dos propuestas para la despedida de soltero-dijo alegre mirando a los presentes… hasta llegar a Alice

-¿Jasper?-dijo con voz seca mi pequeña amiga, y fue en ese momento en el que los otros dos hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Alice…

-ups…-dijo Carlisle

-creo que la reunión incluye azahares, y un vestido de novia… ¿cierto?- Edward asintió…

-y todos ustedes sabían-todos asintieron-y no me dijeron nada…-todos volvieron a asentir…

-Queríamos organizar una boda pequeña-dijo Bella-Esme y Victoria me miraron raro

-ok, lo admito… nos iríamos a las Vegas- Alice me miro con terror

-¿una boda en las Vegas? ¿Preferían que un imitador de Elvis fuera el que los casara?-

-bueno… no precisamente…-dijo Edward y Alice lo miro mal

-El caso es que Esme y Victoria oyeron nuestro plan y nos pidieron organizar una boda sencilla- agregue para sacar a Edward del embrollo

-en realidad nos acorralaron-susurro Edward y Carlisle tuvo que sofocar su risa, al ver la mirada de reproche de las dos mujeres…

-Edward y Bella nos pidieron que fuera algo secreto por unas semanas, no querían dar la noticia aun- dijo Victoria-pero tu padre y Carlisle se enteraron al vernos atareadas mostrándoles folletos y se unieron a la misión-

-¿Jasper? ¿Tu como te enteraste, amor?-pregunto Alice, y Jasper paso saliva muy nervioso-

-yo… oí una vez en el consultorio de Carlisle… fue hace poco… me pidieron que guardara el secreto hasta dar el anuncio, querían sorprender a todos-

-me siento traicionada… saben lo mucho que quería organizar su boda… entiendo que quisieran guardar el secreto, pero yo soy su hermana… me siento tan mal…-

-Alice, lo lamento… yo quería que fuera algo sorpresa, lo anunciaríamos a todos los demás en un par de semanas…-Alice se tapo el rostro y empezó a sollozar de una manera muy extraña… muy teatral… si no conociera a Alice, hubiera ido al instante a suplicarle que me disculpara… pero la conocía y sabia que traía algo entre manos… solo esperaba la palabra mágica que yo ¡no pronunciaría! Pero Edward si lo hizo…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para remediar la situación?-oh oh

Alice subió la mirada que no tenía rastros de tristeza…

-Solo déjenme ayudar a planear su boda… ah y no se preocupen por la luna de miel, lo tengo todo cubierto desde que descubrí que organizaban su boda- Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta

-no me vean así… ustedes iniciaron el engaño, y no lo hicieron muy bien… he tenido que fingir que no sabía nada durante un buen rato… bueno tengo que irme a confirmar los boletos de avión y agregare un par de modelos al catalogo de vestidos… -dijo Alice a la vez que desaparecía por la puerta

-Creo que hemos despertado a un monstruo –dijo Edward Brandon, y después palideció cuando su hija entro

-Fingiré que no oí eso… oh y Jasper… ya hablaremos en casa…-después de eso salió a una velocidad casi vampírica susurrando varias cosas que no entendíamos

-quería sorprender a todos cuando anunciáramos la fecha de la boda, pero Alice es la que acaba de sorprenderme… y creo que me sorprenderá aun más el día de la boda-dijo Edward abrazándome

-bueno esa es la magia de Alice… siempre sorprende a todos, y amo que me sorprendan… creo que por eso la amo tanto-dijo Jasper saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-solo espero que recuerde cuanto la ama, cuando Alice se vuelva una loca organizadora de bodas-dijo Edward Brandon, todos reímos.

-bueno, creo que los dejaremos solos, pórtense bien-dijo Carlisle mientras salía seguido de los demás…

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?-llamo Edward y cuatro personas voltearon al llamado… pero Edward y Victoria Brandon de pronto se sonrojaron, se disculparon y se acercaban a la puerta cuando mi Edward volvió a llamar…

-No se vayan…- Edward y Victoria Brandon regresaron y se acercaron a Edward al igual que Carlisle y Esme

-quiero agradecerles su apoyo en esta nueva etapa, y en la planeación de mi boda, tengo mucha suerte de tener dos padres tan devotos, como ustedes dos-miro al Sr. Brandon y a Carlisle- y dos madres tan entusiasmadas como ustedes…- Carlisle y Esme sonrieron con orgullo a su hijo y el Sr. Y Sra. Brandon sonrieron con alegría, fue Edward Brandon quien agregó

-es un placer… hijo- Todos sonreímos hasta que una enfermera llego y aviso que la hora de visita se terminaba.

-tenemos que irnos, pero regresaremos mañana-dijo Victoria mientras le daba un beso a Edward.

Edward Brandon solo le sonrió y salió detrás de su esposa…

Esme le dio un beso en cada mejilla al igual que a mí y espero a Carlisle en la puerta.

-eres un gran chico Edward… me llenas de orgullo-susurro Carlisle al despedirse y después salió a la par de Esme…

-Creo que al final no sorprenderemos a muchos con el anuncio de nuestra boda-

-creo que no-dije riendo, a la vez que me recostaba a un lado de Edward…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CARLISLE POV

-Ya te dije que no toques más tu cabello-repetí nuevamente mientras miraba de reojo a Edward.

-lo siento, es algo inconsciente-

-la novia no apreciara que salgas en todas las fotos con el cabello parado-Edward se sonrojo y yo me acerqué a acomodarle la corbata nuevamente como cuando era un niño

-¿estás nervioso?-

-un poco, y no sé porque… no es como si me pudieran dejar plantado en el altar…-

-no digas eso ni de broma-dijo una voz procedente de la puerta de la habitación adjunta y sonreí

-nunca había sido miembro activo en una boda- dijo Edward sonriendo

-siempre hay una primera vez… solo no olvides tus líneas… son importantes-dijo de nuevo con voz nerviosa el hombre detrás de la puerta, no pude evitar sonreír y recordar mi propia boda.

_-¿estás listo Carlisle?-me dijo mi padre mientras sonreía_

_-¿y si me deja plantado?_

_-bueno es una posibilidad-sentí escalofríos_

_-pero dudo que Esme te deje plantado-agrego mi padre antes de desmayarme_

_-¿y si no llega?-pregunte mientras movía mis manos nervioso y un auto se estacionaba a la entrada de la iglesia_

_-bueno ya llego, así que basta de charlas histéricas-dijo mi padre mientras acomodaba mi corbata_

_-no me estaba poniendo histérico-dije ofendido y el solo dijo "si tu lo dices"_

_._

_._

_._

_La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y yo embobado mire a Esme que caminaba como un hada hacia mí, del brazo de su padre…_

_-Esme…-susurre y empecé a moverme en su dirección sin darme cuenta del escalón que estaba frente a mi… lo demás fue solo cuestión de segundos, a pesar de que lo vi en cámara lenta…_

_Caí de mi lugar con un estruendoso golpe, la orquesta dejo de tocar y todo el lugar se quedo en silencio, hasta que el padre estallo en carcajadas…_

_Mi hermano se acerco a mí… y me susurro_

_-no te preocupes podemos editar esa parte del video, aunque sugiero que la dejes, es grandiosa… y te encantara narrar esto a tus hijos-_

Mi hermano… mi fiel amigo, aunque me sintiera traicionado por ocultarme la verdad, se que solo me protegía, como siempre lo hizo desde que éramos niños…

_-¿Carlisle? ¿Qué hiciste? Era el jarrón favorito de mamá-_

_-necesitaba color-dije molesto porque no apreciaba mi trabajo_

_-tenemos que limpiarlo-dijo y sin más fue por un trapo_

_-si mamá pregunta, no sabemos qué fue lo que paso para que el jarrón se pusiera verde ¿ok?-yo asentí y mire el jarrón otra vez, el cual a pesar de los esfuerzos de mi hermano no pudo regresar a su estado original_

_Mis padres nos preguntaron qué había pasado y seguí las instrucciones de mi hermano, pero no me creyeron… así que decidí entregarme…_

_-fui yo-dije bajito_

_-no es cierto, fui yo-dijo Marco_

_-fui yo-repetí_

_-fui yo-dijo Marco también, mis padres nos vieron raro, y decidieron castigarnos a los dos, tendríamos que lavar el auto de papá por tres semanas, mi hermano solo sonrió y dijo que el castigo no era tan malo, pues entre los dos acabaríamos pronto y siempre podríamos imaginar que peleábamos con grandes dragones mientras lavábamos…_

Por eso se que ocultar la verdad sobre Edward, no fue una traición de su parte… se que el solo protegió a mi hijo, y a mí… también sabía que su peor penitencia era que yo no lo entendía y unos días después de todo el alboroto acudí a su consultorio, no hicieron falta palabras, solo me acerque y le di un abrazo mientras le daba las gracias por salvar a mi pequeño Edward… Los días siguientes tuvo que ir a declarar, y como su familia lo acompañe… en esos momentos lo apoye de la misma manera en la que él me ha apoyado a mi toda la vida… es lo menos que podía hacer…

_-nunca creí que te acompañaría a un juzgado-dije de broma y él se sonrojo_

_-soy solo testigo-_

_-aun así cuenta, solo procura que no sea frecuente y que nunca seas tú el acusado-le di un golpecito en el hombro y le sonreí para darle animo mientras subía al estrado…_

.

.

.

-creo que es el momento de bajar… -dijo Edward a la vez que la puerta de junto se abría… y yo salí de mi ensoñación…

-estoy listo, vamos a mi boda-dijo Charles el novio de Tanya

-lo veo muy tranquilo-dijo mi hermano que se acerco a nosotros mientras bajábamos

-¡claro que está tranquilo! después de charlar con él un buen rato asegurándole que Tanya no faltaría a la boda me paso sus nervios a mí… ahora solo espero que Tanya no sea de las novias que llega tarde-susurro Edward, haciéndonos reír…

-bueno dentro de poco será tu turno- le recordó su tío y sonrió

-solo espero no estar tan nervioso como el-dijo

-bueno, siempre puedes buscar a Charles para pasarle los nervios a él- dije y reímos los tres juntos…

-¿recuerdas tu boda, hermano? O mejor dicho ¿recuerdas tu caída?-preguntó Marco

-claro, Esme y Edward no permiten que lo olvide-agregue y volvimos a reír.

Ya en la ceremonia, todo transcurría con tranquilidad y alegría… hasta el lanzamiento del ramo…

-¿listas? 1…2…3- Tanya lanzó el ramo y todas se lanzaron al encuentro del codiciado premio, que brincando de mano en mano sin poder ser agarrado, fue a caer a la cabeza de Bella… quien con sorpresa levanto el ramo, a pesar de que no fue una competidora… Edward y Bella se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad hasta que una chica rompió el silencio…

-bueno el ramo adivinó… aunque ya sabíamos quienes son los siguientes- dijo Tanya y Edward y Bella la miraron

-ups… no me vean así, todos sabemos desde hace un tiempo de la boda sorpresa, incluso ya tengo mi vestido y eso que falta mes y medio para la boda… solo espero mi invitación-dijo y todos empezamos a reír por la cara de incredulidad de Edward y Bella.

ALEC POV.

-¿disfrutando de la alegría de una boda?-susurre

-no te metas Alec- dijo Jane sin mirarme, aun se concentraba en los invitados que reían

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-busco venganza, tú deberías hacer lo mismo…-

-vete Jane y no regreses-

-¿irme sin nada? Nunca…-

-Jane, eres mi hermana y quiero que estés bien-

-estaré bien cuando pueda vengarme de todos los que separaron a nuestra familia-

-eso solo te destruirá-dije y ella volteo a mirarme muy molesta, a la vez que su mano viajaba a la bolsa de su abrigo

-no te muevas Jane-le dije muy serio a la vez que señalaba con mi mirada que estaba listo para disparar antes que ella

-¿no acabas de decir que soy tu hermana?-me dijo a la vez que se acercaba

-sí, y por eso, debo ofrecerte una disculpa adelantada-

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto, pero no tuve tiempo de responder, los pasos de los agentes que se acercaban, le dieron respuesta…

-te atraparan a ti también-

-ese es el caso-dije mientras me preparaba para evitar su huida…

No tardaron en llegar los demás, mi hermana se fue en silencio y sin protestar… yo mire a todos y sonreí

-creo que el trato esta cumplido-dije y el oficial con mayor rango se acerco

-así es, ahora acompáñanos- extendí mis manos en modo de rendición

-creo que no es necesario tanto formalismo, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y confió en ti, si quisieras huir lo habrías hecho hace tiempo-dijo señalando las esposas que dejo en su cinturón

Caminamos a la patrulla y subí, el camino fue silencioso, al menos hasta que el oficial hablo

-tuve una pequeña conversación con tu abogado, me dijo que no hay pruebas graves que te incriminen, además te dio puntos positivos que nos ayudaras a encontrar a los demás- yo solo lo mire raro ¿abogado? Yo no tenía abogado…

-una fianza podría ponerte en libertad, y claro estarías un tiempo bajo supervisión del estado…-volví a mirarlo raro

-¿no te había dicho el Sr. Brandon? Es un abogado persistente, mira que se ha movido tan rápido que acorto el proceso… que suerte tienes-

Y así fue… tuve suerte, y en un par de días "mi abogado" me saco del embrollo a pesar de que me hablaba poco… y casi todas sus frases eran amenazas

-solo quiero que sepas que te estoy vigilando y no quiero que dañes a mi familia, no quiero que traigas ni una lagrima más a Victoria, ni a mis hijos ¿me oyes?-

-confié en mi, solo quiero una vida tranquila-dije y me aleje para despedirme de Victoria

-gracias por recordarme que es la bondad-susurre y ella sonrió

-hijo mío tu siempre has sido bondadoso, de otra forma… no tendrías las manos limpias hoy-

-ayude a mi padre en muchas cosas-

-y le echaste a perder la mayoría de sus proyectos, ahora entiendo porque dudaba tanto de ti-

-desaparecí a Demetri-susurre bajo, pero aun así el Sr. Brandon respondió después de un bufido

-eso no cuenta, ahora sabemos que lo dejaste encerrado en una cabaña para que se recuperara de la herida superficial que le hiciste- Victoria sonrió y yo me sonroje

-te tengo una sorpresa- me dio una caja de regalo- se que no puedes abandonar el estado, así que pensé que necesitarías esto-abrí la caja y encontré unas llaves con una dirección

-espero que te guste, puedes decorarlo a tu gusto, está cerca de nosotros por si necesitas algo- yo le sonreí y la abrace unos minutos, hasta despedirnos

-no olvides que te tengo vigilado-me susurro su esposo a modo de despido y yo sonreí… sabia que me vigilaban, que no confiaban en mí, pero yo les demostraría que era de fiar, a pesar de todo…

_**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? Espero que les gustara, les envió un fuerte abrazo y espero leer muchas de sus opiniones… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo…**_

_***Con cariño Eli***_


	47. Chapter 47

Hola a todas! Como están? Una disculpa porque he tenido abandonadas mis historias, NO las he olvidado, solo que no tenía mucho ánimo, ni creatividad para continuarlas, este año ha sido complicado para mí, no solo es mi último año de universidad, sino que además he tenido algunos problemas familiares… pero estoy de regreso con la mente despejada y planeando la forma en que retomare mis historias, _**si es que aún hay personas que deseen leerlas**_

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a quienes a pesar de que no había publicado algo nuevo me escribieron y siguieron leyendo mi trabajo, me levantaba mucho el ánimo ver que valoraban lo que escribí. Ustedes las lectoras de estas historias (No solo mis historias sino la de todas las autoras de FF) son el gran motor de sitios como FF y son la causa de muchas sonrisas de escritoras que dejan su corazón en cada una de sus historias También aprovecho este espacio para agradecer a todas las lectoras que no solo nos hacen reír con sus comentarios y opiniones sino además cuidan nuestro trabajo, evitando el plagio ¿A qué viene este comentario? A que me han comentado que muchas grandes autoras de FF han tenido que abandonar el sitio y dejar a la mitad su trabajo, por personas que no conocen el respeto, algo que es realmente triste. Me estoy explayando un poco pero creí necesario decir "**Gracias**" por leer y cuidar el trabajo de escritoras de FF sin importar si son pequeñas, o grandes historias, todas merecen respeto… Tomándolo con mayor humor haré el siguiente comercial "Si ven algo parecido a mis historias pásenme el comunicado para que pueda defender mis derechos como escritora de FF jajaja"

Regresando al motivo principal de este mensaje y esperando a que mi comentario anterior no las haya molestado o aburrido :P (_Tenía que hacer el comentario porque me acaban de contar sobre los plagios y me moleste mucho y a la vez me dio tristeza que no se respetara el trabajo, porque quienes escribimos sabemos lo difícil que es escribir hasta una sola línea_) **Planeo que a finales de este mes ya este el nuevo capítulo en ambas historias ** Se preguntaran porque hasta finales de mes y la respuesta es que en 13 días estaré presentando mi examen profesional, entonces tengo que estudiar para poder salir bien ya que es el examen más importante de toda mi carrera :P así que crucen los dedos! y deséenme mucho éxito!

Bueno, por el momento me despido, espero que disculpen mi ausencia y que aun les interese leer mis historias. Que estén muy bien, mis mejores deseos para todas

.

.

.

.

. ¿Fin de nota? Naaaaaahhhh les tengo un regalito :P que es muy pequeño

.

.

.

No es un vampiro…

.

.

.

. No es un hombre lobo…

.

.

.

Es solo un pequeño, pequeñísimo adelanto :D espero que aun haya personas que lean esto sino esto será un gran monologo jajaja y disfruten del adelanto espero oír de ustedes de nuevo muy pronto! Porque extrañe mucho sus comentarios :D

**Sombras del amor**

_La relación con mis padres siempre ha sido algo distante, por esa razón no había presentado a Edward como mi prometido, pero sabía que me estaba tardando… así que ese día reserve una mesa en un bonito restaurante y llame a mis padres (quienes no se veían desde su separación), dando el mismo mensaje_

"_Cena hoy a las 8…."_

_Mi madre acepto gustosa y agrego que Kate, la "perfecta" prima Kate estaba de visita y estaría presente… mi padre tardo algo de tiempo en decir sí, sobre todo al enterarse de que mi madre y su hermana estarían ahí… Edward por su parte solo respiro profundo y dijo "Claro" aunque sé que le costó algo de tiempo controlar sus nervios a pesar de que le dije que todo iría bien._

_Me arregle, prepare todo y conduje hasta el restaurante, mi mamá, mi tía, y mi padre ya estaban ahí en un duelo de miradas que termine al anunciar mi llegada…_

_Después de los saludos, abrazos y felicitaciones por la boda, preguntaron por Edward_

_-¿Y bien, el príncipe azul aparecerá? O tal vez se arrepintió… de conocernos- agrego Kate con una sonrisa boba, mi padre solo bufo _

_-Siempre tan impaciente…-mire a papá son una súplica en la mirada a lo que solo bufo y me sonrió levemente dando por terminado el comentario que posiblemente llevaría a una guerra verbal a toda la familia_

_-No tarda en llegar-dije y note que Kate se quedaba muda de repente_

_-¡Qué suerte la mía! El sexy doctor de la mañana está aquí, esto es una señal, ¿Cómo me veo? Tal vez deba ir a saludar…- mire a Kate que se acomodaba nuevamente el cabello, yo solo levante una ceja, mi padre miro al cielo exasperado y mi mamá solo sonrío_

_-¡Esta entrando!- dijo Kate al borde de los nervios, se levanto y se acomodo la ropa una vez más, yo por curiosidad seguí su mirada y encontré al famoso sexy doctor… mi sexy doctor… mi Edward._

_Sonreí con suficiencia…_

_-¡Viene hacia acá! Seguro ya me vio…- _

_Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al tiempo que volteaba y vi que Edward me sonreía… Al llegar Edward a la mesa supe que Kate tenía una gran sonrisa boba e incrédula… Me levanté, tome una de las manos de Edward y mire a mi familia_

_-Familia, les presento a mi prometido Edward Cullen- dije con voz firme y después me acerque a los labios de Edward para arle un tierno beso que el correspondió…_

_La sonrisa de Kate se fue… _

**¿Qué les pareció? **** que estén muy bien! Saludos!**

***Con cariño Eli***


End file.
